The Human King
by SocialistBukharin
Summary: "Name's Kenshin Ogura. I am not a hero, nor a villain." A protagonist of his own tale, detached from the powerplays happening between the organisations in Tokyo. Beware as this man is not a simple pawn, but a self-made King. OC-Insert! Gamer!Fanfic! New Rewrite Available, check last chapter!
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

 **Prologue: Soft words, big fist!**

You know something is wrong when you woke up in a bench in some park without recollection of the past few hours.

Kenshin Ogura did felt like something that something important was eluding his sore mind but he couldn't pinpoint it with his usual precision.

His brain was his holy domain and that was worrying, to say the least.

Yet, as he jumped up and away from the bench, a curious purple box caught his never-decreasing attention.

The golden words written upon said projection fueled the initial curiousity that had thrived in that moment and a small amused smile appeared on his unblemished visage as he read the shocking but well-explanatory text.

 **[The Gamer]**

 **Your impressive potential has been noticed by the higher deities and, seeing the world you grew up as someplace that limited your capacities, you have been** **moved** **away from your original dimension and put in a acceptably harsh but rewarding universe with the limitless ability known as** **The Gamer** **.**

Kenshin's eyes glowed greedily as he recalled the absurd power that made Han Jihan a relevant player in his world.

 _Player.. hehe.._

A yellow box replaced the previous one urging once more his attention away from his plans.

 **[While you have a good grasp regarding** **The Gamer** **, it's advised to all the new Gamers to pass through the Tutorial stage.]**

White flooded the young man's sight as the park was replaced with a virtual location, similar to the Animus loading screen from Assassin Creed's games.

 **[Tutorial 1/5]**

 **It's time to check for your stats. After the recent patches, the Stat Menu can be opened with a thought input.**

 **Reward:**

 **-50xp-**

Possibly a good thing to have to limit embarassing moments in the future.

 _Stat Menu_

And the world opened before him.

 **[Status]**

 **Name: Kenshin Ogura**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level 1 - Exp: 0/50**

 **Age: 20**

 **Health Points (HP) : 100/100**

 **Special Points (SP) : 400/400**

 **Attributes**

 **POW: 9**

 **INT: 8**

 **AGI: 7**

 **WIS: 10**

 **VIT: 7**

 **CHA: 8**

 **LUK: 20**

 **Skills**

 **Gamer Body (LVL Max.) - Congratulations, your body had been turned into one influenced by the rules of the Game Module. This Skill is present in all Users from the very beginning.**

 **Gamer Mind (LVL Max.) - As a Gamer, you are blessed to have a mind devoid of possessions and manipulations. The emotional impact to your actions has been reduced of the 50%.**

 **Beginners' Luck (Non-Level Skill) - This temporary Skill will add a EXP multiplier related to LUK for Skills and LVLs. Expiration Level: LVL 10.**

 **Traits**

 **Educated Intellectual - A fine man of knowledge, you crave to learn more about yourself and everything around you. +10% experience from learning books and Intellectual-Type Skills.**

 **Soul of the Fighter - You have fought your way in the world for almost your entire life. You are a prideful but careful warrior that cherish fighting without falling in a battlelust. +15% experience from fights and Fighting-Type Skills.**

 **Inventory**

 **Empty**

Kenshin admire with a confident smirk his high stats and almost ignored the cheerful song that followed the appearance of a blue box.

 ***Ding***

 **Congratulations, you have LVLd Up!**

 **[Status]**

 **Name: Kenshin Ogura**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level 2 - Exp: 0/80**

 **Age: 20**

 **Health Points (HP) : 100/100 +20**

 **Special Points (SP) : 400/400 +80**

 **Money = 0 Yen**

 **Attributes**

 **POW: 9+1**

 **INT: 8+1**

 **AGI: 7+1**

 **WIS: 10+1**

 **VIT: 7+1**

 **CHA: 8+1**

 **LUK: 20+1**

Since his skills were upped automatically and without Stats Points for him to assign, the young man deduced that his predicament was different from many stories he had read on his free time.

Still the tutorial had given him a level for free and for something as easy as opening the Stat Menu.

 **[Tutorial 2/5]**

 **Fights are going to be frequent in the world you had been placed and you need to be as prepared and careful as possible against most opponents.**

 **Defeat 5 Shadowlings!**

 **Reward:**

 **-Power Punch!-**

Already a fight? Kenshin felt the soothing blanket of confidence washing away his questions and he focused on the new threats.

These 'Shadowlings' appeared quite similar to Heartless from KH but seemed to be a bit more smarter than the weakest enemies of that franchise.

With a growl, one of the fiends tried to land its claws on the young man's chest but, as it was still in mid-air, his left fist kissed his face and a short but loud crack echoed in the white void.

 **-10HP!**

The beast recoiled for a moment at the quick jab and barely grasped the concept of keeping its guard on.

 **-10HP!**

Kenshin's right fist wished to experience the same thing his counterpart had showed but ended up tearing the head of the creature without much of a 'squish'.

Glancing at his hands, a small satisfied smile appeared on the Gamer's face as he gauged the the defense the quite weak monsters had.

 **+5XP!**

So he could already start to get some headstart with those freaks? Amazing.

His amused eyes turned to the remaining four, sending chills to the now scared monsters.

 **[Through determination, two new Skills have been created!]**

 **Killer Intent/KI (LVL. 5 0/150) - The ability to instill fear on the minds of your foes. At your current level, you have a 100% chance of sparking 'Scared' status on weaker enemies, 45% on those on your level and a 5% to those above your current rank.**

 **Detect Killer Intent/KI (LVL 5 0/150) - 'The Spider Sense is tingling..', you can now feel the direction and the strenght when someone is releasing their KI on you.**

Kenshin let his smile widen as he eyed the results of his morbid study and decided to further interest himself on his current capacities, destroying the shellshocked monsters with punches, kicks and a mix of both.

 **+5XP!**

 **+5XP!**

 **+5XP!**

 **+5XP!**

With a relieved sigh, the young man stared at the empty space previously occupied by the Shadowling and thought what else was left for him to do in this Tutorial.

Thankfully enough for his curiousity, a red box appeared in front of him and supplied him with a new objective.

 **[Tutorial 3/5]**

 **The Fighting-Type Skills can also be used out of fights. Sometime the places you might found yourself into might require the usage of particular Skills.**

 **Destroy the iron door!**

 **Rewards:**

 **-100xp-**

 **-100xp for Power Punch-**

As Kenshin finished reading the text, a small building appeared in front of him with its only, white door barring his entrance.

 **Power Punch (LVL 1 0/50) - The power of a mighty punch! Your fist is coated in energy that let you deal a single punch with a damage ten times it's normal. Outside of fights this Skill has the power of a small explosive device. Drain: 50SP per hit!**

With a shrug, the Gamer moved right in front of the door and prepared his fist.

" **Power-"**

His fist was soon covered in a golden aura and the young man wasted few moments to analyze in awe the phenomenon.

" **-PUNCH!** "

As Kenshin slammed his fist on the door, he was surprised to see that the entrance, while damaged a little, held against his attack.

 **+50xp for Power Punch!**

 ***Ding***

 **Power Punch (LVL 2 0/100) - The power of a mighty punch! Your fist is coated in energy that let you deal a single punch with a damage ten times it's normal. Outside of fights this Skill has the power of a small explosive device +1. Drain: 48SP per hit!**

The Gamer stared in awe as the energy around his fist increased a little and he decided to try once more.

" **Power Punch!** "

The door didn't held this time and his punch sent it fly for about few metres, sending it smashing to the opposite wall.

Smoke rose from his fist as the energy vanished as quickly as it came.

 ***Ding***

 **Congratulations, you have LVLd Up!**

 **[Status]**

 **Name: Kenshin Ogura**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level 3 - Exp: 45/120**

 **Age: 20**

 **Health Points (HP) : 120/120 +20**

 **Special Points (SP) : 382/480 +80**

 **Money = 0 Yen**

 **Attributes**

 **POW: 10+1**

 **INT: 9+1**

 **AGI: 8+1**

 **WIS: 11+1**

 **VIT: 8+1**

 **CHA: 9+1**

 **LUK: 21+1**

 ***Ding***

 **Power Punch (LVL 3 0/130) - The power of a mighty punch! Your fist is coated in energy that let you deal a single punch with a damage ten times it's normal. Outside of fights this Skill has the power of a small explosive device +2. Drain: 47SP per hit!**

As Kenshing walked calmly towards the curious wood chest held in the midst of the room, he felt the LoZ's little theme for this kind of occasions buzz in his ears and, as he pulled the container open, he blinked in surprise at the content.

As he picked in one hand a red flasket and in the other a blue one, he was pleased to see those disappear on some white cloud, together with the other ones still inside the chest, as a the description of the two types was given on him.

 **[Basic Health Potion] x10**

 **Basic Loot Object. Cures 20HP.**

 **[Basic Special Potion] x10**

 **Basic Loot Object. Restores 50SP.**

Yet, even in front of so much generosity, he felt like he was missing something quite obvious.

 **[Tutorial 4/5]**

 **While you are the Gamer, you are entitled to find unique ways to deal with dangerous foes. Most of those interactions are reserved to bosses.**

 **Deal with the Tutorial Guardian!**

 **Rewards:**

 **-300xp-**

 **-?-**

It happened very quickly as the young man's arms closed in guard as a dark armored foot swiftly appeared directed for his head and smashed his body away from the room.

 **-50HP!**

"What a rude nuisance.." Kenshin picked himself from the ground and stared in calm anger the one who had dared to start the fight.

 **Armored Ghoul LVL.5**

 **500/500HP**

The Gamer whistled at the high HPs and prepared himself as the boss approached him.

With an impressive jump, the Ghoul shortened the gap between them and Kenshin sidestepped the mindless clawing at him, planting a solid **Power Punch** on the foe's armor.

 **-25HP!**

His eyes widened a little at the measle damage but he continued to focus on the rash fighting behavior his enemy seemed keen to show.

 _Let's see.._

The Game had called for him to go creative? Then Kenshin will show _creative_.

A kick almost got into his defences and the Gamer started his short plan.

 **Power Punch one of the leg**

 **-50HP!**

While the Ghoul was sturdy to damage, it could still feel the strenght behind the blow and, if said blow happened to his limbs, it would **feel** it much more than a strike to his chest.

As the Ghoul kneeled because of the pain, the young man moved to the next part of his plan.

 **Power Punch his head**

This time the attack yelded a more than acceptable result as some part of the armor cracked, giving him the opportunity to strip the Ghoul from the defensive plates covering his face.

Pulling it from the newly-created cracks, the headpiece ceded at the strain, revealing two familiar red eyes with black irises staring at him with rabid anger.

 **Power Punch his weak point!**

 **-150HP**

The snarl on the foe's visage vanished in a pained grunt as Kenshin's fist pushed harshly on the exposed skin.

"Not so good without something protecting your soft body, aren't you?"

As the human-like being attempted to bite him, two other **Power Punches** drilled on it, completely destroying its head in a red and boney mush.

The body fell on the ground, dark smoke replacing it with some Yen and two SP potions.

 ***Ding***

 **Power Punch (LVL 5 48/180) - The power of a mighty punch! Your fist is coated in energy that let you deal a single punch with a damage ten times it's normal. Outside of fights this Skill has the power of a small explosive device +4. Drain: 45SP per hit!**

 ***Ding***

 ***Ding***

 **Congratulations, you have LVLd Up ! x2**

 **[Status]**

 **Name: Kenshin Ogura**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level 5 - Exp: 75/180**

 **Age: 20**

 **Health Points (HP) : 90/140 +40**

 **Special Points (SP) : 147/520 +160**

 **Money = 5000 Yen**

 **Attributes**

 **POW: 11+2**

 **INT: 10+2**

 **AGI: 9+2**

 **WIS: 12+2**

 **VIT: 9+2**

 **CHA: 10+2**

 **LUK: 22+2**

As the young man tasted the pleasant sensation of power flowing in his veins, a new box appeared in front of him.

 **[Tutorial 5/5]**

 **The Tutorial is almost over. Your last learning path is the Perk System. Every five levels you can choose a new Perk between three possibilities.**

 **The secret reward of 'Tutorial 4/5' is another Perk you can choose so you can now pick two Perks between the six that we present you.**

 **Rewards:**

 **-200xp-**

 ***DunDun***

 **Perks Available:**

 **Apprentice Brawler** **: You prefer to solve problems with your fist than with diplomacy. Gain a 20% DMG bonus for any Bare Hands attacks.**

 **Shrewd Salesman** **: Your experience in selling stuff has made you capable of buying things at a cheaper price. -15% discount to any shop's object.**

 **Hunger for Fight** **: Fighting replenish your HP by 1 per attack.**

 **Young Wise Man** **: You have reached a good understanding of life and can understand better those around you. Immediate +20% to your CHA and to your WIS.**

 **One Last Time** **: Your mind refuses to surrender to a sure defeat. Receive back 50% of your HP back if your HP reaches below 10%.**

 **Golden Touch** **: Enemies drops 10% more money than before.**

It was a difficult choice as all six of those sounded useful in his mind, yet he decided to take the risky but more rewarding two.

So Kenshin selected **Apprentice Brawler** and **Young Wise Man** and confirmed his choice.

* **Ding***

 **Congratulations, you have LVLd Up !**

 **[Status]**

 **Name: Kenshin Ogura**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level 6 - Exp: 95/210**

 **Age: 20**

 **Health Points (HP) : 90/180 +20**

 **Special Points (SP) : 147/680 +80**

 **Money = 5000 Yen**

 **Attributes**

 **POW: 13+1**

 **INT: 12+1**

 **AGI: 11+1**

 **WIS: 16+1**

 **VIT: 11+1**

 **CHA: 12+1**

 **LUK: 24+1**

As he nodded at the Stats, Kenshin felt panic rise for the first time in a while as the ground where he stood started to shake violently.

Soon the floor collapsed with a sound similar to glass breaking and he felt like falling in the darkness.

Yet, as soon as he closed his eyes, the sensation that had caused so much fear in his heart vanished as he opened his eyes back to stare at the sunny sky, once again laying on the bench of that park.

 _I am back to the real world... but which 'real world' is this?_

His question was replied by a white box with black writings.

 **Tokyo, 1st Ward, 7th June 2011 (Four Years before the Steel Beams Incident)**

Finally Kenshin's theory was confirmed by the familiar and detailed date of that day.

The Gamer has been dropped on a world quite wrong.

But... will he actually work to make it right?

 **AN**

 **One of the longest chapter I have ever written and the second Gamer fanfic I've written.**

 **I think I will possibly add much more details in this one as I ended up leaving much unanswered in the early chapters of FPO as I was still learning to write this particular theme.**

 **I had a little glance around this fandom for other Gamer!Fic and I found just one.. why there isn't more?**

 **Also, differently from previous fanfics I wrote where the OC-Insert tackle the main issue first thing first, Kenshin will be actually ignoring V, Aogiri and CCG until at least the Steel Beam Incident.**

 **I had planned just** **one** **change in the timeline and it's going to have a small impact on the canon plot.**

 **Hope to receive lots of feedback as I wish to know what members of this fandom wants to see in this fanfic. (Obviously Pairings are off-limits for my brain's sanity..).**


	2. Setting Home

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: First Hunt  
**

* * *

At first the issue of not having a place to use as a safe house or home had been quite problematic to solve.

"Ohi, can I help?"

But surrendering was never Kenshin's thing.

The builder stared confused at the young man that had just walked up to him with this weird request.

"We are not assuming people, kid."

He had tried to dissuade the youth from pursuing whatever he was doing, yet the always smiling youngster didn't seemed deterred.

"I didn't mean to work with a wage. I meant helping around without being paid."

That.. was..

"What are you trying to do her, sonny? You know that's illegal."

Kenshin raised his hands as to appease the now nervous worker. "There, there. I just wanted a good place where to train."

Curious reason and somehow rare to hear from someone from his generation.

A sigh left the man's mouth as he nodded. "Fine. But you are just 'helping around' if someone asks."

The youth's smile adopted an happier tone as Kenshin went to his 'fellow workers'.

"The boss picked ya, ya runt? Then why don't ya pick that steel beam and take it here?"

The challenging glint coating the man's work sparked the Gamer's thirst of curiousity as he wanted to see how much was he strong in real life.

He approached the object and, once he was close enough, the young man took hold of the central part of the beam and pulled it up-!

The weight of the steel object was quite heavy and Kenshin had to use most of his strenght to get it above his shoulders.

The cocky man that had challenged him now was looking at him with dread and awe as someone as young as Kenshin was capable of doing such an impossible task.

"W-Where do you want me to put it?"

The question shook the workers from their awestruck expressions and one of them was brave enough to answer.

"P-P-Put it here!"

Kenshin made a step towards the spot and he heard a familiar sound.

 ***Ding***

 **The current workout is almost above your current strenght. Gain POW+1 from training.**

 **The current workout is putting major strains in your muscles, letting them get stronger, faster. Gain AGI+1 from training.**

 _Cool._

The more steps he made, the more **POW** points were being rewarded to him.

With a sigh, Kenshin finally released the steel beam from his hold onto the ground.

The simple but quite harsh work rewarded him with a total of **POW+8** and **AGI+8**.

He felt that this was going to be a good way to gain but the Gamer doubted it would have worked as fine as it did now if he reached higher levels.

 **For your deductions around the working of the Game, you gain WIS+1.**

 _Thank you, Game-san._

After two hours of helping around in the construction site, his overall growth had been **POW+25** and **AGI+25** , giving the young man an huge boost that many other 'Players' could afford in any predicament.

"Kenshin-kun! Wanna join us? We going to a nice restaurant."

Kenshin nodded at the invitation, knowing full well that while he had conquered the respect of the workers, the youngster had yet to obtain their 'friendship'.

So, half an hour later, I discovered that I couldn't be influenced by alcohol.

The sake ordered was one of the finest and strongest of the place, giving a clear result of the Gamer's peculiar ability of not being able to get drunk.

The red faces of the workers trying to understand (and failing in the process) how the youngest of them wasn't getting affected from the heavy drink was one of the few moments in his new life he will possibly remember forever.

The 'party' ended up around midnight and Kenshin decided to finally focus on the major issue of that day.

He still lacked an home and he with 5000 yen he wasn't going to get something on the immediate.

A particular thought struck his never-sleeping mind as the Gamer remembered a particular Skill that could help him greatly.

 **[Through creativity and imagination, two new Skills have been created!]**

 **ID: Create(LVL. 1 0/50) - Create a personal Hunting Ground where to rest or fight a particular set of enemies. Current Available Selections: (ID: Empty) - (ID: Zombie)**

 **ID: Leave(Non-LVL Skill) - The ability to leave an Hunting Ground. It becomes available together with the Skill** **ID: Create** **.**

With a smirk on his face, he chanted in his mind the new Skill. " **ID: Create** " and the world warped around him.

It was still Tokyo, it was still nighttime but... there was no one there.

The whole city felt silent and eerily creepy as the Skill seemed to have voided every living being.

Without stopping too much on the shivering empty area, Kenshin selected the **ID: Zombie** and he was pleasantly surprised as several slow foes appeared in front of him.

The creatures paused for a moment before turning to attack him, yet the Gamer was already punching his way through the undead horde without breaking much of a sweat.

 **-50HP!**

 **-50HP!**

 **-50HP!**

 **-50HP!**

 **-50HP!**

 **-50HP!**

 **-50HP!**

 **-50HP!**

 **-50HP!**

 **-50HP!**

As the tenth zombie fell to his merciless punches, Kenshin started to collect the loot he had gained with his killing streak.

 **B. HP Potions x 5**

 **150000 Yen**

 **15xp x 10!**

A measle but acceptable loot for his situation and the Gamer's attention had already been taken by another notification.

 ***Ding***

 **Congratulations, you have LVLd Up !**

 **[Status]**

 **Name: Kenshin Ogura**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level 7- Exp: 35/240**

 **Age: 20**

 **Health Points (HP) : 200/200 +20**

 **Special Points (SP) : 760/760 +80**

 **Money = 155000 Yen**

 **Attributes**

 **POW: 39+1**

 **INT: 13+1**

 **AGI: 37+1**

 **WIS: 18+1**

 **VIT: 12+1**

 **CHA: 13+1**

 **LUK: 25+1**

Kenshin pause from fighting was interrupted as a big shadow extended from behind him and, as he turned around, his eyes widened in awe at the disgusting mass of corpses moving toward him.

 **[Legion]**

 **A monster formed by several Undeads, Legion of Death is a basic boss with slow but powerful attacks.**

 **Defeat Legion!**

 **Reward:**

 **-500xp-**

 **-New Title: Zombie Slayer (+50%DMG against Undead-Type foes)**

The abomination pulled up a big club with his long, deformed arm, trying to flatten Kenshin with a single strike.

 **Legion of Death**

 **HP: 5000**

With a smug smirk plastered on his face, the Gamer decided to test once more how much he was free to act against a boss.

As the club started its descent on the ground, the young man acted with precise actions.

 **Sidestep**

The sturdy weapon cracked the ground where the youth once stood and Kenshin continued his plan.

 **Jump on Legion's arm**

With quick moves, he ran towards the 'head' of the boss and, using his speed, cocked his fist ready to deliver a powerful attack.

 **Power punch its face!**

 **CRIT! -750HP!**

The big fiend backed a little, shaken by the punch but it wasn't enough to make it stagger.

A growl echoed in Kenshin's throat as his plan had worked, but not as much he had hoped for.

Quick reflexes prevented a backhand to caught him and the Gamer looked around for something useful to use against the boss.

His eyes sighted a big billboard on the roof of a the building on his side and, dodging another slow attack, the youngster tried to put on use an idea he had developed few hours earlier.

If he used his power and his agility to jump, what would happen?

So, as the monster started to approach even closer his position, the young man focused his strenght on his legs and jumped... overcoming by a bit the billboard.

Shock evident in his eyes, Kenshin didn't cease his movements as **Gamer's Mind** kept the emotions away from the already dangerous plan.

Two **Power Punches** were used to destroy the supports on the flanks of the billboard and a third one was used to push said object upon the unsuspecting boss.

As the billboard collapsed and crashed onto the abomination, Kenshin was rewarded with a sick crack and a damage report.

 **-4500HP!**

With a disturbing groan the creature perished under the rubble as Kenshin watched its demise from the rooftop.

 ***Ding***

 **Congratulations, you have LVLd Up twice!**

 **[Status]**

 **Name: Kenshin Ogura**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level 9- Exp: 270/300**

 **Age: 20**

 **Health Points (HP) : 220/220 +40**

 **Special Points (SP) : 660/840 +160**

 **Money = 50155000 Yen**

 **Attributes**

 **POW: 40+2**

 **INT: 14+2**

 **AGI: 38+2**

 **WIS: 19+2**

 **VIT: 13+2**

 **CHA: 14+2**

 **LUK: 26+2**

 ***Ding***

 **Power Punch (LVL 7 158/240) - The power of a mighty punch! Your fist is coated in energy that let you deal a single punch with a damage ten times it's normal. Outside of fights this Skill has the power of a medium explosive device. Drain: 43SP per hit!**

 **Loot:**

 **10 x B. HP Potions**

 **1/50 Shard of Death**

 **15 x B. SP Potions**

 **50000000 Yen**

" **ID: Leave!** "

Reality distorted and the lively atmosphere of Tokyo's nighttime returned back to be heard in Kenshin's ears.

The loot left by the Boss left many things to do before the sun properly rose up in the sky.

The youngster checked his watch and noticed that he had been 'absent' for about 2 hours.

So it was 2:00 AM and he had four hours to get his own home.

Two hours later, after signing the contract that gave him an old house in the 4th Ward, Kenshin decided that it was time for him to rest.

The Construction site was going to open around 10AM, giving him at most six hours of sleep to recover the little raid he had completed.

Laying his head on the soft pillows of the King-sized bed of his new bedroom, Kenshin drifted away in dreamland and there he continued to plan for his grandiose future.

* * *

 **?-? POV**

It had taken him few days to get the pattern of everyone's shift memorised but it had all been worth in the end.

The old man had been against having him step up his training and that the young boy couldn't accept.

He paused his silent manouvers as that annoying Kouma passed the corner, almost sighting him.

If it had been Irimi, his attempt to escape this 'golden cage' would have but been void of success.

A part of him doubted that his simple and effective plan would come to happen as he barely knew much about the world around him.

Another thing that he truly hated as the young teen's chances to get outside to explore were easily restricted because of that shitty Yomo.

Finally his window of escape was on sight.

Leaving the 20th was going to be enough to avoid to be hunted on the first few days of his freedom.

The boy made a decisive steps into the 19th Ward and he felt part of himself mourning the death of his memories with her big sister.

But he had to do this.

 **Ayato Kirishima was going to get stronger and destroy the CCG.**

Yet the young Kirishima knew that a direct assault in that moment would have spelled his doom and so he decided for something more indirect.

The CCG was credited of being capable to defend the first Wards with impressive deployment.

Well, Ayato was going to prove them wrong as the 4th Ward was going to suffer for the inabilities of the CCG.

 **Like when his father had been uncapable of defending him and Touka!**

* * *

 **AN**

 **Boy, oh boy.**

 **A new challenger is coming! But one can wonder who would be the monster in that match...**

 **Also, I was shocked to see already 15 Followers as it's been a while since one of my fanfic got so much popular so early on. (The other being FPO). Is this the Gamer! part that catch so many viewers? I await your feedback and your response to this question! :)**

 **Stats:**

 **[Status]**

 **Name: Kenshin Ogura**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level 9- Exp: 270/300**

 **Age: 20**

 **Health Points (HP) : 260/260  
**

 **Special Points (SP) : 1000/1000  
**

 **Money = 55000 Yen**

 **Attributes**

 **POW: 42**

 **INT: 16**

 **AGI: 40  
**

 **WIS: 21  
**

 **VIT: 15**

 **CHA: 16**

 **LUK: 28**

 **Skills**

 **Gamer Body (LVL Max.) - Congratulations, your body had been turned into one influenced by the rules of the Game Module. This Skill is present in all Users from the very beginning.**

 **Gamer Mind (LVL Max.) - As a Gamer, you are blessed to have a mind devoid of possessions and manipulations. The emotional impact to your actions has been reduced of the 50%.**

 **Beginners' Luck (Non-Level Skill) - This temporary Skill will add a EXP multiplier related to LUK for Skills and LVLs. Expiration Level: LVL 10.**

 **Traits**

 **Educated Intellectual - A fine man of knowledge, you crave to learn more about yourself and everything around you. +10% experience from learning books and Intellectual-Type Skills.**

 **Soul of the Fighter - You have fought your way in the world for almost your entire life. You are a prideful but careful warrior that cherish fighting without falling in a battlelust. +15% experience from fights and Fighting-Type Skills.**

 **Perks**

 **Apprentice Brawler** **: You prefer to solve problems with your fist than with diplomacy. Gain a 20% DMG bonus for any Bare Hands attacks.**

 **Young Wise Man** **: You have reached a good understanding of life and can understand better those around you. Immediate +20% to your CHA and to your WIS.**

 **Inventory**

 **25 x B. HP Potions**

 **25 x B. SP Potions**

 **1/10 Shards of Death**


	3. Search of Potential and an Apprentice!

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Search of Potential and an Apprentice!**

* * *

Kenshin's second morning in this new world started quite calmly as he got a change of fresh clothes, a delicious breakfast and an hour left before going to work.

So, planning to use at most half an hour of that free time to develop an idea of his, he moved happily to a special room he had fitted for this kind of experiments.

Large as a mansion's dining room, the room was void of any furniture and objects that could be easily destroyed in his tests, leaving a safe zone for the young man to train and upgrade himself further.

Yet in that moment Kenshin wasn't planning any destructive actions, but something more related to his peculiar mind.

 **[Through creativity and imagination, two new Skills have been created!]**

 **Meditation (LVL. 1 0/50) - This Skill allows you to reach for your inner potential. Warning! This Skill drains 100SP per minute as your mind is too much inexperienced to obtain this grade of enlightement.**

" **ID: Create. ID: Empty.** "

Any outside sound was replaced by silence as the fake world encompassed his body and soul.

 ***Ding***

 **ID: Create(LVL. 2 15/100) - Create a personal Hunting Ground where to rest or fight a particular set of enemies. Current Available Selections: (ID: Empty) - (ID: Zombie) - (ID: Goblin)**

With a pleased smile plastered on his face, Kenshin closed his eyes as he took the Quarter Lotus position and used the new Skill.

It took just a moment for him to feel his body's disappear from his grasp and connection as his soul and mind reached an higher plane of existence.

The youngster had expected to attain immediate stat points but...

Something went wrong.

He felt the sensation of being anchored to a body returned to him, but differently from before.

 **-5HP!**

Kenshin barely opened his eyes as a punch smacked him away, pushing him on the ground.

As pain helped to recover from the early experience, the Gamer noticed that his body felt smaller than before.

"Ya useless rat, ya are!"

The chilling voice brought back dreadful memories and the fear hanging around those.

Shivering, young Kenshin stared in horror as the hand from his father retracted back while the other kept hold of a mostly emptied bottle of sake.

"Ya are like that disgusting crap yer mother was. Good riddance she died without a fuss."

His mother, his light thorough his childhood, was found dead in her bathtub, a glass of water diluted with poison found destroyed nearby.

She had been the kindest being in his early life and he had fell on some heavy depression after her suicide.

Damasu Ogura had even worsened after her departure, pushing all his frustration and anger upon his young son.

Yet Kenshin didn't forget what truly molded him into what he had become.

It happened just few months after he had ran away from home and a month before his father's death.

It was a worn letter, a simple, feminine style was used to write the heartful content of the text, easily breaching any defense to his cold heart at the time.

 **Kenichi, son of mine, I wish I could you see grow up as a good man and a honest character. Don't fall on your father's trap, don't let him turn you into him. You are Kenichi, my baby boy.** _ **Please.. use your smile to repel the darkness in your soul.**_

It was short but, as the tear ducts opened after so many years of being insensible, a calm smile replaced his scowl.

Soon the smile turned more and more confident, creating the man he made himself into.

As he blinked back on that dream-like phenomenon, Kenshin had shifted back to his older form, his smile and confidence replaced the trembling lips and the fear that had tortured his early life.

"Y-Ya think ya can hurt me, y-ya bastard?"

The fake bravado was quickly dispelled as Damasu backed away from the calm man that was his spawn.

"D-Die-!" The drunk man threw his sake at Kenshin and the Gamer caught it in his hand thanks to his quick reflexes.

"You always used this bottle to hurt me when I got older, shitty old man."

Now it was Damasu's turn to tremble at the blank tone the youngster had assumed, a morbid glint in the young man's eyes further sparked his panic.

"S-Stay Awa-GAH!"

 **-15HP!**

The bottle broke as it was smashed on the scared man's face, getting some pieces of glass to pierce Damasu's ugly mug.

As the man tried to recover from the swift attack, he was surprised to feel his ribs collapse together with his lungs as a **Power Punch** drilled on his chest.

"G-Gurkh-GURKH!" Blood started to choke the bastard down and Kenshin decided to quickly end the cockroach's pained existence.

"Please die... father."

A final **Power Punch** slammed into the dying man's face, cracking his nose and his skull, ending his life.

Hand bloodied by the gore he had caused, Kenshin's smile lessened as he tried to make reason to the emptiness inside his chest.

The young man had felt anger as the man that had caused so much pain to him and his mother had died because of a robbery but, now that he had executed his revenge, he felt like he had gained nothing.

His mind tried to grasp to any sensation that had evaded his attentive soul but...

Why?

 **Why he felt so empty?**

His legs almost gave away at the void in his soul and Kenshin noticed a broken picture frame on the furniture he was using to stabilise his body and-

 **Everything clicked!**

It wasn't revenge that had driven him to kill the monster of a parent, at least not for himself.

Kenshin had learned to forget but never forgive Damasu and he would have let him fade in the darkest pit of his mind, but there was something bigger than him that had led him to kill his father.

It was his mother.

While he could have let go Damasu, he knew that leaving him without proper judgement would have condemned the great memory of his mom.

By killing the bastard now, the young man broke the cycle that held his mother suffer for many years.

It was the right punishment for an horrible criminal.

And Kenshin had got the chance to finally do it.

His eyes closed for a moment as energy filled his body and mind, sending him back to the empty, silenced room.

 ***Ding***

 **You have defeated the first of your demons. The soul of your mother shall find relief in her eternal slumber...**

 **Reward:**

 **Obtain +20 for every stats!**

 **[Status]**

 **Name: Kenshin Ogura**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level 9- Exp: 270/300**

 **Age: 20**

 **Health Points (HP) : 260/260**

 **Special Points (SP) : 0/1000**

 **Money = 155000 Yen**

 **Attributes**

 **POW: 42+20**

 **INT: 14+20**

 **AGI: 40+20**

 **WIS: 21+20**

 **VIT: 15+20**

 **CHA: 16+20**

 **LUK: 28+20**

Kenshin noticed that his SP bar was empty, showing that he had been in that nightmare for ten minutes.

"Hellish ten minutes of my life.."

Tired by the experience, the Gamer pushed his body back to bed and laid on it for twenty minutes, getting half of his SPs back.

Another twenty minutes were spent in getting to the construction site and greeting the workers there.

"Kenshin, ya sure are fine today? Ya seem a bit pale to me."

The same worker that had challenged him the previous day asked to him with concern dripping from his tone.

"I had problem to sleep yesterday. Nasty nightmare."

Everyone on the site accepted my excuse, avoiding any other attempt to pry more about my personal life.

Still Kenshin decided that it was time to try a little theory of his that had been born during his walk to the place.

Since he got much more stronger than last time...

The Gamer walked towards another steel beam, unknowingly drawing the attention of the workers that stopped doing their job to see how he was going to surprise them.

Differently from the previous day, Kenshin used just a single hand to grab the object and, to his pleasant surprise and to the shock of the others, he managed to pull up the beam without much trouble.

"H-How are ya so strong, Kenshin?! You are a G-Ghoul?"

The youngster decided to remind to the accuser a major proof to his humanity.

"If I was, Goto-san, I wouldn't have been able to eat that exquisite chicken at the restaurant."

The man had the decency to look away from the eyes of the others and to blush in embarassment.

Yet Kenshin wasn't inclined to change his happy outlook and inlook as another notification pleased him.

 **You have performed a super-human action, thus you have been rewarded with a VIT +15.**

As the Gamer accepted this reward and tried to return to help around, he felt dread washing upon him.

 **Weak Bloodlust detected! Behind you!**

 **Roll on the right!**

Several red-blue flying objects smashed where he once stood and Kenshin turned his head to stare at the intruder.

"Oh my~"

A Ghoul with his Ukaku Kagune pointed at him. **Correction!** A _short_ Ghoul with his Ukaku Kagune pointed at him.

 **[The Edgiest of the Rabbits]**

 **Ayato Kirishima, young Ghoul, is trying to catch the attention of the CCG by trying to raise some hell around the first Wards.**

 **Drop Ayato's HP below 20% to win!**

 **Rewards:**

 **-?-**

 **-250xp-**

 **Ayato Kirishima - The Chibi Rabbit**

 **LVL.5**

 **HP: 200**

 _He is a noobie, I will have to hold back a lot if I want for him to live._

"Y-You should have taken the hit, s-shitty human."

He was trembling slightly and Kenshin knew it was possibly the first time he did something like this.

Meanwhile the workers had left the area, clearly scared by the appearance of a Ghoul attacking in broad daylight.

"Kid, I will be honest. You cannot win this battle."

The hesitancy was slowly replaced by fury at the statement, unable to grasp how much honest the young man was about that statement.

"You think that I will just drop dead, bastard?! Then you have another thing coming!"

 **Sidestep the Ukaku barrage**

"Your wish, brat."

With a quick step, Kenshin was already upon him and the Gamer started by delivering a finger flick in Ayato's masked visage.

 **-25HP!**

He recoiled and the young man let his opponent recover from the pain and the shock.

Yet the response that followed just fuelled his already unnerving grin.

"Y-YOU! DON'T HOLD BACK ON ME."

The brat started to throw unfocused punches and kicks onto the older male.

Kenshin sighed as he cocked his fist. " _Fine.._ "

 **-150HP!**

Ayato's lungs emptied as the Gamer's fist settled on his stomach, forcing him to faint at the painful attack.

 ***Ding***

 **Congratulations, you have LVLd Up!**

 **[Status]**

 **Name: Kenshin Ogura**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level 10- Exp: 220/330**

 **Age: 20**

 **Health Points (HP) : 260/260 +20**

 **Special Points (SP) : 1000/1000 +80**

 **Money = 155000 Yen**

 **Attributes**

 **POW: 62+1**

 **INT: 34+1**

 **AGI: 60+1**

 **WIS: 41+1**

 **VIT: 50+1**

 **CHA: 36+1**

 **LUK: 48+1**

 ***DunDun***

 **Perks Available:**

 **Shrewd Salesman** **: Your experience in selling stuff has made you capable of buying things at a cheaper price. -15% discount to any shop's object.**

 **Golden Touch** **: Enemies drops 10% more money than before.**

 **Hunger for Fight** **: Fighting replenish your HP by 1 per attack.**

Kenshin picked **Golden Touch** this time as the not-so-great taxes he had to pay for the services in his big house were not going to be easy to keep up with even with a stable income from loots.

 **[The Meddler Part 1]**

 **Your knowledge of the future of this world gives you the opportunity to make a first change in the timeline.**

 **Take Ayato away from the construction site, heal him and recruit him!**

 **Rewards:**

 **-New Follower: Ayato Kirishima-**

The Gamer's teeth clenched in annoyance as he considered how this interference might change the future.

Eto would lose a valuable asset for Aogiri, removing any restrain from Yomo and Touka from pursuing the organisation distructions.

Plus the lack of the brat would avoid Aogiri from getting as strong as Canonverse.

It was a win-win situation...

With a shrug, the smile returned and Kenshin picked up the unconscious kid in his shoulders.

It was time to put his CHA to test!

* * *

 **Few hours later..**

Ayato groaned as the pain brought his mind back to reality and as he tried to move from the comfy bed, trying to remember how he got so much sore.

"Stop." A firm hand pushed him back to back and into its comfiness. "Drink."

His mouth opened and the cool drink flooded his taste buds and his dry throat, revitalising his body.

His eyes started to open as energy flooded his previously pained body and he stared at his savior-

Ayato's stare turned into an hateful glare as the savior was actually his captor.

It was the same man that had beaten him without much effort and he had possibly decided to kidnap him for sick depravation and stuf-

"Are you fully awake, brat?"

The Kirishima snorted but didn't reply as he knew he would just fall into the stranger's trap.

"The silent treatment is not going to help me nor you, Ayato."

The teen's eyes widened as the man addressed him with his real name.

"H-Ho-" "Good, you can speak. It makes things much easier."

Another snort left his throat as the man cheekily ignored his question.

"I know who you are, Ayato Kirishima, and I know what you seek in your life."

Shock was painted on his young face but the human didn't seem to stop his speech.

"You wish to see the CCG, a rotten and corrupted monster, brought down and destroyed. We share the same goals."

His eyes glowed in curiousity and the young teen saw the smile in the man's visage widening a small bit.

"But. Your motivation is wrong."

The young Kirishima assumed a blank look, stumped by this affirmation.

"Your father didn't leave you for the CCG. He was captured by them."

"W-Why?" Ayato finally asked. "Why should da- _Arata_ be captured by the Doves? He was a simple man and he couldn't have got a spot in Cochlea."

The grim turn in the man's smile sent chills on the teen's back.

"He wasn't... captured for questioning. His Kagune and Kakuja are _useful_."

A cold pit set on the teen as dread covered his young heart.

"W-What are you t-talking about?"

The man sighed gravely and then dropped the news.

"He's being used as a _supplier_ for a new Armor Quinque. The _Arata_ model."

Few moments how silence passed, before a fleeting thought left Ayato's mouth.

"H-How do I trust you? How d-do I know you are telling the truth?"

The man smiled, this time warmly. "Because, Ayato, telling the truth, no matter how much harsh it sounds, it's better than tell a big lie."

Somehow the man sounded genuine and the small house of card that was Ayato's resolve started to crumble before him.

"Still, there are reason to fight the CCG and I don't wish to follow Yoshimura's way nor Aoigiri's."

The man extended his hand towards him and the kid stared at him with deflated curiousity.

"Will you join me in this adventure, Ayato Kirishima?"

...It wasn't like he had a choice afterall...

* * *

 **AN**

 **Giving another chapter as tomorrow I will focus on dropping** _ **TWO**_ **FPO's chapters.**

 **Ayato has joined the fold and he will have his own moments... and his own humiliations.**

 **I had so much planned for the chibi rabbit... hehehehe.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Wrath5151 : Thank you and yes, MC will not turn into Ghoul. There's a Ghoul 'King' and there is an hybrid one, why not an Human King and form a triumvirate?**

 **xeromega : Thank you for your support!**

 **Somanjeese : I think it's both in equal ways. I've noticed a lower following regarding normal fics as I think not many are interested in those if they lack a very unique plot. Gamer!fics are generally fun to read, even those with crappy grammar.**

* * *

 **[Status]**

 **Name: Kenshin Ogura**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level 10- Exp: 220/330**

 **Age: 20**

 **Health Points (HP) : 280/280**

 **Special Points (SP) : 1080/1080**

 **Money = 155000 Yen**

 **Attributes**

 **POW: 63**

 **INT: 35**

 **AGI: 61**

 **WIS: 42**

 **VIT: 51**

 **CHA: 37**

 **LUK: 49**

 **Skills**

 **Gamer Body (LVL Max.) - Congratulations, your body had been turned into one influenced by the rules of the Game Module. This Skill is present in all Users from the very beginning.**

 **Gamer Mind (LVL Max.) - As a Gamer, you are blessed to have a mind devoid of possessions and manipulations. The emotional impact to your actions has been reduced of the 50%.**

 **Beginners' Luck (Non-Level Skill) - This temporary Skill will add a EXP multiplier related to LUK for Skills and LVLs. Expiration Level: LVL 10.**

 **Power Punch (LVL 7 208/240) - The power of a mighty punch! Your fist is coated in energy that let you deal a single punch with a damage ten times it's normal. Outside of fights this Skill has the power of a medium explosive device. Drain: 43SP per hit!**

 **Meditation (LVL. 3 75/110) - This Skill allows you to reach for your inner potential. Warning! This Skill drains 98SP per minute as your mind is too much inexperienced to obtain this grade of enlightement.**

 **Traits**

 **Educated Intellectual - A fine man of knowledge, you crave to learn more about yourself and everything around you. +10% experience from learning books and Intellectual-Type Skills.**

 **Soul of the Fighter - You have fought your way in the world for almost your entire life. You are a prideful but careful warrior that cherish fighting without falling in a battlelust. +15% experience from fights and Fighting-Type Skills.**

 **Perks**

 **Apprentice Brawler** **: You prefer to solve problems with your fist than with diplomacy. Gain a 20% DMG bonus for any Bare Hands attacks.**

 **Young Wise Man** **: You have reached a good understanding of life and can understand better those around you. Immediate +20% to your CHA and to your WIS.**

 **Golden Touch** **: Enemies drops 10% more money than before.**

 **Inventory**

 **25 x B. HP Potions**

 **25 x B. SP Potions**

 **1/10 Shards of Death**


	4. Training and Bonding

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Training and Bonding**

* * *

Kenshin stared blankly at the reinforced dummy in front of him.

While he was waiting for Ayato to wake up, the Gamer had gone for few minutes in search of some objects he could use to measure his strenght.

Thus part of the room he had used the day prior to try **Meditation** was now filled with different gym instruments.

In that moment a single objective was fixed on his mind and, with a mere sigh, unleashed a quick barrage of punches.

The iron-made dummy was demolished by the swift assault and the fury of young man's attacks ceased just as the last piece of the humanoid object collapsed in front of him.

A click on his side caused his head to turn into the origin of the noise and soon Kenshin smiled at the numbers displayed by the chronometre.

 **00:00:57:00**

Yet his amusement didn't last much as someone coughed on the other side.

As he realised who had entered the room, Kenshin waved at the young teen.

"Good morning, Ayato-kun."

The young Kirishima grunted a 'good morning' as he continued to stare intensely at his new.. 'guardian'/'teacher'?

The Gamer was about to resume his training but was interrupted as the teenager finally spoke clearly.

"How do you manage that?"

The question actually paused Kenshin mid-step as he debated if he should be honest with someone as volatile as Ayato or not.

 **Honesty is the best way to conquer kids.**

"I'm actually not a normal human." He replied bluntly as he prepared another iron dummy. "I've something that remove any normal limit."

Ayato frowned at the answer, trying to understand if it was a criptic message or just the man messing with him.

 **[Through creativity and imagination, a new Skill has been created!]**

 **Party/Co-op (Non-LVL Skill) - Tired of singleplayer? Why not invite a friend of yours to enjoy the beauty of this awesome Game?**

Cocky and useful. That almost made Kenshin laugh at the vain effort.

The Gamer already knew what to do and, with a twitching smile ready to see the brat's reaction, send the request.

Ayato seemed about to question his captor's sanity when in front of his eyes appeared a small cerulean box with golden text.

 **[Kenshin Ogura] (LVL. 9) has invited you to his Party. Do you want to join? Y N**

Eyes wide open and jaw hanging open as he tried to make sense of what was happening, Ayato decided to do possibly the dumbest thing and press the **Y** without much thinking.

Some floating text appeared above his head and the kid readed it with haste...

 **Ayato Kirishima**

 **Title: Chibi Rabbit**

 **LVL. 5**

 **Age: 11**

 **HP: 200/200**

 **SP: 2000/2000**

 **Attributes**

 **POW: 12**

 **INT: 8**

 **AGI: 15**

 **WIS: 9**

 **VIT: 25**

 **CHA: 9**

 **LUK: 10**

...Then he turned towards the crazy man and his face paled at the higher level and stats.

"...Kenshin-san?"

The Gamer blinked at the curious tone in the boy's voice.

"Yes, Ayato-kun?"

The young Kirishima paused for a moment, thinking about the next words that were going to leave his mouth.

"Could you have...C-Could you have-" "Killed you? Destroyed you?"

Ayato gulped at the carefree tone but nodded in agreement and Kenshin shook his head.

"Ayato-kun, do you think I go around killing random people?"

The young boy didn't seem conviced by his rhetorical question.

"I wasn't certainly an innoncent bystander when I attacked you.. Kenshin-san?"

Biting back a chuckle from leaving his throat, the young brawler approached the clearly shaken teen and, ignoring the scaredy behavior of the young boy, patted his head.

"You weren't certainly a menace to me. Actually, I think you would hardly be an issue to deal with in your current shape."

Ayato seemed to recover a bit as he huffed at being mocked by his senior.

Sadly said display turned into a much more adorable thing that Kenshin could imagine as the Gamer had given to the teen a clothes change with a... _unique_ theme.

Let's just say that Kenshin couldn't stare for long at the bunny shoes before getting the need of laughing loudly.

Patting once more at his head, the Gamer nodded wisely. "But you have the potential to be strong."

The boy pushed him away as the man continued to touch his mess of hair.

"H-How so?"

A smile later and the world distorted around him. " **ID: Create. Zombie selection.** "

Ayato could only stare in shock as several undeads appeared inside the room.

Panicking, he turned his eyes to the only living being in this place and he found his smile now... reassuring?

"Those are weak but will help you level up quickly."

And then... Kenshin jumped away, breaking the only window of the room and leaving the house.

Leaving Ayato to deal with... them.

While he might not have a great knowledge about zombies, Ayato had seen some movies while Irimi and Koma weren't watching and...

The glass-like eyes stared at him with the desire of feast on his flesh and, as they closed up, the young teen decided to test how 'weak' those actually were.

His Ukaku formed in his back and a barrage of RC pellets rained on the slow enemies.

 **-35HP!**

 **-37HP!**

 **-25HP!**

 **-40HP!**

 **-38HP!**

 **-36HP!**

 **-55HP!**

 **-41HP!**

 **-28HP!**

 **-30HP!**

 ***Din***

 **Loot:**

 **-500 Yen**

 **-(Blocked 'Gamer required') B. HP Potions x5**

 **-(Blocked 'Gamer required') B. SP Potions x5**

 ***Din***

 **Congratulations, you have LVLd Up twice!**

 **[Status]**

 **Name: Ayato Kishimura**

 **Title: Chibi Rabbit**

 **Level 7**

 **Age: 11**

 **Health Points (HP) : 200/200 +80**

 **Special Points (SP) : 1580/2000 +320**

 **Money = 500 Yen**

 **Attributes**

 **POW: 12+4**

 **INT: 8+4**

 **AGI: 15+4**

 **WIS: 9+4**

 **VIT: 25+4**

 **CHA: 9+4**

 **LUK: 10+4**

 ***Din***

 **Ukaku Barrage (LVL. 5/20 70/180) - Your Kagune is developed for long-range attacks. You spend 15SP for every pellets you use. (Until you meet all the requirements of** **Ukaku Kagune** **Trait, you cannot exceed LVL.20 with this Skill)**

Surprisingly enough, it took few seconds to dispose of the few monsters and he was relieved to see no one else enter that room in particular.

With that pause, Ayato thought about his situation in his head:

-He was stuck in some 'dimension' similar to the real one for God knows how much;

-The 'responsible Adult' had decided to left him to deal with this situation alone;

-A massive groan happened just behind him-!

The massive club almost flattened him and the boy almost froze as he looked at the responsible of this sneak attack.

A disgusting tower made by undeads moved closer to him with malicious intentions.

Intentions that Ayato wasn't going to stay and witness as he knew an enemy way above his level.

 **Legion of Death**

 **LVL. 15**

 **HP: 6500**

Literally!

Dodging another club attack, Ayato jumped towards the window that Kenshin had used as an exit and paused for a moment to stare in horror at the streets below him.

There was no living soul as pack of zombies patrolled various areas of the city.

Gulping loudly the dread he had been accumulating in his chest, the young Kirishima jumped onto the roof on the house's side and started to pick up on other zombies.

 **-35HP!**

A punch tears one head of the many soulless monsters.

- **37HP!**

A kick destroyed a pair of legs.

- **50HP!**

His Ukaku slashed forward and chopped two zombies to pieces.

 ***Din***

 **Loot:**

 **-500 Yen**

 **-(Blocked 'Gamer required') B. HP Potions x5**

 **-(Blocked 'Gamer required') B. SP Potions x5**

 ***Din***

 **Congratulations, you have LVLd Up twice!**

 **[Status]**

 **Name: Ayato Kishimura**

 **Title: Chibi Rabbit**

 **Level 9**

 **Age: 11**

 **Health Points (HP) : 280/280 +80**

 **Special Points (SP) : 1059/2320 +320**

 **Money = 1000 Yen**

 **Attributes**

 **POW: 16+4**

 **INT: 12+4**

 **AGI: 19+4**

 **WIS: 13+4**

 **VIT: 29+4**

 **CHA: 13+4**

 **LUK: 14+4**

 ***Din***

 **Ukaku Meele (LVL. 2/20 12/80) - While not the recommended use for you Kagune, your Ukaku is sharp enough to kill in the close quarters. (Until you meet all the requirements of** **Ukaku Kagune** **Trait, you cannot exceed LVL.20 with this Skill)**

Emptiness started to slow down his movements and once more Ayato was alone above a pile of corpses.

 **-120HP!**

The teen barely registered a familiar giant club smashing on his body and sending him flying.

Pain and sorrow reduced most of his reaction but the boy still managed to recover mid-air and land on some alley.

Loud explosions echoed nearby but he didn't care.

Was this how killing felt something or someone? A never-edning cold void consuming the soul?

His musing paused for a moment as the familiar humongous shape of the Legion jumped off, his weapon ready to finish the jobe it had started.

He closed his eyes and remembered the good times.

The teen waited for the final pain to come but- ***Crack*** Something started to crack loudly and pressure formed in front of him.

Slowly his eyes opened and stared at the familiar figure that was Kenshin Ogura pushing the club... with just his fist.

The weapon of the Boss started to broke under the sheer strenght of the glowing fist.

The Gamer continued to focus on the quite annoying boss but after few moments of stalemate, the club broke down and left the giant open for several golden punches.

 **-500HP!**

 **-720HP!**

 **-680HP!**

 **-800HP!**

The monster started to bleed profusely from various gashes created by the powerful strikes.

 ***Din***

 **Power Barrage (LVL. 8 12/80) - A flurry of powerful punches tear down the most dangerous of fiends. Punches deal DMGx5 than normal and drains 21SP per hit.**

Kenshin sighed calmly as his right fist glowed a fiery golden, much brighter than the previous ones.

 **CRIT! -3000HP!**

An uppercut pushed the monster back, and then he delivered a straight jab to finish it.

 **CRIT! -4500HP!**

Legion was sent against the solid wall and, under the might of the last attack, it broke through it and fell to its doom.

 ***Din***

 **Power Punch (LVL 14 15/450) - The power of a mighty punch! Your fist is coated in energy that let you deal a single punch with a damage ten times it's normal. Outside of fights this Skill has the power of a high explosive device +1. Drain: 36SP per hit!**

 ***Din***

 **Congratulations, you have LVLd Up!**

 **[Status]**

 **Name: Kenshin Ogura**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level 18- Exp: 10/570**

 **Age: 20**

 **Health Points (HP) : 420/420 +20**

 **Special Points (SP) : 250/1640 +80**

 **Money = 4055000 Yen**

 **Attributes**

 **POW: 70+1**

 **INT: 42+1**

 **AGI: 68+1**

 **WIS: 49+1**

 **VIT: 58+1**

 **CHA: 44+1**

 **LUK: 56+1**

And with this one, Kenshin dealt with 10 **Legions** and he was ready to call it a day.

He turned around and stared grimly as Ayato was sitting on the ground, arms around his legs and staring at the disappearing Boss.

The Gamer had truly wanted to not throw the kid on the battle so early on but... it was a good lesson.

" **ID: Create**. **Void selection**."

The destruction and the hordes vanished in an instant and Ayato's breathing slightly calmed down.

His eyes, lacking the previous fighting spirit, stared as if searching the brawler's soul and Kenshin almost flinched at that expression.

"I hate you..." The words lacked strenght and Ayato cursed himself for being so weak in that moment.

"Why?"

The kid froze, he stared few seconds the ground, before returning to glare at the visage of his 'teacher', now devoid of his cheerful smile.

The young Kirishima didn't need to ask for further explanation of the question and he just released what he truly had felt.

"I was forced to fend off against those shitty bastard, had to run like a coward when the big fattard entered the area and was almost squished down by said big shit."

He paused, before covering his head with his hands. "T-Then I had this s-shitty sensation when I killed them a-and-!"

For the first time in years, Ayato found himself being hugged by someone and while he wanted to push the bastard away and kill him for pitting him against hell itself... his body didn't move at first.

"I'm sorry..." Kenshin deflated in the embrace as he felt that in that moment he had indeed exaggerated, that he had went too far.

"W-Why then? W-W-Why did you do this."

Embarassment flooded his face for a moment before **Gamer's Mind** flushed most of it away.

"When.. When I was your age, if not younger, I had been forced to do _bad things_ to survive."

Ayato closed his eyes as he was lulled by the heartbeat of the man.

"Even humans have to do uneasy choices so early in their lives... and sometime lose their mind in doing the right thing."

The boy felt his surrounding limited to only him and Kenshin.

"The fact that you felt sick even killing zombies, Ayato-kun, is not weaknesses. It's the greatest strenght a person could strive to achieve."

Finally soreness took over his mind and Ayato started to fell unconscious.

"U-Understood... _Kenshin...nii._ "

As Kenshin was left alone with a sleeping brat in his arms, his mind tried to make sense to what he had just heard.

* * *

 **Few Hours Later..**

"You will be excluded to train in the Dungeon for at least three weeks."

"Understood, Kenshin-nii."

"You will stop addressing me like that and revert back to Kenshin-san."

"Understood, Kenshin-nii."

 ***Sigh*** "You will start to go to school."

"Understoo, Kenshin-ni- Wait, WHY! I don't want to go in that craphole!"

"Language! And you cannot stay at home like a NEET, you need to get some basic learning to get some job in the future."

"B-But can't I just live with Loot money like you do-" "I went to school and had some proper education before doing this. I will not take any excuses nor I will back down from this debate."

Ayato finally gave a fiery glare from his bed, then, few moments later, pouted while looking away. "F-Fine."

Kenshin's confident smile came back.

It had been three hours of awkward thinking while he waited for Ayato to wake up once more and the Gamer decided to not question further the _curious_ new title the boy had given to him.

The school subject was something that would require a strong argument to get Ayato to start learning with those his age without rousing suspicion among teachers.

So he had decided to pull the 'first few years sickly, then homeschooled' card to solve the issue without many problems.

Still Ayato required an authentic medical certification to be accepted and that led Kenshin to possibly cause the second change in the timeline.

Somewhere a Ghoul doctor sneezed as he checked the last results of his daughter's latest check-up.

For some reason, he felt that he was going to receive a strange visit very soon..

God helps him if it was going to be Yamori again...

* * *

 **AN**

 **The 'Kick kid from a rock to get him swimming early on' kind of tactics barely works nowadays but Kenshin had reasons to be so brutal in training Ayato.**

 **Still I don't understand the lack of much feedback. I mean I'm not that scary...**

 ***Turn around* Satan! Go back in the closet! NOW!**

 **Anyway yes, I'm not that scary, creepy and wowie.. xD**

 **Next Chapter Preview:**

 **"He's my Oniichan!"**

 **"But he can be mine too!"**

 **The battle for Kenshin-nii!**

 **P.S. Ghoulman chapter has been postponed to tomorrow as my connection is currently crap and I'm using limited 500MB mobile connection to upload this chapter.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **PasiveNox** **: Thank you and I hope to start this fanfic better than FPO and keep the momentum going for a long time.**

 **[Status]**

 **Name: Kenshin Ogura**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level 18- Exp: 10/570**

 **Age: 20**

 **Health Points (HP) : 440/440**

 **Special Points (SP) : 1720/1720**

 **Money = 6055000 Yen**

 **Attributes**

 **POW: 71**

 **INT: 43**

 **AGI: 69**

 **WIS: 50**

 **VIT: 59**

 **CHA: 45**

 **LUK: 57**

 **Skills**

 **Gamer Body (LVL Max.) - Congratulations, your body had been turned into one influenced by the rules of the Game Module. This Skill is present in all Users from the very beginning.**

 **Gamer Mind (LVL Max.) - As a Gamer, you are blessed to have a mind devoid of possessions and manipulations. The emotional impact to your actions has been reduced of the 50%.**

 **Beginners' Luck (Non-Level Skill) - This temporary Skill will add a EXP multiplier related to LUK for Skills and LVLs. Expiration Level: LVL 10.**

 **Power Punch (LVL 14 15/450) - The power of a mighty punch! Your fist is coated in energy that let you deal a single punch with a damage ten times it's normal. Outside of fights this Skill has the power of a high explosive device +1. Drain: 36SP per hit!**

 **Power Barrage (LVL. 8 12/80) - A flurry of powerful punches tear down the most dangerous of fiends. Punches deal DMGx5 than normal and drains 21SP per hit.**

 **Meditation (LVL. 3 75/110) - This Skill allows you to reach for your inner potential. Warning! This Skill drains 98SP per minute as your mind is too much inexperienced to obtain this grade of enlightement.**

 **ID: Create(LVL. 3 60/130) - Create a personal Hunting Ground where to rest or fight a particular set of enemies. Current Available Selections: (ID: Empty) - (ID: Zombie1-2) - (ID: Goblin)**

 **ID: Leave(Non-LVL Skill) - The ability to leave an Hunting Ground. It becomes available together with the Skill** **ID: Create** **.**

 **Party/Co-op (Non-LVL Skill) - Tired of singleplayer? Why not invite a friend of yours to enjoy the beauty of this awesome Game?**

 **Traits**

 **Educated Intellectual - A fine man of knowledge, you crave to learn more about yourself and everything around you. +10% experience from learning books and Intellectual-Type Skills.**

 **Soul of the Fighter - You have fought your way in the world for almost your entire life. You are a prideful but careful warrior that cherish fighting without falling in a battlelust. +15% experience from fights and Fighting-Type Skills.**

 **Perks**

 **Apprentice Brawler** **: You prefer to solve problems with your fist than with diplomacy. Gain a 20% DMG bonus for any Bare Hands attacks.**

 **Young Wise Man** **: You have reached a good understanding of life and can understand better those around you. Immediate +20% to your CHA and to your WIS.**

 **Golden Touch** **: Enemies drops 10% more money than before.**

 **Shrewd Salesman** **: Your experience in selling stuff has made you capable of buying things at a cheaper price. -15% discount to any shop's object.**

 **Inventory:**

 **50 x B. HP Potions**

 **40 x B. SP Potions**

 **7/10 Shards of Death**

 **[Status]**

 **Name: Ayato Kishimura**

 **Title: Chibi Rabbit**

 **Level 9**

 **Age: 11**

 **Health Points (HP) : 360/360**

 **Special Points (SP) : 2640/2640**

 **Money = 1000 Yen**

 **Attributes**

 **POW: 20**

 **INT: 16**

 **AGI: 23**

 **WIS: 17**

 **VIT: 33**

 **CHA: 17**

 **LUK: 18**

 **Skills**

 **Ukaku Barrage (LVL. 5/20 70/180) - Your Kagune is developed for long-range attacks. You spend 15SP for every pellets you use. (Until you meet all the requirements of** **Ukaku Kagune** **Trait, you cannot exceed LVL.20 with this Skill)**

 **Ukaku Meele (LVL. 2/20 12/80) - While not the recommended use for you Kagune, your Ukaku is sharp enough to kill in the close quarters. (Until you meet all the requirements of** **Ukaku Kagune** **Trait, you cannot exceed LVL.20 with this Skill)**

 **Traits**

 **Ghoul Skin- You are a full-blooded Ghoul and thus your skin is bulletproof and bladeproof. Damage from Normal-Type Guns and Blades is nullified.**

 **Ukaku Kagune (1/4)- Most basic form of your Kagune. Your current level permits to all Ukaku-related Skills to reach a LVL20 maximum of growth. To upgrade this trait, consume at least 10 Ghouls.**


	5. The Battle for Onii-chan!

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Battle for Onii-chan!**

* * *

Kenshin kept Ayato close as they paced calmly through the busy streets of the 11th Ward.

While the Gamer was sure where he was supposed to go, he couldn't but alternate his attention between looking around and gauging the young Kirishima's reaction to be once again outside the safe walls of his new home.

And even through the boy seemed to react calmly, he was shivering a bit, something Kenshin caught up as he got hold of his hand.

As it happened, Ayato gave him a confused stare that was answered by few words whispered to him only. "It's a busy day and I don't want you to get lost."

He seemed to think about the excuse but in the end he agreed silently at his 'big brother'.

Finally the seemingly abandoned building came to young brawler's sight and thankfully it was devoid of any pesky figures hanging around.

While Kenshin had grown strong since the last two days, Jason felt like a distant milestone especially with the Kakuja variable to the crazy Ghoul's advantage.

"A-Are you sure there is a doctor there?"

The gamer blinked calmly and his smile seemed to survive the quite visible pessimism.

"I have checked twice before leaving home. I would say he is also harmless.. mostly."

The young Kirishima stopped and looked at his guardian/teacher with a frown.

"Mostly?"

Kenshin stopped too and released a sigh with barely restained annoyance.

"Let's just say that when I said that today you should avoid swearing like a sailor, I wasn't just asking but ordering you to. He has a daughter your age-" "So? He got a little girl and why should that force me to not fuckin-!"

Kenshin slammed his hand into Ayato's mouth as restrainly as possible, muffling the following swear word from everyone to hear.

"She is a tad bit more innocent than you, Ayato, and fathers generally **hate** kids with rebellious tendencies influencing their innocent daughters."

The kid froze for a moment as he noticed the reinforced tone behind the 'hate' word and, after thinking for few moments, nodded at him.

"Understood, Onii-chan."

The two finally entered the building and, after going up the staircase until the third floor, they finally noticed the only individuals of the whole warehouse.

"-just avoid eating from that side for some days and the tooth should grow back in time."

"Okay, papa!"

The youngster almost felt a pang of surprise as he heard a younger Hinami's voice and her cute sing-song tone.

While Kenshin had read the manga and watched the movie for its gritty locations and characters, Hinami was one of his most favourite characters.

Innocence lost by unfairness, strenght gained by becoming an adult.

It was truly saddening that he wouldn't be able to-

 **[The Meddler Part 2]**

 **Your knowledge of the future of this world gives you the opportunity to make a first change in the timeline.**

 **Convince the Fueguchi family to leave the 11th Ward!**

 **Rewards:**

 **-Aisaka and Ryouko survive-**

 **-5000xp-**

 **-?-**

Wasn't this going to change way too much from the plotline?

Kenshin reflected on the multiple possibilities and twists this could led into, the major being Kankei never befriending Hinami, nor Touka doing the same but earlier... but:

-Kureo Mado and Koutaro Amon wouldn't have any reason to linger in the 20th Ward if they aren't informed of the mother-daughter duo's movement near the area, thus making the life of the CCG a bit harder;

-Hinami wouldn't be in a position where Eto could manipulate her into joining Aogiri;

Actually the situation was pretty doable in his analysis.

Inwardly the Gamer decided to win the quest for little Hinami's sake.

Speaking of the little girl, she was now on sight, speaking to her father with that childlike glee.

 _Kawaii..._

"Kenshin-nii?"

Surprisingly enough Ayato's whine broke his weird attitude and Kenshin nodded to him.

"I'm fine... just remembering that I have to do stuff later."

Once again Ayato nodded, this time with less attention in finding if it was a lie or the truth.

Probably he was getting panicky because he was going to do a full check-up.

Ah, the days he had to go to the doctor to get some vaccine. Terrible times that thankfully were long gone for him.

"C'mon.."

The young teen had to be shoved softly to the entrance of the room.

"Doctor Fueguchi?"

The dark-haired man with glasses finally noticed us and gestured for his daughter to her mother, the woman sitting in one of the three chairs near the beds.

"Yes, how may I help yo-.." He paused for a moment, looking at Kenshin and then Ayato.

"You know about his nature?" The doctor asked, clearly surprised by a young Ghoul being

The brawler nodded calmly as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Yes and that's why we are here."

The man sighed but took some papers from a small stash of white and started to ask questions.

"Name?"

"Ayato Kirishima."

"Age?"

"11."

For a moment I saw Hinami shift in her seat, clearly now interested in the boy that was her age.

"Parent, guardian or title of family member taking care of him?"

"Kenshin Ogura."

Doctor Fueguchi nodded as he transcribed this last bit.

"Do we branch to the Ghoul or kept with the standard human check-up?"

"If possible both but I would need just an human certification."

Aisaka nodded before looking at the young man. "May I know why you need a certification?"

Should he truly tell the truth?

...

Yeah, why not.

"I want to get him to study at school."

Pen dropping to the floor, Aisaka and Ryouko both stared in disbelief at Kenshin's response.

"Sir, while I understand that you want to give to your charge a normal childhood I am sorry to disappoint but-" "I got it all covered."

His hand slammed on the counter. "And tell me, young man, what you got covered? It's not just money, nor knowledge that avoid one of us to be discovered."

 **High Level Bloodlust detected in front of you!**

The youngster gulped loudly. "We have a solution to diminish his hunger."

The man stared harshly for few moments before looking away. "Show me."

Without thinking about it, Kenshin took a **B. HP Potion** from his pocket and put it in front of the still furious doctor.

Aisaka glanced distractedly the red content of the glass and decided to run some quick tests.

"It regenerates... tissues? No, it also replenish blood and... cells?! H-How did you got this- Where did you got this?!"

Kenshin blinked for a moment, before replying. "It's something I discovered few days ago. It seems to 'reset' Ghouls' hunger also, that's why I find it a 'temporary' solution. It doesn't fill the requirement of what hunger usually wants and thus flesh is still needed to be consumed."

The man stopped and slowly returned the glass flasket. "And you 'got it covered too?'"

The young man nodded and ignored the absent expression hanging on Ayato's visage.

"I've found a way to enter to a morgue in the 5th Ward during night-time and I'm able to get some of the undesired ones out of the place without suspicion."

Aisaka gave Kenshin a long, blank stare but ended the emotional climax with a sigh.

"If you got it covered-" "Can I go to school too?"

The question actually caused both the Gamer and the doctor to flinch as they had forgot about a major issue.

Hinami was now staring at Kenshin with childish wonder and was almost surprised to see the girl get up from her seat, skip towards him and got close to him.

"Can I got to school, onii-chan?"

"Hinami-" "But I want to go to school, mom!"

Kenshin blinked as instantly got the girl grabbing at his arm with starry-eyes.

He was about to reply but stopped as he felt another pair of hands tugging at the other arms and, deducing the twitchiness in those, the Gamer knew that it was Ayato but why-

"He's my Onii-chan."

His voice was soft but strong enough to deflate Hinami's behavior.

"But he can be mine too!"

The grip on Ayato's side tightened. "No."

The girl's hands grasped harder on the young brawler's arm and her eyes stared determinately at the young Kirishima. "Why not?"

The crescendo seemed about to blow up but... Ayato's hands lessened their strenght and few bangs of his hair covered his eyes. "Because you got a mom and a dad, I don't."

Hinami was ready to reply to any silly response and, mouth hanging open, tried to understand what she had just heard.

"I-I'm sorry, I-"

Kenshin turned towards the boy and pulled him in an hug. "You worrywart."

Ayato replied with a muffled. " _I'm not a worrywart._ "

Yet the boy let himself go in the embrace as he closed his eyes for a moment.

"Tell you what, after we finish this commissions, we go and buys some DVDs. Alright?"

" _Alright._ " The kid moved away from the hug and looked much better than he entered that room.

"A-Ayato-kun." Hinami addressed the young kid as she looked mortified by the boy's words. "I-I'm sorry for having o-offended you." Tears were forming in her eyes as she bowed low.

In that moment the young Kirishima looked quite shocked by the apology and tried to find help in his 'brother'.

A small smile, a confident one, that seemed to push the right solution in his mind.

"W-Well it's fine. You can have O-Onii-chan too BUT he's mine first."

She looked at him in awe and then the girl nodded.

Kenshin had expected for Hinami to continue her request about helping her to go to school.

"Onii-chan, you said you studied at school until 'Uni', right?"

The Gamer turned to look the young boy, curious about what he meant with this question. "Yes?"

"Can't you like... teach Hinami yourself?"

Then they moved in front of him and looked at him pleadingly. " **Pleeaaase?** "

Kenshin's right eye twitched, his resistance fading quickly. "I-It's not up to me, kids. Hinami's mother and father should choose to permit or not. B-But I would be fine with that."

"So can I study at home to-" "You are going to school, Ayato." A sickly sweet smile replaced the confident one. "You are not going to become a NEET before my eyes."

"It could be a good idea." The doctor looked at his wife as Ryouko voiced her permission. "Hinami could benefit to learn a bit more. Plus I think she need some friends and Ayato-kun seems like a good start."

The young Kirishima looked away, cheeks burning red, as the woman smiled kindly at him.

Aisaki sighed and.. nodded. "It could do good for Hinami-chan. About payment-" "Nonsense." Kenshin interceded looking quite stern. "Everyone should be able to learn more freely. Just inform me when she should come by and when she should leave and it will be fine."

"Yatta!" Hinami squealed as she hugged her Papa.

The doctor merely nodded and took some paper and filed them quickly.

"This is the certificate."

The Gamer took it in his hand and asked. "How much should I pay for the checkup-" "Nonsense-" "Denied! And you might need it in the near future."

Aisaka blinked. "How so?"

Kenshin sighed with a serious look replacing his previous easygoing expression.

"This Ward is quite close to the 13th and Jason has been seen wandering around.."

The young man paused as he noticed Ryouko looking at her husband with a weird look while the man attempted to be unaware of said intense stare.

"Dear, didn't you tell me that there wouldn't be issue in this Ward?"

"R-Ryouko-chan, I-I'm sure Y-Yamori wouldn't visit this place a-at all."

But the woman didn't listen her husband's excuse as she turned to the brawler.

"Ogura-san, do you have any suggestion?"

Kenshin scratched the back of his head, looking a bit sheepish. "I think there are some old warehouse in the 5th Ward. CCG's presence is quite low nowadays in the 5th."

Aisaka protested. "It would take a lot of money to move ever-ything back.." His stretched hand received 150000 Yen in paper. "Done."

Kenshin saluted Ryouko and Hinami, Ayato doing the same and the young man asked to pass his salute to the shellshocked doctor once he recovered from the surprise.

As the two reached the exit, the youngster glanced up in the sky and noticed it wasn't dark yet.

"Let's go and get some DVDs.. outoto." For some reason Ayato's seemed to glow in glee as they walked to the nearest Blockbuster.

 ***Din***

 **Congratulations, you have LVLd Up x7!**

 **[Status]**

 **Name: Kenshin Ogura**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level 25- Exp: 450/790**

 **Age: 20**

 **Health Points (HP) : 440/440 +140**

 **Special Points (SP) : 1760/1760 +560**

 **Money = 3955000 Yen**

 **Attributes**

 **POW: 71+7**

 **INT: 41+7**

 **AGI: 69+7**

 **WIS: 50+7**

 **VIT: 59+7**

 **CHA: 45+7**

 **LUK: 57+7**

 ***DunDun***

 **2 Perks Available:**

 **Hunger for Fight** **: Fighting replenish your HP by 1 per attack.**

 **One Last Time** **: Your mind refuses to surrender to a sure defeat. Receive back 50% of your HP back if your HP reaches below 10%.**

 **Speedfreak** **: The fastest you are, the least you shall be beaten! Your speed while running receives a 25% bonus!**

 **Power Style - Beginner** **: You have a basic understanding of true Power! Power-Type attacks receive a 10% DMG boost.**

 **Tactical Leader** **: Your teammates become an important strenght of yours. Party members led by you receive a 5% Overall Boost of their Stats.**

 **Basic Medic** **: You now understand the utility of saving people! All your healing potions receive a 15% Boost in their effectiveness.**

The Gamer picked **One Last Time** and **Power Style - Beginner** as he felt like, for some reasons, things will get much more difficult quite soon...

* * *

 **AN**

 **This chapter is almost void of the Gamer element but next one will have much more.**

 **Next Chapter: Getting some Masks and... Clown Issues!**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Namikaze Uzumaki Potter** **: Thank you!**

 **PasiveNox** **: The truth actually works with kid. Most of the time..**

 **Guest(Chapter 4) :** **We will have an high-tier Ghoul coming soon but... it will not be Furuta nor it will be beaten. Can't say more without giving spoilers of what I've planned :)**

 **[Status]**

 **Name: Kenshin Ogura**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level 25- Exp: 450/790**

 **Age: 20**

 **Health Points (HP) : 580/580**

 **Special Points (SP) : 2320/2320**

 **Money = 3955000 Yen**

 **Attributes**

 **POW: 78**

 **INT: 48**

 **AGI: 76**

 **WIS: 57**

 **VIT: 66**

 **CHA: 52**

 **LUK: 64**

 **Skills**

 **Gamer Body (LVL Max.) - Congratulations, your body had been turned into one influenced by the rules of the Game Module. This Skill is present in all Users from the very beginning.**

 **Gamer Mind (LVL Max.) - As a Gamer, you are blessed to have a mind devoid of possessions and manipulations. The emotional impact to your actions has been reduced of the 50%.**

 **Beginners' Luck (Non-Level Skill) - This temporary Skill will add a EXP multiplier related to LUK for Skills and LVLs. Expiration Level: LVL 10.**

 **Power Punch (LVL 14 15/450) - The power of a mighty punch! Your fist is coated in energy that let you deal a single punch with a damage ten times it's normal. Outside of fights this Skill has the power of a high explosive device +1. Drain: 36SP per hit!**

 **Power Barrage (LVL. 8 12/80) - A flurry of powerful punches tear down the most dangerous of fiends. Punches deal DMGx5 than normal and drains 21SP per hit.**

 **Meditation (LVL. 3 75/110) - This Skill allows you to reach for your inner potential. Warning! This Skill drains 98SP per minute as your mind is too much inexperienced to obtain this grade of enlightement.**

 **ID: Create(LVL. 3 60/130) - Create a personal Hunting Ground where to rest or fight a particular set of enemies. Current Available Selections: (ID: Empty) - (ID: Zombie1-2) - (ID: Goblin)**

 **ID: Leave(Non-LVL Skill) - The ability to leave an Hunting Ground. It becomes available together with the Skill** **ID: Create** **.**

 **Party/Co-op (Non-LVL Skill) - Tired of singleplayer? Why not invite a friend of yours to enjoy the beauty of this awesome Game?**

 **Traits**

 **Educated Intellectual - A fine man of knowledge, you crave to learn more about yourself and everything around you. +10% experience from learning books and Intellectual-Type Skills.**

 **Soul of the Fighter - You have fought your way in the world for almost your entire life. You are a prideful but careful warrior that cherish fighting without falling in a battlelust. +15% experience from fights and Fighting-Type Skills.**

 **Perks**

 **Apprentice Brawler** **: You prefer to solve problems with your fist than with diplomacy. Gain a 20% DMG bonus for any Bare Hands attacks.**

 **Young Wise Man** **: You have reached a good understanding of life and can understand better those around you. Immediate +20% to your CHA and to your WIS.**

 **Golden Touch** **: Enemies drops 10% more money than before.**

 **Shrewd Salesman** **: Your experience in selling stuff has made you capable of buying things at a cheaper price. -15% discount to any shop's object.**

 **One Last Time** **: Your mind refuses to surrender to a sure defeat. Receive back 50% of your HP back if your HP reaches below 10%.**

 **Power Style - Beginner** **: You have a basic understanding of true Power! Power-Type attacks receive a 10% DMG boost.**

 **Inventory:**

 **50 x B. HP Potions**

 **40 x B. SP Potions**

 **7/10 Shards of Death**

 **[Status]**

 **Name: Ayato Kishimura**

 **Title: Chibi Rabbit**

 **Level 9**

 **Age: 11**

 **Health Points (HP) : 360/360**

 **Special Points (SP) : 2640/2640**

 **Money = 1000 Yen**

 **Attributes**

 **POW: 20**

 **INT: 16**

 **AGI: 23**

 **WIS: 17**

 **VIT: 33**

 **CHA: 17**

 **LUK: 18**

 **Skills**

 **Ukaku Barrage (LVL. 5/20 70/180) - Your Kagune is developed for long-range attacks. You spend 15SP for every pellets you use. (Until you meet all the requirements of** **Ukaku Kagune** **Trait, you cannot exceed LVL.20 with this Skill)**

 **Ukaku Meele (LVL. 2/20 12/80) - While not the recommended use for you Kagune, your Ukaku is sharp enough to kill in the close quarters. (Until you meet all the requirements of** **Ukaku Kagune** **Trait, you cannot exceed LVL.20 with this Skill)**

 **Traits**

 **Ghoul Skin- You are a full-blooded Ghoul and thus your skin is bulletproof and bladeproof. Damage from Normal-Type Guns and Blades is nullified.**

 **Ukaku Kagune (1/4)- Most basic form of your Kagune. Your current level permits to all Ukaku-related Skills to reach a LVL20 maximum of growth. To upgrade this trait, consume at least 10 Ghouls.**


	6. Masks and Dancing Clowns!

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Masks and Dancing Clowns!**

* * *

"We need masks!"

That was how Kenshin decided to broke down what he and Ayato were going to do that day.

The Kirishima paused as he was previously (and obviously continuing) to use some training weight to gauge his own strenght.

He looked at his big brother with a confused look before asking. "Why? I do have one."

As the Gamer shook his head, Ayato felt even more surprised.

"Your mask is something your former 'group' can recognise. Plus I had to explain you were a simple kid pulling a prank to the workers back to the construction site, so you cannot use this mask or they will see through my little half-truth."

The Ghoul's right eye twitched in annoyance. "Fine. So we are going to visit Uta?"

Kenshin nodded and gestured for his little apprentice to get himself ready.

With a sight, the young Kirishima left the gym room and put on a jacket.

"Do you think this time he will actually give me something threatening?"

The grin that was always there in Kenshin's visage assumed a smugger tone. "Nah~ You are way too little to be threatening." _if you aren't the One-Eyed Owl._ The Gamer added in his thoughts, knowing that while possibly shorter than him Eto could still steamroll him in a fair fight.

But hey, if this world is wrong then it will be impossible for the brawler to find himself in a fair fight.

His only worry was being the one with the disadvantages in said unfair fight.

Yet it wasn't a reason to work immediately to avoid... right?

He shooked his head, ignoring Ayato's confused glance as he did so, knowing that this was good enough to get himself jinxed.

Stopping the machine that was his brain from fabricating any more jinxes towards his already difficult predicaments, Kenshin and his little charge reached Uta's workshop in the 4th Ward around twenty minutes later.

"Bet 100 yen you are going to get spoked?"

The Kirishima didn't deign to turn around but nodded at the deal.

And just few moments later, after having explored the seemingly empty shop, Ayato braced himself as he went to remove a suspiciously twitching white cover.

With a swift action the cover was up in the air but the teen's eyes widened as behind the curtain was a... bird inside a cage.

Kenshin watched the whole scene with his unnerving grin and, as Ayato was about to voice the possibility that Uta wasn't there, something shifted behind him.

Turning around quickly because of his instinct, the young Kirishima saw a pair of Kakugans staring straight at him. "Bho."

With a quite high-pitched yell the young Ghoul almost jumped to the roof and, terribly amused by the display, the Gamer couldn't but let a chuckle leave his mouth.

"Welcome back, Ayato Kirishima."

Holding an hand to his chest, the teen glared furiously at the innocent looking Uta, the older ghoul was unfazed by this attempt as he looked at his second guest. "And you are Kenshin Ogura."

The previous cool exterior of the brawler froze and, in a very restrained tone, Kenshin decided to bite the bait. "How do you know about me, Uta-san?"

The Ghoul tilted slightly his head, once again calmly staring and studying this unique individual. "You caught our attention."

 _No! Why them?!_

"Oh? And why should the Dodgy Mother be interested in small fishes?"

Thankfully Ayato didn't protest the Gamer's words as he paled as he heard the name of the SSS-Rank Ghoul.

Finally Uta looked a tiny bit surprised at my knowledge. "Interesting. It's always good to know that potential allies can hold the requirements of the 'Game'."

Kenshin mused over the ironic name but he knew that the adult Ghoul meant about Roma's attempt to make everything her plaything.

It was intriguing to say the least, but also extremely dangerous.

"So it's something immediate or we could get our masks first?"

Uta blinked once. "Two masks?"

The Gamer nodded and followed the Ghoul to the stool and sat on it.

"So you are an human. It's quite rare, if not the only case, where one of your kind decides to interact with our dangerous part of the world."

Kenshin's smile almost glowed by the amusing attempt to start a conversation.

"Oh, I think it's actually something about me being a teensy bit above the average human."

The unamused glare from Ayato didn't deter the young man from grinning even more.

"That's a peculiar answer. Yet you are not arrogant and your walking pace shows confidence. How much strong are you?"

The man looked at Uta, the Ghoul busy using his tape to take measures of his face.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out. Or at least that's what your groups tries to do everytime."

The crafter nodded as a subtle but visible for a moment upward twitch happens in the thin line that was his mouth.

"I got a gist of how your mask should look, Kenshin-san. Ayato can get here now."

Kenshin nodded and removed himself from the stool, letting the younger Ghoul replace him in the seat.

"You were more emotional the last time I saw you, Ayato-kun. Did something happen at Anteiku?" _at Reiji?_

It wasn't that much difficult to see the worry but it was quite dreadful to know _why_ it existed from the Gamer's perspective.

"No, I just decided to go in another path. Everyone was fine the last time I saw them."

The older Ghoul nodded and his stance calmed down a little.

"That's good to know. What is this peculiar human to you?"

The abrupt question had Ayato pause for a moment, then he replied. "He's my Oniichan."

Uta blinked surprised as he continued his work. "That's... new."

With a sigh the crafter finally stopped taking measures and nodded to Ayato to finally move.

"Since this is not a busy day, I might as well close for few hours so we can go to the boss."

Kenshin nodded and pulled Ayato close to him for a moment.

" _We are going to get abducted, don't struggle against them_."

The Kirishima seemed ready to protest the insane plan but limited himself to accept it scowl in his young face.

As they left the shop and Uta closed the entrance, two masked figures descended from the roof and put some bags over Kenshin's and Ayato's heads.

Without struggle or word the figures pulled them up and speeded back through the roofs, towards unknown places.

The young brawler couldn't but wonder who had actually picked him up and, after few soft strands of hair hit his face, he managed to identify the Ghoul.

Itori probably thought of it as a grunt work this one but man she was in for a surprise.

After twenty minutes of silent darkness, the captors' movements ceased and the bags were finally removed, showing a large room with cartoon-like themes.

"What the-" Kenshin turned towards Ayato and saw a short-haired 'girl' staring at the boy with a clown-like mask.

"You are Ayato-kun, aren't you?"

The teen froze for a moment, surprised by the unexpected closeness of the girl seemingly his age.

"You know that with the proper context, this could be used against you, Roma-san?"

The girl paused before turning slowly towards the young man, her smile never fading.

"And you are Kenshin Ogura-san. How are you, Kenshin?"

He smiled, but deeply inside the Gamer planned how to avoid immediate death by Clown's insanity.

"Feeling great, you should congratulate your subordinates for their efficient work."

The SSS-Rank Ghoul giggled a little and took some steps away from Ayato and towards the human.

"You sure know your way with words, Ken-shin~"

A nervous chuckle left his mouth as he decided to stab with a partly-obscure knowledge from any stranger to the Clowns. "Before this act continued, Roma-san, I would like to remind you I prefer women closer to my age and I think Ayato-kun is of the same mindset."

The kid looked for a moment confused and was unable to understand what his big brother meant.

The girl _laughed_ loudly as several of the masked guards tensed at my words.

"My, my~ you sure have a beautiful mind. If only I had half of my age so I could _pursue_ you."

 _Pursuing_ as trying to kill him and eat him or just flirt with him?

Maybe certain question were made to be left unsaid..

"So... I heard rumors about 'interesting' stuff planned for today. I hope everything is actually positive."

The girl's smile widened. "Is that so? My mind is quite faulty because, _you know_ , my age~"

 _Crazy bitch!_

His thoughts weren't mirrored externally as his smile twitched and seemed about to lose the battle to hold back a laugh.

"But yes! I think you are some important piece of this endless chess game, Kenshin-chan, and I want to know what you want in your life. What is that the ickle human wants from this messed up world?"

Ayato seemed interested too as it was something his 'brother' hadn't told him yet.

Kenshin _smiled confidently_. "I want to fix this world, Roma-san."

The woman paused, made a mock-thinking pose, and snapped her finger in understanding.

"So you want to make things right, Ken-chan, but would it see me and my little posse threatened in any circumstance?"

 **Massive Bloodlust detected!**

The air started to felt heavier as the smile in Roma's visage turned somehow malicious.

The oppressive pressure from her Killer Intent almost broking his act instantly but thankfully it managed to hold in that moment.

"At the moment, I had not included the Clowns in my plans, especially not as enemies."

The woman looked intensely in his eyes, her kakugan threatening to burn his soul-

"Ok~"

And with that the oppression disappeared instantly.

"B-Boss?" Kenshin turned to see the origin of the question and saw Uta with his No Face mask on.

"Kenshin-chan is not a good actor but he is the best truth teller I had the opportunity to met. What an amazing day today is!"

Yet something was missing in the equation and Ayato was kind enough to ask first.

"T-Then we can go?"

The female Ghoul giggled. "I had actually one small request from your Oniichan, Ayato-chan."

She turned once more to look at the Gamer and giggled once more. "Kenshin-chan, can I see how strong you are with a little spar? I will be _gentle_ with you.. hehe."

 **[Deadly Pun]**

 **Roma Hoito wants to test your power and see if you can be a good ally for her troublemaking group.**

 **Main: Survive for ten minutes!**

 **Second Objectives: By the end of the 'exam' have at least 50% HP.**

 **Rewards:**

 **-You and Ayato will be spared and left back to Uta's Shop-**

 **-10000XP-**

 **(2ND) -Alliance with Clowns-**

In a blink the brawler dodged the large Kagune from the short Ghoul and gulped loudly as the giant tentacle moved quickly to slash at him.

 **-98HP!**

Even with his guard up he suffered some heavy damages.

 **Name: Roma Hoito**

 **Title: Gypsy/Dodgy Mother**

 **LVL. 58**

 **HP: 95000 (+150perSecond)**

One of the guards appeared behind a protesting Ayato and moved him away from the zone.

 **-1250HP!**

Cocking his punch, energy covered it and Kenshin delivered a **Power Punch** and pushed the tendril away from him.

The big Kagune lost part of its form but, mere moments later, it was already healed up.

 _She has a terrifying regeneration!_

He could barely think of any strategy as the humongous tail continued to attack him mercilessly.

"C'mon Ken-chan~" Roma giggled innocently. "Show me more~"

With a sigh, the Gamer dodged the tentacle once more but this time decided to deal more damage.

His fist glowed yellow and the brawler barraged the Kagune with a destructive flurry of punches.

 **-800HP!**

 **-810HP!**

 **-780HP!**

 **-790HP!**

 **-840HP!**

 **-550HP!**

 **-680HP!**

 **-980HP!**

Once more the tail recoiled back but Kenshin wasn't going to let it regenerate in peace.

His hands grasped roughly at it and, with his super-human strenght, pulled it up and with it the girl it was part of.

 **-15000HP!**

The SSS-rank eeped at the surprising action and barely braced for the return to the ground as Kenshin slammed the woman on the floor with a loud crack.

Yet it wasn't enough to get the human time to think of something better as the short woman paced like a bullet towards him, her punch ready to crash onto his guard.

 **Dodge! -1255HP!**

The fist missed its target and Kenshin landed another **Powerpunch** on her unguarded side.

"Ugh-!" The woman threw a kick but the Gamer backed enough to dodge enough and grabbed tightly her leg, continuing her momentum.

 **-30000HP!**

With a mighty yell the brawler launched the woman towards the wall, destroying part of it.

As the smoke disappeared Roma's body was still stuck on the crater formed by her impact, her mask destroyed by the kiss she shared with the concrete barrier but her smile, insane and craving, still plastered in her young-like visage.

"That was a good spar, Ken-chan." She giggled with genuine happiness, her expression softening. "I bet you will reach Tsuneyoshi's level given enough time."

She stared away for a moment and frowned. "Uta, release the boy."

The Clown looked still shocked at what he had witnessed but complied with the order, releasing an awestruck Ayato from his hold.

Silently Kenshin walked towards the resting Roma with his confident smile.

Once close enough, he stretched his hand open towards the woman.

"So... we cool?"

The Ghoul looked at him with the blankest expression she could muster but even in that case it didn't last enough as she bellowed a loud laugh, her kakugan crying tears.

"T-That was top-notch cliche, Ken-chan. But yes, 'we cool'."

Her hand reached his and they shook hands.

* * *

 **Two hours later...**

"Ken-nii, that was utterly amazing!"

The Gamer didn't knew what was worse, a star-eyed young Ayato or the lipstick kiss on the paper with the number he could use to contact the Clowns.

The two had just been thrown off back in front of Uta's shop and were on their merry way

 ***Din***

 **Congratulations, you have LVLd Up x12!**

 **[Status]**

 **Name: Kenshin Ogura**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level 36- Exp: 1010/1120**

 **Age: 20**

 **Health Points (HP) : 580/580 +240**

 **Special Points (SP) : 2320/2320 +960**

 **Money = 3955000 Yen**

 **Attributes**

 **POW: 78 +12**

 **INT: 48 +12**

 **AGI: 76 +12**

 **WIS: 57 +12**

 **VIT: 66 +12**

 **CHA: 52 +12**

 **LUK: 64 +12**

 ***DunDun***

 **2 Perks Available:**

 **Hunger for Fight** **: Fighting replenish your HP by 1 per attack.**

 **Speedfreak** **: The fastest you are, the least you shall be beaten! Your speed while running receives a 25% bonus!**

 **Tactical Leader** **: Your teammates become an important strenght of yours. Party members led by you receive a 5% Overall Boost of their Stats.**

 **Basic Medic** **: You now understand the utility of saving people! All your healing potions receive a 15% Boost in their effectiveness.**

 **He who fights Ghouls!** **: You have developed an uncanny power when dealing with those creatures! +10%DMG boost when fighting Ghouls.**

 **Berserker - Phase 1** **: GAMER SMASH! You gain a 150%DMG boost but lose your sanity for thirty minutes.**

The brawler frowned a moment at the last Perk available but selected **Basic Medic** and **He who fights Ghouls!** as his new perks.

As the two 'siblings' were on their merry way back home, Kenshin decided to do nothing but rest the following day.

Reason why? He had forgotten about the Clowns' spy network and had been lucky they had actually wanted to struck some alliance for the future.

From what the Gamer had seen, Furuta had yet to approach this group and so it give him more leverage that he could use on the endgame.

That is if he survived everything in the middle of the road.

But it was too soon to actually worry about.

Now he had to wait for Uta to finish the masks of the two males and finish his shopping trips for new furnitures.

After he took some time toget some new measures for necessity and to buy the books needed for private lessons with Hinami.

These days were going to be quite tiring...

* * *

 **AN**

 **Kenshin beating some Clowns' thugs? *Shake heads***

 **Kenshin vs Uta to save Ayato? *Shake heads***

 **Kenshin** **sparring** **with the** _ **Dodgy Mother**_ **? *Heck yeah!***

 **Yes, those were the things I planned to adopt prior to actually write but in the end decided to roll with the last one as the other felt too... weak?**

 **If I'm going too fast, I would like to be notified with massive feedback as I need to know if I'm doing something bad early on and fix it before we reach CH.10.**

 **Still I appreciate the support I'm receiving and I've been getting some positive messages regarding my grammar and/or my style.**

 **It was flattering to say the least.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Rivzed** **: Thank ya!**

 **Blake Tourdner** **: I think that's how that other TG gamer fic was going but I don't plan to do too many changes. If Rize is approached earlier on, Kaneki wouldn't become an one-eyed and the plot wouldn't** _ **advance**_ **. Kenny is the reason many things started to happen around Tokyo: 1) Aogiri was interested by the Binge-Eater's disappearance and 2) the CCG would start to roam more the 20th Ward as Jason would be sighted in the Ward. While I understand the reasoning, I've done something like this already but with the Fate/Zero. Differently from that fanfic, Tokyo is bigger than Fuyuki and there are way more issues and unknown variables to take in account. By that I mean I might add some OC!Ghoul as Aogiri's unknown elements. Still, thank you for your support and your sharing of this idea!**

 **[Status]**

 **Name: Kenshin Ogura**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level 36- Exp: 1010/1120**

 **Age: 20**

 **Health Points (HP) : 820/820**

 **Special Points (SP) : 3280/3280**

 **Money = 3955000 Yen**

 **Attributes**

 **POW: 90**

 **INT: 60**

 **AGI: 88**

 **WIS: 69**

 **VIT: 78**

 **CHA: 64**

 **LUK: 76**

 **Skills**

 **Gamer Body (LVL Max.) - Congratulations, your body had been turned into one influenced by the rules of the Game Module. This Skill is present in all Users from the very beginning.**

 **Gamer Mind (LVL Max.) - As a Gamer, you are blessed to have a mind devoid of possessions and manipulations. The emotional impact to your actions has been reduced of the 50%.**

 **Beginners' Luck (Non-Level Skill) - This temporary Skill will add a EXP multiplier related to LUK for Skills and LVLs. Expiration Level: LVL 10.**

 **Power Punch (LVL 18 108/570) - The power of a mighty punch! Your fist is coated in energy that let you deal a single punch with a damage ten times it's normal. Outside of fights this Skill has the power of a high explosive device +3. Drain: 32SP per hit!**

 **Power Barrage (LVL. 10 78/140) - A flurry of powerful punches tear down the most dangerous of fiends. Punches deal DMGx5 than normal and drains 19SP per hit.**

 **Meditation (LVL. 3 75/110) - This Skill allows you to reach for your inner potential. Warning! This Skill drains 98SP per minute as your mind is too much inexperienced to obtain this grade of enlightement.**

 **ID: Create(LVL. 3 60/130) - Create a personal Hunting Ground where to rest or fight a particular set of enemies. Current Available Selections: (ID: Empty) - (ID: Zombie1-2) - (ID: Goblin)**

 **ID: Leave(Non-LVL Skill) - The ability to leave an Hunting Ground. It becomes available together with the Skill** **ID: Create** **.**

 **Party/Co-op (Non-LVL Skill) - Tired of singleplayer? Why not invite a friend of yours to enjoy the beauty of this awesome Game?**

 **Traits**

 **Educated Intellectual - A fine man of knowledge, you crave to learn more about yourself and everything around you. +10% experience from learning books and Intellectual-Type Skills.**

 **Soul of the Fighter - You have fought your way in the world for almost your entire life. You are a prideful but careful warrior that cherish fighting without falling in a battlelust. +15% experience from fights and Fighting-Type Skills.**

 **Perks**

 **Apprentice Brawler** **: You prefer to solve problems with your fist than with diplomacy. Gain a 20% DMG bonus for any Bare Hands attacks.**

 **Young Wise Man** **: You have reached a good understanding of life and can understand better those around you. Immediate +20% to your CHA and to your WIS.**

 **Golden Touch** **: Enemies drops 10% more money than before.**

 **Shrewd Salesman** **: Your experience in selling stuff has made you capable of buying things at a cheaper price. -15% discount to any shop's object.**

 **One Last Time** **: Your mind refuses to surrender to a sure defeat. Receive back 50% of your HP back if your HP reaches below 10%.**

 **Power Style - Beginner** **: You have a basic understanding of true Power! Power-Type attacks receive a 10% DMG boost.**

 **He who fights Ghouls!** **: You have developed an uncanny power when dealing with those creatures! +10%DMG boost when fighting Ghouls.**

 **Basic Medic** **: You now understand the utility of saving people! All your healing potions receive a 15% Boost in their effectiveness.**

 **Inventory:**

 **50 x B. HP Potions**

 **40 x B. SP Potions**

 **7/10 Shards of Death**

 **[Status]**

 **Name: Ayato Kishimura**

 **Title: Chibi Rabbit**

 **Level 9**

 **Age: 11**

 **Health Points (HP) : 360/360**

 **Special Points (SP) : 2640/2640**

 **Money = 1000 Yen**

 **Attributes**

 **POW: 20**

 **INT: 16**

 **AGI: 23**

 **WIS: 17**

 **VIT: 33**

 **CHA: 17**

 **LUK: 18**

 **Skills**

 **Ukaku Barrage (LVL. 5/20 70/180) - Your Kagune is developed for long-range attacks. You spend 15SP for every pellets you use. (Until you meet all the requirements of** **Ukaku Kagune** **Trait, you cannot exceed LVL.20 with this Skill)**

 **Ukaku Meele (LVL. 2/20 12/80) - While not the recommended use for you Kagune, your Ukaku is sharp enough to kill in the close quarters. (Until you meet all the requirements of** **Ukaku Kagune** **Trait, you cannot exceed LVL.20 with this Skill)**

 **Traits**

 **Ghoul Skin- You are a full-blooded Ghoul and thus your skin is bulletproof and bladeproof. Damage from Normal-Type Guns and Blades is nullified.**

 **Ukaku Kagune (1/4)- Most basic form of your Kagune. Your current level permits to all Ukaku-related Skills to reach a LVL20 maximum of growth. To upgrade this trait, consume at least 10 Ghouls.**


	7. Beating the Fear, literally!

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Beating the Fear, literally!**

* * *

The day following the interesting meeting with the leader of the Clownspassed mostly like Kenshin had thought.

Several plans and counter-measures were established the first few hours he was awake.

Also he decided to give Ayato some training schedule to follow and the Brawler decided to test how strong his little 'brother' had got.

 **SPAR!**

 **Kenshin Ogura**  
 **VS.**  
 **Ayato Kirishima**

 **Rules:**  
 **1- The loser is the one whose HP reach 20%;**  
 **2- EXP gained from the Spar is determined by the damage inflicted upon the enemy;**  
 **3- Enjoy the battle!**

"Alright brat, we start on three." They had moved to a small ring area the young man had built inside the training room.

The young Kirishima nodded as he cracked his knuckles.

 **[Status]**

 **Name: Ayato Kishimura**

 **Title: Chibi Rabbit**

 **Level 12**

 **Age: 11**

 **Health Points (HP) : 480/480**

 **Special Points (SP) : 3120/3120**

 **Money = 500 Yen**

 **Attributes**

 **POW: 26**

 **INT: 22**

 **AGI: 29**

 **WIS: 23**

 **VIT: 39**

 **CHA: 23**

 **LUK: 24**

* * *

Kenshin's grin widened as he watched that the brat had indeed leveled up thrice.

A good progress for someone that had been training with just the gym instruments.

 **-3-**

The Gamer's fist closed as a soft golden electricity was visible for a moment.

 **-2-**

Ayato's eyes switched into his Kakugans as his Ukaku appeared on his back.

 **-1-**

They both jumped forward and in a spectacle of sounds and lights started to exchange blows.

The brawler was donning a special training handbands given by the Game to limit his strenght.

He had set it to limit 60% of all the Stats and the young man felt the difference almost immediately after the spar commenced.

Ayato's speed, while still inferior to his own, was incredibly good for someone his age.

Using the manga as the best way to understand Ghouls' potential, the teen was near to overcome Touka's might in the earliest arcs of the series and his Ukaku had fully developed his first part of its evolution.

With a morbid inclination his mind took some focus to debate if Kenshin should actually start to let Ayato 'upgrade' his Kagune or if he should wait until he is at least 14-15.

Morality versus early powerup.

Who knew that managing stuff like these felt like playing God with humanity.

Maybe he actually WAS playing God but... Kenshin decided to continue this interesting thinking later as he dropped a normal punch on the first opening he found on Ayato's stance.

 **-75HP!**  
 **HP: 405**

The teen flinched as he felt the damage but kept up his focus on slashing Kenshin's opposite arm as the man had let himself unguarded on that particular side in getting the first blood.

 **-150HP!**  
 **HP** **: 670**

Smile almost removed by the pain, Kenshin felt the sensation disappear in a flash and thetwo continued the orchestra of punches, kicks and Kagune.

 **-55HP!**  
 **-48HP!**  
 **-57HP!**

 **-22HP!**  
 **-38HP!**  
 **-40HP!**

Finally Ayato broke away from the close battle and started to barrage his opponent with several RC-made spikes.

The Gamer dodged the first volley and then started to pick up speed, blitzing towards the long-range Ghoul specialist with his punches glowing a fiery gold.

As he got enough closer to the younger male, Kenshin tried to deliver some **Power Barrage** on the unexpecting Kirishima but the teen surprised him this time, jumping quickly above him and slashing down with his sharp Ukaku.

 **CRIT!-180HP!**

The brawler yelped in pain and shock and the young Ghoul reaped the results of his quick thinking, landing another hit with his Kagune

 **-120HP!**

Yet his advantage was lost as the Gamer's leg reached his belly and pushed deeply into it, breaking his momentum and throwing him off guard for a **Power Punch** to land on his face-!

 **-200HP!**

And it was over, as the pain become way more unbearable to continue and his body fell with a thud on the ground.

 **Winner: Kenshin Ogura!**

 **Kenshin's EXP: 500xp**

 **Kenshin's EXP: 350xp**

 ***Din***

 **Congratulations, you have LVLd Up!**

 **[Status]**

 **Name: Kenshin Ogura**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level 37- Exp: 760/1150**

 **Age: 20**

 **Health Points (HP) : 270/820 +20**

 **Special Points (SP) : 1280/3280 +80**

 **Money = 3955000 Yen**

 **Attributes**

 **POW: 90 +1**

 **INT: 60 +1**

 **AGI: 88 +1**

 **WIS: 69 +1**

 **VIT: 78 +1**

 **CHA: 64 +1**

 **LUK: 76 +1**

* * *

 ***Din***

 **Congratulations, you have LVLd Up x2!**

 **[Status]**

 **Name: Ayato Kishimura**

 **Title: Chibi Rabbit**

 **Level 14**

 **Age: 11**

 **Health Points (HP) : 480/480 +80**

 **Special Points (SP) : 3120/3120 +320**

 **Money = 500 Yen**

 **Attributes**

 **POW: 26 +4**

 **INT: 22 +4**

 **AGI: 29 +4**

 **WIS: 23 +4**

 **VIT: 39 +4**

 **CHA: 23 +4**

 **LUK: 24 +4**

* * *

Ayato groaned as Kenshin chuckled at his suffering.

"It wasn't that bad, Kiddo. You thought outside the box and surprised me."

Slowly and shakily, the Kirishima got off the floor. "Y-You were holding off. It isn't s-something to forget."

A pleasant silence fell between the two as they sat on one of the benches, trying to recover a little from the spar.

"T-There is something I w-want to ask to you a-actually, Kenshin-nii."

Kenshin looked at him with a sore expression but the nod appeared genuine. "What?"

"C-Can I try fighting in the d-dungeon- Nevermind." Displeasure appeared on the brawler's visage for a moment but it was enough to stop Ayato from continuing his request.

"You were about to be killed the first time, Ayato-kun."

The brat scowled at the memory. "B-But you saved me and-" "-And I'm not a superhero, kid. I cannot save you everytime you put yourself in danger. That's why there's a _sense of self-preservation_."

The Ghoul hummed softly but shook his head. "I want to go there-" "Your wish is rejected-" "I c-can do this." "Not after what happened two days ago."

Ayato started to hyperventilate, his face turning red in anger and panic. "I AM NOT WEAK, I-?"

An hand landed on the kid's shoulder and squeezed softly. "You are not weak, Ayato. But being strong doesn't equate to 'being the strongest possible' or 'I am strong so I can beat this one opponent'. There is a lot more than power to take into account."

His attitude quite deflated by the refusal, Ayato stared in silent at the floor, his blank expression actually concerning Kenshin.

Five minutes of relatively uncomfortable silent and the Gamer sighed. " _Fine-_ " The kid's smile returned quickly as the boy hugged excitedly his guardian. "BUT!-"

And the emotional moment faded slightly as the Ghoul understood that there was a catch behind the young man's acceptance.

"-You will stay close to me in every single moment we are in the dungeon. _Understood?!_ "

Ayato nodded quickly and appeared ready to go but...

...

...

"Well?" The kid asked confused and felt even more when Kenshin looked at him perplexed.

"You want to go now after we had that spar and are weak? I think the quickest we will go will be around lunch."

The young Kirishima nodded, accepting the logic but still feeling disappointed by the fact he had to wait.

Thus the two went to rest for the few hours before it was lunch time.

* * *

 **Four hours and a lunch later...**

"C'mon! You promised, Kenshin-nii!"

The man nodded as he cleaned with his handkerchief some part of the soup that had stuck in his lips. "Yes, yes..."

" **ID: Create. ID Selection: Zombie.** "

Like last time the house was flooded by undead creatures ready to swarm them.

Ayato decapitated two zombies and threw several spikes at a small group of five, his hesitation way less present than before.

His eyes glanced to the Gamer and to his surprise, he saw the man demolishing the mob of the undeads around him without remorse.. or anything else.

It felt weird to see the usually smiling brawler was now scowling as he removed some guts from his hands.

 _ **When.. When I was your age, if not younger, I had been forced to do bad things to survive.**_

The Kirishima blinked as his Ukaku teared down another three walking corpses and his leg removed an head from its body.

 _ **Even humans have to do uneasy choices so early in their lives... and sometime lose their mind in doing the right thing.**_

 _But..._

The young Ghoul saw the formation of the Legion starting just in front of him and braced himself for the battle.

 _ **The fact that you felt sick even killing zombies, Ayato-kun, is not weaknesses. It's the greatest strenght a person could strive to achieve.**_

Fear subsided by the warm concentrating in his chest, Ayato's kakugan flashed murderously.

"Not this time, fat bastard!"

With a disgusting groan the Legion of Death moved his massive, deformed arm and twisted it to approach the one who was predating upon the other zombies.

The sound of something cutting harshly meat catched the attention to the now cut down limb and to the previously blue-red now dark-purplish Ukaku on Ayato as the Ghoul seemed to see the death of the boss already.

 **A mutation has been registered! Your Kagune has changed and has a new Trait!**

 **Deadly Ukaku Kagune (1/4)- Beware from the beautiful sight as this Kagune leaves death on its wake (15%DMG to Ukaku-Type Skills). Your current level permits to all Ukaku-related Skills to reach a LVL20 maximum of growth. To upgrade this trait, consume at least 10 Ghouls.**

The monster backed away (scared? confused?) as the teen slowly advanced, his fury now terrorising the very creature that represented his fear.

"What's wrong? **Rabbit got your arm?** "

An absurd amount of spikes pierced the humongous figure and under the impressive shower of damage, the Legion's health dimished rapidly until it reached zero.

 **Congratulations, you have LVLd Up x2!**

 **[Status]**

 **Name: Ayato Kishimura**

 **Title: Chibi Rabbit**

 **Level 16**

 **Age: 11**

 **Health Points (HP) : 560/560 +80**

 **Special Points (SP) : 2254/3440 +320**

 **Money = 500 Yen**

 **Attributes**

 **POW: 30 +4**

 **INT: 26 +4**

 **AGI: 33 +4**

 **WIS: 27 +4**

 **VIT: 43 +4**

 **CHA: 27 +4**

 **LUK: 28 +4**

* * *

The adrenalyne didn't wear off immediately, fueling his bravery even more, and Ayato decided to spend the rest of it on the remaining zombies on his side.

Ten minutes later and the room was completely cleared of the monsters.

The sound of clapping took his focus away from his constant guard and Ayato blinked at the approaching figure that was Kenshin.

"You did it, kiddo. Also neat Kagune you got there."

The Ghoul preened at the attention and he finally got a look at the new tonality of his Ukaku.

"How did it happen?"

Because of his surprise and relaxed guard, his thoughts were voiced unconsciously and the Gamer proposed his own idea.

"I think it was your RC levels spiking because of fear, anger and your need for something better to fend off the boss."

Ayato nodded as he continued to stare at the almost hyptonic beauty of his Kagune.

"Am I narcissistic if I find my own Ukaku attractive?" The teen blinked before looking away from it with an embarassed expression plastered on his visage.

A chuckle from Kenshin made him pale up as he said that question at the same time he was thinking it.

"Oh my.. well, I don't know since you know.. I'm a _simple_ human."

As the Gamer bellowed another big laugh, Ayato rolled his eyes at the man's attempt to expend his poor decision-making abilities.

But, through the embarassing moments, today had been an instructive and interesting day.

" **ID: Leave.** "

Ayato started to move away from the training room and back to his room to nap but was stopped by his guardian, his hand grabbing his shoulder.

"While school's second semester start by September, you should start to prepare for your admission test. It will cover up the entire first semester and, while I understand it's boring, you need to pass it if you want to go to school."

The teen shrugged. "Then if I don't pass I-" "Oh, you WILL pass, kid. I had to buy your books and your uniform and I will not let any Otouto of mine to become a deliquent!"

The kid froze for a moment before looking back at a flustered Kenshin. "Did you call me 'Otouto', _Onii-chan_?~"

The stern expression twitched and flashed an annoyed look for a moment, but it was good enough for Ayato to prove that he heard right.

"Okay. I will do that.. _O-Nii-Chan~_ " At the primal shriek of embarassment thrown at him, Ayato laughed the whole way back to his room, leaving the Gamer to understand how the brat managed to get in his skin...

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank God for previous researches as I had planned to get Ayato starting school early on. I was completely unaware that the Japanese students started school by Mid-April and finished in January-February.**

 **For some reason, I think this system might work where I live because I have the weight of knowledge and pain of 16 years of studies (and it ain't stopping counting!).**

 **Next Chapter Preview:**

 **"T-That's impressive, Hinami-chan."**

 **"I know! Onii-sensei said I was very smart, Touka-neechan!"**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **inplayj** **: Yes. (Pairing is already decided but I decided to keep it a se-cret~) :3**

 **[Status]**

 **Name: Kenshin Ogura**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level 37- Exp: 945/1150**

 **Age: 20**

 **Health Points (HP) : 840/840**

 **Special Points (SP) : 3360/3360**

 **Money = 3455000 Yen**

 **Attributes**

 **POW: 91**

 **INT: 61**

 **AGI: 89**

 **WIS: 70**

 **VIT: 79**

 **CHA: 65**

 **LUK: 77**

 **Skills**

 **Gamer Body (LVL Max.) - Congratulations, your body had been turned into one influenced by the rules of the Game Module. This Skill is present in all Users from the very beginning.**

 **Gamer Mind (LVL Max.) - As a Gamer, you are blessed to have a mind devoid of possessions and manipulations. The emotional impact to your actions has been reduced of the 50%.**

 **Beginners' Luck (Non-Level Skill) - This temporary Skill will add a EXP multiplier related to LUK for Skills and LVLs. Expiration Level: LVL 10.**

 **Power Punch (LVL 18 304/570) - The power of a mighty punch! Your fist is coated in energy that let you deal a single punch with a damage ten times it's normal. Outside of fights this Skill has the power of a high explosive device +3. Drain: 32SP per hit!**

 **Power Barrage (LVL. 10 105/140) - A flurry of powerful punches tear down the most dangerous of fiends. Punches deal DMGx5 than normal and drains 19SP per hit.**

 **Meditation (LVL. 3 75/110) - This Skill allows you to reach for your inner potential. Warning! This Skill drains 98SP per minute as your mind is too much inexperienced to obtain this grade of enlightement.**

 **ID: Create(LVL. 3 98/130) - Create a personal Hunting Ground where to rest or fight a particular set of enemies. Current Available Selections: (ID: Empty) - (ID: Zombie1-2) - (ID: Goblin)**

 **ID: Leave(Non-LVL Skill) - The ability to leave an Hunting Ground. It becomes available together with the Skill** **ID: Create** **.**

 **Party/Co-op (Non-LVL Skill) - Tired of singleplayer? Why not invite a friend of yours to enjoy the beauty of this awesome Game?**

 **Traits**

 **Educated Intellectual - A fine man of knowledge, you crave to learn more about yourself and everything around you. +10% experience from learning books and Intellectual-Type Skills.**

 **Soul of the Fighter - You have fought your way in the world for almost your entire life. You are a prideful but careful warrior that cherish fighting without falling in a battlelust. +15% experience from fights and Fighting-Type Skills.**

 **Perks**

 **Apprentice Brawler** **: You prefer to solve problems with your fist than with diplomacy. Gain a 20% DMG bonus for any Bare Hands attacks.**

 **Young Wise Man** **: You have reached a good understanding of life and can understand better those around you. Immediate +20% to your CHA and to your WIS.**

 **Golden Touch** **: Enemies drops 10% more money than before.**

 **Shrewd Salesman** **: Your experience in selling stuff has made you capable of buying things at a cheaper price. -15% discount to any shop's object.**

 **One Last Time** **: Your mind refuses to surrender to a sure defeat. Receive back 50% of your HP back if your HP reaches below 10%.**

 **Power Style - Beginner** **: You have a basic understanding of true Power! Power-Type attacks receive a 10% DMG boost.**

 **He who fights Ghouls!** **: You have developed an uncanny power when dealing with those creatures! +10%DMG boost when fighting Ghouls.**

 **Basic Medic** **: You now understand the utility of saving people! All your healing potions receive a 15% Boost in their effectiveness.**

 **Inventory:**

 **50 x B. HP Potions**

 **40 x B. SP Potions**

 **7/10 Shards of Death**

 **[Status]**

 **Name: Ayato Kishimura**

 **Title: Chibi Rabbit**

 **Level 16**

 **Age: 11**

 **Health Points (HP) : 640/640**

 **Special Points (SP) : 3760/3760**

 **Money = 500 Yen**

 **Attributes**

 **POW: 34**

 **INT: 30**

 **AGI: 37**

 **WIS: 31**

 **VIT: 47**

 **CHA: 31**

 **LUK: 32**

 **Skills**

 **Ukaku Barrage (LVL. 5/20 70/180) - Your Kagune is developed for long-range attacks. You spend 15SP for every pellets you use. (Until you meet all the requirements of** **Ukaku Kagune** **Trait, you cannot exceed LVL.20 with this Skill)**

 **Ukaku Meele (LVL. 2/20 12/80) - While not the recommended use for you Kagune, your Ukaku is sharp enough to kill in the close quarters. (Until you meet all the requirements of** **Ukaku Kagune** **Trait, you cannot exceed LVL.20 with this Skill)**

 **Traits**

 **Ghoul Skin- You are a full-blooded Ghoul and thus your skin is bulletproof and bladeproof. Damage from Normal-Type Guns and Blades is nullified.**

 **Deadly Ukaku Kagune (1/4)- Beware from the beautiful sight as this Kagune leaves death on its wake (15%DMG to Ukaku-Type Skills). Your current level permits to all Ukaku-related Skills to reach a LVL20 maximum of growth. To upgrade this trait, consume at least 10 Ghouls.**


	8. The power of one mind

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The power of one mind**

* * *

Kenshin prepared a small stack of empty paper on the desk, several books already there for the first lesson with Hinami.

The Gamer's experience of teaching was almost lacking and part of him already doubted he will interest the young girl in learning stuff the same boring way he did.

Still, it was a trial that he was willing to make not just for himself but also for the young Fueguchi.

Ryouko and her daughter arrived by 9AM, the girl dressed in a new set of clothes her parents had bought her with part of the remaining money Kenshin had given them to move out of the 11th Ward.

"If it's possible, I would like for Hinami to stay there until 5AM. Our schedule got quite busier now that more patients have started to come to Aisaka's office."

The brawler nodded, smiling kindly. "It will be no trouble." He patted Hinami's head, the girl giggling at the action. "Hinami-chan is a well-behaved girl and I know for sure Ayato will not mind."

The woman frowned. "Are you sure Ayato-kun will not cause any issues with this?"

"He's been focused on studying alone in his room since yesterday. He has to prepare to be able to pass the admission test and he has been quite dedicated about this."

Ryouko looked skeptical for few seconds before nodded, then she turned to her daughter.

"Hinami-chan, remember that while some parts of studying might sound boring, it is important for you to learn it. Understood?"

The girl nodded cheerfully. "Yes, Mama."

At the excited tone in her voice, the female Ghoul giggled. "Behave with Kenshin-san."

The woman bid a goodbye, the girl and the Gamer replying with their own as she left the entrance.

"Okay." Kenshin clapped once as he led his new student to the room he had prepared for the lesson. "Today we will be doing some grammar, plus there will be a pause from 11:00 to 11:30 and another by lunch. I have already prepared some lunch for you and Ayato."

Hinami nodded as she sat on the chair opposite to his and took out of her small bag a small notebook and a pen.

"First thing first!" He pulled out a small paper with the full Japanese alphabets. "This will be the first homework for you. You have no time limit but I advise you to get a grasp about our alphabets as they will be essential in studying some words, today it will not be important and it will not be until at least the tenth lesson."

The girl looked at the letters in Kanji and nodded slowly. "I-Is it difficult?"

Kenshin smiled a bit more at one of the questions many students thought when starting school. "It is not to those who work hard and I think you will not slack off."

The young Ghoul nodded energically, a giggle leaving her mouth.

"Now." He pulled the first empty paper in front of Hinami and started to write. "Our first lesson shall be about **Greeting**."

 **Lesson 1: Greeting Words**

"When you greet someone you use the word Konnichiwa to say 'Hello'. This is its kanji."

The Ghoul wrote down the same words in the paper before her, understanding the logic.

"Yet Konnichiwa is the basic form of greeting in grammar." The brawler scribled three new kanji.

 **Ohayoo/Ohayoo Gozaimasu: Good Morning**  
 **Konbanwa: Good Evening***  
 **Oyasumi/Oyasuminasai: Good Night**

"Konbanwa is particular between the three because it has to be used only at the start of a conversation. You will never hear someone using this term at the end of a discussion."

 **Sayonara/Sayoonara: Goodbye**

"Sayoonara, much like Konnichiwa, is used as a base form for when someone leave. Many uses it also to make it clear that the time they will met up will be much later. Because of this, there are three options."

 **Dewa mata: See you (again).**  
 **Dewa mata ashita: See you (again) tomorrow.**  
 **Dewa mata raishuu: See you (again) next week.**

"Those are generally used to give a detailed amount of time when you should met up with people you are speaking with. Also the word **mata** is barely present in some translations."

"Why so?" Hinami asked, looking completely taken by the lesson.

"Well, sometimes the term is seen as way too much long and some prefer to translate it with a reduced version. An example is with English: the traduction should be 'See you again' but many make **mata** mute and leave just 'See you' in the translation."

The Ghoul accepted the explanation and put some small annotations about the term.

"That's all about **Greeting** Lesson. Let us start with the second one.." "So that's all I need to know about how to write greetings?"

The young man nodded. "The first few lessions will be quite short and easy to understand. Or at least, I think?"

The girl nodded. "It's really easy, Kenshin-nii."

Relief washed on his mind as the nervous part of his brain retreated back on its deepest corner.

"Good. Then, as I was saying, the second lesson is about **Words used to thank and apologise.** "

 **Arigatoo/Arigatoo Gozaimasu: Thank you.**

"This is the basic kanji when thanking someone. There are variants and those are:"

 **Doomo Arigatoo Gozaimasu: Thank you very much. (To emphasize)**  
 **Arigatoo Gozaimashita: To thank about something happened in the past.**  
 **Doomo: To thank something little.**

"This is how to thank someone. To actually reply when someone thank you, those are the terms you should use:"

 **Dooitashimashite: You're welcome.**  
 **Iie: Don't mention it. (It also means 'No'.)**

"There is still some grammar situations that can be regarded as apologising. Like when you push someone you hadn't seen because distracted or when you are trying to get through a crowd."

 **Sumimasen: Excuse me.**  
 **Gomennasai: I'm sorry.**  
 **Doomo sumimasen: I'm sorry (more polite.)**  
 **Don't be sorry: Iie.**

"Those are the words used to thank and apologise. If we have some time-" Kenshin paused as someone poked his back and, turning around, saw an annoyed Ayato staring at him patiently.

"What time is it?" The brawler turned to look at the clock in the room and shock filled his mind. "I-It's already lunch time!?"

Hinami giggled a little. "Mama said once that time passes fast when you are having fun."

The Gamer smirked. "Then you enjoyed the lesson, Hina-chan."

"Yes!" The girl exclaimed. "It was nice."

Nodding at her judgement, the three moved to the kitchen where Kenshin had prepared their lunch.

"This is for Ayato, this is for Hinami and.. this is for me."

The children received their 'meals' while the Gamer got a good ol' bread with ham.

"Uh... can we watch some movies, Oniichan?"

The Gamer paused midbit and looked at the young Kirishima. "Did you finish the work you had set to finish today?"

He nodded. "I got it done quickly so I could enjoy the evening."

The young man hummed in appreciation and turned to the only girl on the table. "Have you ever seen a movie, Hina-chan?"

The girl looked confused as it was the first time she had heard the word. "No. Is it good?"

Ayato interceded Kenshin by saying. "They are epic! There are great action movies and explosions."

Shaking his head and hiding his grin in the food, the brawler continued. "There are also other genre like comedy, romances and-" "Scary horror movies! Like the one I wanted to see today-" "Nope, we are seeing a comedy today."

The young Kirishima deflated. "B-But horror-" "Tomorrow night, so you can enjoy it more."

"Oh.. Okay." The explanation silenced him down as it was actually better than his own plan.

* * *

The door bell rang and Kenshin looked away from the television and got out of the bundle made by covers the trio had been using to keep them warm during the vision of the movie.

"Ah, Ryouko-san. Hinami has already finished lesson and we were watching some movies."

The woman nodded and Kenshin walked back in the living room.

"Hina-chan, your mother is here." The girl groaned, thinking about the world beyond the warm covers around her and, with incredible willpower, she removed herself from the comfy fortress and picked up her notebook and pen.

"Hello Mama."

Mrs. Fueguchi giggled at the sleepy tone in her daughter's voice. "Hello Hinami-chan. Ready to go?"

The young Ghoul nodded and bid goodbye to Kenshin and Ayato as the two Ghouls left the building and went to the streets of Tokyo.

"Are we going to visit Touka-neechan now?" The woman sighed but nodded. "I have to speak with Yoshimura-san but if Touka-chan is there too, I don't see why you shouldn't be allowed to chat with her."

Hinami smiled as the two continued to pace towards the 20th Ward.

It was around half an hour later that the two Fueguchis arrived to Anteiku and the young girl squealed as her eyes locked onto Touka's distracted form.

Touka Kirishima was still riding the depression caused by her little brother's departure.

It had all happened so quickly that it stung the worst even now.

Two short arms circled her around and pulled her into an embrace. "Touka-neechan!"

A faux happy mask replaced her scowl as a giggle left her throat. "Hinami-chan. I didn't knw you were visiting."

Hinami had easily become another young sibling for the young Kirishima and her cheerful attitude managed to repel most of her tragic thoughts.

"I didn't knew myself but Mama said she had to speak with Manager-san and that I could chat with you."

Another giggle as the younger girl's bubbly behavior managed to bring some genuine parts through her mask.

"What were you doing? Homework?" The thirteen year-old girl nodded and showed a small notebook where she was trying to translate some japanese parts in english.

Hinami gave it a look and with an understanding glint she nodded.

"That is translated 'See you'. 'Again' can actually be skipped."

Touka blinked as she stared at the part the young girl was pointing with her finger and her eyes widened.

It was one of the parts she had not been able to traslate as of now.

"T-That's impressive, Hinami-chan." The little Ghoul giggled at the compliment.

"I know! Onii-sensei said I was very smart, Touka-neechan!"

At this point the young Kirishima frowned. "Onii-sensei?"

The Fueguchi hummed. "It's a nickname for Kenshin-nii, the one that has accepted to teach me private lessons."

"Oh?" Touka blinked curious about whom truly was this mysterious 'Kenshin-nii'. "And you were alone with him or.."

Hinami shook her head. "No, there was also his younger brother who was busy preparing for the admission test to start school."

"If they are humans why is his little brother starting school now?"

That was weird now that she thought about, why would an human had to skip school and start now of all the times.

"Oh no, Ayato-kun is a Ghoul. I smelt him and- Touka-neechan? What's wrong?"

Logical thoughts vanished all at once as only one thing remained in her panicked mind.

Ayato was alive, she had a way to reach him and- "Touka-chan, Yoshimura-san wished to speak to you."

Ryouko Fueguchi finally left the office of the manager and moved towards the two.

"Hinami-chan, we should go now before it gets too dark."

The teen paused for a moment before nodding and bidding goodbye to the younger Fueguchi.

She moved out of her seat, forgetting the homework on the table, and walked inside the office.

"Touka-chan, we have a lot to talk about." Yoshimura asked calmly, a smile in his face.

She hesitated but decided to speak first. "Manager-san, the Fueguchi know where Ayato is and-" "And he is not going to be taken away from the place he calls home."

Cold dread flooded her brain. "B-BUT why? Why we cannot just save him-"

"Ayato-kun doesn't need any 'saving', Touka. I had a talk with Aisaka by phone and a direct one with Ryouko, the two of them confirming that Ayato is actually being treated fairly by his new caretaker."

"He's my brother!" Touka pleaded but Yoshimura's heavy sigh depleted her hopes.

"I understand your worry, Touka, I had to stop Yomo from storming the 5th Ward when he heard the news from Uta."

"Uta knows?" The man looked tired at the prospect of answering that particular question.

"Uta has learnt that Ayato's current caretaker has asked for two masks for him and the young boy. He also said something about a close encounter, a _spar_ , between this Kenshin and the Dodgy Mother."

"A-An human against a SSS-Rank Ghoul?! Is he insane?" He shook his head.

"No, the young man actually dealt some damage on the woman and destroyed, to his disappointment, her mask."

"T-That strong.. how is it possible?"

Yoshimura stared at a family picture with an absent look. "I don't know... but I fear that we will learn more soon as I planned to met this interesting character."

Touka looked confused. "Why?"

"Well, if we cannot have Ayato returning at Anteiku I should be able to 'advise' the school where he should study at. I learnt that he was preparing to enter for the second semester in September."

The young Kirishima's eyes widened as she understood what the manager meant. "You want him to enter my same school?"

A smile confirmed her theory and, for whatever reason, her concern lessened a tiny bit.

She might not be able to bring her brother back but she could at least make an effort on trying to connect with him once more.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Yoshimura knows, Touka knows, Yomo knows but... does someone else knows?**

 **Another chapter void of Gamer elements because we needed some fluff before I started to give some heavy Game-y chapters with major level ups and... is that a Ghoul boss?**

 **Next Chapter Preview:**

 **"I will enjoy breaking every bone in your frail body, human!"**

 **"First you need to catch up to me and beat me, Jessy!"**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Blake Tourdner :** **I've planned some Ghoul hunting and some Kagune upgrade for Ayato but I don't think Kenshin will ever have a quinque as it would feel too much 'CCG'y and I want him to be the Brawler of the story, the one who punches the problems away.**

 **theawesomest5** **: Thank yo, m8!**

 **[Status]**

 **Name: Kenshin Ogura**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level 37- Exp: 945/1150**

 **Age: 20**

 **Health Points (HP) : 840/840**

 **Special Points (SP) : 3360/3360**

 **Money = 3455000 Yen**

 **Attributes**

 **POW: 91**

 **INT: 61**

 **AGI: 89**

 **WIS: 70**

 **VIT: 79**

 **CHA: 65**

 **LUK: 77**

 **Skills**

 **Gamer Body (LVL Max.) - Congratulations, your body had been turned into one influenced by the rules of the Game Module. This Skill is present in all Users from the very beginning.**

 **Gamer Mind (LVL Max.) - As a Gamer, you are blessed to have a mind devoid of possessions and manipulations. The emotional impact to your actions has been reduced of the 50%.**

 **Beginners' Luck (Non-Level Skill) - This temporary Skill will add a EXP multiplier related to LUK for Skills and LVLs. Expiration Level: LVL 10.**

 **Power Punch (LVL 18 304/570) - The power of a mighty punch! Your fist is coated in energy that let you deal a single punch with a damage ten times it's normal. Outside of fights this Skill has the power of a high explosive device +3. Drain: 32SP per hit!**

 **Power Barrage (LVL. 10 105/140) - A flurry of powerful punches tear down the most dangerous of fiends. Punches deal DMGx5 than normal and drains 19SP per hit.**

 **Meditation (LVL. 3 75/110) - This Skill allows you to reach for your inner potential. Warning! This Skill drains 98SP per minute as your mind is too much inexperienced to obtain this grade of enlightement.**

 **ID: Create(LVL. 3 98/130) - Create a personal Hunting Ground where to rest or fight a particular set of enemies. Current Available Selections: (ID: Empty) - (ID: Zombie1-2) - (ID: Goblin)**

 **ID: Leave(Non-LVL Skill) - The ability to leave an Hunting Ground. It becomes available together with the Skill** **ID: Create** **.**

 **Party/Co-op (Non-LVL Skill) - Tired of singleplayer? Why not invite a friend of yours to enjoy the beauty of this awesome Game?**

 **Traits**

 **Educated Intellectual - A fine man of knowledge, you crave to learn more about yourself and everything around you. +10% experience from learning books and Intellectual-Type Skills.**

 **Soul of the Fighter - You have fought your way in the world for almost your entire life. You are a prideful but careful warrior that cherish fighting without falling in a battlelust. +15% experience from fights and Fighting-Type Skills.**

 **Perks**

 **Apprentice Brawler** **: You prefer to solve problems with your fist than with diplomacy. Gain a 20% DMG bonus for any Bare Hands attacks.**

 **Young Wise Man** **: You have reached a good understanding of life and can understand better those around you. Immediate +20% to your CHA and to your WIS.**

 **Golden Touch** **: Enemies drops 10% more money than before.**

 **Shrewd Salesman** **: Your experience in selling stuff has made you capable of buying things at a cheaper price. -15% discount to any shop's object.**

 **One Last Time** **: Your mind refuses to surrender to a sure defeat. Receive back 50% of your HP back if your HP reaches below 10%.**

 **Power Style - Beginner** **: You have a basic understanding of true Power! Power-Type attacks receive a 10% DMG boost.**

 **He who fights Ghouls!** **: You have developed an uncanny power when dealing with those creatures! +10%DMG boost when fighting Ghouls.**

 **Basic Medic** **: You now understand the utility of saving people! All your healing potions receive a 15% Boost in their effectiveness.**

 **Inventory:**

 **50 x B. HP Potions**

 **40 x B. SP Potions**

 **7/10 Shards of Death**

 **[Status]**

 **Name: Ayato Kishimura**

 **Title: Chibi Rabbit**

 **Level 16**

 **Age: 11**

 **Health Points (HP) : 640/640**

 **Special Points (SP) : 3760/3760**

 **Money = 500 Yen**

 **Attributes**

 **POW: 34**

 **INT: 30**

 **AGI: 37**

 **WIS: 31**

 **VIT: 47**

 **CHA: 31**

 **LUK: 32**

 **Skills**

 **Ukaku Barrage (LVL. 5/20 70/180) - Your Kagune is developed for long-range attacks. You spend 15SP for every pellets you use. (Until you meet all the requirements of** **Ukaku Kagune** **Trait, you cannot exceed LVL.20 with this Skill)**

 **Ukaku Meele (LVL. 2/20 12/80) - While not the recommended use for you Kagune, your Ukaku is sharp enough to kill in the close quarters. (Until you meet all the requirements of** **Ukaku Kagune** **Trait, you cannot exceed LVL.20 with this Skill)**

 **Traits**

 **Ghoul Skin- You are a full-blooded Ghoul and thus your skin is bulletproof and bladeproof. Damage from Normal-Type Guns and Blades is nullified.**

 **Deadly Ukaku Kagune (1/4)- Beware from the beautiful sight as this Kagune leaves death on its wake (15%DMG to Ukaku-Type Skills). Your current level permits to all Ukaku-related Skills to reach a LVL20 maximum of growth. To upgrade this trait, consume at least 10 Ghouls.**


	9. Fading Mask

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Fading Mask**

* * *

For the first time in a long time Kenshin was unable to think what to do with the object in front of him.

When the masks created by Uta arrived to the house, he had put on a forced smile on his face as Ayato looked pleased by the bird-like mask on his hands.

"It's so cool! I will be called 'The Raven'!" A chuckle rumbled in the Gamer's throat as he noticed something peculiar of said object.

"A-Are those.. _ears?_ " The Kirishima looked at the upper part of the mask and grimaced. "I think your new name is 'The Flying Bunny'-hahahaha!" At this joke the young Ghoul stormed away from the living room and into his room, closing the door loudly.

It took just a sigh for his little act to fade in the genuine concerned expression that was now fixed on his face.

The mask was stark white, two holes for his eyes to see through and a triangle just above where the mouth was.

It was a simple, blank mask. J-Just a blank one.

 _ **Are you ready for our little play, Ken-chan?**_

"No.." The brawler blinked, looking away from the somehow disturbing object.

Those memories were meant to stay buried in his head. Why returning now?

Lazily he picked the offending mask and studied it.

 **Mask - Normal**

 **LVL.1**

 **DEF+1**

Even the Game proved it was normal!

 _ **It's all about masks, Ken-chan. Yours is truly the most beautiful but it would be better if painted in red.. you know what I'm talking about, aren't you?**_

"Stop.."

 _ **And why should I? You cannot do anything to remove what is part of your soul..**_

"You are not."

 _ **You should truly take some time to rest, think about life and... let me have fun?**_

"Sadly that isn't going to happen."

 _ **Oh Kenny, you are such a drama-queen. Also, it's a sign of insanity to speak to nobody..**_

He was about to yell the familiar voice to go away but he remembered that he wasn't there anymore.

The Gamer paused for a moment, basking in the pleasant silence and relaxed at the lack of that man.

The brawler looked at a masked Ayato popping out of the hallway.

"Can we go in a patrol?"

Surprisingly enough, Kenshin scowled and somehow shocked Ayato with a much sterner tone. "Later, in the late evening."

The kid stared for a moment before nodding and fleeing back in his room.

The young man facepalmed at how he had replied and noticed that his hand was shaking-no, it was his whole body.

"I-It's not here.. he's not here."

He sighed once more. Yes, he was going to be resting for now, not in the mood to training.

Or at least that would have been the plan if the door bell hadn't rung in that moment.

His legs moved slowly but acceptable pace as Kenshin went to answer at the entrance.

"Yes-?!"

 **Name: Kuzen Yoshimura**

 **Title: Manager/Non-Killing Owl**

 **LVL. 72**

 **HP: 825000 (+90perSecond)**

"Forgive me for the unexpected visit but.. I think you know why I'm here."

The Gamer nodded, paling slightly as Kuzen entered his home and followed him to the living room.

The man glanced calmly around the hallway and finally settled on the opposite chair to the youngster's one.

He removed his hat, showing his greying hair. "It's a pleasantly large house."

"Thank you." The brawler was completely floored in this situation.

Once more the young man got himself in a difficult situation, one he had not foreseen.

"From what I've heard from mutual friends, you have taken a young boy as your ward. Correct?"

He nodded, knowing he couldn't lie to someone that had twice his level and possibly twice his stats.

"That's quite curious. An human like you.. dabbling in those dangerous waters."

The man's gloved hand reached for the mask Kenshin had forgotten to hide and gave it a long look.

"I remember destroying my mask when someone I truly cared for died because of it, because of what it meant."

The Gamer's teeth gritted as he hoped the old man wasn't going to destroy him on the spot.

"I had to make a lot of promises to not have certain individuals coming here with violent solutions."

'But?' Kenshin already knew that there was a catch in all of this and he was already bracing for it.

"But I am someone that believes that a solution is chosen when all the elements are known. What is your ambition, Kenshin-san?"

The brawler blinked for a moment. "I want to fix this world."

A patient smile appeared on Kuzen's previously blank visage. "That's a very difficult mission in life to accomplish. One that many would be easily dissuaded from continuing after terrible things happen to them."

"I'm not 'many'." Kenshin revealed, his mind going numb. "I've seen enough terrible things to know I cannot go back."

Kuzen rested the mask on the table. "A very interesting self-description, Kenshin-san. I will not dig in your past and deal with your issues because I've been told that those are better solved doing a proper thinking of your own life and see if it's truly worth living with your past or not."

His smile widened. "I think I made myself an unexpected guest for far too long and I've to reach the shop before Irimi and Koma lose control of it."

The man picked up his hat and settled it atop his head and moved towards the entrance.

"W-Wait." The man paused, tilting slowly to glance at the still shocked Kenshin. "W-Why come here, then? What's the catch?"

The man sighed. "There is no catch. Actually.." He turned around, looking sheepish. "I almost forgot to tell you that I would like if Ayato was subscribed to the same school Touka goes and if you could visit sometimes Anteiku." He smiled once more. "I think Ayato's big sister would appreciate if she had a face to face talk with her brother's new caretaker."

As the door closed with a click and the footsteps grew more and more distant.

Kenshin looked at the mask once more, a plan to solve this problem early on before it would undermine his sanity.

So here he was once again in the training room, the doors closed and a small sign placed outside for Ayato to read.

 **'Will be busy with some dangerous test for few hours.'**

The Gamer sat on the quarter lotus position and put the mask on.

'Showtime!' " **ID: Create!** "

The void parallel dimension replaced the real world but Kenshin was already starting to lose focus of reality as he entered in his mind.

 _ **You are truly a fool, are you?**_

Pain flared across his everything and the brawler would have yelled if he had a mouth.

 _ **You were never in control...**_

* * *

Finally his eyes sprung open as he felt once more a child, this time he was on an infirmary.

"You are awake." A bearded man exclaimed as he removed the cigarette from his mouth.

His dark eyes looking at him with curiousity. "You sure got ball, brat. To challenge Boomer.."

"W-W-Where am I?" Child-Kenshin asked, looking confused and scared of what the man was going to do to him.

"You managed to irk one of my few hotheaded officials. Quite the show for our rookies to enjoy."

The man paused for a moment before a small smile appeared on his face.

"What is your name." Chibi-Kenshin was terrified of the glint in the stranger's eyes but answered quickly. "K-Kenshin. Kenshin Ogura."

The interrogator hummed softly. "Ken-shin. An interesting name for a scrawny kid like you."

The kid looked at the sheets of the bed. "M-My mama chose it."

"That's even more interesting." His two dark eyes locked on C-Kenshin's own. "You have potential. Potential only I can bring out of you."

He extended his palm forward. "But you shall denounce your former ties if you wish to join the famiglia."

The child gulped and nodded shakingly, putting his smaller hand on the man's and shaking it.

"Welcome to the family, Kenshin."

* * *

A blinding light pushed him out of the body once more and put him in another part of his life.

It was around his fifteen birthday, about three years after he had been adopted by the Montelepre family and been introduced as the boss' heir.

The young man had finished a spar with his personal trainer (one he had won) and had been called by his father to reach him in his office.

He knocked softly at the door and opened it, a stranger was speaking to his father.

"Oh, forgive me my friend, this one is my only son, Giusto Montelepre. Giusto, this is a dear friend to our famiglia, Sanzo Togane."

They exchanged a curt greeting before his father asked for Sanzo to leave the office.

As the stranger left the room, his father gave a quick look at the paper in front of him, Kenshin recognised his school certificate, and smiled.

"You are doing very well at school, son. Those grade would have probably made your grandma proud."

Kenshin nodded, his blank mask still on and earning the scowl from his genuinely happy step-father.

"Always looking depressed here, son, can't you just lighten up for a moment?!"

A small smile cracked on his face causing a bigger one to appear on the boss' visage.

"Finally! My son smiling, this is truly a grand day for me."

The youngster rolled his eyes as the man continued with his overly-emotional actions.

"But that's not why I called you there, son." A stern look replaced his previous one.

"Just tell me what I need to do, father."

A file was passed to his hands and he started to read it. "Someone has revealed arrogantly about his position in our organisation. I need you to teach him how to speak when in public."

Seeing the name, the teen smiled. "He shall be taught."

-ppp

 _ **Good old times! When things were properly solved with a 'calm and understanding hand'. Do you remember?**_

Once more his consciousness slipped away and into another moment of his life.

He was wearing a bulletproof jacket and had in his hands a small M9 handgun.

His old mask hid away his furious expression as he looked left and right.

 _ **Seventeen year-old and a murderer. How tragic~**_

"We need to reach the boss!" One of his closest subordinates ordered as the small group advanced inside the villa.

Someone had told the police about the truth of the company and now the cops were trying to 'arrest' the leading figures of the family.

"C'mon!" His voice barked as they started to encounter resistance in the form of four heavily armed agents. "Open fire!"

A storm of bullets demolished the surprised officers and gave way to the now open path.

They finally reached the main staircase and moved to the upper levels. "Coppers by the doors!"

Everyone took cover as at least ten policemen entered from the destroyed doors.

"Keep cover! I will take the Boss out of here!"

The thugs continued to fire as to give the young man time to reach the second floor and the leader's office.

Kenshin kicked the door open and noticed quickly two special agents pointing the guns to his bleeding father.

"No!" His aim was deadly precise and the agents died without much of a fuss.

The youngster crouched in front of his parent and tried to pry him away from his place.

"F-Father, we need to go!" The man laughed a bit before coughing some blood.

"G-Gius-no, Kenshin-kun, you n-need to get out. I-It's all over, our family, our company, our foes..."

"No, please!" The young man yelled trying to cover some of the wounds on the older man's abdomen. "It's too late!" Rapid footsteps approached the open room. "Run!"

Giving one last meaningful glance, Kenshin speeded towards the window- ***Crash!** *- and jumped out of it.

* * *

 _ **And then you reached one of the safehouse, patched yourself up and cowardly backed away from revenge.**_

The brawler was back in his original body, in an unknown pitch dark place.

"That's not true! I had reasons to not become a monster."

 _ **Oh really?! The letter of a frail and weak-minded whore that barely defended you from your father's daily drunk strikes? You are pathetic.**_

Kenshin felt something shift behind him and barely dodged a glowing-red fist smashing on the ground, destroying a large chunk of it.

 _ **Congratulations! You are good at dodging shit but anything else!**_

 **Name: Giusto Montelepre**

 **Title: The Smiling Monster**

 **LVL. 37**

 **HP: 640**

 _ **Surprised, aren't you?!**_

A **Power Barrage** grazed him with his first hits but the young man dodged the attack of the doppelganger.

 _ **You are nothing special, Ken-shin~!**_

 **-500HP!**

 **HP: 140**

A **Power Punch** pierced his defences and cracked several ribs, a yelp of pain and surprise left his mouth.

 _ **Your time is over. Now it's my turn to rule this new world!**_

 _No.. NO! I WILL NOT LET YOU!_

Kenshin needed an immediate solution, something that would avoid utter annhilation of his soul!

 **I will not dig in your past and deal with your issues because I've been told that those are better solved doing a proper thinking of your own life and see if it's truly worth living with your past or not.**

He blinked in surprise as the words returned to his mind and Kenshin felt the world disappear for a moment as the dark version attempted to land the final hit, a deviant smile in his face.

The voice had lied to him, because Kenshin was both the **Gamer** and the **Smiling Monster**.

It was never two sides of the same coin, it was an accurate choice in his part to be a bit less the latter and more the former.

That didn't mean some punk could just form in his mind and take his own **accomplishments and make those his!**

 **Your soul echoes in recognition! A new trait has been created!**

 **Smiling Monster - Once the mask is on, your true power is revealed! Gain +200HP, +400SP and a +20 to all stats when you are wearing the newly named object 'DEAD MASK'!**

The simple mask that had tormented him since the morning appeared in his hands and Kenshin put it on.

Time resumed and the carbon copy that was at first tasting the victory gleefuly, stared now at the empty space that had replaced the original's face.

 **CRIT!-15000HP!**

His mouth opened in a gasp as blood was spewed without limitations out of his oral entrance.

Slowly and shakingly, the shadow stared at the arm piercing his chest.

 _ **I...I l-lost?**_

The limb retracted, showing the gaping bleeding hole where his heart was supposed to be and he turned to stare at the painted-red right arm of who should have fallen easily.

"You are a fool to think you are actually my darkness, pitiful shadow. You are just a convenient ink stain that happened to be lucky to be used for this situation, my awakening if we have to be serious."

 _ **I-I'M SOMETHING! HOW DARE-GAH!**_

The Gamer's foot planted on the downed enemy's face causing a shriek of pain to leave the dying shadow.

"The only thing you are is trash and the only space left for you is nothingness itself. Begone from MY mind and MY life, you useless bastard."

Finally the mindscape dissolved and Kenshin opened his eyes to the real world.

" **ID: Leave.** "

 ***Ding***

 **You have defeated the the second demon. Your soul is now fully balanced and ready to fight!**

 **Reward:**

 **LVL up x5**

 ***Ding***

 **Congratulations, you have LVLd Up x5!**

 **[Status]**

 **Name: Kenshin Ogura**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level 42- Exp: 945/1300**

 **Age: 20**

 **Health Points (HP) : 840/840(+200) +100**

 **Special Points (SP) : 305/3360(+800) +400**

 **Money = 3455000 Yen**

 **Attributes**

 **POW: 91(+20)+5**

 **INT: 61(+20)+5**

 **AGI: 89(+20)+5**

 **WIS: 70(+20)+5**

 **VIT: 79(+20)+5**

 **CHA: 65(+20)+5**

 **LUK: 77(+20)+5**

 ***DunDun***

 **1 Perk Available:**

 **Hunger for Fight** **: Fighting replenish your HP by 1 per attack.**

 **Tactical Leader** **: Your teammates become an important strenght of yours. Party members led by you receive a 5% Overall Boost of their Stats.**

 **Berserker - Phase 1** **: GAMER SMASH! You gain a 150%DMG boost but lose your sanity for thirty minutes.**

Kenshin picked **Tactical Leader** and removed the mask off his face to study it further.

The moment it came off a wave of emotions washed upon him and he understood what that meant.

The mask suppressed his emotions during the fight, completing **Gamer Mind**.

 **DEAD MASK - Unique**

 **LVL.?**

 **The custom mask owned by Kenshin Ogura/Giusto Montelepre, it has the power to suppress the distraction that are emotions during battles and reduce of 15% the costs of using Skills.**

An absolutely insane object. The Gamer looked at the time and sighed in relief seeing that it was time for lunch.

At least he will have enough time to recover from **Meditation**.

* * *

"How did you level up so much, Niichan? Did you train without me?!"

Kenshin smiled underneath the mask but it was an empty smile.

"I used an unique skill that I have to get stronger. Nothing less."

Ayato huffed underneath his mask, unnerved by his brother's weird tone.

"Also, why are we in the 13th?"

They were traveling through the roofs as he asked the question and the masked brawler stopped for a moment. "We are going to hunt down a big fish."

The young Kirishima felt confused before he realised what he meant. "Y-You want to fight Jason?"

The Gamer merely nodded, uninterested by the boy's distress. "I've received disturbing news regarding Aogiri trying to recruit the man in their fold and if that happens then we will have an harder time breaking the organisation down."

"U-Understood." The human nodded and finally jumped to the empty warehouse he knew Yamori liked to hang around.

Silently the two entered the building and looked around with their guards up.

"My, my~ What an interesting surprise!"

Kenshin gritted his teeth in annoyance as he recognised the voice of one of the most annoying Aogiri's members.

"Nico, you fucking bitch! Where is your fuckfriend?!"

Ayato actually stared at the young man in shock as he used those words.

"So rough~ But if I have to be honest with you, we are right in front of you."

 **Name: Yakumo 'Yamori' Oomori**

 **Title: Jason**

 **LVL. 40**

 **HP: 50000 (100 Reg per Second)**

 **Name: Nico ?**

 **Title: Big Sister**

 **LVL. 42**

 **HP: 48000**

"In my entire life, I wouldn't have imagine to see an human as ballsy as you are."

A feral grin was fixed on Yamori's exposed face but he certainly didn't expect the Gamer's reply.

"Really? I thought Tokage-san was ballsy enough to torture you."

Jason froze. "You think things can be forgotten easily, scum? I wouldn't expect someone that loves to torture people to forget the name 'Goumasa Tokage'."

"You fucking bastard-" Nico held the dangerous Ghoul back with a shaken smile.

"I need to know if you will join the organisation if I have to interve-!"

What the effeminate man didn't expect was to be kneeled harshly by the insane bastard.

"I don't need your help with a simple human, bitch."

The young man held his hand in front of Ayato. "You stay and be sure that no one interrupts us. _Understood?_ "

The kid gulped in fear but nodded at the order, moving away from the clearing and in a distant place where to spy on possible intruders.

"I will enjoy breaking every bone in your frail body, human!" His Rinkaku extended deadly towards the masked man and failed to kill its target as Kenshin merely jumped forward, high enough to avoid the tendrils.

"First you need to catch up to me and beat me, Jessy!"

 **-2500HP!**

 **-12500HP!**

A loud crack echoed as Jason's head was kissed by the harsh leg of the brawler, sending him flying few metres and smash into the iron wall.

A roar originated from Jason's crater and the Ghoul returned to charge forward, his suit damaged.

"Too-"A tentacle grazed his shoulder."-slow-" another cut part of his cloak "-boring."

 **-15000HP!**

A **Power Punch** crashed on the big guy's belly and pushed him back once more.

"C'mon, Jessy, where's the scary Ghoul?"

Something felt different about Yamori's shape behind the cloud of smoke and Kenshin sidestepped in time to dodge the massive red half-Kakuja's arm trying to take him for a ride.

"Not interested."

" **DIE!** " The giant arm came back and this time the Gamer jumped onto it and ran towards the berserk Ghoul.

"No. You **die!** "

 **-5000HP!**

 **-5800HP!**

 **-6000HP!**

 **-5400HP!**

 **-5700HP!**

 **-5800HP!**

 **-4900HP!**

A **Power Barrage** stunned Jason long enough for the masked brawler to finish the rabid dog down.

"Farewell, Yakumo!"

 **-25000HP!**

 **-22000HP!**

The Ghoul growled one last time before his body fell under the punishing power of the two **Power Punches**.

 **+5000XP**

 ***Ding***

 **Congratulations, you have LVLd Up x5!**

 **[Status]**

 **Name: Kenshin Ogura**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level 47- Exp: 855/1420**

 **Age: 20**

 **Health Points (HP) : 940/940(+200) +100**

 **Special Points (SP) : 3380/3760(+800) +400**

 **Money = 3455000 Yen**

 **Attributes**

 **POW: 96(+20)+5**

 **INT: 66(+20)+5**

 **AGI: 94(+20)+5**

 **WIS: 75(+20)+5**

 **VIT: 84(+20)+5**

 **CHA: 70(+20)+5**

 **LUK: 82(+20)+5**

 ***DunDun***

 **1 Perk Available:**

 **Hunger for Fight** **: Fighting replenish your HP by 1 per attack.**

 **Berserker - Phase 1** **: GAMER SMASH! You gain a 150%DMG boost but lose your sanity for thirty minutes.**

 **Speedfreak** **: The fastest you are, the least you shall be beaten! Your speed while running receives a 25% bonus!**

"A bit disappointing.." The masked youngster picked **Speedfreak** and was about to leave..

"H-How are you so strong?" Kenshin turned to stare calmly at the still crouching Clown Ghoul.

"Lots of variables but if I have to be honest, tell this to your superiors.. there is another player on the chessboard and his name is DEAD MASK."

Without else to say, the Gamer nodded towards Ayato and the two proceeded to retreat back home.

Unaware that Kenshin's declaration would have shaken the troubled waters of Tokyo's situation even more.

* * *

 **AN**

 **I've been writing this chapter for at least five hours and God my mind is going numb at the effort put in this chapter.**

 **Giusto Montelepre: 'Giusto' means Just/Right while 'Montelepre' is a common last name in Southern Italy, mostly in Sicily.**

 **How do I know? 'Cause I live there!**

 **Jason is down from the count and Kenshin might have done the worst thing he could have planned... or is it?**

 **Sadly I have no Next Chapter Preview this time as my mind is completely blank at the moment.**

 **Would like lots of feedback and love!**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **theawsomest5** **: Yeah, I've been studying some basic Japanese grammar as a preparation for my third year at Uni. I think I will pick up the Japanese language course as I truly wanted to visit Japan and it's many awesome places. The chapters about school will be funny to write as it will be all about Ayato dodging Touka's attempt feat. Toriko, fangirls and teachers.**

 **Cold BloodRose** **: Sadly no. I think that would be pretty much useless like Shirou's Cooking skill in FPO. And thank you!**

 **evo123457** **: Sadly no as I did mention that there was much more in Kenshin's past and now we have a backstory. Now the question is.. how did he died in his previous life?**

 **[Status]**

 **Name: Kenshin Ogura**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level 47- Exp: 855/1420**

 **Age: 20**

 **Health Points (HP) : 1040/1040**

 **Special Points (SP) : 4560/4560**

 **Money = 3455000 Yen**

 **Attributes**

 **POW: 101**

 **INT: 71**

 **AGI: 99**

 **WIS: 80**

 **VIT: 89**

 **CHA: 75**

 **LUK: 87**

 **Skills**

 **Gamer Body (LVL Max.) - Congratulations, your body had been turned into one influenced by the rules of the Game Module. This Skill is present in all Users from the very beginning.**

 **Gamer Mind (LVL Max.) - As a Gamer, you are blessed to have a mind devoid of possessions and manipulations. The emotional impact to your actions has been reduced of the 50%.**

 **Beginners' Luck (Non-Level Skill) - This temporary Skill will add a EXP multiplier related to LUK for Skills and LVLs. Expiration Level: LVL 10.**

 **Power Punch (LVL 20 40/630) - The power of a mighty punch! Your fist is coated in energy that let you deal a single punch with a damage ten times it's normal. Outside of fights this Skill has the power of a high explosive device +5. Drain: 30SP per hit!**

 **Power Barrage (LVL. 11 10/170) - A flurry of powerful punches tear down the most dangerous of fiends. Punches deal DMGx5 than normal and drains 18SP per hit.**

 **Meditation (LVL. 5 18/170) - This Skill allows you to reach for your inner potential. Warning! This Skill drains 96SP per minute as your mind is too much inexperienced to obtain this grade of enlightement.**

 **ID: Create(LVL. 4 15/160) - Create a personal Hunting Ground where to rest or fight a particular set of enemies. Current Available Selections: (ID: Empty) - (ID: Zombie1-2) - (ID: Goblin)**

 **ID: Leave(Non-LVL Skill) - The ability to leave an Hunting Ground. It becomes available together with the Skill** **ID: Create** **.**

 **Party/Co-op (Non-LVL Skill) - Tired of singleplayer? Why not invite a friend of yours to enjoy the beauty of this awesome Game?**

 **Traits**

 **Educated Intellectual - A fine man of knowledge, you crave to learn more about yourself and everything around you. +10% experience from learning books and Intellectual-Type Skills.**

 **Soul of the Fighter - You have fought your way in the world for almost your entire life. You are a prideful but careful warrior that cherish fighting without falling in a battlelust. +15% experience from fights and Fighting-Type Skills.**

 **Smiling Monster - Once the mask is on, your true power is revealed! Gain +200HP, +400SP and a +20 to all stats when you are wearing the newly named object 'DEAD MASK'!**

 **Perks**

 **Apprentice Brawler** **: You prefer to solve problems with your fist than with diplomacy. Gain a 20% DMG bonus for any Bare Hands attacks.**

 **Young Wise Man** **: You have reached a good understanding of life and can understand better those around you. Immediate +20% to your CHA and to your WIS.**

 **Golden Touch** **: Enemies drops 10% more money than before.**

 **Shrewd Salesman** **: Your experience in selling stuff has made you capable of buying things at a cheaper price. -15% discount to any shop's object.**

 **One Last Time** **: Your mind refuses to surrender to a sure defeat. Receive back 50% of your HP back if your HP reaches below 10%.**

 **Power Style - Beginner** **: You have a basic understanding of true Power! Power-Type attacks receive a 10% DMG boost.**

 **He who fights Ghouls!** **: You have developed an uncanny power when dealing with those creatures! +10%DMG boost when fighting Ghouls.**

 **Basic Medic** **: You now understand the utility of saving people! All your healing potions receive a 15% Boost in their effectiveness.**

 **Tactical Leader** **: Your teammates become an important strenght of yours. Party members led by you receive a 5% Overall Boost of their Stats.**

 **Speedfreak** **: The fastest you are, the least you shall be beaten! Your speed while running receives a 25% bonus!**

 **Inventory:**

 **50 x B. HP Potions**

 **40 x B. SP Potions**

 **7/10 Shards of Death**

 **DEAD MASK (Unequipped)**

 **[Status]**

 **Name: Ayato Kishimura**

 **Title: Chibi Rabbit**

 **Level 16**

 **Age: 11**

 **Health Points (HP) : 640/640**

 **Special Points (SP) : 3760/3760**

 **Money = 500 Yen**

 **Attributes**

 **POW: 34**

 **INT: 30**

 **AGI: 37**

 **WIS: 31**

 **VIT: 47**

 **CHA: 31**

 **LUK: 32**

 **Skills**

 **Ukaku Barrage (LVL. 5/20 70/180) - Your Kagune is developed for long-range attacks. You spend 15SP for every pellets you use. (Until you meet all the requirements of** **Ukaku Kagune** **Trait, you cannot exceed LVL.20 with this Skill)**

 **Ukaku Meele (LVL. 2/20 12/80) - While not the recommended use for you Kagune, your Ukaku is sharp enough to kill in the close quarters. (Until you meet all the requirements of** **Ukaku Kagune** **Trait, you cannot exceed LVL.20 with this Skill)**

 **Traits**

 **Ghoul Skin- You are a full-blooded Ghoul and thus your skin is bulletproof and bladeproof. Damage from Normal-Type Guns and Blades is nullified.**

 **Deadly Ukaku Kagune (1/4)- Beware from the beautiful sight as this Kagune leaves death on its wake (15%DMG to Ukaku-Type Skills). Your current level permits to all Ukaku-related Skills to reach a LVL20 maximum of growth. To upgrade this trait, consume at least 10 Ghouls.**


	10. The Birth of the Third Way

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: The Birth of the Third Way**

* * *

"I'm.. I'm a moron! That's what I am."

Kenshin remembered returning home with a shaken Ayato and going to bed with a satisfied smile.

Then morning came and his mind was not influenced by **DEAD MASK** , what had happened the previous night hit him like a train.

Killing Jason, as pleasing at it was, had painted the greatest target possible on both his and Ayato's backs because Aogiri was going to intervene.

You might ask 'but why should Aogiri bother with you two if Jason hadn't been part of the group yet?' and well.. the answer was even more humiliating for the Gamer himself.

He had proclaimed his stance and his position to one of Eto's subordinates and, knowing her paranoia regarding unknown characters, it was a matter of time before a simple walk as DEAD MASK was going to end up in an ambush.

He stared crossed at the harmless object and contemplated how just removing his emotions hampered with his sense of judgement.

Then the realisation struck and the brawler felt more and more wary of wearing the custom mask anytime soon.

His paranoia, his sense of self-preservation and his hesitation could be considered elements attached to the emotional side of his mind.

If emotions are suppressed so are those important part of his brain, rendering him just a machine capable of fighting and nothing else.

Was it worth sacrificing part of his brain just for a +20 Stats buff? Probably not, but the mask was the only thing he could use at the moment to hide his identity.

When Ayato entered the living room and looked at the distraught look in the young man's face, he frowned at him.

"Kenshin-nii? Is something wrong?"

The boy's voice was enough to snap the Gamer out of his musings with a surprised yelp.

Wide-eyed and panicking, Kenshin managed to reign down his shock as he identified the intruder. "E-Eh, no. N-Nothing is wrong." Inwardly facepalming at his completely traitorous stuttering, the brawler felt the young Kirishima staring holes in his head.

"Weird.." The he paused a moment as he stared suspiciously. "Is it about yesterday?"

"...Yes."

The answer settled in their heads and Ayato let the curious reaction he was seeing in the previously 'Scary Nii-chan'.

"Y-Yesterday I was.. kinda influenced by the _mask_."

He stared very hard as he heard the excuse. "... is it a 'Gamer' stuff?"

The embarassed man nodded as he tried to remove the awkwardness from his current state of mind.

"Anyway, can you tell me how did you leveled up so much yesterday?"

...

"You mean you aren't going to be asking more about the mask?"

Ayato stopped for a moment as he flipped one of the pages of the comic he had brought with him from his room. "After seeing what you can achieve as an human, I think the definition of impossible is quite loose when it's you in said situation."

Kenshin's right eye twitched in annoyance, wounded by the brat's curiously familiar wording.

"Are you coping Deadpool's sassing, aren't you?"

The kid's head disappeared behind the issue of the aforementioned antihero he was reading at the moment.

"...Maybe."

...

"Do you want to go and train a bit?"

It was an excuse away from the weird predicament they put themselves on and Ayato agreed.

Maybe they should deplete their stress killing some zombies.

* * *

 **Few moments later..**

 **-5000HP!**

 **-5200HP!**

 **-5100HP!**

 **-4900HP!**

"And with that we have 10 of those shards."

The training session had gone quite smoothly and Kenshin had several thirty undead and three Legions in a matter of minutes.

Ayato had decided to step up his growth by going solo in another part of the city, leaving the brawler alone with his own thoughts.

'Should I speed up my plans about creating the organisation?'

The ten Shards of the Death floated in front of him, an unholy dark energy creating a circle around them.

'What if I get myself discovered in the process?'

The pieces connected together and melted into a skull-like object.

'Both realpolitik and aggressive approaches might still led to an early confrontation with Eto and, even worst, Arima. I ain't going to fight Arima so early on!'

Absently he stared at the skull, his mind drawed by his inner planning.

 _ **The echoes of the coldest wind touches your soul...**_

 **[Bring Thy Head]**

 **Your challenge has been met. Beware of the might of the Avatar of the End of Life!**

 **Beat [High Boss] Death - Phase 1!**

 **Rewards:**

 **-6000xp-**

 **-?-**

...What?

"Wha-!"

Kenshin barely dodged a scythe came about to reap him in half from behind.

Turning around, he stared at the caped figure with the bone-like long weapon that was attacking him.

A chill traveled through his body as he looked at its stats.

 **Name: Lord Death - Phase 1**

 **Title: The Reaper**

 **LVL. 45**

 **HP: 150000**

"Are you kid-!"

 **-200HP!**

The brawler's arms went to his stomach as the deadly blade cut a large bit of it.

Thankfully the **Gamer Body** rebuilt the normally killing blow, leaving just the damage dealt to him.

The Boss was insanely quick as Kenshin came to understand as it speeded through his defences like a mad dog.

It was relentless, it was strong and it was motivated.

A **Power Punch** missed the elusive monster and the youngster almost got caught by the retreating scythe.

While his speed had improved since **Speedfreak** , it was clear that the Gamer couldn't keep up with this foe.

 **Dodg-!** **-550HP!**

Not even his reflexes were keeping up and the new damage was starting to unnerve him.

His fists glowed but none of the punches landed on the swift cloaked bastard.

Weakened, confused and pissed, Kenshin was not enjoying this training session.

"I-It seems like I will h-have to step up my game."

Before the boss could take another swing at him, the Gamer put on the **DEAD MASK** and felt like a cold injection being inserted in his veins.

His agility enchanted by the Trait, Kenshin felt a gracious smile replace the previous scowl and he jumped away from the attack.

"You better keep up with me now, _Death_."

The monster didn't reply to his taunt but started to give chase, Kenshin smugly eyeing the place where the Boss shall met its demise.

"I hope you enjoy heights, Shyguy!" Finishing this taunt, the Gamer started to scale up the Tokyo Tower, jumping between the spaces every fifty metres.

Reached the highest point, Kenshin stared mockingly at the approaching boss and, seeing it catching even more speed, he dodged by moving his body backwards the moment the scythe almost got to his head.

Restoring his balance, his arms strenched towards the end of Death's cloak and pulled it down.

As the Gamar landed few metres below, he could see gravity do its job and impale the boss into the tower.

With a silent gasp of pain, Death dropped his scythe and the brawler caught it before it could end too far away for him to get.

 **Original Reaper - Unique**

 **LVL.?**

 **A scythe that reaped many souls in its existence. Yet it's full potential has been yet fulfilled.**

 **Special Ability** **:**

 **Unstoppable Cut 1: Everything this blade meet will be cut without resistance. Drain 1000SP per use.**

Staring in awe at the powerful and quite expensive weapon in his hands, the Gamer decided to put on use this new piece of his quite empty arsenal.

With a long sigh, Kenshin jumped higher in the air above the boss and aimed **Original Reaper** towards its original owner.

As the young man took an ample swing at the unprotected head of the boss, he stared in awe as it easily detached from its' body without issue.

 **H-H-HEADSHOT!-999999HP!**

Kenshin stopped a moment to stare at the blade and gave it a loving stare. "Aren't you a pretty one?" A chuckle left his mouth as he slowly descended from the Tower, leaving the boss to disappear in dark mist.

 ***High Boss Death - Phase 1 has been defeated!***

 **Since you have defeated the Highboss of the ID: Zombie 1, creating an ID with this dungeon will no longer give exp for the ID: Create Skill.**

 ***Din***

 **Congratulations, you have LVLd Up x5!**

 **[Status]**

 **Name: Kenshin Ogura**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level 52 - Exp: 695/1570**

 **Age: 20**

 **Health Points (HP) : 1040/1040(+200) +100**

 **Special Points (SP) : 4160/4160(+800) +400**

 **Money = 3455000 Yen**

 **Attributes**

 **POW: 101(+20)+5**

 **INT: 71(+20)+5**

 **AGI: 99(+20)+5**

 **WIS: 80(+20)+5**

 **VIT: 89(+20)+5**

 **CHA: 75(+20)+5**

 **LUK: 87(+20)+5**

 ***DunDun***

 **1 Perk Available:**

 **Hunger for Fight** **: Fighting replenish your HP by 1 per attack.**

 **Berserker - Phase 1** **: GAMER SMASH! You gain a 150%DMG boost but lose your sanity for thirty minutes.**

 **Knowledge Hunter:** **Your thirst to know new things has grown. +1 WIS and +1 INT from reading books.**

The Gamer froze in shock as he removed his mask and noticed the last Perk.

Now that he was looking with major detail, he had indeed ignoring those Stats for a while.

Is it possible that his focus on growing more on strenght had altered his mind so much?

Settling **The Reaper** in his inventory and picking **Knowledge Hunter** as the latest perk on his arsenal, he calmly returned back to his house to find an annoyed Ayato waiting for him.

"What took you so long?!"

He smiled confidently. "I encountered some impossible things."

He groaned behind his mask as they returned to the real world.

 **[Status]**

 **Name: Ayato Kishimura**

 **Title: Chibi Rabbit**

 **Level 23**

 **Age: 11**

 **Health Points (HP) : 708/920**

 **Special Points (SP) : 4080/4880**

 **Money = 15000 Yen**

 **Attributes**

 **POW: 41**

 **INT: 37**

 **AGI: 44**

 **WIS: 38**

 **VIT: 54**

 **CHA: 38**

 **LUK: 39**

 **Skills**

 **Ukaku Barrage (LVL. 20/20 -/-) - Your Kagune is developed for long-range attacks. You spend 1SP for every pellets you use. (Until you meet all the requirements of** **Ukaku Kagune** **Trait, you cannot exceed LVL.20 with this Skill)**

 **Ukaku Meele (LVL. 20/20 -/-) - While not the recommended use for you Kagune, your Ukaku is sharp enough to kill in the close quarters. (Until you meet all the requirements of** **Ukaku Kagune** **Trait, you cannot exceed LVL.20 with this Skill)**

 **Traits**

 **Ghoul Skin- You are a full-blooded Ghoul and thus your skin is bulletproof and bladeproof. Damage from Normal-Type Guns and Blades is nullified.**

 **Deadly Ukaku Kagune (1/4)- Beware from the beautiful sight as this Kagune leaves death on its wake (15%DMG to Ukaku-Type Skills). Your current level permits to all Ukaku-related Skills to reach a LVL20 maximum of growth. To upgrade this trait, consume at least 10 Ghouls.**

"You levelled up quickly. I'm impressed."

To Kenshin's surprise, Ayato snorted at the compliment.

"I thought I would gain some cool Skills like you did but I'm still stuck with just two.."

The brawler blinked. "Maybe you are confusing 'Team Party' with 'Multiplayer'."

He turned around, dropping his mask and showing his curious expression.

"What's the difference?"

And thus with a sigh, Kenshin explained one of the most basic things to know about videogames.

"The **Multiplayer** would be like you having the same characteristic I have that makes me a special human, **The Gamer**. You would have **Gamer Body** and **Gamer Mind** , have the ability to develop Skills like I do." Then he closed his eyes as he focused to give an easy to understand explanation for the other term.

" **Team Party** is much like when you play in a videogame and you give your second controller to the friend beside you. He might not have a profile, he might not have an account but he can still play and enjoy the moment. But in the end, said friend wouldn't gain all the bonuses that are relative to the owner of the game."

He opened his eyes, a tired look on his face.

"Afterall I am **THE Gamer** , not **A Gamer**."

The Kirishima snorted at the final part but accepted this lenghty explanation.

"Anyway.. do we go for a patrol after lunch?"

Kenshin shook his head. "We have to visit an important Ghoul this afternoon. They are as weird and dangerous as they sound friendly. So, no going around alone during this meeting."

The young Ghoul nodded but thought about whom they were going to visit for his big brother to order to be this careful.

It's not like they were going to visit someone worse than Jason.

* * *

 **Few hours later..**

"I wasn't certainly expecting to encounter the _dangerous_ and _infamous_ **DEAD MASK** tonight. I am quite curious of why this rare and precious event."

Ayato bit back a snort as he heard the pompous tone behind the man's words and the boy was certainly regretting jinxing himself in this insane predicament.

The room was visible just thanks to some old lightbulbs, giving it a horror-like sensation to the whole scene.

Also, did he forgot to mention the creepy butlers and maids all staring silently with only their kakugans visible in their different masks.

"Well, many things can happen randomly. But I think it's always like winning to a lottery to meet someone as important as you are, **Croque Monsier**."

The man vibrated excitedly as the mysterious figure identified him, bringing even more chills onto **Raven** 's back.

"Yes! You sound so much intriguing and filled with interesting secrets. Please, tell me, how can I help you?"

Kenshin paused for a moment, before moving to take a small folder from his cloak/inventory and settling it on the table.

The rich Ghoul stared at the documents in front of him in childish curiousity and decided to give it a look.

His smile slowly turned into a thin line as the man read in shock the content of the papers.

The servants tensed for a moment, clearly confused by their master's reaction.

"T-This is.. This is pure gold! And there is also enough proof to make it a solid case if pushed for a trial." The eccentric man returned the folder and stared in silence the powerful human with even more curiousity. "What is your objective here, _Monsieur_ DEATH MASK? This is certainly a good offer but I wish to know what you wish to demand from me for this deal to happen."

The Gamer left silence reign for few moments before replying.

"I wish to mold the world in something better, to make things right. I have the manpower but I lack the resources to make it happen."

"And so you need my funds to support your ambitious initiative." The Ghoul sighed. "May I ask you why an human would wish to 'fix' the issues of the world?"

Knowing that he had gained the momentum, Kenshin decided to pull the ultimate move to win this battle of minds.

He removed his mask and his hood, showing his face. "Because I know what's right, thus I shall do whatever in my power to make it happen."

Ayato felt the need to bash the skull of the young man as he volutarely revealed his visage to a group of strangers.

It was the worst thing he could have done in something as delicate as it was.

Or at least that's how the Kirishima have been told by his dad but, shocking him even more, the eccentric Ghoul let a chuckle as he unmasked himself too.

"You are truly determined of making the world yours to change, Monsier?"

"Ogura. Kenshin Ogura."

"Then I would be pleased if you called me by my name, Mirumo Tsuukiyama. I think this is the start of a fruitful partnership between us."

The two man laughed together as both Ayato and the servants stared in utter disbelief at how the whole discussion had ended.

Still, unquestionably to anyone in that room, Kenshin Ogura had managed to secure himself the most important of his supporters and so that day, in the Gamer's mind, will always be regarded as the start of a third organisation to oppose Aogiri and CCG.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Yup! Cliffhanger as I was about to reveal the name of the new group who will oppose the 'traditional' ones.**

 **Still, I'm open for suggestion that could make me change idea for its name as I've for now just some shaky ideas about it.**

 **Yes, thankfully I was able to find someone who could fix the issue with the roof and, since today there was zero rain, I managed to stay at home to procrastrinate at the latest mind game from my internet provider and to write this chapter.**

 **P.S. I'm curious to know the readers' opinions how they think I will make Shuu's Kanae/Karren's first interation with Kenshin be like. I just wish to know how people wants this story to flow so I can adjust myself to the majority (yep, this is sadly an imperfect democracy.)**

 **Next Chapter Preview:**

 **"Ms. Takatsuki's works are not self-insert fanfiction!"**

 **"I'm 100% sure of what I'm talking about, Mr. Kaneki."**

 **Review Q &A (From AN) (To see the newer ones jump to the ****AHHHHHH!** **)**

 **inplayj** **: Taking under consideration that it all happened in the morning, an hours or so before Kuzen was supposed to arrive at Anteiku, I think I managed it pretty well. Don't worry as I planned for Kenshin to visit the cafe quite soon and it will have a lenghtier interaction.**

 **Cole BloodRose :** **Forgive me for the mistake with your name but I was quite tired in that moment and it was around midnight that I finished writing the chapter. I understand your point of the utility of the Cooking Skill but I meant the other Gamer!Fic usage I gave to it. I admit I hadn't given thought to that potential bonus and I appreciate that some remind me or even give me new, fresh ideas I might implement in my stories. Thank you and sorry for having written wrong your name.**

 **Lord Fifth** **: Before I start my incredibly restrained and subdued rant, I will write down the copy of this review as I will disprove bit by bit the whole flame. Bear with me:**  
 **1)** The MC saved the guy who was trying to murder him for no reason. Just like stereotypical japanese protagonists he had to forgive his enemy and take him under his wing. Like many fanfics the author forces an artificial bond which simply doesn't make any sense. They want to kill, butcher and eat humans. There's no logical reason for them to bond and work togheter. Withouth proper motivation such unrealistic events will just make the story feel cheap and fake. At least try to stand in the shoes of your MC when you write.  
 **When I read this part I was incredibly confused at first and then I became suspicious as I finished reading this big part of the review. Are you sure you have even watched TG Anime? I mean, one of the main problems that the anime/manga try to make everyone understand (and this one was also said by Ishida Sui himself) how simple-minded was to consider Ghouls as beings that 'want to kill, butcher and eat humans'. I bet you haven't even watched Episode 4 of the first season, where there is a Ghoul starving himself and trying to survive with only coffee as to not kill his girlfriend. I BET YOU HAVE JUST READ THE PLOT ON SOME WIKIA AND THEN MAGICALLY BECAME AN EXPERT**. **Don't believe me? I don't care, you just have proved it with your own ignorancy in writing this bigoted review. 'Without' and I think you and most of the people on Earth have a very different view on how 'proper motivations'. This is without considering the last offending words of this part, offending as one of my major flaws in writing stuff is behind 'too much of a model for the MC'. It was one of the main issues when I started Fate Player Online and I've been even lectured about it.**  
 **2)** And then to top it off the author shares his power, the one thing that makes him unique and special. The MC was already a little bland but now he has lost all his luster.  
 **This actually left me incredibly confused, even more than before, as I didn't understand what you were alluding. I have several theories (because you haven't even pointed out what you were referring to) about 'the author shares his power' but I will not reveal them as I don't want to accuse someone without proof, differently from others. I am not usually one easy to anger but your review is just the perfect example of 'going round and flaming left and right.'**

 **EDIT: I found some reviewers commenting about this last part and pointing out I mistook what you were talking about. I think in this chapter I solved this 'issue' of yours.**

 **AHHHHHH!** **And now the new Review Q &A!**

 **Guest(Chapter10)** **: Wind entered some inner part of the roof and took away most of the bricks in a single moment.**

 **Cole BloodRose** **: Understood! Thank you for your intervention and I solved it!**

 **Blake Tourdner** **: I mean, I had to pick brick by brick and bring it away from the path leading to my house under this unholy cold. Today I woke up with back pains and I'm just in my early twenties ;A;**

 **Evo123457** **: Understood what you all meant about this and I hope I managed to cool down all your worries. I had thought of putting some rules about it when I did the first Ayato-centered chapter but I decided I had left enough in that chapter to not make this happen. I hope the situation is now clear :)**

 **LameJokeGuy** **: I know what I'm doing but, no matter at which hour I read the upper part, I am unable to understand half of it..**

 **riveg** **: Now the problem for our dear MC will be to choose when to be emotionless and when not. I think I solved it with this chapter the rest.. I think?**

 **[Status]**

 **Name: Kenshin Ogura**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level 52 - Exp: 695/1570**

 **Age: 20**

 **Health Points (HP) : 1140/1140  
**

 **Special Points (SP) : 4560/4560  
**

 **Money = 3455000 Yen**

 **Attributes**

 **POW: 106**

 **INT: 76**

 **AGI: 104  
**

 **WIS: 85**

 **VIT: 94  
**

 **CHA: 80  
**

 **LUK: 92  
**

 **Skills**

 **Gamer Body (LVL Max.) - Congratulations, your body had been turned into one influenced by the rules of the Game Module. This Skill is present in all Users from the very beginning.**

 **Gamer Mind (LVL Max.) - As a Gamer, you are blessed to have a mind devoid of possessions and manipulations. The emotional impact to your actions has been reduced of the 50%.**

 **Beginners' Luck (Non-Level Skill) - This temporary Skill will add a EXP multiplier related to LUK for Skills and LVLs. Expiration Level: LVL 10.**

 **Power Punch (LVL 20 40/630) - The power of a mighty punch! Your fist is coated in energy that let you deal a single punch with a damage ten times it's normal. Outside of fights this Skill has the power of a high explosive device +5. Drain: 30SP per hit!**

 **Power Barrage (LVL. 11 10/170) - A flurry of powerful punches tear down the most dangerous of fiends. Punches deal DMGx5 than normal and drains 18SP per hit.**

 **Meditation (LVL. 5 18/170) - This Skill allows you to reach for your inner potential. Warning! This Skill drains 96SP per minute as your mind is too much inexperienced to obtain this grade of enlightement.**

 **ID: Create(LVL. 5 78/190) - Create a personal Hunting Ground where to rest or fight a particular set of enemies. Current Available Selections: (ID: Empty) - (ID: Zombie1-2) - (ID: Goblin)**

 **ID: Leave(Non-LVL Skill) - The ability to leave an Hunting Ground. It becomes available together with the Skill** **ID: Create** **.**

 **Party/Co-op (Non-LVL Skill) - Tired of singleplayer? Why not invite a friend of yours to enjoy the beauty of this awesome Game?**

 **Traits**

 **Educated Intellectual - A fine man of knowledge, you crave to learn more about yourself and everything around you. +10% experience from learning books and Intellectual-Type Skills.**

 **Soul of the Fighter - You have fought your way in the world for almost your entire life. You are a prideful but careful warrior that cherish fighting without falling in a battlelust. +15% experience from fights and Fighting-Type Skills.**

 **Smiling Monster - Once the mask is on, your true power is revealed! Gain +200HP, +400SP and a +20 to all stats when you are wearing the newly named object 'DEAD MASK'!**

 **Perks**

 **Apprentice Brawler** **: You prefer to solve problems with your fist than with diplomacy. Gain a 20% DMG bonus for any Bare Hands attacks.**

 **Young Wise Man** **: You have reached a good understanding of life and can understand better those around you. Immediate +20% to your CHA and to your WIS.**

 **Golden Touch** **: Enemies drops 10% more money than before.**

 **Shrewd Salesman** **: Your experience in selling stuff has made you capable of buying things at a cheaper price. -15% discount to any shop's object.**

 **One Last Time** **: Your mind refuses to surrender to a sure defeat. Receive back 50% of your HP back if your HP reaches below 10%.**

 **Power Style - Beginner** **: You have a basic understanding of true Power! Power-Type attacks receive a 10% DMG boost.**

 **He who fights Ghouls!** **: You have developed an uncanny power when dealing with those creatures! +10%DMG boost when fighting Ghouls.**

 **Basic Medic** **: You now understand the utility of saving people! All your healing potions receive a 15% Boost in their effectiveness.**

 **Tactical Leader** **: Your teammates become an important strenght of yours. Party members led by you receive a 5% Overall Boost of their Stats.**

 **Speedfreak** **: The fastest you are, the least you shall be beaten! Your speed while running receives a 25% bonus!**

 **Knowledge Hunter :** **Your thirst to know new things has grown. +1 WIS and +1 INT from reading books.**

 **Inventory:**

 **50 x B. HP Potions**

 **40 x B. SP Potions**

 **7/10 Shards of Death**

 **DEAD MASK (Unequipped)**

 **The Original Reaper - Support**

 **[Status]**

 **Name: Ayato Kishimura**

 **Title: Chibi Rabbit**

 **Level 23**

 **Age: 11**

 **Health Points (HP) : 920/920**

 **Special Points (SP) : 4880/4880**

 **Money = 15000 Yen**

 **Attributes**

 **POW: 41**

 **INT: 37**

 **AGI: 44**

 **WIS: 38**

 **VIT: 54**

 **CHA: 38**

 **LUK: 39**

 **Skills**

 **Ukaku Barrage (LVL. 20/20 -/-) - Your Kagune is developed for long-range attacks. You spend 1SP for every pellets you use. (Until you meet all the requirements of** **Ukaku Kagune** **Trait, you cannot exceed LVL.20 with this Skill)**

 **Ukaku Meele (LVL. 20/20 -/-) - While not the recommended use for you Kagune, your Ukaku is sharp enough to kill in the close quarters. (Until you meet all the requirements of** **Ukaku Kagune** **Trait, you cannot exceed LVL.20 with this Skill)**

 **Traits**

 **Ghoul Skin- You are a full-blooded Ghoul and thus your skin is bulletproof and bladeproof. Damage from Normal-Type Guns and Blades is nullified.**

 **Deadly Ukaku Kagune (1/4)- Beware from the beautiful sight as this Kagune leaves death on its wake (15%DMG to Ukaku-Type Skills). Your current level permits to all Ukaku-related Skills to reach a LVL20 maximum of growth. To upgrade this trait, consume at least 10 Ghouls.**


	11. Mind Games

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Mind Games  
**

If there was something that Kenshin had almost forgot about when creating something as big as the organisation he had planned, it was paperwork.

Several stacks of papers were sitting on the only table of his small office.

A good 70% had already been compiled, those mostly concerning the site of the headquarters and the Gamer came to the conclusion that the 22nd Ward was the best place where to settle in.

The CCG garrisoning the Katsushika Ward was quite lax in their control as the zone bordered with the 23rd or, in layman's terms, Ghouls feared to be near Cochlea.

Plus it was near the Clowns' own HQ, adding even more security regarding the area and, while Roma was a crazy woman, she would be interested in seeing little children being removed from the crappy place she had been in her childhood.

Yep, Kenshin was going to scout the 24th Ward and take away part of its population. The ones that could still be salvaged, those who had yet to go mad down there.

Yet it wasn't something he could do immediately and without some trucks waiting outside as it could be quite hard to explain to some officer why he was leading a large crowd of poor-looking Ghouls through the streets of Tokyo.

He shook his head and the young man returned to the book that had taken his attention few moments ago.

 _...It is the only bliss of the closure, the attention of the paper being receptive of the soul, that made the whole point of breaking worthwile as it soon reshape the one soul I had into something much more meaningful..._

He could remember reading in the manga a single excerpt from _Dear Kafka_ and it had actually sparked the curiousity of wonder as how the whole part eluded not only to Kafka but to a more modern, close reflection of terrible childhoods.

 **+1 WIS and +1 INT for reading** _ **Dear Kafka**_ **!**

It was a fruitful read as it was endearing and thus Kenshin decided to leave his less prone to 'nerdy' things younger 'brother'.

Few minutes became a whole hour as the Gamer was engrossed by the tragic tone of the dark words as those sinked further and further into his consciousness, drawing connections to his past and, for the first time in a long time, the Gamer felt a great doubt settling in his soul.

The more the book revealed its content, the more he could feel something nostalgic calling out for him.

Sympathy was something Kenshin would have doubted to have towards Eto Yoshimura before witnessing the emotion, the reasoning instilled by her hands, directly from her mind, into the letters and the punctuations.

Was she truly someone he could condemn? No.

The answer came in his head way too quickly and he tried to understand why it did so.

It struck as painful and waking as a lighting bolt and the Gamer felt his eyes close slowly in painful consideration.

They wanted one thing from the world to give it to those without it.

The hope of a better life. The hope of not having to fend off against terrifying obstacles of the ill-minded monsters ruling it.

To beat a monster, you need to become one.

His hand closed slowly the strong but small book, shivering threatening to reveal his inner manners, his well-hidden self.

The reverie shattered as two young but familiar figures entered his line of sight.

A youth with so much faux happiness covering his pains and a truly tragic teen following behind.

"Hey mister! I saw my friend there-" He pulled the shy boy close causing a blush to spread in the brunette's face at the unexpected semi-hug. "-saw you were reading one of his favourite books and I want him to socialise with someone."

Ken Kaneki wanted to die at the blunt approach his best friend, Hideyoshi-Hide Nagachika, had invaded the personal space of the man. The teen envisioned himself on the stranger's place and he found himself said attempt quite... poorly-executed.

Thus as he tried to excuse his friends' abrupt interruption, the teen was floored as the man genuinely chuckled at them. "S-Sure. Please, be my guests."

The blonde boy didn't need to be told again as he took one of the unused chairs and moved to the part of the table opposite to Kenshin's, while the brunette took some moments to realise what he had just said.

"I start the conversation! My name is Hideyoshi Nagachika but I prefer to be called 'Hide'. This is my friend, Ken Kaneki."

The embarassed teen almost shook his head as Hide tried once more to tempt his luck. "H-Hide, that's n-not how it works!"

While the two were unaware of the understanding smile plastered on Kenshin's visage, the Gamer watched in amusement as the friendship that was highly highlighted on the series was there and already cemented in the world.

"It's fine. My name is Kenshin Ogura and you have caught my attention with your friendship."

The blonde looked confused as he asked. "Why so, Kenshin-san?"

Kaneki showed his own curiousity with his physical behavior as he frowned quizzically at the young man.

"I think it's good that two youngsters as similar as you have founded each other. It's quite rare to share such a close bond."

Surprisingly enough Kaneki looked down on the table and blinked, a blank expression on his face.

Hide looked shocked but replied quickly. "You sure are blind, Kenshin-san. While Kaneki is my bro, we are one the opposite of the other. I mean, I'm good in Biology while 'neki is more of a word-guy."

The foxy smile hanging on the young man's face didn't fade at the blonde excuse.

"I think your friend has already understood what I mean, Hide-san." Then he shook his head. "Now, no more about real sad stuff and more _real_ sad stuff." The man pointed at the copy of _Dear Kafka_. "I think we were using this to start a discourse."

The Nagachika paused, glanced at the book and then returned to smile widely. "You are right, Kenshin-senpai!" The young teen turned to the still absent-looking brunette. "C'mon Kenny, I managed to find a funny guy that likes the same genre you cherish like a religion and now you are here brooding."

Kaneki blinked as Hide's remark returned his attention to earth and blushed once more at his distraction. "S-Sorry, was thinking about what Kenshin-san was talking about."

"It's _Senpai_ , Kaneki. This dude is like a guru of fun and knowledge."

Kenshin bit back a laugh as the short description oddly felt true to his head.

"A-Anyway, Kenshin-senpai... did you read Takatsuki-san's books regularly?"

The Gamer shook his head, taking the book in his hand. "It's actually the first time I read the work of this writer and I have to say the positive reviews that have compelled me to start this little experiment had been proved right."

"S-So what do you think of _De-Dear Kafka_?"

The question was precise and quite deadly to his secret musings but he decided to comply with the curiousity of the young teen. "I found it oddly nostalgic and familiar to myself and I admit I would have never thought a self-insert fiction would have caused so many emotions to explode in my soul."

Hide was obviously confused and clueless about my answer, while Kaneki frowned at my words.

"I understand your feelings as this very book felt like I was the protagonist but I think it's quite... wrong to call it a self-insert fanfiction."

Kenshin mused Kaneki's lack of stuttering in his last words and a curious thought entered his brain.

"I actually meant 'fiction', not 'fanfiction. But I have to ask.. do you find it hard to see the author herself expressing her thoughts about her childhood?"

The question seemed to wake a change in the teen's demeanor as he seemed quite shocked.

"Ms. Takatsuki's works are not self-insert fanfiction!" That's how Kaneki tried to deflect his mistake.

"I'm 100% sure of what I'm talking about, Mr. Kaneki." That's how Kenshin repelled said attempt.

The teen looked surprised at his own outburst but the appeasing gesture made by Kenshin with his hands seemed to calm him down.

"You are quite attached to the book, that I understand. I admit it was a nice discussion." The Gamer took two small papers with his number and give it to the two. "You are a funny bunch. I will be more than happy to engage in whatever you want to. Sadly... I have to go."

The two stared in surprise as Kenshin bid a curt goodbye and left the library, leaving them in their confusion.

* * *

He had seen them moving... there!

"It's sad that Kenshin-nii couldn't come, Ayato." Hinami whispered to Ayato as the two kids walked calmly, completely unaware of the young man few metres behind them.

 _Interesting_...

"Yeah, I called him but he said he going to be busy for some hours."

 _Cheeky brat, I remember asking you to call me if there was something._

Finally, as Kenshin managed to get much closer to the two, Hinami stopped for a moment, quietly sniffing the air. "Ayato, did Kenshin-nii tell you if he was going to be in this Ward?"

The previously confident Ghoul halted as the question sinked in his brain. "No, why?"

The girl merely smiled. "Because Kenshin-nii is just few moments from us."

The young Kirishima froze and paled at the reply, slowly turning around and seeing the sickly-smiling man waving at them. "I am dead.."

"Nii-chan!" A part of the Gamer was happy that Hinami was already well-trained to use her nose to catch any familiar scent, good and bad.

"Hina-chan! I didn't know you were visiting." The brawler redirected his smile towards the already panicking Ayato. "It seems that someone forgot something. But don't worry!" He said in a theatrical way. "I will see for the culprit to be punished justly!"

"Can said 'culprit' be given a lenient punishment?"

A smile sent more chills to his back. "If the 'culprit' is going to be good in the next few days, his punishment shall be 'lenient'."

With a final sigh Ayato looked the ground defeated while the young Fueguchi seemed have not catch on what the weird exchange was about.

"Anyway, what are you two doing there?"

Hinami smiled. "Today there is Sen Takatsuki's book signing! Since mom is always busy with dad, I asked to go with you and Ayato." Then she turned towards the boy. "He told me you were busy but he could accompany me."

Kenshin gave a knowing smile towards Ayato and the teen looked somehow embarassed.

"Well, I've finished with my commissions, so I might as well join you two."

The female Ghoul's smile almost melted the Gamer's heart. "Thank you, nii-chan!"

After almost twenty minutes of walking, the three reached the place where the event was held and they were all delighted by the fact that they were among the first ones in the line.

The Gamer's curiousity regarding the woman that was going to be one of the greatest foes in his plans grew even more as the more they advanced in the line, the more he could see glimpses of her appearance.

While she was an year younger than him, he could clearly see her long, unruly hair combed in that short and possibly style.

Out of fashion clothes and useless glasses would have been seen by many as signs of an unattractive woman, it would be criminal to consider Eto Yoshimura as such.

Petite as she was, her young visage was focused adorably on hearing the simple requests of her fans and writing her name on the books they brought to her.

As their turn came, the writer smiled at the two young teens. "Oh! I didn't expect to see a couple as young as you are!"

Her blunt statement shocked both Hinami and Ayato and they both turned red in embarassment.

Kenshin smiled a bit but he soon froze as Eto's eyes moved to stare at him.

Emeralds stared into charcoals and the woman's smile widened, almost turning smug.

"And you, 'big' man?"

The taunt at his height didn't faze the young man that decided to answer with a smile of his own. "Oh, I'm just accompanying the two, young lady."

They were both shorts and it was really easy to see that both attack and counter were meant for spare amusement.

The writer turned back to the two teens. "So your boyfriend is here for support or he too wants his copy signed?"

Hinami, still red-cheeked, shook her head. "H-He's not my boyfriend. A-And no, he doesn't have a copy."

"What a shame!" The woman exclaimed dramatically. "He seems like a good fan that has been wasted."

Kenshin frowned at her words, catching a bad meaning behind them.

Since Eto had grown in the 24th Ward and that there many Ghouls developed their senses better than normal ones, it wasn't too farfetched to believe she already knew

"I think Ayato wouldn't like the genre." He interceded calmly. "Sometimes we need to live with the losses."

 **Stop pushing your luck.**

The writer thought about his words and continued with a less cheerful tone. "Are you sure, big man? I think he would."

 **He is good and I want to recruit him!**

"I'm his brother and I know him well enough to know what he likes. Certainly, the genre lacks heroes."

 **He is my family and I will stab you if you keep going at it.**

"What about you? Do you have a name?" The pressure lessened between the two as the woman tried another approach.

 **Hey, you are good at this games. Who are you?**

"Kenshin Ogura, Takatsuki-san. It's nice to meet you in person."

 **You better not forget me soon, bitch.**

Eto smiled, pleased with this new information. "Oh no, I think I am delighted to meet someone as interesting as you are, Ogura-san."

 **Don't worry. I will not underestimate you**

"Yeah. Too bad we are on a limited time as I think we are exceeding our stay there.."

 **Sure, but I cannot stay there as I've better stuff to do.**

"I-I understand." She took Hinami's copy and signed it. "This is for?"

"Hinami Fueguchi, Takatsuki-san."

The older Ghoul nodded as she signed it at 'her favourite fan, Hinami Fueguchi'. "There."

Hinami thanked the woman as she took back the book in her arms.

"Well, I hope we will encounter in the future then."

 **See you soon, crazy woman.**

"Count on it, Kenshin-kun!"

 **It will be sooner than you think~**

* * *

 **Few moments later...**

"Nii-san, why you talked like that with Takatsuki-san?"

Kenshin contemplated if to tell them or not. In the end, the truth seemed the best in that moment.

"Takatsuki-san is a dangerous woman. I think you caught the reason why, Hina-chan."

The girl frowned and nodded slowly. "She is... a ghoul."

Ayato groaned. "Okay, which of the big ones was she?"

The grimace on the Gamer's face sent some shivers to Ayato.

"One-Eyed Owl."

Silence fell on the group as they continued their walk back home.

"You mean that you just chatted with another SSS-rank Ghoul?"

Hinami's eyes widened as she heard Ayato as he rearranged what had just happened.

"Yep."

...

"Why you attract so many dangerous people, Kenshin-nii?"

The calm expression somehow unnerved the young Ghoul. "I always wondered about it myself.."

* * *

 **AN**

 **I'm not going to pull another love-at-first sight thing in this fanfic, but I wanted to complicate MC's life a little by having one of the worst enemies to fight already at his doorstep. Eto will be interested in Kenshin's as a model for another book, not in any romantic way. (yet [Maybe])**

 **Also big explanation about future schedule of all my active fanfics:**  
 **I plan to continue FPO from October 31st as to have enough time to finish Ghoul-Man and continue a bit both Fukuro no Sewa and The Human King.**

 **I had unconsciously put too much food in my table and I'm kind of getting too much confused on what to pick. Thus I've planned to finish Ghoul-man by Chapter 20-21 as I've thought of doing at the very beginning.**

 **I am sorry for the major delay for FPO but I had a terrible week and I've had a lot of forced writer's blocks through the way.**

 **Thankfully by Halloween I should be able to start properly and finish the ARC III.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **ZKG1007** **: Thank you!**

 **Blake Tourdner** **: The back pains felt like a knife piercing my side. Also I am sitting on a chair most of the day and it's rare to get pains from that, I hope you don't hurt yourself by sitting too much!**

 **theawsomest5** **: *Roblox pain sound***

 **marsonlino** **: By stats level 150 he will develop a trait. I though that since I was speeding much I needed to contain giving too much and spoil everything. Next chapter will have some Gamer stuff and two new battle Skills for Kenshin.**

 **[Status]**

 **Name: Kenshin Ogura**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level 52 - Exp: 695/1570**

 **Age: 20**

 **Health Points (HP) : 1140/1140**

 **Special Points (SP) : 4560/4560**

 **Money = 3455000 Yen**

 **Attributes**

 **POW: 106**

 **INT: 77**

 **AGI: 104**

 **WIS: 86**

 **VIT: 94**

 **CHA: 80**

 **LUK: 92**

 **Skills**

 **Gamer Body (LVL Max.) - Congratulations, your body had been turned into one influenced by the rules of the Game Module. This Skill is present in all Users from the very beginning.**

 **Gamer Mind (LVL Max.) - As a Gamer, you are blessed to have a mind devoid of possessions and manipulations. The emotional impact to your actions has been reduced of the 50%.**

 **Beginners' Luck (Non-Level Skill) - This temporary Skill will add a EXP multiplier related to LUK for Skills and LVLs. Expiration Level: LVL 10.**

 **Power Punch (LVL 20 40/630) - The power of a mighty punch! Your fist is coated in energy that let you deal a single punch with a damage ten times it's normal. Outside of fights this Skill has the power of a high explosive device +5. Drain: 30SP per hit!**

 **Power Barrage (LVL. 11 10/170) - A flurry of powerful punches tear down the most dangerous of fiends. Punches deal DMGx5 than normal and drains 18SP per hit.**

 **Meditation (LVL. 5 18/170) - This Skill allows you to reach for your inner potential. Warning! This Skill drains 96SP per minute as your mind is too much inexperienced to obtain this grade of enlightement.**

 **ID: Create(LVL. 5 78/190) - Create a personal Hunting Ground where to rest or fight a particular set of enemies. Current Available Selections: (ID: Empty) - (ID: Zombie1-2) - (ID: Goblin)**

 **ID: Leave(Non-LVL Skill) - The ability to leave an Hunting Ground. It becomes available together with the Skill ID: Create.**

 **Party/Co-op (Non-LVL Skill) - Tired of singleplayer? Why not invite a friend of yours to enjoy the beauty of this awesome Game?**

 **Traits**

 **Educated Intellectual - A fine man of knowledge, you crave to learn more about yourself and everything around you. +10% experience from learning books and Intellectual-Type Skills.**

 **Soul of the Fighter - You have fought your way in the world for almost your entire life. You are a prideful but careful warrior that cherish fighting without falling in a battlelust. +15% experience from fights and Fighting-Type Skills.**

 **Smiling Monster - Once the mask is on, your true power is revealed! Gain +200HP, +400SP and a +20 to all stats when you are wearing the newly named object 'DEAD MASK'!**

 **Perks**

 **Apprentice Brawler : You prefer to solve problems with your fist than with diplomacy. Gain a 20% DMG bonus for any Bare Hands attacks.**

 **Young Wise Man : You have reached a good understanding of life and can understand better those around you. Immediate +20% to your CHA and to your WIS.**

 **Golden Touch : Enemies drops 10% more money than before.**

 **Shrewd Salesman : Your experience in selling stuff has made you capable of buying things at a cheaper price. -15% discount to any shop's object.**

 **One Last Time : Your mind refuses to surrender to a sure defeat. Receive back 50% of your HP back if your HP reaches below 10%.**

 **Power Style - Beginner : You have a basic understanding of true Power! Power-Type attacks receive a 10% DMG boost.**

 **He who fights Ghouls! : You have developed an uncanny power when dealing with those creatures! +10%DMG boost when fighting Ghouls.**

 **Basic Medic : You now understand the utility of saving people! All your healing potions receive a 15% Boost in their effectiveness.**

 **Tactical Leader : Your teammates become an important strenght of yours. Party members led by you receive a 5% Overall Boost of their Stats.**

 **Speedfreak : The fastest you are, the least you shall be beaten! Your speed while running receives a 25% bonus!**

 **Knowledge Hunter : Your thirst to know new things has grown. +1 WIS and +1 INT from reading books.**

 **Inventory:**

 **50 x B. HP Potions**

 **40 x B. SP Potions**

 **DEAD MASK (Unequipped)**

 **The Original Reaper - Support**

 **[Status]**

 **Name: Ayato Kishimura**

 **Title: Chibi Rabbit**

 **Level 23**

 **Age: 11**

 **Health Points (HP) : 920/920**

 **Special Points (SP) : 4880/4880**

 **Money = 15000 Yen**

 **Attributes**

 **POW: 41**

 **INT: 37**

 **AGI: 44**

 **WIS: 38**

 **VIT: 54**

 **CHA: 38**

 **LUK: 39**

 **Skills**

 **Ukaku Barrage (LVL. 20/20 -/-) - Your Kagune is developed for long-range attacks. You spend 1SP for every pellets you use. (Until you meet all the requirements of Ukaku Kagune Trait, you cannot exceed LVL.20 with this Skill)**

 **Ukaku Meele (LVL. 20/20 -/-) - While not the recommended use for you Kagune, your Ukaku is sharp enough to kill in the close quarters. (Until you meet all the requirements of Ukaku Kagune Trait, you cannot exceed LVL.20 with this Skill)**

 **Traits**

 **Ghoul Skin- You are a full-blooded Ghoul and thus your skin is bulletproof and bladeproof. Damage from Normal-Type Guns and Blades is nullified.**

 **Deadly Ukaku Kagune (1/4)- Beware from the beautiful sight as this Kagune leaves death on its wake (15%DMG to Ukaku-Type Skills). Your current level permits to all Ukaku-related Skills to reach a LVL20 maximum of growth. To upgrade this trait, consume at least 10 Ghouls.**


	12. Macchiato

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Macchiato**

* * *

"So, if I understood well enough, you want **me** -" Ayato pointed himself. "-to join you as you go and take a coffee at Anteiku."

The curious silent was disturbed just by Kenshin flipping another page of the second book written by Takatsuki-san.

"Nii-san, are you high or something?"

It was odd how _Dropped Box_ served more of a confutation of _Dear Kafka_ but certainly added a genuine take in regretting words given openly and thoughts left unsaid.

 _One can only wonder whom was truly at fault in the past._

 _How father took but kept silent about returning. How I gave everything but never asked back._

 _The painful knowledge of having lost the opportunity to know more is something that will always scream within the inner depths of father and I but at least I know what regret truly is in its terrible, humiliating form._

"Yoshimura-san is not against you living there but showing that you truly wish to be stay would avoid bad things to happen."

The young Kirishima glared harshly at the Gamer but his threatening stance barely compared to the excellent reading the young man was enjoying in that moment.

"I u-understand the old man's request but what if Touka and Yomo-"

"-Not an issue. Yoshimura-san has guaranteed that they **will** restrain themselves from doing anything bad."

...

Kenshin blinked as he turned to stare at the silent young Ghoul.

'Is he giving me the silent treatment?'

His confident smile returned full power as an idea creeped in his head.

"If you want I can have Hinami join us too."

The cold exterior that the kid was trying to put up faded the moment the girl's name was brought up and Ayato now sported a funny blush.

"W-We are not a couple."

The Gamer's smile widened as his funny manipulation succeeded.

"I know but I've said something else, didn't I?"

The Ghoul froze for a moment, stared harshly at his caretaker and then turned to the ground.

"I hate you, Kenshin-nii."

Empty words mattered nothing before the power of family!

* * *

It was a nice sunday at Anteiku and there were few customers so early in the morning.

While Irimi and Kouma managed the orders, Touka had been excused and left to complete her homework.

She stared in utter hatred at the insanely complex equation in front of her.

The more the young Kirishima went ahead in her math exercises, the more they mauled the ounces of sanity she had given to the entire task.

Her head met the table as she groaned at the annoying headache that had started to grow in her already worked up mind.

The doorbell rang and to the surprise of the two workers and the young Ghoul, it was the manager with a kind smile in his face.

Why would he come so early?

Her head turned fully towards the old man and she saw a young man following closely together with Ayato-!

Her legs moved with an impressive speed as she hit her wide-eyed sibling like a missile, tackling him down to the ground.

"Toukaa!"

He was back!

* * *

Kenshin was smiling eye to eye as a little Touka Kirishima proceeded in subduing her ill-prepared brother.

"H-Help!"

A chuckle left his mouth as he stared at the scene in utter amusement.

"Touka-chan, I think Ayato will need the use of his lungs to live."

The girl eeped and jumped away from the still downed boy.

"S-Sorry! I-It's just that- that-" "-you missed your brother?"

The female Ghoul turned to the Gamer and her eyes turned cold for a moment.

"Yes." Thus a challenge among them started as their eyes kept contact with each other for almost two whole minutes before blinking.

Sadly Touka was the most unexperienced in this kind of 'sport' and thus failed to kept going for longer. "You blinked, I won."

The girl huffed and looked away, meanwhile Ayato had managed to get himself up from the ground.

"I think you would like to speak with Ayato for a while, Touka-chan. I will be in my office with Kenshin-san to discute private matters."

Touka nodded and pulled a protesting Ayato where she was doing her homework.

The young man followed the manager inside the spacious office and sat on one of the couches.

Kuzen shut the door close as he removed his hat and coat. "Do you wish for something, Kenshin-san? A slice of cake, a cup of coffee?"

The Gamer shook his head. "No, not at the moment."

The old Ghoul nodded as he walked to the couch opposite to the youngster's. "Good."

"I think we will have a lot to discuss about. I think we can start with the most pressing of the issues, the one about this DEATH MASK-san."

Kenshin's smile had disappeared while those lines entered his ears as he stared the old man as to see if he should actually worry about him at the moment.

As DEATH MASK, the young man had done very little known to public but the fact that he had managed to kill someone as terribly powerful as Jason wasn't something to sport proudly around.

Plus it was clear that Yoshimura knew it was him behind the mask, and the newest feat would have been surely been added to the previous one, when he kept up against the leader of the Clowns.

"What in particular do you need to know, Yoshimura-san?"

The man softened his stare, but the pressure continued to send chills to the Gamer's core.

"I think the greatest of our concerns is if this new individual is affiliated or not to Aogiri Tree."

Kenshin glanced a the table for few instants before shaking his head. "No. Aogiri is actually going to be one of his targets."

"Maybe I should broaden the question then." Kuzen's tone turned cold once more. "Are you going to create another Aogiri?"

"No." The curt answer seemed enough to soothe the worst of the worries as Yoshimura sighed in relief.

"Yet I know you have been talking with some interesting Ghouls two days ago."

The youngster could understand the manager knowing about his exploits but the fact he knew about his meeting with Mirumo Tsukiyama was indeed concerning.

Who was the little spy that was singing to the wrong people?

"I might have some interesting ideas that needs an interesting amount of money."

...

"Kenshin-kun, until now I've been understanding of your limited replies but I need to know **what** you wish to do."

A sigh left the Gamer's mouth as he decided to reveal part of his plan.

"In a matter of days, I hope to clear the 24th Ward and put its population in a better location. I was thinking of creating an orphanage/school for the children while I made sure the adults were well-adjusted to walk among humans like normal Ghouls do."

For a moment the V's former member's expression was unreadable as the man was clearly trying to see if the youngster was lying or not.

Finally Yoshimura smiled. "That's an interesting project, Kenshin-kun. I hope you will drop some news regarding this once in a while."

Kenshin nodded and his eyes once more landed to the copy of _Dropped Box_ before returning to stare gravely at the old Ghoul.

"How should I deal with her?"

Faux confusion appeared on his face but the Gamer knew that they both knew about whom they were now talking about.

"It will happen that it will come to blows and I want to know from you, Kuzen, if you want me to hold back and let her live."

"..That sounds like you already know my answer, Kenshin-kun, but what truly confuses me is why you still asked me." He finally noticed the book the young man was clutching in his hands.

Kenshin's eyes lost its focus as few words left his mouth. "Pain is no stranger to me and her."

A tired sigh showed the discomfort and uncertainity inside the old man's mind. "I am the one who caused the pain to her-" "No. You didn't."

His eyes returned to stare at the grim-looking Gamer. "V still lives and they were the one that killed Noroi."

The Ghoul tensed at hearing this dreadful news. "T-They survived?"

The human nodded and let silence reigning for a while before nodding to himself.

"I think the immediate issues had been solved today, Yoshimura-san."

"Indeed." The old man replied. "Let's see how Touka-chan and Ayato-kun are doing, shall we?"

The question lightened Kenshin's mood as his smile returned fully. "Sure!"

* * *

Ayato truly regretted accepting to this insane situation and what made it even worse to him was the small happiness to be together once more with his big sister.

"Kenshin-nii is actually good, Touka-chan."

The girl had been trying to throw any possible shots at his busy step-sibling as she tried to reconnect with her younger sibling.

"But he literally kidnapped you!"

The male Kirishima sighed. "After I had attacked him with the intention to kill him? I think that I got lucky he wasn't truly bad or I wouldn't be talking to you right now."

The dry comeback froze Touka as Ayato had indeed voiced a noteworthy predicament.

"Also you messed up that equation by the third part."

Her eyes widened as she returned for a moment to stare at her homework, the part were his brother had literally replaced a good 70% of her whole calculations and on the blank side he wrote with incredible speed another set of calculations that ended in... oh.

"So that's why the solution was so much off..." Then realisation struck her mind. "Wait! This should be beyond what your admission test should be."

Ayato continued to look at the paper distractedly a light blush on his cheeks. "I-I might have gone ahead in the program. I k-kinda like this stuff."

...

The revelation that her baby brother liked the worst subject in history sent a new stab on her poor heart.

The door of the manager's office opened and Yoshimura-san led this 'Kenshin-nii' out of the room.

Seeing this Touka moved out of her seat, ignoring Ayato's glances and put herself in front of the young man that had been taking care of her brother, a stern look plastered in her childish face.

Kenshin looked down at her with a frown. "Yes?"

The girl glared for a moment and then.. bowed down, surprising everyone.

"T-Thank you for taking care of my dumb little brother."

The Gamer blinked before hovering his hand over the girl's head and patting it.

"It seems what I've heard about you were true afterall, Touka-chan." Her head slowly turned to stare at him directly in his eyes. "You are a good big sister. Be proud of that."

Touka's eyes widened at the compliment and she nodded. "Yes.."

* * *

"Shionoooo~ I'm bored."

Shunji Shiono sighed as he stared at the pout plastered on Sen Takatsuki's face.

"You have work to do, stop bothering me.."

"B-But!" She started, quite annoyed herself. "I might risk a writer block if I don't do something interesting soon!"

"Then go and pester someone. It's not like you lack your share of people to harass, Eto."

The One-Eyed Ghoul huffed before actually considering her editor's words with genuine effort.

Tatara? He got way too much adapted to her shenanigans.

Noro? ...Seriously?

Bin Brothers? Way too easy and little rewarding.

Then her mind returned to the previous day as she had that interesting discussion with that human... what was his name? Kenny? Kanin? Wait! Kenshin! Yes, that curious puzzle that had sacrificed his anonimity to keep the little Ghoul she had found just in that book signing.

His very intervention sparked major confusion, curiosity and intrigue as the young man was clearly an human and had stated how little Ayato was his brother.

Yes! Maybe she could do some parts of her new book regarding this new specimen!

"Shionooo! Am I free tomorrow?"

The editor paused once more and, looking at the small agenda, he nodded. "Y-Yes. Tomorrow is actually a free day.. why do you ask-" "I am going to interview someone that I know just by name!"

Shunji froze. "Y-You know that it is illegal to stalk people, Eto?"

The young woman didn't deign a reply as she whistled merrily away from the scary paperwork in Shiono's workplace.

Now she just needed to discover where that curious human lived and she would truly have an excuse out of that boring place!

* * *

 **AN**

 **Damn, this chapter is also Gamer-Less and I have to apologise for this.**

 **Next one will have a massive Gamer part as I planned for Kenshin to start his operation in the 24th Ward. Plus Eto is going to 'invade'!**

 **I've plans for Touka in the Greater Scheme and I will use the two siblings' funny relationship as a comic relief during this few chapters.**

 **I've planned already a week-long skip to move up a bit the story as Kenshin will have to waste time dealing with the paperwork, dealing with the main issues that could rise up in the new facility and etc-etc.**

 **Worry not! I don't plan to have him go rusty anytime soon and he will get quite stronger on the 24th!**

 **I mean, that's the place where most Kakujas came to be afterall!**

 **Lastly, I am actually enjoying writing excerpts from Eto's books and if someone truly ask I might as well write a fan-made Dear Kafka on AO3. (Will await enough feedback to do so tho!)**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **inplayj** **: Or maybe how much it takes to break a sturdy toy! xD**

 **Guest(Chapter10)** **: Next chapter then!**

 **Blake Tourdner** **: That sounds painful..**

 **romerolaguado** **: Yep!**

 **[Status]**

 **Name: Kenshin Ogura**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level 52 - Exp: 695/1570**

 **Age: 20**

 **Health Points (HP) : 1140/1140**

 **Special Points (SP) : 4560/4560**

 **Money = 3455000 Yen**

 **Attributes**

 **POW: 106**

 **INT: 78**

 **AGI: 104**

 **WIS: 87**

 **VIT: 94**

 **CHA: 80**

 **LUK: 92**

 **Skills**

 **Gamer Body (LVL Max.) - Congratulations, your body had been turned into one influenced by the rules of the Game Module. This Skill is present in all Users from the very beginning.**

 **Gamer Mind (LVL Max.) - As a Gamer, you are blessed to have a mind devoid of possessions and manipulations. The emotional impact to your actions has been reduced of the 50%.**

 **Beginners' Luck (Non-Level Skill) - This temporary Skill will add a EXP multiplier related to LUK for Skills and LVLs. Expiration Level: LVL 10.**

 **Power Punch (LVL 20 40/630) - The power of a mighty punch! Your fist is coated in energy that let you deal a single punch with a damage ten times it's normal. Outside of fights this Skill has the power of a high explosive device +5. Drain: 30SP per hit!**

 **Power Barrage (LVL. 11 10/170) - A flurry of powerful punches tear down the most dangerous of fiends. Punches deal DMGx5 than normal and drains 18SP per hit.**

 **Meditation (LVL. 5 18/170) - This Skill allows you to reach for your inner potential. Warning! This Skill drains 96SP per minute as your mind is too much inexperienced to obtain this grade of enlightement.**

 **ID: Create(LVL. 5 78/190) - Create a personal Hunting Ground where to rest or fight a particular set of enemies. Current Available Selections: (ID: Empty) - (ID: Zombie1-2) - (ID: Goblin)**

 **ID: Leave(Non-LVL Skill) - The ability to leave an Hunting Ground. It becomes available together with the Skill ID: Create.**

 **Party/Co-op (Non-LVL Skill) - Tired of singleplayer? Why not invite a friend of yours to enjoy the beauty of this awesome Game?**

 **Traits**

 **Educated Intellectual - A fine man of knowledge, you crave to learn more about yourself and everything around you. +10% experience from learning books and Intellectual-Type Skills.**

 **Soul of the Fighter - You have fought your way in the world for almost your entire life. You are a prideful but careful warrior that cherish fighting without falling in a battlelust. +15% experience from fights and Fighting-Type Skills.**

 **Smiling Monster - Once the mask is on, your true power is revealed! Gain +200HP, +400SP and a +20 to all stats when you are wearing the newly named object 'DEAD MASK'!**

 **Perks**

 **Apprentice Brawler: You prefer to solve problems with your fist than with diplomacy. Gain a 20% DMG bonus for any Bare Hands attacks.**

 **Young Wise Man: You have reached a good understanding of life and can understand better those around you. Immediate +20% to your CHA and to your WIS.**

 **Golden Touch: Enemies drops 10% more money than before.**

 **Shrewd Salesman: Your experience in selling stuff has made you capable of buying things at a cheaper price. -15% discount to any shop's object.**

 **One Last Time: Your mind refuses to surrender to a sure defeat. Receive back 50% of your HP back if your HP reaches below 10%.**

 **Power Style - Beginner: You have a basic understanding of true Power! Power-Type attacks receive a 10% DMG boost.**

 **He who fights Ghouls!: You have developed an uncanny power when dealing with those creatures! +10%DMG boost when fighting Ghouls.**

 **Basic Medic: You now understand the utility of saving people! All your healing potions receive a 15% Boost in their effectiveness.**

 **Tactical Leader: Your teammates become an important strenght of yours. Party members led by you receive a 5% Overall Boost of their Stats.**

 **Speedfreak: The fastest you are, the least you shall be beaten! Your speed while running receives a 25% bonus!**

 **Knowledge Hunter: Your thirst to know new things has grown. +1 WIS and +1 INT from reading books.**

 **Inventory:**

 **50 x B. HP Potions**

 **40 x B. SP Potions**

 **7/10 Shards of Death**

 **DEAD MASK (Unequipped)**

 **The Original Reaper - Support**

 **[Status]**

 **Name: Ayato Kishimura**

 **Title: Chibi Rabbit**

 **Level 23**

 **Age: 11**

 **Health Points (HP) : 920/920**

 **Special Points (SP) : 4880/4880**

 **Money = 15000 Yen**

 **Attributes**

 **POW: 41**

 **INT: 37**

 **AGI: 44**

 **WIS: 38**

 **VIT: 54**

 **CHA: 38**

 **LUK: 39**

 **Skills**

 **Ukaku Barrage (LVL. 20/20 -/-) - Your Kagune is developed for long-range attacks. You spend 1SP for every pellets you use. (Until you meet all the requirements of Ukaku Kagune Trait, you cannot exceed LVL.20 with this Skill)**

 **Ukaku Meele (LVL. 20/20 -/-) - While not the recommended use for you Kagune, your Ukaku is sharp enough to kill in the close quarters. (Until you meet all the requirements of Ukaku Kagune Trait, you cannot exceed LVL.20 with this Skill)**

 **Traits**

 **Ghoul Skin- You are a full-blooded Ghoul and thus your skin is bulletproof and bladeproof. Damage from Normal-Type Guns and Blades is nullified.**

 **Deadly Ukaku Kagune (1/4)- Beware from the beautiful sight as this Kagune leaves death on its wake (15%DMG to Ukaku-Type Skills). Your current level permits to all Ukaku-related Skills to reach a LVL20 maximum of growth. To upgrade this trait, consume at least 10 Ghouls.**


	13. The Second Rarity

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 12: The Second Rarity**

It was around 3:00 AM in the morning and the sun had yet to rise up in the sky, leaving Tokyo in a soft blanket made by darkness akin to the one of nighttime.

"Don't forget that the Ghouls there might be more Kagune-happy with strangers, so be in your guards all the time."

Ayato nodded, his focused expression hidden by his mask, as he listened to Kenshin's pep-talk before entering.

The plan, in theory, was actually very simple:  
1)Enter the 24th Ward;  
2)Secure trust with the 'locals';  
3)Get a good part to leave their current 'homes';  
4)Have the small convoy of trucks arrive quickly so they could all leave the hellhole.

The young Kirishima didn't feel sure that point 2 and 3 were going to be as easy as planning them but his 'brother' was 100% he can make it work.

"Stay close to me." The human whispered as they entered the sewers leading to the secret Ward.

The tunnels were pitch black and the lights there were all either damaged or lacking electricity to work.

It was an abandoned and unused zone of the city, thus it would have been a waste to spend precious money to keep it running.

Their silent walk continued to be uneventful until three shadows jumped in front of them.

 **Ghoul Guard**

 **LVL.24**

 **Ghoul Guard**

 **LVL.23**

 **Ghoul Guard**

 **LVL.21**

"State your business here, outsiders."

Kenshin looked coldly at the three masked figures with blue coats, but focused on the leading figure.

"We are here to talk with your community for an interesting and bountiful opportunity."

The trio stood silent and the tension didn't ease in any way between the two parties.

Then the leader sighed. "Your death wish, human, but know that our leader will not be merciful towards a weakling like you."

Biting back a scowl at the arrogance, the duo followed the 24th trio inside the maze-like structure that was the Ward.

A slum made of concrete and rudimental houses came to sight as the small group finally reached one of the settlements of the area.

They trespassed the large entrance and moved in the barely occupied streets, Ghouls of different ages, males and females, staring in surprise, curiousity and fear at Kenshin and Ayato.

Soon Kenshin stared at the tallest structure, where the leader of this community was and the duo was escorted inside a large chamber.

A man sat quietly as the Gamer entered the room, reading some papers and confirming one major theory the youngster came up during their long planning.

The 24th Ward needed a powerful and **essentially intelligent** leadership to work properly and prosper.

The Ghoul paused his action and turned his Kakugan towards the three masked guards.

"What is it?"

The leading guard shifted in his cloak before speaking, his tone terribly cocky. "Visitors from the outside, Jizasu-sama."

 **Jizasu - Leader of the 24th Ward**

 **LVL. 45**

Jizasu turned his eyes towards the outsiders and, keeping his blank expression, move out of his chair and walked in front of Kenshin.

"Forgive my men's disrespect, DEATH MASK-sama."

The Gamer blinked in surprise as the Ghoul bowed stiffly before him.

"J-Jizasu-sama-" "-Be quiet!"

Other attempts to intercede were all silenced by the murderous glint on the man's Kakugan.

"You heard about me?" The leader snapped back to stare as if religiously at the human before nodding.

"Yes, I've heard about your feats, DEATH MASK-sama. But sadly, I don't know why you are here today."

Kenshin nodded slowly at the fanatically formal tone in the Ghoul's voice.

If the youngster had to muse regarding what he had seen until now about the Ward, he considered the community still stuck with a harsh concept of 'the strong ones rule the weaklings'.

And since he was stronges, the Gamer could exert influence upon the tribe without opposition.

"I've decided to give the opportunity for this community to live in a better place."

Jizasu stared for few moments, then nodded. "Is it a safe place?"

"Yes." Kenshin replied. "I also wish to bring education to this group, to help everyone there to be able to blend perfectly with humans."

The Ghoul still looked skeptical. "But why doing so? What would you gain for this, DEATH MASK-sama?"

The youngster sighed. "I'm currently opposed to CCG and Aogiri and I wish to avoid for this community to be pushed on the latter's camp because the Doves' discovering this place."

"This would explain why some of our _unpleasant_ members have disappeared as of late.."

The man sighed. "I will accept... but I need just a single favour from you, DEATH MASK-sama."

Kenshin frowned. "And that is?"

A document landed on his hands and the masked human started to read it.

"Recently some of our scavengers went missing and I think it's possible there is a powerful Ghoul setting ambushes in our hunting zones."

 **[A Child's Play]**

 **Something/Someone is killing Ghouls in the 24th Ward's slum outskirts.**

 **1st: End the threat.**

 **2nd: -?-**

 **Rewards:**

 **-1000xp-**

 **-?-**

"And you wish for me to remove this threat." The Gamer finished, staring away from the report. "You wrote that it might be a Kakuja."

Jizasu nodded. "We sent some of our strongests to solve this issue but none had turned home yet."

 _Dead, all of them._

"While you all start to pack your things, I will go and see to end this problem." Kenshin turned towards Ayato. "Raven-kun shall stay there to make sure everything goes smoothly and he will direct you to the trucks.

The Kirishima huffed as a protest died in his throat. He wanted some action too, dangit!

* * *

Kenshin dropped from the small tunnel he had been indicated to follow by Jizasu and found himself in part of the sewer that seemed to be under the 8th Ward.

He walked towards the shadows covering part of the room, ready to tackle what was infesting this area.

Wind shifted in front of him and the Gamer jumped to his right, dodging three Rinkaku tentacles from taking him down.

It was quick!

He barely landed on his feet that he had to swiftly turn away from another tendril trying to intercept him.

Finally a large creature emerged from the darkness, its body covered in tattered robes.

" **Die!** "

The youngster rolled away from the charging behemoth, his mind partly shocked by the high pitch of the Kakuja's voice.

 **Unknown - Kakuja of the 24th Ward**

 **LVL.?-50**

 **HP: ? - 40000 (ARM LVL.2)**

 **[Armored enemies]**

 **The enemy you are currently fighting has a sturdier armor that block most normal Attack Skills. Armor levels range from 1 to 5!**

Kenshin tested the description by landing a **Power Punch** on the recovering Kakuja's back and grimly stared at the lack of damage.

 _C'mon Game, I hope this is the moment you bail me somehow._

Like a new Skill would be truly nice.

 **[Through determination and creativity, you have created a new Skill!]**

 **Create Skill (Non-LVL Skill) - The ability to create new skills by accomplishing some requisites.**

 **Available Upgrade Skills:**

 **-Power Punch Mk2 (POW 100; LVL.50)-**

YES!

His fist, once glowing a calm but strong yellow, now turned a light blue and the raw strenght behind it increased exponentially.

 **Power Punch MK.2 (LVL 20 40/630) - The power of a mighty punch! Your fist is coated in energy that let you deal a single punch with a damage fifteen times stronger. Outside of fights this Skill has the power of a high explosive device +10. Drain: 30SP per hit! Can pierce up to LVL.2 Armors!**

The boney face with three Kakugans turned around and tried to claw at him, yet he was... slow. And clumsy.

For someone near his level, he would have expected much more experience and creativity in attacking him but the creatures' actions were sloppy, simple-minded.

Unwilling to protract the fight for long, Kenshin reached for the creature and his glowing-blue fist pierced the armor of the Kakuja, causing a distorted yelp of surprise to leave the monster's mouth.

The Gamer's hands went deeper inside the creature until... he pulled with all his might what he had just found, tearing away the Ghoul controlling the Kakuja.

To his surprise, what he had expected to be a boy a bit younger than Ayato turned out to be a... four year-old?!

"N-No! I-I don't wanna! Pl-Please!"

The child's kagune stomped furiously around its owner's reach but never came towards the young man.

"Your mama loved you a lot, did she?"

The soft question entered the little Ghoul's ears and his movement ceased for a moment.

"W-Wha?"

Even more confusion hit the child as the stranger got him closer to his chest, to his heartbeat.

Memories of a pleasant times, of kind smiles and care finally soothed the young boy completely.

"M-Mama.."

Kenshin's hand moved to pat comfortably the child's head. "And now we go away from this awful place..."

The boy stared up and into the kind man's eyes, his single Kakugan blinking in childish need. "O-Okay."

 ***Ding***

 **Congratulations, you have LVLd Up!**

 **[Status]**

 **Name: Kenshin Ogura**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level 53- Exp: 125/1600**

 **Age: 20**

 **Health Points (HP) : 1140/1140 +20**

 **Special Points (SP) : 4500/4560 +80**

 **Money = 3455000 Yen**

 **Attributes**

 **POW: 106 (+20) +1**

 **INT: 78 (+20) +1**

 **AGI: 104 (+20) +1**

 **WIS: 87 (+20) +1**

 **VIT: 94 (+20) +1**

 **CHA: 80 (+20) +1**

 **LUK: 92 (+20) +1**

* * *

Ayato stared blankly at the entrance of the Ward as the last part of the community settled on the last truck.

He wanted to return inside and help his brother with whatever was festering upon other Ghouls.

The young Kirishima had imagined the Kakuja was actually a mad man that was hellbent on cannibalizing the entire Ward.

He was incredibly shocked to see the child in Kenshin's arms as they emerged from the initial tunnel.

The little boy gave hesitant, shy glances towards him while the Gamer seemed quite satisfied.

"..he was the cause of 'that' issue."

Kenshin nodded and lulled a bit more the kid in his hold.

"Daiki-chan will be living with us." The young man didn't give a determined time for said thing to finish but... Ayato blinked in newfound surprise as he noticed the single Kakugan on Daiki's face.

"Now that we have evacuated the Ward, what should we do?"

The question was asked with genuine curiousity and Kenshin decided to reply as quietly as possible.

"Today we will let them settle in the facility. Mirumo-san's men will make sure that they are given the basic tutorial on how basic things work. Tomorrow I will go to the HQ and see to get the schedule starting."

The walk back home was pleasant and the young Kirishima studied the new little member of the small family with interest and curiousity.

Daiki behaved normally, a bit shy but very responsive at questions.

It took three hours for Ayato to get the child to trust him and that was shown when the kid went to sleep on his chest as he read him a fairy tale, while he laid on his bed in his room.

Kenshin had already prepared lunch and tuckered the child in his seat, teaching him some basic etiquette.

It was around an hour after lunch that the doorbell rung and the Gamer went to answer it.

"Hell-" "Hiya, Kenshin-kun!" The Gamer blinked in surprise as a familiar short woman waltzed inside the house with a cheerful smile plastered in her face.

"T-Takatsuki-san!" Kenshin also noticed she wasn't alone. "S-Sorry for the i-intrusion, Ogura-san. Takatsuki-san had voiced her wish to interview you b-but-" Shiono Shunji looked extremely pale and mortified. "T-TAKATSUKI-SAN! You told me you had called Ogura-san beforehand to foreward him!"

Eto blinked back to her editor before looking sheepish for a moment. "I forgot~"

Kenshin's thin line twitched upward at the infuriating but genuinely funny attitude of the young woman.

"It's no problem, Shiono-san. I think I can spare some time for an interview."

The man bowed and gave a curt 'sorry' once more before the two were led by the youngster into the living room.

"Shiono! He got a big, comfy couch."

"T-Takatsuki-san..."

"Right!" The female Ghoul said as she straightened herself up. "Interview time!"

She sat on the couch opposite to Kenshin, a notebook and a pen in her hands.

"Okay.. you take care of your little brother without parents, correct?"

"Yes."

"You do all the chores around the house without complaint from Ayato-kun?"

"..Yes?"

"Are you single?"

...

"Yes."

"Good! I think that's enough!"

Shiono's jaw almost hit the ground at the lightspeed interview. "T-Takatsuki-san?"

The young woman giggle. "I just needed some random question for a character I had in mind for my new book and I thought of making him similar to Kenshin-kun."

"Oh?" Kenshin blinked in surprise. "I hope he doesn't suffer too much then."

That single sentence was enough to froze Eto for few moments before her attitude sobered up a little.

"How so?"

The Gamer blinked his smile shortening. "I did have a rather unlucky childhood and early adulthood, thus I hope this is not the fate of this character."

The Ghoul hummed, her eyes closed as she thought about something. "I can work with it."

She stare at me, something different in her eyes. "I was actually planning to write something lighthearted anyway. Maybe I should do something different after three Tragedies. I think we are truly done here, Shiono. I got everything I needed!"

Her bubbly excitement caused a groan to leave the editor's mouth. "Fine... I'm sorry for disturbing."

"As I said, Shiono-san, it was no problem for me." The simple man nodded as he followed his writer back outside of the house.

Unknowing to the Gamer, Eto had seen something interesting upon him, something that elevated him from the pawn rank she had thought he was and the leader of Aogiri put him on a special pedestal, away from her plans but not too much far away from her to continue to study him further in the future.

* * *

 **AN**

 **WRYYYYYYY!**

 **There was always in my mind the idea that in the 24th Ward another one-eyed Ghoul(s) lived and I decided to put him there!**

 **Say hello to Daiki Ogura as he is going to be for this first part of the fanfic the hurt/comfort top element.**

 **P.S. This interview is not meant to be seen as flirt in any situation. Eto's questions actually had an hidden meaning behind them:**  
 **1)You take care of your little brother without parents?**  
 **She wants to see if Kenshin has more than a simple similar level of mind gaming as her or not. She was** _ **pleased**_ **that he doesn't have parents to control and manipulate his view of thinking, making his whole persona completely his and his only.**  
 **2)You do all the chores around the house without complaint from Ayato-kun?**  
 **Or 'Do you actually take care of a young Ghoul like Ayato and genuinely care for him?'.**  
 **3)Are you single?**  
 **Or 'Do you have someone that can tie you down from your potential?' as Eto doesn't believe in those kind of attachments.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Blake Tourdner** **: May you find a way to recover from that PTSD then XD**

 **Nicholas Copsy** **: I know, it's just that I barely make use of the Gamer elements in Fate Player Online and I wish to avoid doing the same here...**

 **KRKing** **: Maybe. Just.. maybe.**

 **[Status]**

 **Name: Kenshin Ogura**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level 53- Exp: 125/1600**

 **Age: 20**

 **Health Points (HP) : 1160/1160  
**

 **Special Points (SP) : 4640/4640**

 **Money = 3455000 Yen**

 **Attributes**

 **POW: 107  
**

 **INT: 79  
**

 **AGI: 105  
**

 **WIS: 88  
**

 **VIT: 95  
**

 **CHA: 81  
**

 **LUK: 93  
**

 **Skills**

 **Gamer Body (LVL Max.) - Congratulations, your body had been turned into one influenced by the rules of the Game Module. This Skill is present in all Users from the very beginning.**

 **Gamer Mind (LVL Max.) - As a Gamer, you are blessed to have a mind devoid of possessions and manipulations. The emotional impact to your actions has been reduced of the 50%.**

 **Beginners' Luck (Non-Level Skill) - This temporary Skill will add a EXP multiplier related to LUK for Skills and LVLs. Expiration Level: LVL 10.**

 **Power Punch MK.2 (LVL 22 85/690) - The power of a mighty punch! Your fist is coated in energy that let you deal a single punch with a damage fifteen times stronger. Outside of fights this Skill has the power of a high explosive device +12. Drain: 28SP per hit! Can pierce up to LVL.2 Armors!**

 **Power Barrage (LVL. 11 10/170) - A flurry of powerful punches tear down the most dangerous of fiends. Punches deal DMGx5 than normal and drains 18SP per hit.**

 **Meditation (LVL. 5 18/170) - This Skill allows you to reach for your inner potential. Warning! This Skill drains 96SP per minute as your mind is too much inexperienced to obtain this grade of enlightement.**

 **ID: Create(LVL. 5 78/190) - Create a personal Hunting Ground where to rest or fight a particular set of enemies. Current Available Selections: (ID: Empty) - (ID: Zombie1-2) - (ID: Goblin)**

 **ID: Leave(Non-LVL Skill) - The ability to leave an Hunting Ground. It becomes available together with the Skill ID: Create.**

 **Party/Co-op (Non-LVL Skill) - Tired of singleplayer? Why not invite a friend of yours to enjoy the beauty of this awesome Game?**

 ** **Create Skill (Non-LVL Skill) - The ability to create new skills by accomplishing some requisites.****

 **Traits**

 **Educated Intellectual - A fine man of knowledge, you crave to learn more about yourself and everything around you. +10% experience from learning books and Intellectual-Type Skills.**

 **Soul of the Fighter - You have fought your way in the world for almost your entire life. You are a prideful but careful warrior that cherish fighting without falling in a battlelust. +15% experience from fights and Fighting-Type Skills.**

 **Smiling Monster - Once the mask is on, your true power is revealed! Gain +200HP, +400SP and a +20 to all stats when you are wearing the newly named object 'DEAD MASK'!**

 **Perks**

 **Apprentice Brawler: You prefer to solve problems with your fist than with diplomacy. Gain a 20% DMG bonus for any Bare Hands attacks.**

 **Young Wise Man: You have reached a good understanding of life and can understand better those around you. Immediate +20% to your CHA and to your WIS.**

 **Golden Touch: Enemies drops 10% more money than before.**

 **Shrewd Salesman: Your experience in selling stuff has made you capable of buying things at a cheaper price. -15% discount to any shop's object.**

 **One Last Time: Your mind refuses to surrender to a sure defeat. Receive back 50% of your HP back if your HP reaches below 10%.**

 **Power Style - Beginner: You have a basic understanding of true Power! Power-Type attacks receive a 10% DMG boost.**

 **He who fights Ghouls!: You have developed an uncanny power when dealing with those creatures! +10%DMG boost when fighting Ghouls.**

 **Basic Medic: You now understand the utility of saving people! All your healing potions receive a 15% Boost in their effectiveness.**

 **Tactical Leader: Your teammates become an important strenght of yours. Party members led by you receive a 5% Overall Boost of their Stats.**

 **Speedfreak: The fastest you are, the least you shall be beaten! Your speed while running receives a 25% bonus!**

 **Knowledge Hunter: Your thirst to know new things has grown. +1 WIS and +1 INT from reading books.**

 **Inventory:**

 **50 x B. HP Potions**

 **40 x B. SP Potions**

 **DEAD MASK (Unequipped)**

 **The Original Reaper - Support**

 **[Status]**

 **Name: Ayato Kishimura**

 **Title: Chibi Rabbit**

 **Level 23**

 **Age: 11**

 **Health Points (HP) : 920/920**

 **Special Points (SP) : 4880/4880**

 **Money = 15000 Yen**

 **Attributes**

 **POW: 41**

 **INT: 37**

 **AGI: 44**

 **WIS: 38**

 **VIT: 54**

 **CHA: 38**

 **LUK: 39**

 **Skills**

 **Ukaku Barrage (LVL. 20/20 -/-) - Your Kagune is developed for long-range attacks. You spend 1SP for every pellets you use. (Until you meet all the requirements of Ukaku Kagune Trait, you cannot exceed LVL.20 with this Skill)**

 **Ukaku Meele (LVL. 20/20 -/-) - While not the recommended use for you Kagune, your Ukaku is sharp enough to kill in the close quarters. (Until you meet all the requirements of Ukaku Kagune Trait, you cannot exceed LVL.20 with this Skill)**

 **Traits**

 **Ghoul Skin- You are a full-blooded Ghoul and thus your skin is bulletproof and bladeproof. Damage from Normal-Type Guns and Blades is nullified.**

 **Deadly Ukaku Kagune (1/4)- Beware from the beautiful sight as this Kagune leaves death on its wake (15%DMG to Ukaku-Type Skills). Your current level permits to all Ukaku-related Skills to reach a LVL20 maximum of growth. To upgrade this trait, consume at least 10 Ghouls.**


	14. A Most Infortunate Event

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 13: A Most Infortunate Event**

"Let's go, Dai-chan!"

"Yeah!~"

The excited squeal brought an incredibly amused smile on Kenshin's face as he proceeded to leave the house with the child in his arms.

The walk was quite pleasant and it was somehow heartwarming seeing the youngling staring in awe at the outside.

The childlike wonder in Daiki's visage added more interest to the people around as women 'aww'd at seeing the little boy while the men seemed to give him a single glance before smiling in understanding at the young man's predicament.

It was one of those calm moments he truly enjoyed about being unrecognisable and deemed a simple civilian.

Finally the two reached the 5th Ward and the Gamer found the building they needed to go.

"Now, Dai-chan, there will be some nice people there that will have to see if you got some infection from your time on the dark place and I need you to behave like a good kid, 'kay?"

The chibi Ghoul shuffled in his arms before nodding energically. "Good!"

Kenshin knocked at the door by the entrance and a familiar doctor opened it.

"Oh! Kenshin-san, it's been quite a while and-" Aisaka noticed the small child in the youngster's arms. "And who is this little one?"

Daiki shifted around, his head now directed at the glass-wearing Ghoul with his single Kakugan in display. "I'm Daiki!"

The doctor blinked, surprised by the characteristic, then the man glanced at the Gamer's sheepish expression. "C-Can we continue this discussion inside?"

The Ghoul nodded and let the two inside. "Ryouko, Hinami, we have guests."

The sound of rapid footsteps forewarned the young man of his student's approaching.

It took mere instants for Hinami to reach the entrance and she smiled eye-to-eye as she saw his teacher. "Kenshin-nii!"

Her attempted tackle stopped the moment her eyes landed on the small Ghoul hanging shyly in Kenshin's arms.

"Who is he, Kenshin-nii?"

The Gamer smiled as Daiki slowly but surely turned around once more and presented himself. "I'm Daiki!"

"Hi Dai-chan! I'm Hinami!"

The moment the older girl replied to him, Daiki giggled loudly.

"So you were there for a checkup, right?"

The young man nodded as they all moved to the small office and Kenshin put the small child on the white bed set for patients.

"The little guy lived in the 24th most of his life and I would like to know if he got some illness and..." The young man moved close to the doctor to whisper the next part.

" _He's a Kakuja. I need to know if his RC input is messed up._ " Wide-eyed, Aisaka nodded slowly.

One of the issues of gaining a Kakuja's form is the fact that many Ghouls had to lose limbs or a large amount of blood that they would then regenerate by increasing the RC input.

Straining so much the RC paths in one body equals to a reduction of the lifespan in Ghouls.

"U-Understood."

The doctor started to compile the basic files, while Hinami played a bit to the quiet but excited child.

"Name?"

"Daiki Ogura."

"Age?"

"4."

"Parent, guardian or title of family member taking care of him?"

"Kenshin Ogura, father."

Asaki paused for a moment. "Kenshin-san.."

In that moment, Ryouko finally reached the office. "Oh, Kenshin-san it's been a while-" she stopped for a brief moment as Hinami's mother noticed the small child playing with her daughter. "And who is this one here?" She cooed as she approached the giggling Ghoul.

"I'm Daiki Ogura!"

"My, my." The woman laughed as she poked the sides of the kid, tickling him and getting a louder giggle from the now happy child. "Aren't you smart?"

Daiki nodded between laughs while the two men continued to talk.

"Taking care of a child of his age is not as easy at it is with Ayato-kun."

"I know, I am ready for the responsibility of being a parent."

"You could just take him as a little brother-"

"Thought of that, but he is far too young to make it pass and I think it would work better if he is adopted as my son."

A silent stare commenced between the two and lasted about four minutes before the Fueguchi reliquished his attempt, sighing tiredly. "Fine.. let's start some test, shall we?"

The Gamer nodded and was about to turn towards Daiki when a loud explosion echoed through the entire ward. "What was that?"

The young man moved toward the window and stared at the large cloud of dark smoke coming from few feets away from the house and he saw... dead bodies of CCG agents.

"Asaki-san, Ryouko-san can you take care of Daiki while I'm out? It will take just few minutes of your time."

The adult Ghouls grimly nodded while Hinami tried to calm down the clearly confused little child.

Kenshin moved towards the little Kakuja and ruffled his hair. "I'm returning soon, Dai-chan. You know that Papa is super strong."

Daiki looked ready to protest but he merely pouted before nodding. " 'K-Kay."

"And when we finish there we go and take some ice cream, a yummy food."

The eyes of the child glowed at the thought of 'yummy food' and nodded even more energically.

Without much of a curt salute, Kenshin jumped out of the window with his mask and cloak on, speeding toward the origin of the explosion.

* * *

Seidou Takizawa was shaking in his little corner as he saw the deranged Ghoul moving closer towards him.

By him was the unconscious form of his classmate, Akira Madou, a wound bleeding profusely from the side, and their instructor, Goumasa Tokage, unmoving on the ground as a gaping hole teared by the Bikaku of the attacker teared his heart out and crushed it.

"T-That was smart, lil' CCG puppy!"

Tears flowing from his eyes, Seidou pulled his wounded classmate closer and away from the approaching monster.

When Tokage-san had hit the ground because of the precise stab from the Ghoul's kagune, he and Akira had tried to fend off against the insane nightmare with what object they knew could cause any damage on the Ghoul but nothing worked.

Hell, they had tried to blow the bastard away by sparking an explosion with the car they came with, Akira getting that mortal wound while distracting the Ghoul long enough for him to pierce the gasoline tank under the vehicle and get a lighter from one of the dead guards.

It was supposed to be a normal trip around the Ward to get some practice in live locations and it all turned into this tragedy.

"Ready or not..." The Ghoul's teeth gritted in his lunacy, eyes insanely wide open. " **HERE I COME-!** "

The speeding Bikaku was suddenly cut in pieces as a figure emerged from the shadows with its scythe. "N-N-No! Why you!"

"Indeed." The masked figure mused loud enough for the Investigator-in-training to hear. "Why, I am here to solve the issue of you being there."

A snarl left the Ghoul's mouth, his kakugan flaring in fury. "Aogiri will have your head-!"

The scythe ironically decapitated the now dead Ghoul. "They are getting desperate..."

Takizawa's eyes widened as the man walked calmly towards them. "W-Who are you?"

The man crouched, clearly assessing both his and Akira's wounds. "DEATH MASK."

Seidou paled a little more, recognising the name that had started to get more heard in those days as the human that killed Jason without a quinque.

The scythe disappeared in a blue mist and the masked figure took two red vials from his pouch and offered them to him...

"One for you and the other for your friend. It will take care of the pain and damage."

The teen eyed the vials and their content for a while, then decided to test it on himself first, knowing that he had no choice on the matter.

His closed eyes, ready to feel a possible treachery, opened in shock as energy flooded his senses and he felt the fatigue and the pain disappear immediately.

Without hesitation, the teen moved Akira to help her drink the content of the second vial and she actually managed to recognise the liquid entering the mouth and she gulped it down without gagging on it.

Her pained expression vanished and she seemed to relax in his arms.

"T-Thank you, DEATH MASK-san.."

The man shrugged and started to walk away. "It was all you, young man. I bet you came up with the plan regarding the explosion."

Seidou lowered his head, remembering the first fearful moments of the experience.

"I-I-I was scared, Sir. I hesitated and-" "And that makes you human, kid."

The man had stopped walking. "Everyone would be scared in your situation kid, you are what, 16? Well, not many of your age would be able to deal with that situation as well as you did. You were scared? But then recovered and acted to protect your classmate. Good job."

Takizawa stared at the retreated figure in shock and deep realisation.

Maybe he could actually become the best Investigator afterall...

* * *

Kenshin sighed as he saw some CCG agents pass on his side.

He had managed just in time to unequip cloak and mask before their arrival and was on his way back to the Fueguchi's home.

 **+500xp**

The poor bastard had been weaker than Jason and a little bit stronger than Ayato but the fact that he had decided to strike in broad daylight in one of the 'safest' wards meant that Aogiri is going to intensify its attempts to spread chaos and terror in the sheeple.

The Gamer rung the doorbell and waited patiently as someone came to open at him.

This time it was Hinami to come and open the door. "Kenshin-nii! You are alright?"

The young man nodded and smiled at her concern. "He didn't even got near me."

She smiled too, her worry disappearing at his words. "Papa has just finished the analysis. Dai-chan didn't even cry when Papa took some blood to study."

"That's impressive!"

They finally reached Asaki's office and as soon as Daiki saw Kenshin enter the room, he jumped off the chair he was sitting and skipped happily to his stepfather, holding his hands toward him.

"See? Your dad is super!"

The child giggled as he was once more nestled in his arms. "I was told you behaved well, Dai-chan. That is very, very good."

The little Ghoul nodded, his head listening to his heartbeat.

"Kenshin-san! Welcome back."

"Asaki-san. Hinami-chan told me you got the results ready."

The doctor nodded and started to point at some parts of his report with his pen as he explained his discoveries.

"Daiki's RC paths are indeed bigger than a normal Ghoul his age but he seems to have adapted to the situation."

"That means his body will not resent from the premature turning into a Kakuja?"

"The opposite. The child's capacity to develop issues regarding the production of RC cells is less than in a normal Ghoul much older than him. I think Daiki is a lucky kid."

"Lucky indeed."

That was reassuring. Kenshin patted the head of the child as he continued to sleep on his chest.

* * *

Two hours after being found by the CCG reinforcements, Seidou sighed as he continued to read the newspaper he had found while waiting in the hospital.

"Takizawa Seidou?" A nurse had approached him with a calm smile and the teen replied with one of his own. "Yes?"

"Mado-san and her father have requested your presence, room 158."

Seidou paused for a moment, thinking about the fact he was going to meet Kureo Mado, before nodding slowly.

The room was actually closer than he thought, even through its number was quite high.

As he entered the pristine white room, he saw Akira staring the sky from the window near her bed, while a white-haired man sitting in a chair in front of his classmate, turned to greet him.

"You are Seidou-kun?" The craze-glint in the man's eyes sent a chill in the teen's back but the youth didn't cowe at the stare. "Y-Yes."

Hearing his voice, Akira turned to stare at him, a bored expression in her face. "Takizawa."

"Mad-" He paused as he remembered that her father was there and Seidou looked embarassed at the situation.

The smug grin on the girl's face disappeared the moment her father hummed. "Akira-chan, you should pick on Seidou-kun. Afterall he was the one who got you away from harm's way."

Akira sighed before muttering an apology.

"I heard great things about you, Seidou-kun. You managed to hold long enough with Akira's help for our mysterious hero to appear and kill the Ghoul."

"I-It was nothing, Mado-san. I actually panicked at first-" "But you recovered and acted accordingly and excellently."

The praise surprised the young man. "Sir?"

"You managed to surprise me with this predicament as I expected very little from rookies in the Academy. Yet you two managed to fend off against an A-rank Ghoul. I'm impressed."

Seidou was shocked by the compliments but Kureo didn't pause as he continued his speak.

"Also I think I would be very happy to have you escort my dear daughter back home when school hours are over. I read about your file, spoke with your mother and I think you will not try and get yourself killed in harrassing my family."

"Father!" Akira screeched, her face red in embarassment.

Takizawa gulped because both father and daughter were staring at him for different reason.

Sadly for his classmate, Seidou was much more terrified of her father. "I-It shall be an honor, Mado-san."

The man smiled widely. "Good! Now, I think I can leave you two alone in this room without having to hear about shrieks and riots happening there. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir/Dad."

The door of the room closed, leaving just Seidou under the cold fury behind Akira's stare.

Why the world hated him so much?

* * *

 **AN**

 **I was always quite neutral regarding the whole AmonXAkira and SeidouXAkira ships war but I think as of now the latter might work. I still accept some ideas regarding secondary pairings but I would prefer to have those offered with logical and acceptable reasons about the fanfic. Example: I cannot accept the Hideken pairing if you just spam "** _ **BECAUSE THEY ARE CUTE, I SHIP THEM AND YOU WILL BE THE DEVIL IF YOU DON'T**_ **" as I will not accept Diktats from anyone.**

 **Next chapter we will have a short 1-week time skip. Reason? It would take too long to proceed with the whole day-by-day kind of chapters but I will not jump too much and I will give some inner reason regarding the skip and lack of powerups in said situation.**

 **Lastly! I think I should post a small part regarding everyone's age so there will not be any issue in the future:**

 **Kenshin Ogura - 20**

 **Ayato Kirishima - 11**

 **Hinami Fueguchi - 11**

 **Touka Kirishima - 13**

 **Ken Kaneki - 14**

 **Hide Nagachika - 14**

 **Akira Mado - 18**

 **Seidou Takizawa - 18**

 **Eto Yoshimura - 19**

 **Kishou Arima - 25**

 **Amon Kotarou - 22**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **DepressedNinja75** **: Trying to get some things solved early on but I will not rush canon story. I plan to add some events in between that I will create myself (those can be considered semi-canon as it has never been talked about but it might have happened). Kenshin/Eto, if it happens, it will have a much greater depth than I did in Rise of Ghoul-Man.**

 **Kshail** **: Kenshin needed the extra CHA and WIS as he had to persuade people to get in training, to buy an house and not sound like a milionaire thief.**

 **Guest(Chapter8)** **: It's not a crossover with KHR but this idea might be useful in the future. Thank you!**

 **[Status]**

 **Name: Kenshin Ogura**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level 53- Exp: 625/1600**

 **Age: 20**

 **Health Points (HP) : 1160/1160  
**

 **Special Points (SP) : 4640/4640**

 **Money = 3455000 Yen**

 **Attributes**

 **POW: 107  
**

 **INT: 79  
**

 **AGI: 105  
**

 **WIS: 88  
**

 **VIT: 95  
**

 **CHA: 81  
**

 **LUK: 93  
**

 **Skills**

 **Gamer Body (LVL Max.) - Congratulations, your body had been turned into one influenced by the rules of the Game Module. This Skill is present in all Users from the very beginning.**

 **Gamer Mind (LVL Max.) - As a Gamer, you are blessed to have a mind devoid of possessions and manipulations. The emotional impact to your actions has been reduced of the 50%.**

 **Beginners' Luck (Non-Level Skill) - This temporary Skill will add a EXP multiplier related to LUK for Skills and LVLs. Expiration Level: LVL 10.**

 **Power Punch MK.2 (LVL 22 85/690) - The power of a mighty punch! Your fist is coated in energy that let you deal a single punch with a damage fifteen times stronger. Outside of fights this Skill has the power of a high explosive device +12. Drain: 28SP per hit! Can pierce up to LVL.2 Armors!**

 **Power Barrage (LVL. 11 10/170) - A flurry of powerful punches tear down the most dangerous of fiends. Punches deal DMGx5 than normal and drains 18SP per hit.**

 **Meditation (LVL. 5 18/170) - This Skill allows you to reach for your inner potential. Warning! This Skill drains 96SP per minute as your mind is too much inexperienced to obtain this grade of enlightement.**

 **ID: Create(LVL. 5 78/190) - Create a personal Hunting Ground where to rest or fight a particular set of enemies. Current Available Selections: (ID: Empty) - (ID: Zombie1-2) - (ID: Goblin)**

 **ID: Leave(Non-LVL Skill) - The ability to leave an Hunting Ground. It becomes available together with the Skill ID: Create.**

 **Party/Co-op (Non-LVL Skill) - Tired of singleplayer? Why not invite a friend of yours to enjoy the beauty of this awesome Game?**

 ** **Create Skill (Non-LVL Skill) - The ability to create new skills by accomplishing some requisites.****

 **Traits**

 **Educated Intellectual - A fine man of knowledge, you crave to learn more about yourself and everything around you. +10% experience from learning books and Intellectual-Type Skills.**

 **Soul of the Fighter - You have fought your way in the world for almost your entire life. You are a prideful but careful warrior that cherish fighting without falling in a battlelust. +15% experience from fights and Fighting-Type Skills.**

 **Smiling Monster - Once the mask is on, your true power is revealed! Gain +200HP, +400SP and a +20 to all stats when you are wearing the newly named object 'DEAD MASK'!**

 **Perks**

 **Apprentice Brawler: You prefer to solve problems with your fist than with diplomacy. Gain a 20% DMG bonus for any Bare Hands attacks.**

 **Young Wise Man: You have reached a good understanding of life and can understand better those around you. Immediate +20% to your CHA and to your WIS.**

 **Golden Touch: Enemies drops 10% more money than before.**

 **Shrewd Salesman: Your experience in selling stuff has made you capable of buying things at a cheaper price. -15% discount to any shop's object.**

 **One Last Time: Your mind refuses to surrender to a sure defeat. Receive back 50% of your HP back if your HP reaches below 10%.**

 **Power Style - Beginner: You have a basic understanding of true Power! Power-Type attacks receive a 10% DMG boost.**

 **He who fights Ghouls!: You have developed an uncanny power when dealing with those creatures! +10%DMG boost when fighting Ghouls.**

 **Basic Medic: You now understand the utility of saving people! All your healing potions receive a 15% Boost in their effectiveness.**

 **Tactical Leader: Your teammates become an important strenght of yours. Party members led by you receive a 5% Overall Boost of their Stats.**

 **Speedfreak: The fastest you are, the least you shall be beaten! Your speed while running receives a 25% bonus!**

 **Knowledge Hunter: Your thirst to know new things has grown. +1 WIS and +1 INT from reading books.**

 **Inventory:**

 **50 x B. HP Potions**

 **40 x B. SP Potions**

 **DEAD MASK (Unequipped)**

 **The Original Reaper - Support**

 **[Status]**

 **Name: Ayato Kishimura**

 **Title: Chibi Rabbit**

 **Level 23**

 **Age: 11**

 **Health Points (HP) : 920/920**

 **Special Points (SP) : 4880/4880**

 **Money = 15000 Yen**

 **Attributes**

 **POW: 41**

 **INT: 37**

 **AGI: 44**

 **WIS: 38**

 **VIT: 54**

 **CHA: 38**

 **LUK: 39**

 **Skills**

 **Ukaku Barrage (LVL. 20/20 -/-) - Your Kagune is developed for long-range attacks. You spend 1SP for every pellets you use. (Until you meet all the requirements of Ukaku Kagune Trait, you cannot exceed LVL.20 with this Skill)**

 **Ukaku Meele (LVL. 20/20 -/-) - While not the recommended use for you Kagune, your Ukaku is sharp enough to kill in the close quarters. (Until you meet all the requirements of Ukaku Kagune Trait, you cannot exceed LVL.20 with this Skill)**

 **Traits**

 **Ghoul Skin- You are a full-blooded Ghoul and thus your skin is bulletproof and bladeproof. Damage from Normal-Type Guns and Blades is nullified.**

 **Deadly Ukaku Kagune (1/4)- Beware from the beautiful sight as this Kagune leaves death on its wake (15%DMG to Ukaku-Type Skills). Your current level permits to all Ukaku-related Skills to reach a LVL20 maximum of growth. To upgrade this trait, consume at least 10 Ghouls.**


	15. A Missed Rematch

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 14: A Missed Rematch**

Kenshin sighed as he put another signed document on the growing mountain of paper he was trying to finish for today.

The whole week after beating the rogue Ghoul attacking the investigators-in-training was spent mostly dealing with the paperwork regarding his reform of the community from the 24th Ward.

The previous leadership retained most of its powers but it had still to submit its decisions to the Gamer before proceding.

The first few plans were about establishing some education section to teach the community the basic grammar and literature, thus helping them in integrating with the human society.

It was a slow process that the young man's own estimation deemed to be achievable at least four months (considering mostly the adults) and an year (considering the children only).

Still those results were optimistic and Kenshin wasn't one to get disappointed for small defeats.

The few free time he had was mostly used to get to know more little Daiki and tutoring Hinami when she came for her private lessons.

Curiously enough Ayato started to spend time hanging outside at Anteiku and not even Touka knew where he went from there.

She mentioned something about Yomo Reiji taking him for a walk or, like common mortals would define it, hell training.

It was during one of those moments he was napping together with the chibi Ghoul that the phone in his pocked vibrated.

A shaky hand reached for it and brought it to his ear. "Who is it?" His voice sleepy and his eyes barely open.

"Kenshin-nii! Can you come at Anteiku now?"

The Gamer slowly got up from the couch, holding the sleeping child in his arms. "I- Ayato is quite late-" "I know! But I need to try something and I need you to be there to test it."

A sigh left Kenshin's mouth, knowing that the following words leaving his throat will soon be considered his own punishment. "Fine.. Give me the time to wake Dai-chan and we will be there soon."

"Sweet! Thank you, Kenshin-nii." The call ended and as the phone was put back in the pocket, the young man facepalmed as to remove the drowsiness completely out of his body.

His mind now running at 90%, he started to slowly poke the sleeping Ghoul. "Dai-chaaan. It's time to wake up."

The child shifted in his chest, trying to feign having heard him the first time.

"C'mon, we are going to meet someone that you might like. She is Ayato-ojichan's big sister."

Daiki's cerulean eyes sprung open at the fact he was going to met another nice person that was his Jichan's Aneki.

Putting on a light coat, Kenshin walked out of their home and moved to the 20th Ward, curious what the young Kirishima had planned today.

* * *

Touka hummed the lyrics of the song she was listening in her room as the girl was finishing once again her homework.

It had been a while since Ayato had started to came at Anteiku to train with Yomo and the female Kirishima had mixed thoughts about the situation.

On one hand, Ayato was eagerly frequenting the coffee shop but... Touka was sure it was once more because of Kenshin.

The young man was charming because of his compassion and stern composure that emerged only when needed.

He wasn't one that held back against her young brother's stubborn attitude at that had conquered Ayato.

Her brother had grown into thinking he was strong because he was a boy and he resented terribly his older sister's attempt to protect him from the real world.

Kenshin understood Ayato.

He let him train, he let him have an important role in many activities, giving the young teen a way to deal with the stress that came with his age.

But in this freedom there were limits, ones that the youngest Kirishima had learned to abide fully.

This last part confused Touka, as she had never seen Ayato so submitted to some orders without giving much of a protest.

Now? Her brother was much more restrained in his reactions and he handled situations much better than before.

The Ghoul would have questioned the one who changed her brother, but not because of anger or worry.

No, Touka was... confused. Her authority as oldest sibling was shaky at best and she didn't know what to do to make it better.

Two quick knocks by her door broke her musings as her eyes turned to the intruder and, seeing a smiling Irimi, she sighed.

"Touka, there is Kenshin and- you need to come downstairs."

Touka blinked as the waitress walked away from the entrance, a satisfied smile on her face.

Stopping the music track, she paced toward the door and put on a pair of simple shoes, determined to discover what had turned someone as calm and reserved as Irimi in that happy mood.

It took just a minute for her to reach downstairs and she noticed that Kenshin was there, talking with Koma and Irimi.

What truly made her eyes widen in surprise was the small child looking at her as she approached the small group.

"Oh." The young man was the first one of the adults to notice her. "Good Afternoon, Touka-chan. I hope we didn't disturb you in any way."

She was half-tempted to reply with a sassy remark but Kirishima was trying to make sense of the small boy looking at her with those curious, adorable eyes.

"Dai-chan, why don't you present yourself."

The child was slowly helped to the ground and in few moments moved in front of her, holding his hands toward the recovering Ghoul.

"I'm Daiki Ogura, Aneki!"

It took just that honorific to put Touka's logical side in disarray as her emotions surfaced for the world to see.

" _Kawaii~_ "

* * *

Kenshing held back a chuckle as Touka engulfed Daiki in an hug, rubbing her cheek into his.

The child didn't seem to mind the unexpected embrace, actually the boy moved his small arms around the nice girl.

Touka squealed once more at the child returned the affection. "You are so adorable~"

Irimi giggled while Koma grinned ear to ear at the scene and the Gamer was happy that he had finally managed to make this small encounter happen.

He knew that Touka wasn't actually spending time with her brother even through he visited the shop quite frequently, so having another 'little brother' to spoil, one didn't have Ayato's aggressive mentality, was good in helping the girl from falling into depression.

The cheerful moment faded the moment the doorbell rung, letting them know that someone was entering the cafe.

"Finally, Kenshin-nii!" Ayato smiled widely, a fiery determination burning within his soul.

Behind him were the manager and... "Kenshin Ogura?" The blank tone caused the Gamer to blink calmly as Yomo Reiji stared at him, judging him.

He had not planned to meet the man so early on, still unsure if Kenshin was actually capable of faring good enough against the two Kirishimas' uncle.

"That's me. And you are Renji Yomo?" The man nodded, his eyes staring deeply into my soul that I almost feel the grave touch of a cold death graze my mind.

"Kenshin-kun, it's good to see you. It's been about a week since you came around."

"I've been busy with my work, Yoshimura-san." I bowed at the greeting and the old man smiled at my behavior.

Yet the smile was replaced by curiousity as he saw the small boy playing with an eager Touka.

"And who might this little one be?"

The female Kirishima froze while spinning Daiki and noticed the people witnessing her little 'moment'.

Stopping, she let the young Ghoul free from her hold as she tried to make sense of what had just happened.

The child noticed his 'uncle', the buffed man and the old man with the kind expression in his face.

Slowly he moved towards the manager and glanced at him, eyes filled with child-like wonder.

"Hello, youngling." Yoshimura's eyes showed his Kakugan and the child smiled at the familiar eyes.

Unconsciously, his own single Kakugan showed and he stared in surprise as the man's eyes widened in surprise.

"Kenshin-san... how?" The voice of the manager demanded only truth to him and the edge on it sent shivers to his back.

The Gamer sighed, having hoped to drop this particular detail to just the old man.

"I had an.. excursion in the 24th Ward because of my small project and I found little Dai-chan."

The old man's attention returned to the small boy and he smiled at him. "Hello Dai-kun."

The child's smile widened. "Jiji!"

The manager laughed at the declared honorific and Kenshin restrained himself from smiling too, knowing the irony of the situation but not wishing to show it to the others.

"Kenshin-san."

The young man turned back to stare at Renji as he continued to speak.

"I demand to spar with you."

* * *

"I-It's not fair! I wanted to spar with Kenshin-nii-!Gah! Aneki-baka!"

Touka cocked her fist, ready to drop it once more on the dummyhead that was her little brother.

"Yomo-san had already stated that he wanted to spar with Kenshin-san way before you, otouto."

The female Kirishima resumed playing with Daiki as Ayato fumed at being forced to watch a spar he should have been part of.

They had moved into a small abandoned construction site and they were far enough to not be hit by any stray attacks and be capable of seeing the fight clearly.

 **Renji Yomo - Raven**

 **LVL. 50**

 **HP: 80000 (100 Reg per Second)**

The two men approached each other, shaking hands and then distanced themselves from each other.

The manager had followed to monitor the match while also see how strong the Gamer was.

"3."

They both kept staring at each other, their stance relaxed.

"2."

A soft breeze washed upon Kenshin's body as he prepared to dash against the man.

"1."

The fighters bolted into action, their attacks countered by their defenses.

A moment of silence later, the exchance of blows started.

 **-5000HP!**

 **-6800HP!**

 **-19000HP!**

The first to break through and land first blood was Kenshin, a normal punch reaching the man's face and leaving him open for a small combo where the Gamer deployed another jab before uppercutting the Ghoul with a **Power Punch**.

"Why you haven't told them yet!"

 **-200HP!**

 **-100HP!**

 **CRIT!-500HP!**

Drop dribbling from his nose and ignoring the young man's voice, Renji's own fist pushed all the air out of the human's lungs as it arrived into Kenshin's belly, forcing the youngster to drop his guard long enough for him to kick him in the face and delivering a powerful jab at the recovering face.

"They aren't ready to hear the truth."

The Gamer backed away, holding his bleeding nose within his hands.

"They need to know!"

Kenshin dodged a quick swing on the side and sidestepped away from close fighting range.

The Ghoul decided to take it a step further by releasing his Ukaku and charging electricity within it.

"They would never forgive me."

Kenshin's grim line didn't flinch as he dodged several electric assaults, dashing once more in the frey.

"They would. Like their parents did."

 **-20000HP!**

Renji's eyes widened at my words, my fist blitzing through his faulty defence and landing squarely on the man's defenseless face, pushing him on the ground.

Wide-eyed, tired and confused Renji didn't get up and stared at the concrete ceiling.

Damaged but not fully out of commission, the youngster crouched and pulled the man off the ground.

"Hikari and Arata wouldn't have blamed you for what had happened.."

Face now turned to the floor, tears started to fall from the man as painful memories flooded his mind.

An handkerchief appeared to his sight, offered by the young man.

" _The excuse it that your face is hurting thus you are using the handkerchief to block a bleeding._ "

"Kenshin wins this spar!" Kenshin glanced quickly at the manager and nodded, pulling Renji with him as they returned to the spectators of the match, shocked by the short but brutal fight.

 **+500xp**

Kenshin sighed as he managed to get the man to be treated by Irimi and Koma as he sat on one of the empty plastic chairs.

This spar showed a terrible situation.

He was still too weak to even approach Arima or Eto.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Hallelujah the chapther is here!**

 **Also Ayato is spar-blocked by his uncle and the truth is going to be revealed.. next chapter :)**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Blake Tourdner** **: I had planned for Touken and Hidex(Someone that resembles Kaneki but is female) but I will consider it until the time comes.**

 **Guest** **(Chapter 14):**  
 **1) Good Idea, I think I will implement it. Thank you for the suggestion!**  
 **2) Because it's already expired doesn't mean I have to actually remove it! (or I totally forgot and I'm too lazy to remove it from half the chapters I wrote. :P )**

 **HitGamer22** **: VIT define the capacity of how a body react to certain attacks. It's pretty much Defence but it has also the function of determine the Reaction Time the body has compared to Mind Reaction.**

 **DepressedNinja** **: All my chapters are short one way or another and yes I will continue down with the Seidou/Akira pairing. Ayato will get a Kakuja but I still have not planned how it will look like as in the series he never reached that point. Lastly, yes Hide and Kaneki are going to make a quick comeback next chapter!**

 **[Status]**

 **Name: Kenshin Ogura**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level 53- Exp: 625/1600**

 **Age: 20**

 **Health Points (HP) : 1160/1160  
**

 **Special Points (SP) : 4640/4640**

 **Money = 3455000 Yen**

 **Attributes**

 **POW: 107  
**

 **INT: 79  
**

 **AGI: 105  
**

 **WIS: 88  
**

 **VIT: 95  
**

 **CHA: 81  
**

 **LUK: 93  
**

 **Skills**

 **Gamer Body (LVL Max.) - Congratulations, your body had been turned into one influenced by the rules of the Game Module. This Skill is present in all Users from the very beginning.**

 **Gamer Mind (LVL Max.) - As a Gamer, you are blessed to have a mind devoid of possessions and manipulations. The emotional impact to your actions has been reduced of the 50%.**

 **Beginners' Luck (Non-Level Skill) - This temporary Skill will add a EXP multiplier related to LUK for Skills and LVLs. Expiration Level: LVL 10.**

 **Power Punch MK.2 (LVL 22 85/690) - The power of a mighty punch! Your fist is coated in energy that let you deal a single punch with a damage fifteen times stronger. Outside of fights this Skill has the power of a high explosive device +12. Drain: 28SP per hit! Can pierce up to LVL.2 Armors!**

 **Power Barrage (LVL. 11 10/170) - A flurry of powerful punches tear down the most dangerous of fiends. Punches deal DMGx5 than normal and drains 18SP per hit.**

 **Meditation (LVL. 5 18/170) - This Skill allows you to reach for your inner potential. Warning! This Skill drains 96SP per minute as your mind is too much inexperienced to obtain this grade of enlightement.**

 **ID: Create(LVL. 5 78/190) - Create a personal Hunting Ground where to rest or fight a particular set of enemies. Current Available Selections: (ID: Empty) - (ID: Zombie1-2) - (ID: Goblin)**

 **ID: Leave(Non-LVL Skill) - The ability to leave an Hunting Ground. It becomes available together with the Skill ID: Create.**

 **Party/Co-op (Non-LVL Skill) - Tired of singleplayer? Why not invite a friend of yours to enjoy the beauty of this awesome Game?**

 ** **Create Skill (Non-LVL Skill) - The ability to create new skills by accomplishing some requisites.****

 **Traits**

 **Educated Intellectual - A fine man of knowledge, you crave to learn more about yourself and everything around you. +10% experience from learning books and Intellectual-Type Skills.**

 **Soul of the Fighter - You have fought your way in the world for almost your entire life. You are a prideful but careful warrior that cherish fighting without falling in a battlelust. +15% experience from fights and Fighting-Type Skills.**

 **Smiling Monster - Once the mask is on, your true power is revealed! Gain +200HP, +400SP and a +20 to all stats when you are wearing the newly named object 'DEAD MASK'!**

 **Perks**

 **Apprentice Brawler: You prefer to solve problems with your fist than with diplomacy. Gain a 20% DMG bonus for any Bare Hands attacks.**

 **Young Wise Man: You have reached a good understanding of life and can understand better those around you. Immediate +20% to your CHA and to your WIS.**

 **Golden Touch: Enemies drops 10% more money than before.**

 **Shrewd Salesman: Your experience in selling stuff has made you capable of buying things at a cheaper price. -15% discount to any shop's object.**

 **One Last Time: Your mind refuses to surrender to a sure defeat. Receive back 50% of your HP back if your HP reaches below 10%.**

 **Power Style - Beginner: You have a basic understanding of true Power! Power-Type attacks receive a 10% DMG boost.**

 **He who fights Ghouls!: You have developed an uncanny power when dealing with those creatures! +10 boost when fighting Ghouls.**

 **Basic Medic: You now understand the utility of saving people! All your healing potions receive a 15% Boost in their effectiveness.**

 **Tactical Leader: Your teammates become an important strenght of yours. Party members led by you receive a 5% Overall Boost of their Stats.**

 **Speedfreak: The fastest you are, the least you shall be beaten! Your speed while running receives a 25% bonus!**

 **Knowledge Hunter: Your thirst to know new things has grown. +1 WIS and +1 INT from reading books.**

 **Inventory:**

 **50 x B. HP Potions**

 **40 x B. SP Potions**

 **DEAD MASK (Unequipped)**

 **The Original Reaper - Support**

 **Small** **AN :** **Ayato's Updated Status will be shown in next chapter!**


	16. Forewarning

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Forewarning**

* * *

Kenshin found himself in front of a curious dilemma that he had actually tried to hang around to deal with.

Shuu Tsukiyama was much younger than canon and his appearance was closer to the one :Days.

The young man had returned back home as the academic year had finished and he was now free to enjoy some rest in his mansion.

" _Monsier_ Ogura, I head a lot from my father about you and your intriguing project that our family is kindly financing."

The Gamer smiled warmly while he tried to study the curious character that was the rich family's heir.

"It's an honour to meet you, Shuu. Your father has told me myself that you are excelling at the Seinan Gakuin University."

The Ghoul's smile gained a softer glint, almost relaxed. "Too kind, Ogura-san." He paused for a moment as his eyes widened. "Forgive me, _monsieur_ , I forgot to present you my closest friend."

If Kenshin had to be honest, he had not even noticed the shorter german bo- **girl** that was looking at the exchange in silence.

As Shuu invited her with an indirect order, Karren von Rosewald bowed. "Kanae von Rosewald, _Herr_ Ogura."

The young man curiously decided to test the young girl, trying to see how much she was obsessed with the young Tsukiyama.

"Nice to meet you, Kanae- _kun_. I heard of your family's tragic demise from Mirumo-san and I genuinely hope the fiends that have caused you pain shall met their due punishment as soon as possible."

Her eyes widened, noting my tone stressing at the honorifics, and she paled a little as I reminded her of the Rosenwald Family's extermination committed by Matsuri Washuu.

"That's quite kind of you, _monsier_ , but I hope you know you cannot 'harass' my own servants."

A threat, possibly because he noticed Kenshin's unknown tone highlighting the young servant's status as orphan.

"I apologise if I made it seems like a cruel jest, Shuu-san. I just find Kanae's predicament quite similar to mine. Afterall, I lost my entire family in a single night because of humans."

The Gourmet Ghoul paused for a brief moment, then relaxed once more, while the young servant blinked back to stare at Kenshin.

" _Sono mortificato,_ _monsier_ Ogura, I wasn't aware of this circumstances and I just intervened to-" "because you care about young Karren?"

Surprisingly enough, Shuu didn't seem as shocked as was the young girl as her true name was brought into the conversation.

"That's because I care for her. She's my ward and my closest friend."

The words of the Gourmet sparked a blush in the young Rosenwald's cheeks as she tried to find back the composure that had been disrupted by the compliments.

"Then I hope you will be considerate of her and her little question. If I may, young Karren-"

He crouched to be at the same head-level as the twelve year-old.

"I think you should go ahead and make your decisions with your head, not just with presumptions. I am sure you will have a good future ahead of you until you become independent from the past and someone prepared to face the present."

The young Ghoul blinked as she listened raptly at the man's words and then nodded determinately. "I will make your words my mission, Ogura-san."

'...I think I failed.. somehow.'

In fact Karren was now looking at Kenshin with a familiar, weird stare.

" _Perfetto!_ It seems Karren-chan has opened a little more to someone else, this is a glorious day!"

...

'What have I done to deal with this..'

* * *

"Can you at least wait for a moment?"

Two hours in dealing with the paperwork and for the eight time that week a servant knocked at his door to notify a small package with two-three books in it.

At first, Kenshin had not given much weight to the matter but, after the 4-5th times, he felt like there was an oddly familiar pattern.

He had tried to make sense contacting the mail service but they seemed to have no idea who did this.

In layman's terms, they were paid handsomely to not write down the name of the sender.

Not even questioning directly the worker assigned to deliver the packages knew much.

The weird thing about this phenomenon was that the principal genres of those literature pieces was loss and recover.

The more the Gamer studied this situation, the more he felt like he had fallen in a story he had read many years ago and that the young man had still confusing thoughts about it.

Thus Kenshin decided to play smartly and reply to the mysterious admirer.

By using the same mailservice, he asked the worker assigned to this particular package delivery to send back a letter, one that would have pushed the unknown sender to either stop or approach him, completely solving this mystery.

So he gave the small letter and paid the normal man assigned to deliver it a nice tip.

He made his move, now was his admirer's time to reply to the counteroffensive!

* * *

"So how much did you improve under Yomo-san?"

Ayato didn't reply, showing his kakugan and his slightly bigger Kagune.

 **[Status]**

 **Name: Ayato Kishimura**

 **Title: Chibi Rabbit**

 **Level 35**

 **Age: 11**

 **Health Points (HP) : 1400/1400**

 **Special Points (SP) : 6800/6800**

 **Money = 15500 Yen**

"Impressive!" Kenshin exclaimed, eliciting an amused grunt from Ayato. "Yomo-san truly gave you some hardcore training!"

Yet his smirk faded as a particular humiliating moment popped in his mind. "Yeah! But now the whole surprised by the fact that we are not going to spar anytime soon!"

The Gamer's own smile froze before collapsing into a sad line and, giving a sigh, Kenshin became more serious.

"Ayato, do me a promise." That surprisingly caught Ayato's full attention, the boy curious about his caretaker mood swing. "Promise me to not push your body too much."

The teen blinked. "What are you talking about? I'm not a simple human, I'm a Ghoul-" "A Ghoul's body can still collapse if their RC pathways are overwhelmed, Ayato. That reduce your lifespan and makes your life shorter."

The young Kirishima paled a little at this piece of information. "B-But Yoshimura should also have this problem, righ-" "Yoshimura- **san** is already experiencing that. He's in his mid-fourties and shouldn't have his hair in that stage of greying if he hadn't that crazy past."

Ayato was about to reply but paused, the last words from Kenshin irking a sense of interest regarding the old man's past.

"You know the manager's past? As if, what he did _before_ being so much pacifist and stuff?"

The young man hummed quietly, thinking about the words he should use to explain this to the younger boy. "Yoshimura was... part of something much similar to Aogiri."

...

"So did he killed-" "Innocents? I think so, especially when he was young.. that changed when someone broke through his aching shell of self."

The Ghoul listened at the story with rabid interest. "Who was that?"

"A young human woman that had noticed his gloomy expression while he was brooding in a coffee shop."

Ayato almost snorted at the curious fact. "A normal human woman? Why did she even approach someone like him?"

A chuckle left Kenshin's mouth as he thought back of the humor regarding Yoshimura's love life. "Would you believe it that she was a waitress working in that cafe?"

" _Absolutely_.." The Kirishima muttered as his hand impacted on his face, completing a long-awaited facepalm. "And then what? Did he just found inspiration by just encountering her?"

"Of course not, kid." Kenshin mused, thinking back both at the Manga and the Anime versions. "It took... several dates."

"W-Wait! The manager actually dated an human!" Kenshin nodded at the imperative question, failing to quence the young boy's intrigue. "B-But wouldn't that be abnormal?"

"It was, especially for someone who worked for an organisation with pretty much the same style that Aogiri has. In fact she was immediately seen as an hindrance to Yoshimura-san and he was then ordered to kill her."

"W-wha- he wouldn't-" "He didn't, Ayato-kun. He did not comply with that order.. yet she died nonetheless."

The Ghoul stood silent, sponging the details while trying to understand the tale more.

"Still" Kenshin continued, a neutral thin line on his visage and eyes lost on the nothingness. "Something was left to Yoshimura-san. Someone to love and care the most."

"They had a child?" The question elicited the Gamer to blink in surprise.

"You saw the glint in his eyes when he met Daiki?"

Ayato nodded slowly and waited for his big brother to complete the tale.

"Well.. Yoshimura-san had a daughter but, knowing that the organisation still lived... he gave her to a friend of his to live away from dangers."

"So he abandoned her? Just like that-" " **That organisation** was not something Yoshimura-san could destroy if he had to also protect her. She was supposed to be safe-"

"The 24th Ward. That's where she was sent- That is how the old man is connected with the other Owl and-" "Ayato!"

The boy almost jumped at the tone, noting how he had started to hyperventilate to this thoughts.

"The one he had entrusted her managed to help her for the first ten years of her life but he was also hellbent in helping Yoshimura-san in dismantling the group they were part of and-"

"Died, leaving a simple child alone in that ward."

Silence fell at those words, both unable to come up with a comeback or a continuation.

Two minutes of utter stares and Kenshin sighed tiredly. "This story has an hidden morale, Ayato. The daughter of Yoshimura.. she is still alive... and we have met her quite recently."

The kagune finally faded, leaving just the kakugan highlighting the boy's ghoulish nature.

"We.. met her? B-But-!" His eyes widened in shock as realisation struck in his mind and the young teen understood whom Kenshin was alluding at.

"I told you to be careful around Sen Takatsuki... and that is why. I hope you understand what I mean when I ask you to do something or not, kid. You are strong for your age and she will seek you to add you in her 'collection' of cannon fodders."

"W-What about Hinami? W-Will she-" "No, I made sure to warn her parents to stray away from the woman even through Hinami had yet to display her potential, leaving you in the danger zone at the moment."

Ayato gulped down a node in his throat before nodding at him. "Avoid crazy green-haired Owl? Sure. I might want to have epic fights but I'm not so suicidal."

"But you are obvious to many details regarding the world, leaving you an easy target to any manipulators on the loose."

...

"Understood..."

And with that they spent the whole afternoon enjoying some snacks and watching some movies, while Daiki enjoyed his nap in his small bed in Kenshin's room.

* * *

 **AN**

 **It's been** _ **toooooooooo long!**_

 **Between overload of work, two exams and lots of days returning home quite late in the day, I've found very little time to seriously focus on my schedule.**

 **Thankfully next brainstorm is by January and I should be able to have a much reduced workload in FF by that time.**

 **Also, I might be forced to make a slight change to the canon but not by much. Trust me I got it and I got my plans styled good enough to keep a good preservation of the Canon start of TG.**

 **Still! It has caused me big heartaches to see this fanfic in particular being left behind...**

 **Thus! Tomorrow another chapter!**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **DepressedNinja75** **: Kenshin is going to be human till the end and beyond! Yasuhisa Twins are a big Question Mark in my brain as I've yet to settle them in the story. Still, this will happen much after as them being kidnapped happens four months before Canon Start. Also I will possibly give him some weapon other than the Scythe but it will not be a Quinque. Everyone forgets that he is the Gamer, thus certain Magical Alloys are not going to debut in this story BUT it will happen and the weapon will possibly be a sword.**

 **Rivzed** **: When I wrote that fighting scene it was around midnight and after a day spent stuyding for the exams, so yes, it sucks. Still that doesn't mean I will keep that quality with other fights as I've planned for some interesting fights in the Goblin Dungeon (ALL GOBLINS MUST DIE!). XD**

 **AN**

 **Hallelujah the chapther is here!**

 **Also Ayato is spar-blocked by his uncle and the truth is going to be revealed.. next chapter :)**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Blake Tourdner** **: I had planned for Touken and Hidex(Someone that resembles Kaneki but is female) but I will consider it until the time comes.**

 **Guest** **(Chapter 14):**  
 **1) Good Idea, I think I will implement it. Thank you for the suggestion!**  
 **2) Because it's already expired doesn't mean I have to actually remove it! (or I totally forgot and I'm too lazy to remove it from half the chapters I wrote. :P )**

 **HitGamer22** **: VIT define the capacity of how a body react to certain attacks. It's pretty much Defence but it has also the function of determine the Reaction Time the body has compared to Mind Reaction.**

 **DepressedNinja** **: All my chapters are short one way or another and yes I will continue down with the Seidou/Akira pairing. Ayato will get a Kakuja but I still have not planned how it will look like as in the series he never reached that point. Lastly, yes Hide and Kaneki are going to make a quick comeback next chapter!**

 **[Status]**

 **Name: Kenshin Ogura**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level 53- Exp: 625/1600**

 **Age: 20**

 **Health Points (HP) : 1160/1160  
**

 **Special Points (SP) : 4640/4640**

 **Money = 3455000 Yen**

 **Attributes**

 **POW: 107  
**

 **INT: 79  
**

 **AGI: 105  
**

 **WIS: 88  
**

 **VIT: 95  
**

 **CHA: 81  
**

 **LUK: 93  
**

 **Skills**

 **Gamer Body (LVL Max.) - Congratulations, your body had been turned into one influenced by the rules of the Game Module. This Skill is present in all Users from the very beginning.**

 **Gamer Mind (LVL Max.) - As a Gamer, you are blessed to have a mind devoid of possessions and manipulations. The emotional impact to your actions has been reduced of the 50%.**

 **Beginners' Luck (Non-Level Skill) - This temporary Skill will add a EXP multiplier related to LUK for Skills and LVLs. Expiration Level: LVL 10.**

 **Power Punch MK.2 (LVL 22 85/690) - The power of a mighty punch! Your fist is coated in energy that let you deal a single punch with a damage fifteen times stronger. Outside of fights this Skill has the power of a high explosive device +12. Drain: 28SP per hit! Can pierce up to LVL.2 Armors!**

 **Power Barrage (LVL. 11 10/170) - A flurry of powerful punches tear down the most dangerous of fiends. Punches deal DMGx5 than normal and drains 18SP per hit.**

 **Meditation (LVL. 5 18/170) - This Skill allows you to reach for your inner potential. Warning! This Skill drains 96SP per minute as your mind is too much inexperienced to obtain this grade of enlightement.**

 **ID: Create(LVL. 5 78/190) - Create a personal Hunting Ground where to rest or fight a particular set of enemies. Current Available Selections: (ID: Empty) - (ID: Zombie1-2) - (ID: Goblin)**

 **ID: Leave(Non-LVL Skill) - The ability to leave an Hunting Ground. It becomes available together with the Skill ID: Create.**

 **Party/Co-op (Non-LVL Skill) - Tired of singleplayer? Why not invite a friend of yours to enjoy the beauty of this awesome Game?**

 ** **Create Skill (Non-LVL Skill) - The ability to create new skills by accomplishing some requisites.****

 **Traits**

 **Educated Intellectual - A fine man of knowledge, you crave to learn more about yourself and everything around you. +10% experience from learning books and Intellectual-Type Skills.**

 **Soul of the Fighter - You have fought your way in the world for almost your entire life. You are a prideful but careful warrior that cherish fighting without falling in a battlelust. +15% experience from fights and Fighting-Type Skills.**

 **Smiling Monster - Once the mask is on, your true power is revealed! Gain +200HP, +400SP and a +20 to all stats when you are wearing the newly named object 'DEAD MASK'!**

 **Perks**

 **Apprentice Brawler: You prefer to solve problems with your fist than with diplomacy. Gain a 20% DMG bonus for any Bare Hands attacks.**

 **Young Wise Man: You have reached a good understanding of life and can understand better those around you. Immediate +20% to your CHA and to your WIS.**

 **Golden Touch: Enemies drops 10% more money than before.**

 **Shrewd Salesman: Your experience in selling stuff has made you capable of buying things at a cheaper price. -15% discount to any shop's object.**

 **One Last Time: Your mind refuses to surrender to a sure defeat. Receive back 50% of your HP back if your HP reaches below 10%.**

 **Power Style - Beginner: You have a basic understanding of true Power! Power-Type attacks receive a 10% DMG boost.**

 **He who fights Ghouls!: You have developed an uncanny power when dealing with those creatures! +10 boost when fighting Ghouls.**

 **Basic Medic: You now understand the utility of saving people! All your healing potions receive a 15% Boost in their effectiveness.**

 **Tactical Leader: Your teammates become an important strenght of yours. Party members led by you receive a 5% Overall Boost of their Stats.**

 **Speedfreak: The fastest you are, the least you shall be beaten! Your speed while running receives a 25% bonus!**

 **Knowledge Hunter: Your thirst to know new things has grown. +1 WIS and +1 INT from reading books.**

 **Inventory:**

 **50 x B. HP Potions**

 **40 x B. SP Potions**

 **DEAD MASK (Unequipped)**

 **The Original Reaper - Support**

 **[Status]**

 **Name: Ayato Kishimura**

 **Title: Chibi Rabbit**

 **Level 35**

 **Age: 11**

 **Health Points (HP) : 1400/1400**

 **Special Points (SP) : 6800/6800**

 **Money = 15500 Yen**

 **Attributes**

 **POW: 89**

 **INT: 85  
**

 **AGI: 92  
**

 **WIS: 86  
**

 **VIT: 102  
**

 **CHA: 86  
**

 **LUK: 87  
**

 **Skills**

 **Ukaku Barrage (LVL. 20/20 -/-) - Your Kagune is developed for long-range attacks. You spend 1SP for every pellets you use. (Until you meet all the requirements of** **Ukaku Kagune** **Trait, you cannot exceed LVL.20 with this Skill)**

 **Ukaku Meele (LVL. 20/20 -/-) - While not the recommended use for you Kagune, your Ukaku is sharp enough to kill in the close quarters. (Until you meet all the requirements of** **Ukaku Kagune** **Trait, you cannot exceed LVL.20 with this Skill)**

 **Traits**

 **Ghoul Skin- You are a full-blooded Ghoul and thus your skin is bulletproof and bladeproof. Damage from Normal-Type Guns and Blades is nullified.**

 **Deadly Ukaku Kagune (1/4)- Beware from the beautiful sight as this Kagune leaves death on its wake (15 to Ukaku-Type Skills). Your current level permits to all Ukaku-related Skills to reach a LVL20 maximum of growth. To upgrade this trait, consume at least 10 Ghouls.**


	17. Uninvited Guests

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Uninvited Guests**

* * *

Kenshin huffed as he backed away from the rabid mob of small monsters.

Even through Ayato had shown that he had got stronger in the last few months, the young man preferred to test the newest dungeons alone the first times.

The **Goblin Dungeon** was indeed different from the **Zombie** one as the small, giggling freaks were a tiny bit smarter and much more faster than the undeads, pushing Kenshin to be much more attentive towards the crafty monsters.

Still..

" **Power Barrage.** "

..they had the same resilience as the former foes, thus making them easy to remove from the picture.

The shocked expressions in their faces were the last thing the Gamer saw before the force behind his punches demolished through them, their remains disappearing in golden mist.

 **(+70XP!) X5**

 **Loot:**

 **18 x B. HP Potions**

 **12 x B. SP Potions**

 **5 x Shard of the Horde**

Kenshin merely blinked as several other Goblins jumped towards him, their small clubs aimed to smash into his body.

 _Too slow..._

The human became a blur and in a single instance the ambushing forces were obliterated, giving him more **Loot**.

 **(+70XP!) X15**

 **28 x B. HP Potions**

 **32 x B. SP Potions**

 **15 x Shard of the Horde**

 ***Din***

 **Congratulations, you have LVLd Up!**

 **[Status]**

 **Name: Kenshin Ogura**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level 54- Exp: 425/1630**

 **Age: 21**

 **Health Points (HP) : 1160/1160(+200) +20**

 **Special Points (SP) : 4640/4640(+400) +80**

 **Money = 3455000 Yen**

 **Attributes**

 **POW: 107(+20)+1**

 **INT: 90(+20)+1**

 **AGI: 105(+20)+1**

 **WIS: 99(+20)+1**

 **VIT: 95(+20)+1**

 **CHA: 84(+20)+1**

 **LUK: 93(+20)+1**

The young man frowned as he felt the ground shake and the distinct roar of something big approaching.

Eyes snapping wide open as he heard the sound moving closer and closer, Kenshin jumped just in time to avoid a giant fist piercing the wall and almost hitting him fully.

Two big, red eyes stared at him with utter rage perfectly projected unto him.

"Wha-" The humongous monster pushed another strike forward, this time getting the Gamer.

 **-500HP!**

 **[Giant]**

 **Guardians of the Goblins, Giants exist to protect small dens of twenty creatures.**

 **Defeat Giant!**

 **Reward:**

 **-5000xp-**

 **-New Trophy: Giant Slayer (Your HPs are boosted +1000!)**

 **[Trophies]**

 **Unlocked with the first attempt at the** **Goblin Dungeon (Dungeon LVL1)** **, Trophies are permanent boosts for you and can be obtaining by fulfilling certain Requirements. Beware that some Trophies can be locked permanently if certain events happen and you choose to not follow a determined path.**

 **Giant**

 **LVL.80**

 **HP: 150000HP**

Interesting but now Kenshin couldn't focus onto it, having to deal with something twenty times taller than him.

A mighty roar let him know that the monster was continuing his rampage, destroying even more the building they were fighting.

"Time to return the favour!"

The Gamer's fist glowed fiercely as the young man delivered a powerful punch right in the monster's ugly visage.

 **-38000HP!**

The head recoiled as the hit landed harshly, his roaring momentarely pausing as a grunt of pain echoed in the empty world of the ID.

The Boss returned to stare furiously at the human but Kenshin had hardly finished administering the punishment he had planned for the huge berserk.

His other fist glowed an unholy white and, yelling his battlecry, the human barraged the stunned enemy with three of his strongest attacks.

 **-25000HP!**

 **-28000HP!**

 **-30000HP!**

- **45000HP!CRIT!**

The final uppercup seemed to be the game ender for the Boss as, launching his last deafening roar, started to be covered by the golden dust.

 ***Din***

 **Congratulations, you have LVLd Up X4!**

 **[Status]**

 **Name: Kenshin Ogura**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level 58- Exp: 445/1720**

 **Age: 21**

 **Health Points (HP) : 680/1180(+200) +80**

 **Special Points (SP) : 4720/4720(+400) +320**

 **Money = 3455000 Yen**

 **Attributes**

 **POW: 108(+20)+4**

 **INT: 91(+20)+4**

 **AGI: 106(+20)+4**

 **WIS: 100(+20)+4**

 **VIT: 96(+20)+4**

 **CHA: 85(+20)+4**

 **LUK: 94(+20)+4**

 ***DunDun***

 **1 Perk Available:**

 **Hunger for Fight** **: Fighting replenish your HP by 1 per attack.**

 **Berserker - Phase 1** **: GAMER SMASH! You gain a 150 boost but lose your sanity for thirty minutes.**

 **Silver Tongue:** **The sound of your voice is so endearing! You can now force foes with a level inferior to you to surrender. Chances of Success: 65%**

Kenshin stared at the **Berserker** perk for a while, contemplating if he should take it now.

On one hand, things were starting to get more and more difficult and the spar with Yomo had shown that he was still far from truly keeping up with the two Kings.

But... losing sanity for thirty minutes? That made the whole Perk more of a curse than a blessing.

Sighing gravely, the Gamer took **Silver Tongue** , deciding to have the second best of the selection.

The ID collapsed and he was once more in the training room.

The young man smiled as he remembered that today was his first free day from work and thus he was more than ready to go and rest a little after the curiously tiring session.

"Time to hit the bed-" *RING*

He paused, a small scowl on his face, as his ears catched the ringing tone of his phone.

"Yes?"

" _O-Ogura-san- I- I know i-it's your free d-day b-but PLEASE COME HERE!_ "

The Gamer closed the call and stared at the phone.

What the heck was going on?

* * *

Sometimes, Kenshin thought tiredly, I do wish I was on some tropical islands far away from headaches.

He blinked as he stared at the stern-looking Ghoul that was Matasaka Kamishiro and, behind him, two teens.

Rize Kamishiro looked exactly like she was in the small flashback in the Manga, her hair short and she lacked her glasses.

But what truly was triggering the small migraine in the Gamer's mind was the surprise that was holding her hands.

Souta Furuta-Washuu had an uneasy expression on his visage, possibly overwhelmed by Kenshin's stare and the unknown place they were.

Part of him screamed for him to kill the young half-human, as if it could have avoided Dragon's birth.

Yet...

What if Dragon wasn't Nimura Furuta's plan but V's?

Even Furuta had deemed himself just a pawn in their hands in the manga.

To avoid Dragon's birht he needed to destroy V and Tsuneyoshi Washuu, not the fourteen year old scrawny teen that looked almost ready to piss himself on the spot.

"From what my secretary just informed me, Kamishiro-san, you seek refuge for you and your responsibilities, correct?"

Shachi was not someone to trifle with..

 **Masataka Kamishiro - Shachi/Orca**

 **LVL.94**

 **HP: 20000000 (20000 HPxMin Reg)**

..especially with that level and regeneration.

Kenshin needed to seriously step up his training if he wanted to avoid weird situations.

"I heard about your little project, Ogura, and yes, I need a place for the brats to stay.. but that's not everything."

The young man blinked, his skin paling a little. "W-What?"

As the bulky ghoul stood up, Kenshin felt himself shrinking in his seat.

"Are you like that brat?"

...Was he referring to Furuta? He meant that-!

"N-No. I am a 'normal' human, not conceived in the Sunlit Garden."

Shachi stared intensely as the two teens' eyes widened as they heard the place.

"Y-You know about-" "About the Washuu's Garden, yes. Do I know what they are? Yes."

Kichimura didn't intercede as Kenshin revealed all of this without much fuss.

"Curious that a _normal human_ is capable of knowing all of this."

"It's just a matter of looking in the right places, Kamishiro-san." The Gamer continued, looking calm. "But I think this is not why you are asking me this, correct?"

Masataka nodded curtly. "If you are not made in that island, then how are you so strong?"

"That's... not something I wish to divulge, Shachi, like I don't wish to reveal how you were once part of the organisation I am currently hunting down."

Both Rize and Souta looked confused at the young man's cryptic words but Shachi seemed to catch the hidden meaning.

"Interesting..." At this point, the older Ghoul took few moments to think and Kichimura decided to speak once more.

"I-If you know about our conditions t-then do you know w-why Rize n-needs so much flesh?"

Oh? That was something he had certainly not expected to happen so early on.

Had the little Kamishiro already started to binge-eat?

"Did you two ever thought of why Rize was the only Ghoul in the Sunlit Garden? Why she was the only one?"

The two looked confused, before the girl shook her head, showing her lack of knowledge regarding that predicament.

"Well, Rize your Kakuhou is made to be 'breed'. To be used to create artificial Ghouls."

...

"What!" This time it was Shachi to talk, his anger boiling in his voice.

"While half-humans like Souta and Arima are showing great promise in their hunting skills, their reduced lifespan makes them too much expensive to produce. Thus Akihiro Kanou has been ordered to work on a solution to create artifical ghouls by implanting a Kakuhou into simple human beings. Rize was going to be the first donor."

Kenshin sighed and massaged his temples. "Your Kakuhou has been given a.. treatment when you were a small baby that would make it need more and more RC cells as you entered puberty as to have you gain enough cells to regenerate the removed organ."

Rize was... horrified and, since she was holding an hand close to her stomach, her hunger had obviously vanished at this terrifying revelation.

"T-Those basta-" "I understand your rage, Kamishiro-san, but I would ask you to moderate the language."

The mad glint in his eyes as the Gamer finished those words was only quenced by the following words.

"I am already working on dismantling V and their insane world domination plan, thus why I treat this themes with a much composed reaction."

"You want to destroy V?" Shachi snorted. "You and what army- You are the one that cleared the 24th, are you?"

The young man nodded and Masataka smiled wolfishly. "An interesting move from you, Ogura, and you plan to remove V all alone?"

"I would like that but no." Kenshin hummed quietly. "I will possibly be forced to seek alliance with the least unpleasant characters of the sick machine."

Shachi stared at the human for a while before nodding. "I will hang around there. I hope I am not disappointed by your actions, Ogura."

* * *

 **AN**

 **IT'S BEEN FAR TOO LONG BUT MY INTERNET IS BACK!**

 **Finally got my connection full powered (and two times better than previous one.)!**

 **While this chapter opens a can of worms regarding the whole 'Preserving Canon', I assure you all I've already planned to have the Canon's start happen as I have promised.**

 **Also I will accept suggestions regarding the Trophy system. Those who catch my attention shall be selected for the twenty trophies I've planned to give Kenshin.**

 **Lastly, I am already writing an update for the CCG Repairman and the second to last chapter for Ghoul-Man.**

 **Next chapter there will be two characters which canon's story is up-to-debate but should, in my honest opinion, be considered canon joining the new group.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **HitGamer22** **: Already answered this question in Chapter 14: A missed Rematch but I will study the possibility of making a chapter where Kenshin explain more about every stats.**

 **mafia king** **: The problem is that it's needed in a proper Gamer!Fic as both Author and Readers need those to have an understanding of the growth of the character by the end of the chapter.**

 **PervyPanda** **:**  
 **1) Thank you!**  
 **2) Gamer's Mind works mostly in battle.**  
 **3) Possibly two more, I was thinking about a long range weapon and something like a War hammer.**  
 **4) I know but... It's a Scythe!**  
 **5-6-7) I'm still debating the pairings but Eto is in a good position already.**  
 **8) Thank you!**

 **ExecutionerofGods** **: Most of my chapters are 'short'.**

 **[Status]**

 **Name: Kenshin Ogura**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level 58- Exp: 445/1720**

 **Age: 21**

 **Health Points (HP) : 2260/2260  
**

 **Special Points (SP) : 5040/5040  
**

 **Money = 3455000 Yen**

 **Attributes**

 **POW: 112**

 **INT: 95**

 **AGI: 110**

 **WIS: 104**

 **VIT: 100**

 **CHA: 89**

 **LUK: 98**

 **Skills**

 **Gamer Body (LVL Max.) - Congratulations, your body had been turned into one influenced by the rules of the Game Module. This Skill is present in all Users from the very beginning.**

 **Gamer Mind (LVL Max.) - As a Gamer, you are blessed to have a mind devoid of possessions and manipulations. The emotional impact to your actions has been reduced of the 50%.**

 **Beginners' Luck (Non-Level Skill) - This temporary Skill will add a EXP multiplier related to LUK for Skills and LVLs. Expiration Level: LVL 10.**

 **Power Punch MK.2 (LVL 22 85/690) - The power of a mighty punch! Your fist is coated in energy that let you deal a single punch with a damage fifteen times stronger. Outside of fights this Skill has the power of a high explosive device +12. Drain: 28SP per hit! Can pierce up to LVL.2 Armors!**

 **Power Barrage (LVL. 11 10/170) - A flurry of powerful punches tear down the most dangerous of fiends. Punches deal DMGx5 than normal and drains 18SP per hit.**

 **Meditation (LVL. 5 18/170) - This Skill allows you to reach for your inner potential. Warning! This Skill drains 96SP per minute as your mind is too much inexperienced to obtain this grade of enlightement.**

 **ID: Create(LVL. 5 78/190) - Create a personal Hunting Ground where to rest or fight a particular set of enemies. Current Available Selections: (ID: Empty) - (ID: Zombie1-2) - (ID: Goblin)**

 **ID: Leave(Non-LVL Skill) - The ability to leave an Hunting Ground. It becomes available together with the Skill ID: Create.**

 **Party/Co-op (Non-LVL Skill) - Tired of singleplayer? Why not invite a friend of yours to enjoy the beauty of this awesome Game?**

 ** **Create Skill (Non-LVL Skill) - The ability to create new skills by accomplishing some requisites.****

 **Traits**

 **Educated Intellectual - A fine man of knowledge, you crave to learn more about yourself and everything around you. +10% experience from learning books and Intellectual-Type Skills.**

 **Soul of the Fighter - You have fought your way in the world for almost your entire life. You are a prideful but careful warrior that cherish fighting without falling in a battlelust. +15% experience from fights and Fighting-Type Skills.**

 **Smiling Monster - Once the mask is on, your true power is revealed! Gain +200HP, +400SP and a +20 to all stats when you are wearing the newly named object 'DEAD MASK'!**

 **Perks**

 **Apprentice Brawler: You prefer to solve problems with your fist than with diplomacy. Gain a 20% DMG bonus for any Bare Hands attacks.**

 **Young Wise Man: You have reached a good understanding of life and can understand better those around you. Immediate +20% to your CHA and to your WIS.**

 **Golden Touch: Enemies drops 10% more money than before.**

 **Shrewd Salesman: Your experience in selling stuff has made you capable of buying things at a cheaper price. -15% discount to any shop's object.**

 **One Last Time: Your mind refuses to surrender to a sure defeat. Receive back 50% of your HP back if your HP reaches below 10%.**

 **Power Style - Beginner: You have a basic understanding of true Power! Power-Type attacks receive a 10% DMG boost.**

 **He who fights Ghouls!: You have developed an uncanny power when dealing with those creatures! +10 boost when fighting Ghouls.**

 **Basic Medic: You now understand the utility of saving people! All your healing potions receive a 15% Boost in their effectiveness.**

 **Tactical Leader: Your teammates become an important strenght of yours. Party members led by you receive a 5% Overall Boost of their Stats.**

 **Speedfreak: The fastest you are, the least you shall be beaten! Your speed while running receives a 25% bonus!**

 **Knowledge Hunter: Your thirst to know new things has grown. +1 WIS and +1 INT from reading books.**

 **Silver Tongue :** **The sound of your voice is so endearing! You can now force foes with a level inferior to you to surrender. Chances of Success: 65%**

 **Inventory:**

 **96 x B. HP Potions**

 **84 x B. SP Potions**

 **DEAD MASK (Unequipped)**

 **The Original Reaper - Support**

 ** **20/200 - Shards of the Horde****

 **[Status]**

 **Name: Ayato Kishimura**

 **Title: Chibi Rabbit**

 **Level 35**

 **Age: 11**

 **Health Points (HP) : 1400/1400**

 **Special Points (SP) : 6800/6800**

 **Money = 15500 Yen**

 **Attributes**

 **POW: 89**

 **INT: 85  
**

 **AGI: 92  
**

 **WIS: 86  
**

 **VIT: 102  
**

 **CHA: 86  
**

 **LUK: 87  
**

 **Skills**

 **Ukaku Barrage (LVL. 20/20 -/-) - Your Kagune is developed for long-range attacks. You spend 1SP for every pellets you use. (Until you meet all the requirements of** **Ukaku Kagune** **Trait, you cannot exceed LVL.20 with this Skill)**

 **Ukaku Meele (LVL. 20/20 -/-) - While not the recommended use for you Kagune, your Ukaku is sharp enough to kill in the close quarters. (Until you meet all the requirements of** **Ukaku Kagune** **Trait, you cannot exceed LVL.20 with this Skill)**

 **Traits**

 **Ghoul Skin- You are a full-blooded Ghoul and thus your skin is bulletproof and bladeproof. Damage from Normal-Type Guns and Blades is nullified.**

 **Deadly Ukaku Kagune (1/4)- Beware from the beautiful sight as this Kagune leaves death on its wake (15 to Ukaku-Type Skills). Your current level permits to all Ukaku-related Skills to reach a LVL20 maximum of growth. To upgrade this trait, consume at least 10 Ghouls.**


	18. True Chimera

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: True Chimera**

* * *

The warehouse had been the ideal hideout for several months.

A humongous, abandoned building that served as a 'home' for him and his big brother.

Rio Shikorae had begged to any existing god for it to be the last of their insane chase and the possibility of finally settling down, away from the CCG's dogs.

His wide eyes stared in terror as his brother's Kagune started to convulse more, the sword-like quinque having reached deep in Jiku's body.

The pained scream sent chills to the eleven years old boy, his hands shooting to his temples, trying to **let this stop!**

Rio felt his mind trembling in anger, fear, confusion and his special Kagune itching to finally be released, **to feast upon the insignificant bugs!**

The young teen froze, a powerful memory washing away his bloodthirst instantly.

 _"Never reveal your Kagune, Rio. The CCG will focus to kill you or even worse experiment on your body."_

A kind and faithful soul, Rio damned himself as he felt his body preferring to comply to Jiku's orders back then.

The fat Investigator that was arrogantly hurting his brother smiled sickly as the older boy failed miserably to land hits on his body.

It was a deranged torture that even the most hardened Dove in the room flinched as the entire group watched the insane game with a terrible silence.

"That.. That was good, I needed to release some frustration. Now, it's time for you to di-!"

The Doves jumped in action as they felt wind changing and something rushing at their leader.

Shiki Kijima's shriek of fear was interrupted as his head flew away from his body, killing him instantly.

The four CCG workers froze, staring in shook at the familiar figure staring at his now bloody fist.

" **What an annoying insect.** "

DEATH MASK mused as he felt happy of having killed such a despicable individual and saving Rio and his brother.

Kenshin had been surprised when, hacking through the CCG servers, found out that there was a major twist in the story he had thought to have known perfectly.

Rio Shikorae was known as a True Chimera, the peak of Ghoulkind with his universal Kagune.

A powerful foe but also the strongest of friends.

The young man didn't even question if it was worth to break the canonverse a little more as he knew that leaving such a character to be turned unstable and under the Clowns' control would have been far too much risky to deal with.

Plus he was sure as heck that he didn't wanted to fight a Dragon-Shikorae in a latter part of his life.

Eto and Arima, he could fight, but Epilogue!Shikorae wasn't something _as easy_ as the two Kings.

The CCG had already planned out an action against the two Ghouls in a matter of few days from the moment he had discovered all of this, thus wasn't as difficult to prepare for a counter-ambush.

"DEATH MASK! You are on the same league of those monsters?"

Kenshin snarled, quite irked by the fact that the ballsy investigator had interrupted his monologue and because he had considered Ghouls as monsters..

" **Hypocrisy..."**

They barely reacted as the masked man outmanouvered the group, putting them out of commission, unconscious.

" **SUCH A TERRIBLE SIN!** "

Silence fell upon the still conscious trio, Jiku gasping painfully as he removed the Quinque out of his body.

"D-Don't hurt Rio.."

Kenshin blinked, approaching the barely awake and standing teen and pulled a Health Potion in his hand.

" **Drink.** "

...

" **Drink!** "

Jiku Shikorae felt new tears forming in his eyes as he drunk the entire content of the suspicious bottle and- He blinked, feeling his body fixed as it was prior to the ambush.

He had wanted to ask how he was now _fine_ , why he did soooooooo _oooooo_...

The teen fell onto the young man's waiting arms and Rio almost sprung into action seeing this.

" **The fight still tired him out. He is merely sleeping**." He emphasized his point by showing the calm breathing of the older brother.

" **Follow me, Rio-kun. You both shall be taken away from danger.** "

The Chimera had truly wanted to distrust the man, to attack him and maybe finish off the unconscious doves but...

Kenshin removed his mask, showing his genuine expression and that's when Rio blinked in shock once more.

"I will take you two in a place where you shall be free from the instability of this mad world."

Utopia. The young Ghoul remembered reading about this word, how beautiful it sang in his hears before he and his brother were forced to the ran.

He nodded.

* * *

"-remember to keep an eye on our two newcomers, Domei-san." The buff Ghoul in the formal black suit nodded as he continued to keep watch over the unconscious teen in the bed and the younger boy staring silently at his sibling's quiet slumber.

Kenshin sighed as he eyed the waving hand of one Souta Washuu, smiling widely as the Gamer approaching.

"Sensei! Welcome back!"

...Yes, he had done the unthinkable by having whom should have been the main antagonist of the series as his apprentice.

There were tons of reason to distrust the smiling boy, but there were much more to actually choose this option.

The half-human, while already showing signs of the mental disturbs he had shown in the Manga/Anime, was still malleable and eager to learn from a man like him.

Even through the work needed to 'fix' Furuta would take a lot of effort to accomplish, Kenshin felt that with the help of Rize being there and with the knowledge from the manga, he could do it.

"Souta-kun, I thought I had you assigned to train with Shachi-san with Rize-chan."

The teen pouted, looking away from a moment in what could be described as a mockery of a childish behavior. "Shachi-san is such a bore, Sensei. Plus I think Rize-chan was enjoying far too much pummeling me to the ground."

"Maybe you should stop pulling silly pranks on her, kid."

He faked a contemplating expression. "I think that would be like reaching the moon by foot, Sensei. While possible it would require too much boring time to achieve."

" _Cheeky brat..._ " The Washuu chuckled and started to follow Kenshin as they reached back to his office.

"Can you give me some more books, Sensei? I liked mostly those made by Takatsuki. Those were grandly intriguing."

The young man held back a facepalm and merely sighed at the seemingly innocent request.

It was ironic how the one who would have 'killed' Eto Yoshimura actually enjoyed her books, but it was quite annoying how those books returned to his libraries somehow damaged by crayons and doodles.

"Can I at least have those returned without damage, Souta-kun? Books are not free nor cheap to get."

The young teen hummed but nodded, seemingly with genuine agreement.

"Indeed. Somehow it felt painful to destroy something I can find some relation with."

Sen Takatsuki's books did that.

Also, regarding dear Eto's works, the book that was meant to 'describe him' finally was released and Kenshin almost choked in a thunderous laugh as he found out which one it was.

 **Resentments** described a peculiar, long dialogue between an high priest and a simple peasant as they both debated the greatest questions regarding mankind and religion, all in a comedic tone.

It was oddly curious how the story ended up with the priest feeling pity but also obsession regarding the effective tactical mind of the doubtful interlocutor.

The very surprising thing about the book was _how_ he had gained it.

 **To my favourite fan and inspiration to this little change of course, Kenshin Ogura.**

In that moment the Gamer felt dread washing upon his soul as he had clearly underestimated how much the One-Eyed Owl was interested on him.

He had thought that he had yet to warrant the green-haired Ghoul's curiousity as he had barely heard of her after that faux interview.

Seems like some plans were going to be advanced much quickier than he had thought...

* * *

 **AN**

 **We are back on track!**

 **I'm sorry for the late update but I had some serious crapstorm of a week.**

 **Had to do some blood test to determine if I had Hypothyroidism (And I don't have it), had to help my sister with her insane homework and finally my Hoi4's passion rekindling once more.**

 **Still I can assure you all that once I finish Ghoul-Man Issue #1, I will be able to focus on the only three works (Human King, CCG Repairman and Fukurou).**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **mafia king** **: I'm sorry that I don't write 10k words of content but I am not going to start making miracles to extend chapters. This is my style and I cannot switch it on someone's whim, but I think I can do something about the end status sheets. This last thing is actually not damaging for me but for fellow readers whom had forgotten previous chapters and use the Status part to get a gist of where they were exactly.**

 **PervyPanda** **: I have some plans for Furuta and I took inspiration from your idea, but as I said to the person above I can even skip it completely and it will only penalize those who had been for some reason or another unable to read the last few chapters.**

 **Guest(chapter17)** **: This is** _ **if**_ **levelling up Berserk perk actually reduce the time of insanity. Sadly, when the perk will be picked and then upgraded, it will be a major hassle to Kenshin.**

 **KRKing** **: Will think of including it, it has a good ring and a balanced effect.**

 **DepressedNinja75** **: *Copy and paste the answer from reply to** **mafiaking** *** Can't do much about current pairings but I think you will love CCG Repairman as I've not chosen a relative couple for protagonist (not an OC) and I will be more than happy to receive ideas there.**

 **ice cream of the gods** **: I was talking about the Trophy System. Literally a way for you all to give your ideas regarding to permanent upgrades for Kenshin that he can only obtain if certain requirements are met.**


	19. Those few, happy days

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Those few, happy days  
**

* * *

"I d-don't know if I am that much r-reliable, Kenshin-san-" "C'mon 'neki! Kenshin-san is paying you a good sum and you are going to refuse it?! Nope!"

The Gamer had truly forgotten how much funny this duo was, especially with Kaneki still a simple human being.

While Rize and Souta had Shachi to teach them how to fight, the same couldn't be said regarding general studies.

As he had suspected, both still lacked basic education in this period of time and thus that needed to be corrected the quickiest possible.

So here came in Ken Kaneki and Hide Nagachika.

While it actually was just the brunette getting paid, Hide's inclusion had a dual function in this small solution.

1) Hide boosted Kaneki's self-confidence by a lot;

2) Hide was the perfect opposite of Souta and he is the only one who can help in putting the boy back on sanity's track.

The location he had decided to have them do those tutoring session was Kenshin's own house as the mansion used to support the former 24th Ward population would have been much more dangerous for the two humans.

"I-I don't know..." The blonde patted the shy guy on the shoulder, a radiant smile in his face. "It will be fine. I'm there so if we mess up, we mess up together!"

Aaaand that goes into Kenshin's top ten inspirational words that didn't inspire much.

"It's an offer, Kaneki-san. I wouldn't even dream of forcing you into doing something."

 _What a liar I've become.._

After all Kaneki still needed to be turned in a Ghoul, a way or another, maybe not with Rize's Rinkaku.

Decisions, decisions...

"You said that the ones Kenny is tutoring are our age, why do they need a tutor?"

The young man grinned at the teen's keen question, remembering how much cleverness was hidden in those goofy expressions.

"Souta and Rize have both suffered issues with their families that has caused them to loss essential years of study." The Gamer then turned to the still unconvinced brunette. "I wouldn't mind if you also bonded a little with my two charges as I've found out how much difficult is to deal with so many responsibilities at once. I think I heard Rize-san voicing some positive words regarding Takatsuki-san's book and-"

"Wait, mister! You say her name as if you actually know her."

 _Blasted Hide and his insane perception!_

"I-Is that true? Do you know Sen Takatsuki, Kenshin-san?"

 _Double drat!_

"I... am aquainted to her, yes. But I-" "An autograph for Kenny, yes or nothing."

...

In that particular moment, Kenshin realised how he needed to boost his CHR increase's effort after that little outmanouver.

He sighed, looking at the cloudy sky and then nodded. "Fine. BUT! You will still have to escort Kaneki during those visits, excluding sick leaves and other important matters."

Hide smiled. "Deal."

"B-But shouldn't I be the one to choose-" "Kenny, bro. If you want books, you need money. THUS! You need this part-time job."

 _Flawless logic..._

With the agreement sealed and a future headache assured, the Gamer opened the door of his house and led the two boys to the living room, where he had left the two former escapees.

Rize was silently enjoying a book, sitting in one of the sofas, while the little Washuu was-

"Souta, you better not be raiding the fridge."

A familiar sound of something being closed in the kitchen was heard as soon as those words left the young man's mouth.

Smiling eye to eye, Souta emerged from the entrance, his expression a mix of faux embarassment and blatant cheekiness. "Sorry sensei~"

Then he paused, blinking at the two guests. "Oh? Who are you? My name is Souta Furuta!"

Kaneki didn't reply at first, his mind trying to understand who was the curious teen in front of him.

Hide... walked to the smiling boy and shook his waiting hand. "Nice to meet you Sou. My name is Hideyoshi Nagachika, but my friends call me Hide."

The Washuu froze a little at the energetic response, completely caught off guard by the blonde's genuine happy expression.

His mask recomposed shortly after. "N-Nice to meet you, Hide-san- I mean-"

The Nagachika caught the formal teen's shoulders with his hands as he grinned at him.

"Nonsense! We both presented each other so we have to be friends!"

The apologetic smile on Souta's face collapsed to show true shock at the blonde's honest attempt to bond.

For the first time in a long time, the Washuu smiled happily at this curious new friend.

"Thank you."

While the two shared that curious exchange, Kenshin turned to look at Ken, whom had approached the quiet Rize.

The plum-haired girl had gazed briefly at the curious phenomenon with her first friend and felt approving of this chatty new boy.

It tooks her few moments to notice the curious glance of Kaneki and, putting a bookmark and closing the book, stood up and gave a small curtsie at the close brunette.

"My name is Rize Kamishiro. Nice to meet you."

Ken blinked, his cheeks tinging a curious red. "M-M-My name is Ken Kaneki. N-Nice to meet you, Rize-san."

She giggled at his curious mannerism. "I think Kenshin-ojisan told me how you are someone quite versed on Sen Takatsuki's works. I've heard that there was a particular detail regarding the protagonist and I have yet to find it after many rereads."

The shy boy was about to approach the inquisitive girl and help her in that task but was stopped by Kenshin's hand softly pausing his movement.

"Remember that you have to be their tutor. You may stay for half an hour after finishing our established two."

The teen's eyes went wide and he nodded quickly at the Gamer's reminder.

With that, Kenshin walked to Daichi's room and opened the door to find a smiling little boy ready to go outside. "Once Hina-chan get here we can go to the Zoo, Dai-chan."

The little child giggled and allowed Kenshin to pick him up. "C-Can we see the monkeys?"

Kenshin' smile widened at the door bell ringing. "Sure."

He went to open the entrance and was greeted by an happy Hinami Fueguchi.

"Kenshin-san! Dai-chan!"

"Hina-chan. You remembered to pick an empty notebook and pencil?"

"Yes!" She showed the content of the small backpack she was wearing. "So is it going to be science today?"

"That and Arts. I will explain it once we reach the Zoo." She nodded as they all started to walk away from the house, Kenshin ready to spend one of the few days he could spend with his family.

Those days were indeed going to end quite soon..

* * *

 **AN**

 **Not a Game chapter but I plan for next one to be a long one with quite few twists.**

 **As I said in my other fanfics, I've opened a Discord server for every readers to be part of as to have a more direct and quick Q &A moments plus other stuff.**

 **Server: discordgg/TTQR9C (remember the dot between 'discord' and 'gg')**

 **If this invite doesn't work then that means that it has expired and so you might have to wait until next chapters for other invites.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **KRKing** **: Don't worry, I will use it.**

 **PervyPanda** **: Thank you!**

 **Guest (Chapter 18)** **: I wish it too, I wish it too...**

 **Maester Ta** **: I think you should finish reading it as the Anime is skipping some serious, better scenes like the best Touken moments in the whole series.**


	20. Paperclip - Interlude

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Paperclip - Interlude**

* * *

"Remember to keep watch of Dai-chan." "Yes, sir."

 _Ayato... you have grown a lot._

"Remember to keep up with your studies and-" "Yes. Sir."

Kenshin sighed as he kept his crouched position as he stared into Ayato's unhappy expression.

"When I told you that you weren't coming with me-" "Spare it, Oniisan. I am not strong enough."

The gamer grasped the teen's shoulders with his hands as he released a long sigh.

"You... are not weak, Ayato-kun. What I am going to face is possibly something made to kill Ghouls. I know you are strong, but I care too much for you to not send you in this trip."

His look softened. "Why it's always like this?" He closed his eyes as the young man's hand patted his head. "Because you got a family that cares for you, Ayato-kun. I hope one day you will truly understand how much lucky you are right now."

With a last glance, Kenshin turned to face the entrance door, his baggage carefully held by his left hand.

"Oniisan." He paused. "Return back." Kenshin stood silent for few moments, then turned around and smiled. "I will."

Few hours later and Kenshin stared calmly out of the window on his side.

The Gamer sat softly on the seat of his flight directed to Munich.

The First-class section was made by a single, small chamber for single passengers, giving him time to evaluate and plan the current situation.

Two days earlier, the young man had been surprised to find this piece of information between the usual reports of his spy network.

Wilhelm Gehner, grandson of one of the founders of the Quinques, had been traced to a series of interesting transactions connected to Tokyo.

The object bought? A large amount of muscular tissue from the most ancient Ghoul that existed until now, the Underground King.

It wasn't as difficult to see the monstrosity that in the past represented a real Ghoul King, something so powerful that the CCG had been forced to briefly introduce some Ghouls in their fold to beat.

This part of history was forgotten, just a myth remaining to those who study it.

What truly worried the Gamer was the fact that the main producer of Quinques was interested in that kind of RC mutation.

God knows what kind of terrible Quinque the CCG would be able to receive if that happened without issues.

Sure, this whole thing would have been forgotten in a theoretical way as it wasn't something 'canon' to the story yet this popped up while he was reading that report.

 **[Operation Paperclip Redux]**

 **Time Limit: 2 Weeks**

 **Trouble arise in Germany! Something nefarious is happening, planned by people with ill intentions.**

 **1st Objective: Destroy Project ?x?x?x?**

 **2nd Objective: Destroy the laboratories of Project ?x?x?x?**

 **Secret Objective: ?x?**

 **Rewards:**

 **-?-**

 **-5000000xp-**

 **Failure or Refusal:**

 **-CCG is reinforced-**

 **-Block ?x? Route-**

 **-Dragon awakens two years earlier..-**

When he looked at the final malus regarding the failure of this curious mission, Kenshin felt that he needed to solve this issue ASAP!

Thus here he was, waiting for the plane to reach Germany so he could investigate this mysterious project.

To his dismay, this journey to Europe was going to take few hours and so he resolved to keep himself busy finishing his second reading of **Resentments** , unaware of what was happening after his departure.

* * *

If there was something that broke the Dodgy Mother's crazed attitude were kids.

Roma Hoito giggled as she continued to play with the small group of children that had greeted her at the entrance of the mansion she was most interested into.

"Oneechan! Play more with us!" "Yeah, we want to play ball!" "Oneechan!"

She was so much taken by the innocents of so many Ghoulish children that she almost forgot the reason of her visit, helping the quirky brats with their plays and games.

Partly she felt that this what she had missed in her crappy childhood, thus losing at least two hours immersed in her renewed vigour.

"R-Roma-san."

She paused, turning to see her good, kind subordinate, Uta, staring at her with a calm but surprised expression as he alternated between looking at her and playing with the little girl that asked about his tattoos.

"Ohhhhh... I almost forgot, did I?"

He merely nodded, the woman blinking at him, a genuine sheepish look in her face.

"Right!" She stood up, patting the heads of several children that were saddened by the fact she was going. "Time to see how Kenshin-kun is going!"

The artist sighed, slowly putting the pouting girl on the ground and voicing a curt apology as he followed his leader as she skipped inside the building, barely minding the curious stares of the formal-dressed guards standing at some of the entrances.

Then she kicked one of the doors, entering with a big smile and a relieved expression in her face.

"Ken-chaaa _aan..._ " Her excitement evapored as she noticed that the office with her interesting target's name lacked said target.

On his place were two teen, a ghoul and a weird human, from the smell of it.

"Can... we help you?"

She blinked at the brunette boy with that curious smile in his face. "Yes! I need to find one 'Kenshin Ogura', I need to ask him to sign this paper!"

The plum-haired girl picked the file and readed it silently, slowly frowning at its content.

"An... adoption paper?"

"Yes!" Roma giggled, eyes sparkling with amusement. "Since Ken-chan managed to accomplish so little and had been a good boy, I've decided to finalise our relationship and make him my baby boy!"

"R-Roma-san."

The woman ignored the stammering behind her as she continued to speak. "Then I was planning to possibly settle some holidays to spend as family with my Ken-chan and-"

" **Roma-san!** "

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, UTA-! Ohhhhhh..." She snapped at the insufferable subordinate yet she was rewarded with a surprising sight as she turned around.

Standing few inches above the scrawny Ghoul was Matasaka Kamishiro, his buffed body a dreadful sign to any of his enemies.

"...Shacchan is that you?" The man groaned as the short woman tackled onto him, barely able to truly push him on the ground. "You have grown so much, Shacchan!"

"What do you want, **Gypsy**. This place is meant to be one of peace."

She pouted and moved away from the former mercenary, her arms resting on her bossom.

"My, my, you got even gloomier than I remember, Shacchan. And for your interest I was planning to adopt Ken-chan!"

Matasaka blinked at the inane situation and sighed loudly. "Ogura is currently out of Japan. He should return back home in two weeks."

"WHHHHHAAAAAAATT! What is he doing? Is it business? Is my baby boy going to some trip trying to find a wife?"

As much as Shachi would have wanted to sarcastically reply with a 'Yes', he decided to calmly give her the proper answer. "No, he is not there so go away."

Defeated and crushed by reality and the adverse situation, Roma slowly walked towards the exit, muttering about 'Ken-chan' and 'punishment' as she disappeared from sight, the mask-making artist chasing her out of the compound.

"Shachi-san.. w-who was she?" Rize asked in a whispered tone, finding agreement in her half-brother, who nodded at her.

"Roma Hoito, Gypsy and also known as the Dodgy Mother. Never approach her, she is much older than she seems and even more dangerous. That SSS-Rank is not something she hold as a sign of arrogance."

The female Ghoul paled at that brief description and Souta hugged her close as Shachi decided to leave the kids to be kids.

In that moment, the mercenary was still thinking about the fact that Ogura had decided to leave so early on and without much of a pretext.

Suspicious, yet not so much for someone as well-trained with his contacts of the hitmen's network.

Tissues from **Naagaraji** being sent in Germany, the same place the strong human was now going?

He will wait for interesting things to happen and maybe get a better look at the prowness of this unique being he had the chance to encounter.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Finally the chapter everyone was waiting for, sadly it is an Interlude as I proclaim the start of the first of the few Volumes that happens prior to the canon starts.**

 **It will be... interesting to write up about the Ghoul's conditions in Germany as it is barely known about their situation.**

 **In my opinion, their situation is slightly better than one there is in Japan as very few people are capable of using Quinques there. Yet I think the USA has some of the best situations for Ghouls as for the highly democratic regime and the utter lack of Quinque Users.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **KRKing** **: Thank you!**

 **PervyPanda** **: Thank you!**

 **DarthMMC** **: It depends on which Pm we are talking about. Time zones might be different.**

 **adamlutfy18** **: Thank you!**

 **DrizztStorm** **: Sadly this is my usual format and I don't think it gets longer than 3k at best.**


	21. Paperclip - Desperate Wonder

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Paperclip - Desperate Wonder**

* * *

 **? Point of View**

If there was something I had always hated from my childhood until now, were the walls of my **home**.

Cold, orizontal surfaces that were made to make the humongous mansion a beauty to the sight, felt insanely wrong and unfamiliar.

It wasn't as if I could truly say for sure, to touch and prove or not my displeasure to those monumental barriers for I lived a life of isolation.

I had more than once thought of turning in a blink of an eye into an hermit, alone to her thoughts as she spent her life trying to shy away from the world's inane pain that I had but just heard from the tales of the petite books the servants would leave on my wake.

"What a foolish nostalgia." I muttered to nobody but myself as I let the warmth of the bed protect my frail body from the harsh cold that had taken onto the palace.

 _Jail_ , a word that fitted better to the lonely and silent situation that befell upon me.

My misery was seemingly eternal as nothing broke the monotony of the day and night that made up my whole existance.

The rare moments that my memory catched glimpses of the old, stern man that was my father would soon be shunned by the terrible reality that caused by distress and despair.

"You are a failure." I imitated meekly as I remember that past where everything was fine and warm. "You are a failure." To my surprise my voice cracked a bit at this notion, my eyes going wide with surprise and terror.

Am I a broken doll? Is that why father threw me away?

Two questions that had pestered the unique life that was mine.

My soft weight easily moved towards the only clear window of the dull white room and I blinked once more at my appearance.

Pale blue eyes curiously stared back and long, black hair flowed freely under my shoulder, near my knees.

For a brief moment, I gauged the curious sensation and reaction that would be sparked within my eyes and that light sky complex turned into an heterochromatic dilemma.

My right eye became peculiar as the sclera turned a pitch black while the iris switched to a vibrant red.

Different as my eyes were in that second, I couldn't help but be mesmerised by the sole trick that I could manage in my little, weird world.

A world where I felt at the peak of everything, where nothing was impossible for me to obtain.

A place to call my existence worth of being lived, away from the sadness that made the real world an unforgivable land.

I sighed, letting reality sink in my lonely room, in a lonely home.

As I surrendered my soul to another day of painful silence, my body stilled at the muffled sound coming from behind the simple, wooden door that led to her room.

" _Herr Gehner sure is pushing our patient to our limits, Gustav. First he voice the need to have a week of mourning for his little anniversary, then he hosts this futile feast for the greed ones to hoard_."

She blinked, her ears twitching at the discussion she been bestowed by the two unknowing men.

" _Ja, Wilhelm could try to_ _ **not**_ _get our project jeopardised with his thirst of prestige. Our duty is to our work, not to some dullish romanticism regarding ancient times._ "

The bickering ceased, deflating my hopes of hearing more of those people, no matter how unpleasant they felt to hear.

Yet something stuck to my head and I felt a naughty sensation bloom in my heart.

Was the feast the two men mentioning the same as the ones cited in the many books that made my vast book collection?

I hummed childishly at the door, my back releasing a slick, blue harpoon that soon destroyed the door of my little prison, giving me a free access to the true world.

With a last glance to my room, I smiled and ran through the silent halls of this cold mansion barefooted.

My mind continued to repeat one sentence over and over.

 **I am Alice** **and I will have my Wonderland, father willing or not!**

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

It was quite early in the morning when Kenshin decided to go around for some jogging.

He had heard some extensive details regarding the chilling weather of Bavaria and he had been forced to wait until now because of the late hour which he arrived to the southern German city.

His body pumped strenght to his joints as he continued the mechanic run through the empty streets of the old quarters of Munich.

The cold and the sun gave him some curious feeling, cooling and warming him at the same time.

The Gamer was tempted by the thought of buying an house for Winter season, maybe one of those unused, accessible castles.

A major cultural and historical province for Germany as a whole, Munich felt frenetic just few hours into his small run.

Finally the young man finished his small session into an alley he had glanced during his fourtieth lap and so decided to breath some fresh air from the completely new city.

" _You did a mistake, human!_ " His rusty understanding of German gave him enough time to understand what the shrill yell he had just heard meant.

With a swift roll, Kenshin dodged the Koukaku that tried to skewer him with her lance-like tendril.

What an interesting encounter!

The 'fight' was onesided, the young man mused as he quickly used a **Power Punch** against the unsuspecting woman.

The yelp she made as his punch made contact with her chest was brief as her ribs collapsed before the mighty strike of the Gamer, boneshards piercing through her organs and killing her instantly.

 **+500XP!**

As expected, German Ghouls weren't as tough as Japanese ones.

They acted on a more solitary mentality than the pack tactic executed by their Asian counterparts.

Kind of disappointing as it meant they were even more distrustful and less easier to approach.

Disheartened at that bloody pulp that proved him right, Kenshin decided to return back to the small hostel he had settled his small base of operation.

As he entered the front doors, he was greeted by the jovial host of such fine establishment.

" _Herr_ Ogura! _I hope you have had a nice walk in our beautiful city! It's been ages since I saw a tourist like you taking huge strides to get to know Munich._ "

The young man nodded. " _It was.. no issue, Frederick. Also.. I think I like the sun approaching.-" "-Dawn, herr_ Ogura, _it's said 'dawn'. I also remember having asked you to call me Fred, why are you so stubborn to irk me, herr_ Ogura?"

Kenshin blinked before chuckling at the faux offended tone in the host's words. " _You are a fun guy,_ _ **Frederick**_ _."_

The Gamer left just in time to see Frederick facepalm at his smug antics, his mind now directed to his room.

Closing the door behind him, the young man sighed in relief at having not been caught... yet.

If there was something that made Munich much more dangerous that Tokyo was the tighter grip the Ghoul Forschung Gesellschaft had over the German city.

The lack of a high amount of Ghouls gave them more manpower to patrol it effectively, making simple news as newcomers from Asia actually end up in reports for their high leaders.

Thus an immediate action was required to avoid a quick, punitive reaction and his first opening to the Gehners was the Gala they were hosting that very day, giving Kenshin the opportunity to at least learn more of their plans and how to counter them effectively.

Being put on the invited list was an easy game for his little group of spies and so Kenshin Ogura was going to drink among the Elite families of southern Germany.

What a treat!

* * *

 **AN**

 **This chapter is being finished on December the 16th but will be published later (hopefully not so much later) as I got Internet issues once more.**

 **I've nothing against Albania but geez all the operators I call are sited in Durazzo (from many, different services) and sometime get the same, unchanged result: my connection is not fine and I still pay for it! :I**

 **Also yes, first glimpse at one of the few (quite few, mind you all) OCs that will spice up our story.**

 **While the story of Alice in the Wonderland is used and reused in TG fanfics, I think I managed to find a peculiar way to make the character that is Alice Gehner much more rare, if not unique, in front of many other examples.**

 **Edit: Internet is back thus... here is the update!**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **lovefanfictions72** **: Thank you!**

 **DarthMMC** **: US's stance with Ghouls will be cited in next saga.**

 **PervyPanda** **: Yup, Matsuri is going to appear next chapter and he will be surprised to find another Japanese man in that Gala. Thank you!**

 **LordGhostStriker** **: I admit I was scowling as I finished reading the first part of the review, then I nodded to myself as I remembered experiencing those kind of surprises while browsing through random fanfics. Still I'm happy you find this story good!**


	22. Paperclip - Party Dandy

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Paperclip - Party Dandy**

* * *

In his teenage years, Kenshin had enjoyed the thrill of regal party only once.

At the time he had been invited to the birthday of a close friend of his that had reached legal adulthood.

To say that the restrictions were lessened than in other occasions was an understanding.

It was the first time the young man had gotten drunk and fell asleep on said friend's massive couch.

To Kenshin's remaining lucidity the following morning, his embarassment had went well over the roof as he had to thank the guards of the house for having avoided any _unwarranted_ action towards his unconscious self.

Yet this curious gala wasn't something the Gamer could afford to get drunk at.

His presence was obliged by the need of getting more information regarding this top secret operation the GFG and the Gehners were trying to hide from the world.

Much to his dismay, the quantity of guards hired by the rich, german family made the whole 'sneaking around' approach pretty useless, forcing Kenshin to just bid his time to a possible shift's end for those unbribeable men.

It was during this period of freedom that curiousity decided to play a role in quelling the boredom starting to rise in the dull warmth of the guests and their lack of initiative to start a discussion with other people they knew.

He stared at the small glass of wine in his hand, shook it a little and downed its content, his eyes blinking at the box popping up in front of him.

 **[Alcoholic Intoxication] (0.5%)**

 **A damaging, temporary condition that can be gained by drinking anything with a percentage of Alcohol.**

 **The higher is VIT, the more the effects will be lessened.**

 **Current Negative Stat:**

 **-1 STR**

 **-2 WIS**

 **-1 CHR**

...Could he even get drunk now with the Gamer abilities?

How much of his former, normal life he had lost in-

" _Herr_ Ogura?" Looking away from the now empty glass, Kenshin blinked in surprise at the familiar figure calling for him.

Younger than in :re, Matsuri Washuu kept the same formal area about himself that could make many shy away from such an influential and somehow naive character.

Inner struggles may wait until the end of this night, he had to avoid getting kicked out by fate itself.

" _Yes_?" The man blinked, surprised by my seemingly lack of recognition of his standing.

"I am quite surprised Herr Gehner had invited another fellow businessman from Japan."

The Gamer smiled, appreciating the fact the heir to the CCG had switched to Japanese, saving him from eventual issues with the foreign language.

"I barely visits Tokyo nowadays, Washuu-san. Most of my work is focused on Europe."

His eyes widened a bit, his mask almost cracked at the manouver Kenshin had pulled but soon he schooled his feature back to normal.

"An interesting situation, Ogura-san. What is your work specialised into?"

The young man sighed. "Mostly trade. My company has been working together with the Tsukiyama's group for a long time now."

The Washuu nodded, recognising the powerful name of the conglomerate. "An interesting and fortuitous partnership, I hope. Mirumo-san is quite the good in his current role."

One can wonder how Matsuri hadn't linked the Tsukiyamas to the Rosenwald when he exterminated the latters.

Plot holes or tacit agreement? Kenshin couldn't truly ask Mirumo about that without making it seem like a slight or far worse.

"It was an interesting meeting, Ogura-san, but I think I should return to Gehner-san. The relationship between our families dictates that the Washuu are by their side as the Gehners are by ours."

The gamer nodded and bid a curt 'good evening', his eyes quietly following the retreating man, trying to have a gist of where the host of such feast was.

Hopes coming true, Wilhelm Gehner was nowhere near him and wouldn't be able to find him by the time he had finished.

His good luck seemed to not end there as his eyes catched a particular glass door leading to the inner garden of the mansion.

Walking calmly, Kenshin passed over the door and entered the interesting site with a tactful eye.

If the books he had read about the castle were true then... there!

Stance lacking any hesitation and visage as blank as possible, the young man approached the small underground grate near the lef corner of the courtyard, the one that led to the former dungeons of the palace.

Looking left and right to avoid any witnesses, the human pulled the grate out and jumped down the hole, landing in a dusty, old cell room.

 _Dandy.._

His dark thoughts were halted by the damaged iron door of the old jail, making it possible to remove it without going loud.

With a quick push of his arms, the door fell forwards, landing in a quiet 'clang' as the Gamer continued to advance in the barely lit abandoned halls of the undergound zone.

Yet his hopes were high since the torches that enlightened the path had been lit quite recently and that meant that someone did came here a lot.

His small exploration finished with him facing up a modern door with a lockpad on its side that seemed quite weird to see in such old part of the mansion.

A quick glance around the room gave some relief to Kenshin's paranoia as he saw literally no cameras in there.

Since gaining the code would have taken too much of his already limited window of opportunity, the Gamer closed his hand in a fist. " **Power punch!** "

The door didn't held against the power of the hit and it was sent flying few meters inside the laboratory.

...No alarm?

The young man had expected at least an alarm if someone forced the laboratory's door, yet he couldn't find nothing signaling an intrusion.

Deciding to not linger further, Kenshin proceeded inside the room and scanned it whole.. until he found the tissue of the Underground King.

Large pieces of meat and unblinking eyes sent shivers to the Gamer's back, yet Kenshin didn't falter.

His hand took several small yellow bars with a familiar white-on-black denomination.

 **C4**.

Placing three near the test tubes, two for each table and the remaining near the bookcases and the blueprints scattered in the room, Kenshin turned around, ready to return back to his hostel's room and rest peacefully as his mission was now comple-

 _What an interesting pair of sapphires_. He mused as he found himself staring at a young woman with long, black hair, dressed in a simple azure, long dress.

 **Alice Gehner - The lone wonderlander**

 **LVL. 25**

 **HP: 2000**

 _What!?_

" _Are you... the mad hatter?_ "

"What?"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Ended up making another chapter after the one from CCG repairman.**

 **Alice is the craziest while the Mad Hatter is the sanest, it seems..**

 **Lastly! Quick lesson of Modern History of Germany in TG:**

With the capitulation of Germany in WW2 and the establishment of the occupation zones, one of the major issues the Allies had to deal with were the rampant Ghoul attacks in the ruined cities of the once proud nation. Created in 1947 and supported by Field Marshal Dwight D. Eisenhower, the Ghoul Forschung Gesellschaft was conceived with the initial need of improving standard equipment to deal better against guerrilla actions committed by the German Ghoulish population. Following the formation of the Federal Republic of Germany in May 23rd 1949, the GFG was at first nationalised by the new government and then semi-privatized. In 1965 a branch was allowed in the German Democratic Republic, pushing the Communists to improve their own means of dealing with attacks from Ghoul. In 1968 Adam Gehner, owner of most of the stocks of the GFG, obtained full ownership of the company and, later that same years, invented the Quinques in collaboration with Yoshiu Washuu. Nowadays the GFG has returned to a less active role in the mission of dealing with Ghouls, relegating the role to a specialised regiment of the Bundeswehr, the Ghouljaegar Kommando.

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Betoran** **: Second Season of RE is the final one. Tokyo Ghoul ends with the epilogue of :re Manga chapter 179 but it's never too late to hope and pray for something else other than the Manga's glimpses of the future. Also, thank you Kohai!**

 **PervyPanda** **: Looking at this review I've decided to add a small history part just above. (obviously canon to just this fanfic regarding Germany in TG.)**

 **LordGhostStriker** **: Remember hearing about it when its first episode was aired but never got attached to this particular series, didn't like much the art style nor the action scenes.**

 **adamlutfy18** **: Thank you!**


	23. Paperclip - Down the Rabbit Hole

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Paperclip - Down the Rabbit Hole**

* * *

" _Y-Your name is Alice?_ "

I blinked at the affirmation, ignoring momentarely the odd accent that accompanied it.

The man was young, just a bit taller than my height and his face showing that youthfulness that...

I blinked, my cheeks stained in red. What a shameful set of thoughts, especially in front of someone as suspicious as him.

" _What are you doing here?_ "

He flinched at the question, arousing my suspicions regarding him.

Maybe this was a thief and not the mad hatter.

Her Schwanzrot hesitated in the egg, questioning her Alice what it should do.

Indeed, what was I supposed to do?

My inner trail of thoughts ceased as numerous footsteps approached and to my surprise I saw my own father leading several armed men.

His golden locks had lost their luster and were now starting to fade into the greying of the age.

He opened his mouth, outrage at the presence of an intruder and I deluded myself thinking what he would have said.

'You did good, prinzessin." or 'You are my daughter'.

Yet I knew that wasn't the case.

" _ **Kill the Ghoul and the spy!**_ _"_

I was reminded why I hated my father, why I could never trust him.

Afterall he did try to lock her away from the big world.

My eyes widened and I will admit that I felt tears flooding at the harsh spat, but I am sure that when the word 'papa' left my mouth, it was more of a instintictive act.

The weapons of the thugs aimed into us and the loud bangs and flashes told me it was almost over.

But it wasn't. My eyes barely managed to understand what was happening.

I saw my body being pulled close to the individual, now wearing a curious and simple mask that hid his identity.

He didn't talk as he flawlessly allowed them to dodge the barrage of fire, to avoid the approaching men armed with familiar blades.

It was in that moment that I found out that this wasn't a simple human.

His speed, his clear lack of common sense in dodging bullets.

His hand glowed a gold-like light and the might behind his hit was revealed as his punch impacted on the close wall, destroying the thick barrier and showing the moonlight.. and the Isar twenty metres under our feet.

I blinked as I felt my body being gently pulled in a safe hold as we slowly fell on the water body, my eyes closed and the last thing I could remember was the loud splash that our bodies made as we hit the river.

* * *

"T-That's utterly unbelievable! How it is possible that a masked thug that locally work in Japan is now barging in our laboratories? Washuu, any possible theory from your brain, something useful at least."

Matsuri Washuu hated having complied to his father's offer to work in Germany as one of Wilhelm Gehner's subordinates.

The pay was nice, the rights were mostly acceptable but the unbearable attitude of the owner of the GFG was one of the few things the young man had learned to loath.

It was when he was angry that it would get even worse, the elder behaving like a child, much like his grandfather had confessed to him before he left for Munich.

"I think he was trying to hit the CCG and GFG relationship, Herr Gehner. Maybe he wanted to-"

"Maybe, _maybe,_ **maybe!** I wanted a report not a 'tell what your heart say', you incompetent fool."

Matsuri grimaced and stared at the laboratory's inside, confused about the weird boxes that were- His eyes widened and he tried to warn the colleagues searching the room but their time was over.

A massive explosion destroyed all the humans and things present there, leaving just dust and ashes.

Wilhelm Gehner's skin got paler, his face twisted in an hideous purple. "F-Find them! Torture them! I want their heads!"

For some reasons, the japanese young man prayed to those two intruders as he would never wish anyone to be the object of such rage from the rich man.

Him? For Matsuri Washuu, mourning the deaths of his former friends mattered much more than petty revenge.

* * *

"This... is... bad.."

Kenshin felt his body aching everywhere, bruises visible in his teared clothes and broken mask.

It seems like 'swimming in a massive, raging river' wasn't as epic as many made it appear, especially when there were so many rocks obstacling a clear escape.

He let the unconscious form of the half-ghoul to rest on the muddy floor as he tried to see where they were.

The water had soothed and now that he glanced onto the lower-levelled body of water, the Gamer was sure that they had luckily took the path that led to the Eisbach, the quiet affluent to the Isar.

Incredibly lucky.

He sat on the ground, thankful that Gamer Body helped him avoid getting a cold and hypothermia.

The same he couldn't assure for his unlucky hostage, that was now starting to shake and tremble in her sleep.

He sighed and moved to place the young woman's head close to his chest, using his cloak to dry her wet clothes.

Her trembling started to decrease as her labored breaths.

He silently stared at the lack of stars and the mixed light-blue/night-blue showing that the night was coming to an end and that the dawn was nigh.

...Did it mean that he had been a pinball ball for two hours _at least_?!

That would explain the pain and-

 **HP : 125/3200**

He did risk a lot with that stunt. He frowned as he remembered how much sharp those stones appeared when his body hit them while protecting the girl.

Note to remember, he thought, never jump into any massive rivers to keep the hostage safe.

It wasn't worth.. at all.

Alice struggled in her sleep and Kenshin as if instinctually caressed her face, his warm hands acting as a comforting attempt.

It worked as a small smile appeared on the young, german woman visage, almost mesmerizing the Gamer.

She was incredibly beautiful but he couldn't let himself be fooled away from his destiny.

The light of the sun started to slowly make everything more visible and a small sign appeared just few metres from them, attached to one of the trees.

 **Munich, Km. 2**

It wasn't that far away and his body whined for some rest after the painful trip in the Isar.

With a grunt, Kenshin pulled the sleeping woman in a bride grasp and started to walk toward the major city, ready to hit the bed and recover from the utterly moronic idea of jumping into rivers.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Shorty chapter and maybe I will not be able to upload a second one as my parents decided to invite people to celebrate the Christmas' eve. People I don't like much.**

 **If I'm not able to update for a second time today, then I will do it tomorrow before writing the two chapters for the CCG Repairman.**

 **P.S. Some words like Kagune, Bikaku and Kakugan will be changed in this Arc as it will be used their german counterparts. Plus geography lesson!**

 **EDIT: Adjusted tiny mistake (it was Matsuri name)!**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **LordGhostStriker** **: Nope! I do notice the striking resemblance in my description but Alice Gehner is like a long-haired Ryougi Shiki with cerulean eyes and dressed with a simple nightgown.**

 **PervyPanda** **: Thank you!**

 **DarthMMC** **: I will give some more reasons to the current lack of Ghoul rights in those nations and the presence of some in other continents when it will be essential to the plot.**

 **DepressedNinja75** **: I think the main issue is that everyone expect this go into a more action-anime kind of pace, but Tokyo Ghoul is hardly a place to meet proper matchups as the protag grows. Kenshin will met some strong opponents very soon and he will have to resort to others help to win.**


	24. Paperclip - Things get Complicated

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Paperclip - Things get Complicated**

* * *

For as much as Kenshin was happy to see the first box showing the end of the mission that was supposed to be a difficult one, his enthusiasm vanished the moment a second box with a new mission appeared in front of his face.

 **Completed! [Operation Paperclip Redux]**

 **1st Objective: Destroy Project Primal**

 **2nd Objective: Destroy the laboratories of Project Primal**

 **Secret Objective: Save Alice Gehner**

 **Rewards:**

 **-New Mission: Paperclip, the Coup d'Etat-**

 **-500000xp-***

 ***Ding***

 **Congratulations, you have LVLd Up x16!**

 **[Status]**

 **Name: Kenshin Ogura**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level 121 - Exp: 775/3580**

 **Age: 21**

 **Health Points (HP) : 2260/2260(+320)**

 **Special Points (SP) : 6920/6920(+640)**

 **Money**

 **15965000 Yen**  
 **2500000 Euro**

 **Attributes**

 **POW: 112 +16**

 **INT: 95 +16**

 **AGI: 110 +16**

 **WIS: 104 +16**

 **VIT: 100 +16**

 **CHA: 100 +16**

 **LUK: 98 +16**

 ***DunDun***

 **3 Perks Available:**

 **Shield up!(1)** **: Armor Points (AP) are instantly added to protect you! Current level AP capped at 2000.**

 **Weapon Specialist - Beginner** **: You have a basic understanding of firearms! DMG from Handguns and Rifles are boosted by 10%.**

 **Power Style - Adept:** **Replaces weaker version of the Perk! Power-Type attacks receive a 25% DMG boost.**

 **Adept Brawler:** **Replaces weaker version of the Perk! Gain a 40% DMG bonus for any Bare Hands attacks.**

 **Mida's Touch** **: Replaces** **Golden Touch** **! Enemies drops 25% more money than before.**

 **Spellcaster - Beginner** **: Your mind breaches normality and attain power from the natural energy! Mana Points (MP) are instantly added to the HUD!**

Before addressing the newest mission, Kenshin picked **Shield Up** , **Adept Brawler** and **Spellcaster** , excited by the prospect of being able to use real Magic.

A blue light appeared on his nightstand and a thick book started to materialise.

He took it in his hands and he felt a sense of familiarity wash upon his body.

 **[Magecraft - Thaumaturgy]**

 **Because of the rules of this world, True Magic is not achieveable. Thus the Game decided to integrate Magic Circuits and Od as per FSN's rules. Your current level equals to 50 High-Level Circuits, 200 Average-Grade and two Magic Cores or MP: 121000.**

He opened the book, still struggling to understand the curious, minor crossover with the Nasuverse and was surprised by the content of the-

 **[Grimoire- LVL1/10]**

 **This book contains every single spellcraft you know and your aptitude to the various arts. Current Spellcraft recorded:**  
 **\- Gradation Air;**  
 **\- Structural Analysis;**

That was quite... limited.

From what he could remember from the different franchise, those two were the most basic forms of Magecraft, which many Magi were capable of using at their own discrection without much thought, ignoring the great ability that only the protagonist seemed bestowed to use.

But... Kenshin snapped his fingers and felt a warm sensation spreading through his index.

A small, harmless flame appeared on his finger, almost mesmerizing the gamer with the opportunities that now laid open for him.

He snapped once more, letting the flame disappear and having the cold breeze of the night return to his hand.

 **New Spellcraft Unlocked:** **Firefly Beauty has been added in the Grimoire. (Current EXP 12/1500)**

Interesting. Very.

Now there was much more room for improvement and evolve, yet his attention was taken by the new mission that he had so much hoped to not actually exist.

 **[Paperclip - The Coup D'Etat]**

 **Time Limit: 2 Weeks**

 **While the ambitions of Wilhelm Gehner had been obliterated, the threat established from the GFG is unquestionable. Kill Wilhelm Gehner and place Alice to rule the organisation.**

 **1st Objective: Kill Wilhelm Gehner.**

 **2nd Objective: Protect Alice and put her on her rightful 'throne'.**

 **Rewards:**

 **-5000xp-**

 **Failure or Refusal:**

 **-CCG is reinforced-**

 **-GFG will brand you as a dangerous terrorist-**

 **-Block ?x? Route-**

He stared once again at the girl sleeping in his bed, Kenshin having decided to nap by the chair by the bedside, unwilling to sleep with Alice as his moral asked.

That little girl, worn out and possibly abused by the bastard in the high castle, a trustworthy leader to have in Germany?

That sounded quite dumb, especially when she seemed quite disillusioned from reality, latching to the Lewis Carroll's fable and even defying him the mad hatter.

He might have some insane ideas once in a while, but to call him mad?

That was just peachy.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Incredibly short chapter on purpose. After contemplating over if I should be adding the updated Stats in a normal chapter, I found that doing so might have ruined the immersion, thus I decided to make a small, debriefing chapter before continuing with the plot proper.**

 **Also no, I'm not planning anytime soon to turn this fanfic into a xover. I decided to add something from another franchise but nothing else. But, since it's formality, I add in there that** **FSN, FKLPI and other Fate installments are owned by Type Moon and others, this isn't mine!**

 **Next chapter will see Alice as protagonist.. and** _ **Alice?**_ **(Much, much longer than this one, I promise this is an one time thing because... annoying inner math.)  
**

 **EDIT: Forgot to modify end-status! Now patched up!**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **LordGhostStriker** **: Duly noted and properly fixed!**

 **PervyPanda** **: Duly noted and properly fixed!**

* * *

 **Name: Kenshin Ogura**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level 121 - Exp: 775/3580**

 **Age: 21**

 **Health Points (HP) : 2580/2580**

 **Special Points (SP) : 7560/7560**

 **Armour Points (AP) : 2000/2000**

 **Mana Points (MP) : 121000/121000**

 **Money**

 **15965000 Yen**  
 **2500000 Euro**

 **Attributes**

 **POW: 128**

 **INT: 111  
**

 **AGI: 126**

 **WIS: 120**

 **VIT: 116**

 **CHA: 116**

 **LUK: 114  
**

 **Skills**

 **Gamer Body (LVL Max.) - Congratulations, your body had been turned into one influenced by the rules of the Game Module. This Skill is present in all Users from the very beginning.**

 **Gamer Mind (LVL Max.) - As a Gamer, you are blessed to have a mind devoid of possessions and manipulations. The emotional impact to your actions has been reduced of the 50%.**

 **Power Punch MK.2 (LVL 28 85/870) - The power of a mighty punch! Your fist is coated in energy that let you deal a single punch with a damage fifteen times stronger. Outside of fights this Skill has the power of a high explosive device +12. Drain: 22SP per hit! Can pierce up to LVL.2 Armors!**

 **Power Barrage (LVL. 16 10/320) - A flurry of powerful punches tear down the most dangerous of fiends. Punches deal DMGx5 than normal and drains 14SP per hit.**

 **Meditation (LVL. 5 18/170) - This Skill allows you to reach for your inner potential. Warning! This Skill drains 96SP per minute as your mind is too much inexperienced to obtain this grade of enlightement.**

 **ID: Create(LVL. 5 78/190) - Create a personal Hunting Ground where to rest or fight a particular set of enemies. Current Available Selections: (ID: Empty) - (ID: Zombie1-2) - (ID: Goblin)**

 **ID: Leave(Non-LVL Skill) - The ability to leave an Hunting Ground. It becomes available together with the Skill ID: Create.**

 **Party/Co-op (Non-LVL Skill) - Tired of singleplayer? Why not invite a friend of yours to enjoy the beauty of this awesome Game?**

 **Create Skill (Non-LVL Skill) - The ability to create new skills by accomplishing some requisites.**

 **Traits**

 **Educated Intellectual - A fine man of knowledge, you crave to learn more about yourself and everything around you. +10% experience from learning books and Intellectual-Type Skills.**

 **Soul of the Fighter - You have fought your way in the world for almost your entire life. You are a prideful but careful warrior that cherish fighting without falling in a battlelust. +15% experience from fights and Fighting-Type Skills.**

 **Smiling Monster - Once the mask is on, your true power is revealed! Gain +200HP, +400SP and a +20 to all stats when you are wearing the newly named object 'DEAD MASK'!**

 **Perks**

 **Young Wiser Man** **: You have reached a good understanding of life and can understand better those around you. Immediate +40% to your CHA and to your WIS.**

 **Golden Touch** **: Enemies drops 10% more money than before.**

 **Shrewd Salesman** **: Your experience in selling stuff has made you capable of buying things at a cheaper price. -15% discount to any shop's object.**

 **One Last Time** **: Your mind refuses to surrender to a sure defeat. Receive back 50% of your HP back if your HP reaches below 10%.**

 **He who fights Ghouls!** **: You have developed an uncanny power when dealing with those creatures! +10 boost when fighting Ghouls.**

 **Adept Medic** **: You now understand the utility of saving people! All your healing potions receive a 30% Boost in their effectiveness.**

 **Tactical Leader** **: Your teammates become an important strenght of yours. Party members led by you receive a 5% Overall Boost of their Stats.**

 **Godspeed** **: You are faster than the fastest, normal human! Your speed while running receives a 50% bonus!**

 **Knowledge Raider** **: Your thirst to know new things has grown. +2 WIS and +2 INT from reading books.**

 **Silver Tongue** **: The sound of your voice is so endearing! You can now force foes with a level inferior to you to surrender. Chances of Success: 65%**

 **Spellcaster - Beginner** **: Your mind breaches normality and attain power from the natural energy! Mana Points (MP) are instantly added to the HUD!**

 **Adept Brawler :** **Replaces weaker version of the Perk! Gain a 40% DMG bonus for any Bare Hands attacks.**

 **Shield up!(1)** **: Armor Points (AP) are instantly added to protect you! Current level AP capped at 2000.**

 **Hunger for Fight** **: Fighting replenish your HP by 1 per attack.**

 **Berserker - Phase 2** **: GAMER SMASH! You gain a 250% boost but lose your sanity for a whole hour.**

 **Desperated Determination : Passive Perk! When User activates it, all stats are doubled but HP suffers a growing decrease the more it's used.  
**

 **Adept Crafter : You have an above-average understanding of simple crafting! Requirements to build things are reduced!**

 **Ninja Gaiden (1) : You are the shadow! 25% DMG boost to any Sneak-actions.**

 **Blade Runner (1) : You are more attuned to your blade-weapons. 25% DMG boost when using Blade-types.**

 **Inventory:**

 **158 x B. HP Potions**

 **169 x B. SP Potions**

 **DEAD MASK (Unequipped)**

 **The Original Reaper - Support**

 **Grimoire**


	25. Paperclip - White into Red

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Paperclip - When the White Rose is coloured Blood Red**

* * *

For some reason, Alice Gehner was confused where she just woke up as the ceiling she just bestowed first sight from her sleep was unfamiliar like the smaller bed she was laying during her rest.

She blinked, her light blue eyes scanning the little room, eyeing briefly the lackful of bookcases.

Drowsiness still maintained quite an hold over her sore body and it took her quite the effort to get up from the bed and notice something that her first look of her situation didn't get.

Her tattered nightgown had been folded by the feet of the bed's cover... and a fresh, new set of clothes had been placed on the chair by the bedside.

Cheeks flushing at the various theories regarding her lack of clothes within her sparked no little amount of interesting thoughts.

She picked the new long, simple dress and put it on, appreciating that whoever prepared this for her had the thoughtfulness to get something mainly azure with white as a secondary colour.

Swishing her clothes around, her eyes mirthfully locked onto the full mirror that was in the room and her smile widened as she felt more and more like a little girl having received her first toy.

Her giggles ceased as someone knocked by the entrance door and Alice squeaked in surprise and embarassment, jumping back in the bed and tuckering herself in the covers, like a naughty child ready to receive their stern parents' lecture.

The door opened and she was greeted by the same man that-

She blinked and felt her Roteskind aching to jump in action, recognising the threat that had taken her away from home, frome her papa- _**Kill that Ghoul!**_

Any initiative fell and she felt shaking as the memories of the previous night took away her capacity to understand what to do of the situation.

" _You are awake and- is something wrong?_ "

Alice blinked once more, seeing the man now closer to the bed a genuine worried look in his face, yet her voice failed her. Her mind too, unable to think how to react to all of this.

Should she just tell him to go away? Perceive him as the criminal that had kidnapped her or-

His hand was warm and she didn't shy away from the kind touch that petted her head, closing her eyes.

 _-or the man that actually saved me?_

" _I don't think you have a fever.. do you feel fine, princess._ "

She felt her heart quiver at the nickname, her eyes shooting open in surprise at the nice tone in his voice.

" _I-I am fine. W-Who are you?_ "

He seemed conflicted, his eyes moving away from hers and actually _disappointing her_.

" _M-My name is Kenshin._ "

Ken-shi-n!

She blinked at the exotic name, remembering having studied in one of the many books of her room that such names were given to those living in Asia and, now that she looked at him with proper lighting, the Ghoul could see the facial traits that many asians shared.

" _Why did you help him, Herr Kenshin?_ "

This time it was the man to blink, then he smiled. " _Because in that moment I saw someone quite lonely. Someone that felt sad._ "

She was sad and lonely, she just had not expected this predicament to bring her out of those issues.

" _Also your father_.." She flinched, the terrible words her parent had said without much hesitation still stung her very core. " _Hey now.. You know, I too had a crappy father when I was a little kid._ "

" _Really_?" He nodded at her quiet question and he sat on the bed, avoiding to crush her soft feet.

" _Yes._ " He started, seeming quite pensive about it. " _My father was.. an abusive thug. He would take it out on my Mama and me. Then.. I was saved._ "

She nodded, gesturing him to continue. " _The man that found me was very kind and powerful. Stern but not too much demanding and I was happy to be adopted by him._ "

His mood soured, remembering the aftermath of that particular period of his life.

" _Then things crashed upon us and... I am here_." She frowned at the sad note by the end of the short tale, before smiling and slowly pulling the unaware human in an embrace.

" _My mama once told me that when someone is sad they should be hugged, because they need to be reminded that they are actually important._ "

He froze for few instant in that unexpected approach, yet her words melted him in her arms, letting his head softly lower unto her shoulder.

Alice would have giggled at the action, quite similar to one a child would do when he was tired or thankful of the emotional support.

Yet something else pressed on her mind as his neck was exposed to her nose and she catched a little sniff at the area, eyes widening at the results in her brain.

She endured few minutes of silence, trying to not make Kenshin notice her curious hunger but her stomach had other plans as it rumbled loudly, catching the human's attention.

He blinked... before exposing his neck fully by moving the cloth around it away.

"I will pull you out if it hurt too much.."

She was flattered at the shocking proposal and she would have wanted to protest as to not hurt him, yet...

Her teeth sank on his skin and she felt the bliss of the life substance bathing her mouth, relieving her thirst and hunger altogether.

She might have moaned at the sensation, much more different from her weekly delivered food that tasted stale.

Soon the moment vanished as he slowly pulled her away from him, drawing some of his blood out of the two small holes in his skin.

She blinked and blushed as she unconsciously licked the leftover blood before finally removing herself from him.

" _T-Thank you._ " Her apology was both for her hurting him in the process and her enjoying the delightful experience.

Unknown to Kenshin who had planned to get the girl to trust him by taking her around Munich to show her how terrible the situation was with the GFG, Alice had already decided to bind herself to the Gamer, the young Gehner enamoured by his blunt but kind approaches and his sense of sacrifice when needed.

With a simple act the girl's mind envisioned it, the moment where she will paint all those pristine white walls back in her castle red with the blood of her treacherous father.

For the little girl lacked the mercy to be the little Alice in front of Wilhelm Gehner, more than happy to show her horrible parent how much she could act as the Queen of Hearts when sent by the King.

 _Off with his head,_ she will say with a most beautiful smile.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Kenshin is dense like a rock, Alice... is** _ **Alice**_ **and man I feel super tired!**

 **Tomorrow I will publish two chapters from CCG Repairman but I don't know what I will do in Saturday.**

 **Maybe use it a rest day to finish the beta work and do other trivial things.**

 **Tomorrow I will give some more definitive news regarding Saturday.**


	26. Paperclip - Direct Line with the Devil

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 25: Paperclip - Direct Line with the Devil**

* * *

Kenshin sighed, his mask hiding the disgust as he watched Munich burning, Investigators tearing down the Ghouls in the city.

The GFG was brutal, it was a known fact that had already been proved quite recently in History.

In the 1972 Munich Massacre caused by the Black September had shocked the German people of the cruelty of the Palestinian Terrorist Group and it got worse when it was discovered one of the attackers had been a Ghoul.

Albert Gehner, leader of the GFG at the time, announced a massive effort in rooting out any possible cells still alive and many historians called it the Munich Bloodbath.

Thousands of Ghouls were found and immediately killed, no matter the gender of the age.

Man, women, elders and children.

It was one of the reason the Bundeswehr had urged the need to reign down the dangerous strikes launched by the GFG and why in the 1978 the organisation's role was severely weakened.

Just a glance at the nation-wide broadcasts brought the reality of the whole situation.

The German Diet had called for an emergency reunion but there had been some shifts and movement of the Bundeswehr in the whole Bavarian region.

Germany was losing control of the GFG because of the dumbass leading the Anti-Ghoul organisation.

" _Why?_ " The Gamer looked behind and saw Alice, a Cat-like mask hiding her face, staring in frozen shock at the slaughter perpetrated in Munich.

" _That... has been ordered by your father, Alice._ "

She shook her head and the young man pointed at the Investigators killing various fearful Ghouls, their Kagunes failing against the upgraded Quinques of the murderers.

" _Your father, Wilhelm Gehner, is their leader and he was the one that ordered the attacks._ "

He paused for a moment, catching sight of a particular man barking orders at a group of his battalion and Kenshin got the way in he was hoping to find.

" _Follow me._ " Alice blinked, yet she swiftly chased the quite fast human through the roofs of the buildings, trying to ignore the screams of pain and death.

Then, the Gamer jumped off and in the perimeter of the GFG, his fist impacting head on onto one of the men who saw him coming.

" _It's DEA-GA-!_ "

Matsuri turned around just in time, eyes wide open, to see DEATH MASK walking calmly towards him.

Two investigators guarding the important individual rushed towards the Gamer and, before Kenshin could even engage, the familiar blue Rinkaku cut cleanly their heads down, interrupting their attacks.

 _She is good_. There was no hesitation, nor mortification at what she had done, Alice seemed uncaring of the action she had just committed.

"DEATH MASK!" The Washuu released his Quinque and Kenshin blinked at the massive hammer ready to swing at him.

 **Mjolnir Ausf. D**

 **Rank (B+)**

 **Armour: 2**

 **This Quinque has been developed and upgraded in the GFG's labs in Cologne. A powerful Bikaku, electricity has been added to increase its Damaging Power.**

 _So it is something similar to a Kakuja?_

His musing ceased as he dodged the first hit, letting the Quinque smash the ground and- his arms shooted in front of his head as the following strike catched him off-guard.

 **-570HP!**

Alice was about to intervene but paused as Kenshin held his arm at her, silently ordering her to back down.

She nodded, hesitation trying to riot the order but failing against the trust she held in that curious human.

"You shall die for your crimes! For killing them!"

This time Mjolnir was met by a **Power Punch** , blocking it as its owner stared in shock at that very scene.

An human, stopping his attack with just a punch? The Washuu nodded to himself, deciding against holding back anymore against this peculiar individual.

His swings got quickier, deadlier, yet the Gamer matched them by either dodging or trying to destroy the Quinque with his attacks.

"Resistance is futile! You cannot destroy this Quin-que?!"

His eyes widened once again as a ball of black and fire danced in the approaching hand of the young man, a simple word leaving his mouth.

" **Gandr!** "

The nordic curse was overcharged, the user knowing alright that a normal-powered one would have not knocked out a Ghoul as strong as Matsuri.

To his relief, the Quinque didn't move quick enough to stop the runic curse and it splashed onto the Washuu's chest, putting him out of commission instantly.

" _We can go now!_ " The girl nodded and her Rinkaku teared three other Investigators attempting to rescue their chief from Kenshin.

Silently, the duo retreated away from the GFG's perimeter, leaving the extermination brigade leaderless.

* * *

"Matsuri Washuu, 24, son of Yoshitoki Washuu, grandson of Tsuneyoshi Washuu."

The glass-wearing Ghoul stood silent, tied down with ropes imbued with Quinque Steel, ready to get tortured by the rising scum in Tokyo.

"You are quite a disappointment." Matsuri would have protested or merely kept quiet, yet something in DEATH MASK's tone stinged at him, his words seared a major wound the heir to the prestigious family had thought closed and forgotten.

"Your performances in the fight were... stale. You were relying too much on your Quinque, your Ghoulish strenght and your inhuman speed."

He looked up from the floor, ready to contest the accusation but froze as a finger pressed on his lips. "Shush. Don't waste air trying to chase windmills."

The Washuu blinked and shook his head quick enough to push the finger away. "You will find nothing from me, criminal."

"I know." The human stated with a knowing tone. "Loyalty is your strenght. But.. Loyalty is not faith as you aren't quite faithful with your current boss, aren't you?"

A series of letters fell on his lap and the investigator paled as he recognised them.

"You wrote a lot to your father and grandfather, citing no little issue with Wilhelm Gehner. To think that you didn't actually tell him off the very first day is quite confusing."

"W-What?" What did he meant? He was there to work under the man, not brag about his family and get his own way.

"You seriously thought that your father would have sent you there to deal with the easy-angered Gehner? Please. You were there to get some experience in the work, not even as a proper Investigator-"

"B-But the CCG-" "Need a leader, not someone that prefers to rush to the battlefield that act diplomatically."

Silence reigned again, this time his stare moved at the female Ghoul playing with her Kagune, ignoring the two men talking.

"W-Who is she?" He asked, hoping to gain something from this awkward predicament.

"Oh? That is Alice Gehner." The girl turned as her name was addressed and tilted her head in a questioning way. "Your boss' daughter."

...

"What do you want from me?"

He felt the masked man smiling. "I don't want much. I just want to quell the current chaos in Munich, the one you were quite responsible of having organised."

"Ghouls need to be taught to not-" "Do you know why the GFG was never moved into Berlin after the unification?"

...

"The Intelligence Section of the Bundeswehr reported to everyone's dread that there were innocent humans killed during the Munich's bloodbath. The uproar was this big that the government demoted the GFG, assigning it a commissar for five years, ousting the Gehners for a whole generation."

"Then-" Matsuri flinched, dread running freely in his unnerved head as he understood why Wilhelm had given him that position.

A scapegoat and a mean to damage the family.

"So you realised, good. Then I think we can all agree that we have the same enemy in common."

The Washuu kept silent, trying to calm his rage down, ignoring the man in front of him.

"Silly Matsuri, I can give you the key of success and the way out of this ugly predicament together." He picked a cellphone from his pocket and started to compose a number.

"You see, my dear Dove, I managed to get in contact with the German PM by saying that I was one of your assistants, saying that you wished to explain **what** is really happening in Munich and pledging your help in overthrowing Wilhelm out of his shiny throne."

The phone was put near his ear and soon the call started.

" _Is this herr Matsuri Washuu?_ "

" _Y-Yes, herr Gaultier. I'm sorry if I had been unable to speak directly to you, I had to avoid rousing suspicion with herr Gehner._ "

" _It's fine, herr Washuu, I understand that the man is quite easy to enrage and.. I think we should talk about the current situation in Bavaria. Is it prudent to issue actions against the GFG?_ "

" _Herr Gehner has... started another Bloodbath, herr Gaultier, I would advise a military attack with the whole organisation acting in the region_."

" _Your assistant, herr Friedrichson, has hinted to a quieter approach, he spoke of a young woman in the family that could replace Wilhelm and null any accusations of a Coup against the GFG._ "

Matsuri paused, glanced at the humming girl before sighing. " _Alice Gehner is Wilhem's daughter. She is of age and I think she could govern them well and loyally to the nation._ "

" _Good._ " The Kanzler almost purred at the last bit. It had been a long-standing wish of the Federal Republic to calmly take over the GFG and that was the best way to do it. " _I will send some specialists to assist you in the operation. It needs to succeed at all costs, herr Washuu._ "

" _Understood, herr Gaultier_."

The call ended and Kenshin clapped at the tied down Washuu. "Good! Then I think I can free you now."

... "What?"

"While you might try to attack me and even win against me, you will still have to deal with Alice, Matsuri-san. She is hardly going to cooperate if you starts to attack her first, only friend."

He blinked, resigning to the very notion of capturing the criminal even now that he was going to be free to do so, knowing full well that the consequences outweighted the pride of killing one of the thorns in the CCG's side.

"Fine."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Finally!**

 **It's been a while since last chapter and I think that now I got ready to pursue my previous quick-fire way.**

 **Also next week I will post in my profile Bio a schedule of which stories I will update in any of the week's day.**

 **Another chapter of Human King is coming soon!**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **KadinaruDess** **: This is just the beginning of Alice's Dere side. When this Arc is over, I prepared a small glimpse at how she is faring in her new job.**

 **danielkrahmer1992** **: Thank you!**

 **GodyTangsan** **: Everyone is free to express their opinion. The only thing that matters is that hopefully you found the story nice to read.**


	27. Paperclip - Coup De Grace!

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Paperclip - Coup De Grace!**

* * *

Matsuri felt his panic rising the more steps he made into the hallway to Wilhelm's office.

Five people were behind him, three being the agents sent from Berlin, DEATHMASK masked as one of the unrecognisable agents and Alice Gehner, donning a more modern clothes with a mini-skirt, a shirt with a bloody peace sign on the white texture and a half-heart neckchain.

Finally he was there, to do the biggest step in his entire life, to do something not even his father would have dared to do in his shoes.

He knocked at the door and waited.

" _Come in, whoever you are!_ "

The irate tone did ease somehow his tension, reminding the Washuu whom he was going to dethrone and so opened the door, entering the office together with the small group.

The Director paused giving angry looks at the reports to eye the intruders and scowled.

" _Washuu, I thought I told you to not disturb me before finishing your task, what do you-_ "

He froze, face paling at the smiling girl behind the Japanese Investigator.

" _What is the meaning of this?!_ "

" _Herr Gehner, you are under arrest as per order of the Bundestag. Do not put any resistance or-_ "

The woman that had dared to talk was uncapable of dodging the rapid spear-like Kagune piercing her chest.

The other two agents pulled their guns, yet they knew that even their limited amount of Q-bullets wouldn't have helped them.

The Rinkaku didn't pause as three of the four spear-like tendrils were now directed at the remaining group of traitors.

Matsuri released his Quinque the moment the GFG Director had started to attack them, Mjolnir now blocking the Kagune path, letting it slam harmlessly on the reinforced hammer.

Kenshin rushed at the furious Ghoul, his punch glowing an unholy yellow as it slammed on the man's chest, forcing him onto the wall behind him.

 **-50000HP!**

Bloody and broken, the walking dead laughed hollowly at them, a twitchy smile in his face.

" _T-Too late! Y-Y-You were two steps too late!"_

The Gamer frowned at the words, yet he noticed something on the desk, an empty vial and an empty cup.

The body started to convulse violently, blood spreading copiously on the floor as Wilhelm was no more as flesh and eyes sprouted from him, twitching rapidly and madly as it continued to grow more and more.

It cracked the roof, destroyed the massive window and the monstrosity was revealed to the world.

 **Wilhelm Gehner - Rote Vorbote (Red Harbinger)**

 **LVL.500**

 **HP: 50000000**

The abomination groaned and Kenshin barely dodged the mass of tendrils sprouting from the demi-Underground King.

" _Everyone get out!_ " The Gamer took out **The Original Reaper** and started to cut down on the flesh-monster, trying to avoid getting the creature to grow even more.

 **-500000HP!**

 **-450000HP!**

 **-990000HP!CRIT!**

He could do it, he knew it!

 **-480000HP!**

 **-590000HP!**

 **-990000HP!CRIT!**

In his frenzy, the young man didn't see that several of those Kagune-like tendrils had reached his back and soon, he felt pain searing through his mind.

 **-5900HP!**

"GAH!"

 **Ithurtsithurtsithurtsithurts**

It was too much! That was the worst torture he had ever faced.

Slowly, his body was pushed even closer to the twitching abomination and he felt hopeless.

" _NO!_ "

A familiar bluish Kagune pierced near his side, cutting a fair amount of the creature, but not enough to free him from the creature hold.

As Alice noticed that she couldn't do anything with her lance, her eyes fell on the flesh, feeling hunger rising in her.

She bit down on the approaching tendril and... **and she bit more and more and more and more and more and more!**

Her body warmed up, she felt elated by the thirst of blood, the need to eat!

Unknown to her, her Kagune twisted and soon it started to stretch wider, forming a new armour, red and blue, covering her entire body.

It felt right!

Yet she remembered why she was there and glared at the still approaching tendrils.

Four lances emerged from her back, purplish mix of red and blue, that started to brutally cut onto the monster, akin to a gardener destroying weeds from her garden.

 _"Die DIE DIE DIE DIE_ _ **DIE DIE DIE DIE!**_ "

Finally she saw him, deep into the beast's flesh and her Kagune didn't lost a moment to pull Kenshin out of the creature.

He was partly awake, the experience having left him quite tired, yet the young man managed to get a reading of his savior.

 **Alice Gehner - Rote Königin (Red Queen)**

 **LVL.250**

 **HP: 25000000**

The Red Queen smiled, one of her hands caressing his face while her Kagune continued her job in dismantling the fiend, flesh by flesh, piece by piece.

The HP of the monster reached 0 quite soon and with one last groan, the fiend started to fade quite like a Kagune would, leaving on its death the ruins of that wing of the castle.

" _ **Fine?**_ "

Kenshin blinked, a small appearing on his weary face.

" _You did great, Alice._ "

Satisfaction washed upon the newborn Kakuja, a small, distorted giggle leaving her mouth as her own form disappeared, letting the girl treat the injured Gamer.

Tears fell from her face even through she was smiling the widest possible.

" _Thank you_."

* * *

The meeting with Kanzler Gaultier began on a somber note.

" _Fraulein Gehner, I wish to apologise for your father's-_ "

Alice held her hands up to stop the Chancellor. " _My father had this coming from a long time, Herr Gaultier. I wish that he could have just accepted his fate before turning into 'that'_."

The man nodded and a small smile appeared in his visage. " _I hope you will recover soon from your grief, if you have any as I think I will be more than happy to start a new age of cooperation between the Federal Republic and the GFG._ "

The newest director giggled and sipped from her tea. " _I do hope so... actually, Herr Gaultier._ "

The man nodded at her call. " _I would like to see if a change in our current policies is possible._ "

Gaultier blinked, clearly surprised by this curious topic. " _What kind of policies you mean, Fraulein?_ "

" _The ones regarding our approach with Ghouls. We are one of the few nations still trying to maintain such a barbaric way of dealing with them. Maybe we should actually strive to attain something akin to the American approach, a way to appease everyone._ "

The politician nodded, thinking about this proposal. " _What do you think, Herr Washuu?_ "

Matsuri sighed, trying to drown in his tea the fact that he just received a **Badge of Honour of the Bundeswehr** for aiding a Japanese criminal. " _It isn't... a terrible change. It would take some risks if it had been happening if the practice had been rooted in the German traditions but, like the other European nations, it's not. It can be done_."

Gaultier nodded, already envisioning the electoral boom he could get with such an avant-garde proposal.

" _Also I heard from the agents helping you in the attempted arrest that the weird criminal, DEATH MASK, had intervened against Wilhelm. I know of your family's point of view regarding him, Herr Washuu... thus I decided to leave this detail out of the official report._ "

The young man blinked. " _S-Sir?_ "

" _You have been dealing with some absurd situation, Herr Washuu, I don't think you need to be nagged on by your family in the best moment of your life. I hope your wife is happy of this development._ "

" _She is but.. she preferred staying in our villa. She has grown quite attached to our current home._ "

" _I understand._ " The Kanzler smiled. " _It is quite hard to calmly leave what or whom you love._ "

At those words Alice's smile froze but widened a little bit.

While Kenshin had left as soon as he regained consciousness from his brief recovery sleep, the girl had managed to get a funny memory to remember him.

A small photo was now carefully treasured in her small wallet about her giving her first kiss to a very asleep Kenshin Ogura.

She giggled and blushed a little as both men turned to stare at her, curious of that unexpected reaction.

* * *

 **AN**

 **This small saga is now over! Kenshin's reward from the mission will be available next chapter as I feel quite tired and I've had felt a bit sick since this morning.**

 **Next chapter will also see Kenshin's return to Japan... to face some new, curious problems.**

 **Before we got to our most favourite part of the chapter, I remind you all that Alice is not going to disappear forever from the story. She will return, just not quite soon.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **larmmason** **: Yep! Still there is much left to the lore and so much to write about it (totally not-canon tho).**

 **DarthMMC** **: More like a takeover and the installation of a Pro-Ghoul candidate. Several members would be trialed and those more moderates in their way released in a probation status. I gave a look at the TGxME story and... I don't know. I like both universes but I fail to see how Ghouls impact on the story as a whole. Plus the whole Dragon Orphans sounds too much overpowered, kind of making them appear like the Flood from Halo. The DOs should be few and unable to leave Japan, Shikorae being the worst to deal with.**


	28. Homecoming

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Homecoming**

* * *

"What do you mean Gehner-san has refused the deal, Matsuri?"

Yoshitoki Washuu was a man quite difficult to enrage so quickly.

His ascension had been quite recent, it had been just few months when Tsuneyoshi, his father, had stepped down from his position and put the 'crown' to his first son and heir.

He had hoped to add some jewels to his career with a new compromise with the GFG in Germany, his son having been working there for years now.

" _She is unwilling to spread her current resources so quickly. The GFG is undergoing some serious investigations from the German Government. It seems that the corruption has catched up to the highest levels and that bold actions will be seen as treason by Berlin._ "

The CCG Director smashed his glass on the table, breaking it and sending shards everywhere.

"Surely you could try and coax her to consider this in the future, maybe as soon as the affair is settled-" " _Father, I cannot do this._ "

... "What are you talking about?" His voice felt cold in his throat as he felt paling as time passed.

" _I've been put in a position of high trust but not loyalty. My current relationship with the newest director is formal at best and the only one that made it possible is the only one that has so much power over the GFG._ "

"It's still absurd to hear that one of those petty criminals had managed to achieve this madness and gain such a foothold within our ally."

" _We shall continue this conversation later, father. I have been summoned to deal with new paperwork._ "

Yoshitoki sighed tiredly and nodded. "Understood. Take care, son."

The call ended and the man slumped in his chair, the headache of such dangerous situation actually starting to aggravate his anger toward this DEATH MASK.

They were talking about a simple human, one that could go toe-to-toe with a Kakuja!

Theories regarding an half-human failure having gotten out of Sunlit Garden has called for a close investigation, one that showed no results regarding this criminal.

Who was this mad man and how did he became this strong?!

* * *

Kenshin rested calmly in his seat as the plane started to land in Tokyo International Airport, his mind considering over the newest development he gained from Germany.

 ***Ding***

 **Congratulations, you have LVLd Up x2!**

 **[Status]**

 **Name: Kenshin Ogura**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level 123 - Exp: 2195/3610**

 **Age: 21**

 **Health Points (HP) : 2580/2580 (+40)**

 **Special Points (SP) : 7560/7560 (+80)**

 **Armour Points (AP) : 2000/2000**

 **Mana Points (MP) : 121000/121000 (+2000)**

 **Money**

 **15965000 Yen**  
 **2500000 Euro**

 **Attributes**

 **POW: 128 +2**

 **INT: 111 +2**

 **AGI: 126 +2**

 **WIS: 120 +2**

 **VIT: 116 +2**

 **CHA: 116 +2**

 **LUK: 114 +2**

Neat!

He sighed and took a sip from his cup of coffee, looking from the window on his side that the plane was now slowing down in the airport, few moments later completely unmoving.

With a nod he picked his luggages and followed the stream of tourists getting out of the airplane, silently enjoying the very fact he was now in his home.

His first stop was leaving his baggage in the flat, so that he wasn't weighted down, then he went to Anteiku with the intention of having a chat with the manager.

"'Morning!" His loud exclamation catched the attention of the bored Enji Kouma and Irimi Kaya, both dutifully waiting for the first clients that day.

"Kenshin-san, you returned recently?" The gamer nodded at the Black Dober's question. "Today and I was hoping to have a catch up with Yoshimura-san."

The two exchanged a glance, then Enji nodded. "He came early today. He had things to move from his office."

The young man thanked them for their aid and knocked at the door of the office, waiting for a reply.

" _Enter._ "

He nodded before entering in the room, staring at two boxes lying on the glass table.

"Oh, it's been a long time, Kenshin-san."

He bowed a little. "Yoshimura-san."

He nodded at my greeting gesturing him to sit on the couch as the old Ghoul finished putting some albums in a third box, this one open and in the ground.

"I have discovered quite few interesting things in Germany, Yoshimura-san. Things that might be related to your past." The manager paused and looked at the Gamer with new curiousity.

"Is that so? I hope it isn't as unpleasant as I think it is."

Kenshin sighed as he pulled some dossiers that he had been able to gain from the GFG before leaving.

"The ones that sold the tissues of the Underground King... they aren't Aogiri, sir... I have strong evidence that V is still alive."

The man finally froze in his place, eyes falling to stare at the floor.

"Do you know anything else about them? Anything that we can use to root them out?"

Blinking at the seriousness and ruthlessness festering in the old man's voice, the Gamer nodded.

"I have some addresses to check but I don't think this will be important bases if they are still using those."

Yoshimura nodded and pulled a particular album out of one of the boxes and caressed it as he sat across Kenshin.

"Is it wrong that I went after them? That I left what I loved the most behind in terrible places?"

...The gamer blinked. "S-Sir?"

"You know... I still kept in touch with her and she described you in her latest envelopes. It is somewhat interesting seeing my daughter putting so much effort in deciphering you, Kenshin-san."

He knew, the young man realised, but not everything.

"I thought I was laying low enough to avoid her attention."

"I think the issue came after your little... resolution with Jason and I think it got even worse after what you just accomplished in Germany..." He sighed, an absent look in his eyes. "In my entire career, I've never seen someone as brash and reckless managing to do so much in so little. You truly are something unique, Kenshin Ogura."

The human blinked at the comment but he still nodded at him.

"Do you think that she will try anything bad against the others, maybe with Ayato-" "Yomo-san and Touka had been sticking close with Ayato and Daichi. Yet for some reason Aogiri's activities have quite diminished since you left Tokyo."

"They are planning something big then." Kenshin stated without hesitation. "Something so big and grandiose that will leave a mark in the Capital."

"Then I hope you will stop them from causing too much damage, Kenshin-kun. It's time to change but not to devolve into an anarchy."

Kenshin sighed and slumped in the couch. "I will do my best to stop them completely, sir. I.. I might have to do things you might not like-" "But in the end will have to still approve. I understand your concern, young man, but I have seen enough pain and I understand the need to sacrifice one to save milions."

The elder's words weighted so heavily in the Gamer's shoulders but by the end of the day, he will have to do it, to make a choice about Aogiri and the whole future.

"Actually, where are Ayato and Daichi? I didn't see them at home."

"They should be both at the mansion. Young Kirishima wanted to train to make his little wish come true when you returned."

"He is so stubborn about winning against me. I don't understand why."

Yoshimura smiled and chuckled, causing the young man to frown in confusion. "Ayato is just trying to prove the fact he is growing and wants to be recognised as a strong one."

"He is strong. I told him." Kenshin muttered quietly and the man sighed.

"Actions speak louder than words, Kenshin-kun."

* * *

 **AN**

 **He is back and next chapter will contain Ayato, Rio, Furuta and... a brawl with Shachi!**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **LordGhostStriker : A candidate.**

 **DarthMMC : I don't think I will ever like it... let's just say I don't see much potential and interest in it.**

 **larmmason : Oh why, thank you for the kind words!**

 **adamlufty18 : Density at its finest. We are talking about another OC with the protag's classic incapacity to understand feelings of the romantic kind!**

 **The Violet Imagination : Dunno what you meant exactly. What made no sense? Everything, a part, how distant is the moon from the sun when there is an eclipse?**

 **Heartfire12 : Thank you!**

 **NoahZobel : Good for you! And the scaling of the EXP is determined by the fact I'm following Manga!Ghouls not the weaker versions presented by the Anime. We are talking of some Demi-God-Tier kind of foes to fend off and going over the standard OP levels is necessary to make up for the huge disadvantage between humans and Ghouls. Plus the scaling you used as an example is punitive of Gamers and literally reduce the chances of catching up with the sheer BS might some enemies have.**

 **bob the kraken : It is said 'Get Rekt' but yeah!**


	29. Respect

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 28: Respect**

* * *

When Kenshin had planned the rooms of the mansion he had been quite concerned regarding possible aggressive tendencies.

The result of such worry was the large basement converted in an hybrid gym/arena for those who craved for a fight or just bettering their styles.

Usually spars were first notified as to have a referee to watch and regulate those without them escalating in unnecessary bloodsheds.

The Gamer blinked as he opened the door that led to the massive arena, the first thing his eyes stared at was Ayato rushing at a waiting Yomo, a battlecry in his throat as he tried to get through the defenses of the older man.

The young man smiled proudly as some punches from the long barrage managed to actually land on the silver-haired ghoul's chest, showing how much dedication and improvement his young protégé had.

A small missile crashed on my legs as he hugged those quite tightly. "Dad!"

Kenshin chuckled and picked up the giddy little thing. "Hello, Dai-kun."

He giggled as he resumed hugging his step-father closer. "You did it?"

"I did." The human replied, quite happy that the kid was quite calmer than he had expected. "I also met someone you might like to know.. sadly, she is not here."

"Oh?" His head tilted at the last bit but he returned to smile. "Nii-chan, strong!"

I chuckled again, ruffling his hair and causing another giggle to leave his mouth. "Yep, Ayato sure is strong."

"Welcome back, Kenshin-san." I turned up to stare at a taller Touka. She was far from the appearance she had in Season One but she had quite grown from the little girl he had encountered several months.

"Thank you, Touka-chan. I see that you are here too, is it because of your brother or you want to fight?"

"Both actually, Kenshin-san." The female Kirishima replied with a small smile. "I find this place a bit better from where I usually trains."

Maybe it was the same tunnels near the 24th just like it was shown in the Anime or maybe something different from it but similar in quality.

"Then if you want we might spar together. I'm quite curious how strong you are, young lady."

She blushed at the nickname but nodded nonetheless. "I-I think it will be alright, Kenshin-san."

In that very moment a familiar, strong hand grasped the young man's shoulder and he felt some dread forming inside of him as he turned around to find an impassive-looking Shachi.

"Ogura, you are back. I hope you didn't forget what you promised me when I accepted to babysat this whole thing."

"A spar, I know." Kenshin sighed putting Daichi down. "You sure are itching for some challenge, Kamishiro-san."

The man scowled before walking towards the empty zone close to where Yomo and Ayato were sparring. "Come or I will just make your worst fear come true."

Grimacing at the hidden threat, Kenshin nodded and followed the ripped man in the area. "I have some new tricks to try, Kamishiro-san, I hope you can forgive me to develop this peculiarity quite late than our first encounter."

At this taunt, a grin appeared in his face. "Good, then that means you will last a bit more than ten seconds."

...What a trash-talking idiot!

Kenshin removed his jacket as he closed his hands into fists, ready to start something he had always wanted to do ever since entering this world.

Beating Shachi, reaching an above than average milestone of this universe and gain some momentum towards the true challenges.

The referee looked surprised for a brief moment, then he nodded and whistled signalling the start of the match.

The rule was simple: Everything is allowed but murder.

Kenshin started first, his **Power Punch** cocking and crashing on the Kamishiro's defences, eliciting a mere grunt from the experienced warrior.

 **-500HP!**

What!

I retracted my arm and dodged a kick from the brawler, pushing my body away from the close quarters to understand why my damages were doing so little.

My plan was foiled as a Kagune crashed on my chest, robbing some air from my lungs and pushing me on the ground.

 **-800HP!**

The Gamer scowled at Shachi's absurd reaction time and he grunted as my body pushed itself to dodge another Kagune's strike.

 _Time to switch to a medium-range stance_ , Kenshin thought has he had been proved both too much close and too much far were deadly to approach.

His hand slammed on the ground, glowing white as ice started to form underneath it.

The ghoul had the time to blink in shock before jumping away from the floor as ice spikes emerged and tried to hit him.

"T-This is amazing!" The mad grin in the mercenary's face just accentuated the renewed interest the man had over the fight.

His Kagune started to pick up speed as it speared towards the Gamer, failing because of a quick dodge from the young man.

"Do you have anything else?"

Kenshin smiled at the taunt. "I actually do!"

* * *

When a tired Ayato left his space of the Arena to rejoin his sister and his surrogate little brother, he wasn't truly aware of why they both seemed that much happy and glowing in awe when he returned.

"Look!" Initially Daichi's word confused him, then the Kirishima turned where the little boy was pointing at and his eyes widened as he recognised who was sparring.

Shachi was focusing so much to keep up with the quick blur that was his surrogate big brother and the young Ghoul was genuinely shocked by how fast the human was going.

Several crunches revealed that the damage inflicted to the experienced mercenary was not as weak as his lack of facial reactions was showing.

Wobbling and quite bruised by the mad beating, Shachi staggered and fell on the floor, sitting and staring with genuine intrigue at the man who had beaten him.

His breathing was labored as veins were visible on his head. " **A-Alter Release.** "

His body seemed to normalise as those two words left his mouth, relief washing in his face.

"I-I think I did kind of beat you, Kamishiro-san." The man nodded but didn't expand more on that situation.

The human smiled as he held his hand open for the Ghoul to pick to get himself up, which he did, then he started to walk towards the exit of the area... where they were all waiting.

He opened the door and looked at Ayato, a smile starting to grow on his face. "I'm back."

The Kirishima scowled and, while many would have expected him to give the cold shoulder to his caretaker, he walked over and gave him a quick hug. "You are back."

They both smiled at that dumb predicament of theirs.

* * *

"So you had some issues that urged you to return at the house?" Kenshin questioned as they were walking back to their home. "Did you solve those issues?"

Ayato blinked and gave a blank stare. "Yes and no."

That kind of answer was quite worrying to say the least.

What could have happened while he was away?

"The first issue was Roma-san. She wanted to see if you had returned.. every single day you left."

Oh. What did the Dodgy Mother wanted from him?

"Also... we might have a new roommate and... Daichi has started to call her in a nickname that you might not like as much as he does."

That was the cue for the little Ghoul to giggle at that fact, yet he didn't reveal anything else regarding the unknown stranger that had decided to settle in their house.

The Gamer frowned and, as they had reached the entrance of the flat, went to open the door with the keys, possibly going to discover whom was this new housemate.

A first glance revealed so much and yet so little.

Several piles of books were now in the table, together with several sheets of paper, ink and pens.

The young man blinked as someone walked out of the hallway, wearing just a towel to cover her body.

He blinked as his eyes started their ascension to the face of the individual, glimpsing long, green hair and then green eyes.

A surprised look was plastered on one Sen Takatsuki, or better known Eto Yoshimura, as she had just left the bathroom after a nice, warm bath and found the missing element of the little family.

"I can explain."

Her calm voice, trying to defuse the whole situation, seemed to rein down the blush forming on both their faces.

Now that was truly an awkward predicament...

* * *

 **AN**

 **I am baaaack! Plus some quick fan-servicing!**

 **Explanation of why** **she** **is here will be given next chapter... tonight!**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **DarthMMC** **: Sadly the CCG's relationship with the GFG had strained since the creation of the first Quinque, this is why there had been an increasing amount of people being exchanged between organisation, to foster the simmered relationship.**

 **HitGamer22** **: I am quite sure I did that part correctly and I advice you to check back your own calculations. I am extremely sure that I'm right in this issue 'cause I had it triple-checked before publishing those chapters. Also I understand this isn't meant to be an ill-minded review and I appreciate that you are a reader quite experienced with Gamer!fic. Thank you for your support!**

 **Necrogod** **: It's mostly because I've reduced the update schedule. At first I had some momentum but, starting the CCG Repairman and the other two Fate-related fanfics, I had to seriously tighten the belt with every story I'm currently writing. Still, thank you for your support!**

 **KRKing** **: Sure Kenshin is getting some sort of Harem but I don't think that the skill will be used anytime soon. Maybe once he fights against one of the SSS-rank levels as Magecraft does give an edge now in many situations.**


	30. Nevermore

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 29: Nevermore**

* * *

"So the floor under your appartment caught fire by unknown meaning."

Kenshin blinked as he tried to summarise the curiously detailed explanation the green-haired, 'ditzy' author had just given him.

Ayato had taken Daichi back to their room, leaving just the two adults in the living room to discuss about the situation.

Eto smiled and nodded, her faux innocent mask still well-maintained especially after the awkward moment that had happened mere minutes ago.

"And the firefighters requested that you stayed away from there to see if the cause might be related to something happened in your flat or the one below the one that caught fire."

"That's correct!"

The Gamer was half-tempted to accuse her of having had an hand in the fire but, for some reason, he paused.

Why would have she risked her own home, no matter how temporary or cramped, just to make some espionage on him.

Her reasoning was oddly elusive in that very moment.

"So you just decided to break in my house, fail at it and get Ayato to pick you out of the small window you were trying to enter from."

Her smile froze as few sweatdrop appeared on her. "That's... embarassing but yes."

"I know for a fact your editor would have taken you in, especially because you are far too much important to his company to be left homeless even few hours."

A small poke at when she was first assumed in Shoeisha and her smile widened, Kenshin unable to see if it was for the first meaning of the joke or the hidden one.

Suddenly she sighed tiredly and cracked a bored look at him. "I don't think I have to explain my actual reasons to not contact Shiono-san. I mean, _you seem quite knowing of me_."

 _Drat!_ The Gamer realised that he was risking by being to aggressive with those pokes.

"Well.." The young man started, stretching his back in the couch. "Shiono-san seemed to be quite strict on your behavior and I doubt you suffer it the entire day. I think... you thought of the boredom it would be to life for a while with your editor, thus you went to the.. closest aquaintance."

She frowned as I tilted my head in confusion. "What?"

"I just realised.." Kenshin muttered quietly as his mind realised that she could have just vanished in one of her hideouts owned by Aogiri because of that excuse. "That you are quite confusing, Sen-san."

The one-eyed ghoul smiled at the phrasing and let a giggle out. "Is that so? Then we share a lot in common, Kenshin-kun."

She sat up and stepped closer on the surprised Kenshin. "Yet I found it curious how you are not just happy about this!"

She put an hand on her forehead, eyes closed and a mock-sad expression plastered in her visage. "A young maiden that almost exposed herself to you is now going to live in the same flat you live."

She opened a single grey eye. "Many would kill for this situation."

The Gamer blinked, then smiled.

Eto was surprised when the young man sat up and got his face closer to his.

"I don't know what others would do if they knew the risks behind this situation."

Her surprise was amusing and a grin appeared in his face as he walked away from the room, his mind directed to the kitchen by the fact it was nearing to lunch.

Left alone in the living room, the leader of Aogiri sighed and fell back in the couch.

A small intrigued smile played in her beautiful complex as her Kakugan blinked into existence.

Her mind was going quickly over the scene, tasting the flavour of the emotions displayed by both and savouring the impertinence of the human.

Such a beauty, such a shame, _such a delight,_ _ **such a sinful scene!**_

Sure, the accident that had sadly crippled her flat wasn't something she had planned but she was certainly going to make a delicious lemonade from the lemons life had just presented her.

Kenshin Ogura, a mere human that had not only shown some curious intelligence but also knowledge of her life.

Knowledge that should be available to her and only her.

She sighed longingly again, as she considered one particular detail that she had almost missed from the young man that had just returned from Germany.

The place where curiously enough had been stage of a quick and almost bloodless revolution during his stay there.

It wasn't difficult to pinpoint the two events and get some curious realisations out of them.

She knew _whom_ he was with a mask and she knew _what_ he might be able to do if left unchecked for long but.. she hesitated.

It wasn't anxiety or anything that was easily associated with fear, no.

Eto felt that there was something priceless inside the complex mind of the human, something that gave her mere shivers to simply think about.

It was also a nice source of inspiration, especially for someone that wrote tragedies out of real life.

She blinked back in reality, just in time to realise that her stomach demanded nourishment via human foods.

Good thing that now the author had obtained a private cook in the form of her kind and understanding host.

Maybe she should repay him by once in a while stepping in the bathroom while he showers, like she had seen some girls do in those cartoons in the TV.

The mere thinking of those moments almost brought her to giggles but she kept a vibrant smile.

There was time to crack the puzzle regarding this human.. but now she needed to seriously eat something or God knows whom she might kill in her cravings.

* * *

"Seidou-kun! We are going to be late!"

Seidou Takizawa groaned tiredly as he ran towards the Academy, his classmate Akira Mado close behind him.

It was always the same story, both of them ending up near the gates almost late because of the long distances and absurd traffic of Tokyo.

Ever since the accident that had happened almost an year ago, the two teens had started to hang out together in the girl's house to study for the Academy.

The choice of keeping those meetings restricted to the blonde's house was mostly urged by two major reasons: A) The insecure teen wasn't going to risk this kinship he had with Akira by having her meet his unstable mother and B) Kureo Mado had been eager to pester his daughter regarding her friendship with the shy Takizawa and had once in a while _misinterpreted_ their relationship, thus the girl was more than happy to _prove her father_ that they were merely friends.

To say that the Ghoul attack had them overcome their hatred to each other was an understandment.

Both teens had developed quite a clingy attachment to each other, motivated by the singular fact that they had teamed up to leave a deadly situation.

If they had been two adults that wouldn't have made much difference in their mind, had said some of the doctors to the older Mado before they left the hospital, but they were still in their growing stage and trust was still essential to them.

Having given their best to guarantee the survival of the other, they had opened their true selves to each other and had accepted it in the whole.

An example of this bond was Akira's supportive behavior regarding Seidou's shyness hindering much of his progress.

Slow as it might have been, the process was actually starting to show results and the betterment of the grades of the young teen proved it.

"Mado-chan, my legs are at their limits!" Two hands started to push his shoulders, putting more speed on his run and surprising the teen, who turned to glance at the blonde.

In a moment of lucid courage his legs catched more speed and Akira retracted her hands, blue eyes wide open as her friend did something new by going almost faster than her.

"Y-You are going good!"

Seidou smiled as they went over the gates just in time.

In that single moment, he felt that life was going to turn even better.

They entered their classroom and... found it empty.

Confusion reigned for a while, then a janitor passed nearby and paused to stare at the two students.

The man grinned in amusement. "Today is Saturday, kids."

...

Seidou felt embarassment washing over his poor tired body, while Akira realised _why_ her father had smiled and almost chuckled as she was going through her morning routine.

 **He knew and he hadn't told her.**

A scream restrained to her mouth and anger rising in her mind, she did the only thing she could to take revenge on her parent.

"Seidou-kun!" The boy almost jumped and was too much surprised to resist the girl's hand from grasping the jacket of his uniform that started to pull him toward the entrance. "We are going to a restaurant and it will be a date."

...

"W-What?!"

His plea of trying to avoid the ire of the known mad Investigator fell deaf on Akira's ears, his female friend actually finding even more interesting this quick-minded plan.

* * *

 **AN**

 **So many things happening and a quick glance at the Wikia screwed the Canon I used regarding Takizawa and Akira.**

 **They are right now seventeen but, since the story is now three years prior to canon, they should be nineteen.**

 **Obviously I'm not going to radically change their ages now as it has some valor to their friendship and future relationship.**

 **On another note, Kenshin conviving with Eto is going to be quite exhilarating to write as both will be at each other's throats for how much the half-ghoul is staying there... or is there even a limit?**

 **Next chapter will see Roma raising hell for some dumb reason.**

 **P.S. We reached 400+ Followers by chapter 30! I think this is actually a record as, if I remember correctly, in my other fanfic with large following we reached this milestone by chapter 40. Today is a glorious day to be alive!**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **bob the kraken** **: Thank you!**

 **O -NovelAddict- O** **: The small xover from which I took the Mana system has a major flaw. There is no Potion to replenish it and the maximum regeneration for MPs will be quite low. The reason behind it is that the world lives by the rules of physics and thus Magecraft is slightly forbidden by nature herself. The only way that he can regenerate it is via sleep. Also thank you for your support!**

 **Necrogod** **: Thank you and here it is!**


	31. Unrequited Adoption

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 30: Unrequited Adoption**

* * *

Kenshin sipped from his coffee cup as he had decided to bunker up in his office for the whole day.

A childish reaction to this unwanted change but it was easy to find excuses to not be with the dangerous woman.

The first half-day with Eto leeching from his home was... surprisingly tamer than he had expected.

Sure, the woman had _accidentally_ walked on him while he was showering and she had tried to plea herself _innocent_ of the whole issue.

That very powerful but short and sassy Ghoul sure knew how to make someone unnerved in mere moments within her presence.

The Gamer was more than once tempted to just throw his composure and launch a mad dash against the smug Owl, yet his logical side prevailed on his simple-minded plans and he decided to wait patiently.

Retribution will have to come for Eto, might it be Karma or just God being kind towards the poor man.

As he sipped once more from his cup, the doors of his office were slammed open by... a smiling Roma Hoito and a blinking Uta.

The Mask maker had one of the many Ghoul kids living in the mansion hanging from his back and that brought quite the surprise to the young man.

"Ehhr... How may I help you?"

"Ken-chan, you worried me so much!" The woman struck a dramatic pose and the Gamer blinked both at the nickname and her behavior. "Is this how you greet your new mother?"

...

"What?" The Dodgy Mother giggled at the dumbfounded reaction and picked a document from her purse.

An adoption... certification?!

"You are now my son under the law!" She spread her arms wide open. "Come here and hug your Mama!"

Shock and dread ruled his mind and his eyes widened in panic. "B-But you would need my signature to make it legitimate and-"

"Tsk-Tsk. Don't you think your Mama would know how to forge a signature?" She pointed at the distracted Uta. "I mean, Uta is a genius and copying your calligraphy was easy."

"Why did you do this?" She gasped at the question, striking another dramatic pose and- Seriously is this a JoJo reference or what?

"My dear son questioning his Mama's righteous actions! Should I spank you or worse?!"

Grimacing at the equally embarassing and dangerous threats, Kenshin braced for impact as the woman jumped upon him and _glomped his face in her modesty?!_

"Nah~ Give your Mama an hug!"

The Ghoul looked down to see his reaction and her smile faded at the _disappointed_ expression in his visage.

"Why you!" The slap Kenshin received made Uta flinch at the sight. "I would have thought a little boy like you would have like that kind of attention from a woman, are you perhaps swinging for the other side?"

"I am not gay! It's not my fault you are lacking in that department!"

Roma pouted at the further attack to her chest. "You are a mean son, you meanie!"

Then she turned to him with a determined and serious look. "Take me to your house, I want to see in which conditions my child lives in."

"I think no one is here, maybe I could take you for a tour later when-" "No! Your house, now!"

Yet the Gamer's hopes of avoiding getting this new nuisance to harass his own domain were ruined by the fact Roma actually turned around with a certain expression, as if... she knew where he lived?

Unwilling to let this happen, he took chase of the giggling Ghoul, Uta sticking around for a brief moment to bid goodbye to the child that had grown affectionated to the Mask Maker.

Ten minutes later and a mad run through five Wards, Kenshin was begging which God existed and cared for him to actually soothe the pain his legs were suffering.

Roma looked fresh, possibly because her muscles were regenerating thanks to her Ghoul gene.

The human had barely enough strength to stop the woman to cheerfully enter the entrance of his flat and she stopped.

Blinking at the sudden action, Kenshin moved to see what might have-...

Eto blinked back as she was sprawled in one of the couches with a small book filled with notes in her hands, writing her newest book.

* * *

"So you are just friends?"

The two nodded while the Dodgy Mother groaned in her hands as she felt her 'hopes' about pestering her new child with his girlfriend falter.

"Why wouldn't you even try, Ken-chan! She doesn't seem that much disappointing." Eto frowned at 'disappointing', quite _interested_ in how the fellow woman's standard worked.

"Roma-san, I think disappointing is your chest." Blunt, simple and burning. The short-haired ghoul recoiled in fury at the third time her lackful department was called into discussion.

"As if boobs are important in a relationship." Kenshin's eyes went wide open as the older Ghoul jumped on the unaware Owl, her hands fondling her _curves_. "What are useful for those packages? They seem quite an hindrance than else."

Eto's composure started to slowly collapse under the groping she was suffering from Roma and the writer was half-tempted to **end the harasser at once!**

The doorbell rang just before it could happen and the door was opened by Ayato and Daichi.

The two stopped to stare at the scene as the Gamer facepalmed at the degenerating situation, the teen blushing at the intimate action while the little boy tilting his head in confusion at the sight.

"Is that wrestling?"

The naive question brough some amusement at the childish understanding of the predicament, yet Roma detached herself from the green-haired girl to squeal and scoop the child in her arms.

"Who is this little cutie~?"

The boy grinned at her funny tone. "I'm Daichi Ogura!"

The woman froze and glanced briefly at the human. "I-Is this your-"

"Dai-chan is my son." Kenshin stated blankly as the woman seemed pensive for a moment.

Then she smiled even more widely than before.

"Then I am your Baachan!"

"Oh?" The little ghoul's eyes glowed in awe. "My Baachan is pretty."

..."Kyah~! Such a cutie!" She turned toward Kenshin. "I'm taking my little grandson for a walk! Ipromisetotakehimbackassoonaspossiblebye!"

"W-Wait!" In that very moment as Roma blitzed out of the house, Uta walked slowly inside. "U-Uta-san, please keep an eye on Roma-san."

The young man blinked at the request but was quick to start following his boss once more, a defeated sigh hanging from his mouth.

"I-I'm going back in my room to study." It was a surprising sight to see Ayato rushing so quickly to his room, leaving just Eto and Kenshin in the living room to deal with the weird aftermath.

..."If you want you can touch my bo-" "Nope! Going to take a shower!"

She smiled. "Good! I was planning to have one myself. Do you mind if I join?!"

"N-Nevermind! I am going back to bed!"

"Is that an invitation.." Eto whispered teasingly. "..to finally let me in your bedroom.. and bed?"

Truly a terrible month for poor Kenshin.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Another fluff chapter as I finalise the planning for the following small arc. I know it might be a strange confession but... I don't know how I end up creating this massive, extensive families in my fanfics.**

 **I generally don't plan those and yet I manage to get this much done without even minding about it enough.**

 **Truly a mystery.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Guest Q** **: I actually plan two more, one OC while the other from original Cast. For now it is all a pseudo-harem and I don't think I will make this a full harem story... thus I hope everyone starts the bets regarding the lucky (or unlucky) girl that might end up with Kenshin!**


	32. Darkness of Two (Act 1-0)

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 31: Darkness of Two (Act1-0)**

* * *

Ayato Kirishima, 12 years old, Ghoul.

A teen that has witnessed tragedy in his life, yet he had the luck of not falling fully in the hole of despair created by his thirst of improvement.

Many things could be said about the young teen like how much dreadfully mature the Kirishima was for someone his age.

He felt _old_ compared to the many other boys of his age, yet he couldn't still refuse the small request from the smiling girl walking by his side.

Hinami Fueguchi was... nice.

The young Ghoul's vocabulary lacked in describing the fellow ghoul but he was sure that, opposite to many others younglings of their race, the brunette was something endearing and annoying all in the same, simple package.

He blinked back in reality as he heard her melodious giggle and groaned at the amused expression in her face.

"What? Do you want to tell me anything?"

"No- actually, yes." She hummed quietly as Ayato's eyes scanned the people walking around them, distracting himself a little in the real world. "You know your pensive look is quite funny."

The boy frowned at the adjective. "Funny?" His eyes turned back to the cheerful Fueguchi with a frown in his face. "What is 'funny' about it?"

"It just is." The brunette continued quite undeterred by the veiled, tired tone from her friend. "Kenshin-sensei told me that there are things that are without reason. Maybe that is one of those cases."

At the mere mention of his caretaker, the pit settled in Ayato's chest felt growing larger, causing the young teen to flinch.

"I still don't understand you, Ayato-kun." Hinami pouted cutely at him, possibly because his face had showed the inner works of his impatience. "Sensei is not someone that holds you back and yet you whine as if he is not training you at all."

"I am not 'whining' about that." The Kirishima scoffed at the mere thought of condemning the young man's effective training schedule. "It's just that I feel, as a Ghoul, the need-" "Of proving yourself by beating one of the strongest human ever?"

Hinami's words made him flinch at how much his mind was well-known by the brunette. "I _hate_ you."

She giggled, knowing full well that he didn't mean it. "And I _love_ you, Ayato-kun."

The teen blushed but this moment faded instantly as he felt **it!**

The brunette yelped as she was pulled back from the boy as an fireball crashed on their path.

The innocent bystanders of the scene started to chaotically run away from the attack, unwilling to risk their lives in that situation.

" **Truly impeccable!** " A distorted voice exclaimed from above and Ayato turned to see a mysterious figure clapping at him on the streetlight. " **You sure seem stronger than your other version. Confusing but oddly interesting!** "

"We need to go." The boy whispered to Hinami's ear and the girl nodded in agreement.

While he would have more than happy to pick a fight with this nuisance... something felt _wrong_ about him.

" **Sadly she has to come with me, Ayato Kirishima.** " Ayato blinked as the man knew his name and that the figure had moved quickly from the light into the street, just few metres from them.

"Like hell!" He needed to buy time, yes. Whatever this being was, he couldn't be stronger than him.

His Kagune cut through the air, aimed dangerously towards the chuckling fiend... only to be caught by the man's hand with ease.

Staring in shock at the scene, the boy had barely enough time to understand that he had messed up attacking straight the foe as the enemy yanked his kagune towards him, pulling the Kirishima flying straight at his waiting.. _glowing punch_.

"Wha-!" Pain exploded from his chest as the fist impacted on it, agony flooding his mind as he felt some of his ribs cracking at the sheer pressure of the attack.

" **Still as dumb as the other one. What a lacking fighter.** " Hinami backed away from the approaching figure but it was too late. Red light covered her, Ayato's pained body and the mysterious figure only to end them in... _the same street?_

With a chuckle, the man continued for his mission and w- "Guh!?" He stared down, a purple kagune piercing his chest.

" **D-Damn. I-I truly underestimated you... to bring me below 80% with just a stab...** _ **Amazing**_ **.** "

The figure groaned, pushing the Kagune out of his chest, and then vanishing in blue light.

Leaving a terrified Hinami and a wounded Ayato on this familiar, yet _different world_.

* * *

"What do you mean 'You don't know where they are'?!"

Kenshin felt at loss when a furious Ryouko Fueguchi stormed his office followed by her husband.

The doctor had a sympathetic look in his expression, yet he too was angry at the young man's lack of news regarding Hinami and Ayato.

It's been four hours of silence after the deadline the two had told the parents and the Gamer was confused by this predicament.

A kidnapping? From who?

Could it have been V or the Washuu?

No, it was way too much quick to be something organised by this organisations.

Eto was excluded too as she wouldn't have risked to attack so suddenly and in such visible way, leaving clues of her identity for the CCG to use in destroying her group.

So little hint left for him to understand why they were missing and that irked the patient man beyond recognition.

"I understand your anger, Ryouko-san. I will deal with this myself and.. I will bring them all back."

The woman's glare softened but endured for a little longer before she sighed and turned to her husband, settling her head in the man's shoulder.

Kenshin picked his phone and called back home.

" _Hello?_ "

"Sen, I need to ask some quick questions and it's serious."

" _Oh? How much serious?_ "

"Worse than a _Tree_ and a _Dragon_ fighting, _Sen_. So I would like if you answer this quickly."

Silence fell on the line, possibly because the Gamer was in no mood for mind games.

" _Do ask but if it is anything but not-_ ""It's about Ayato, do you have perhaps know if someone _could have tried to take him_?"

" _Ayato-kun is **endearing**.. but no, I don't think someone would try and **get him on some nice future**. What happened?_"

"Attack in the street, something carbonized part of the street, one of the streetlight is bend and no clue left of where they might have gone."

" _That sounds odd._ " The Owl mused darkly from the other side of the call. " _While I can accept this blatant attempt to garner a truce, **Ken-kun** , I want to know how this story ends._"

The Gamer sighed, knowing he had just sealed a deal with the devil. "Understood.."

" _Thank you!~ Also remember that today is Pizza day and Dai-chan tells you hi._ "

The call dropped and the young man started to input another number.

It was time to revisit every, single report from his spy network.

How much had sneaked from him?

* * *

 **AN**

 **I hereby announce the start of the first canon OVA, Darkness of Two!**

 **The story from Ayato's Point of View is going to be set in a different universe but one known to TG fans, while Kenshin will deal with the ramification of this mysterious individual because this first attack wasn't the first time the masked man had reached this TL.**

 **Lastly, my B-Day is coming and God, my plans for my summer vacantion will be ruled by what I will receive from my relatives. (Curious TG Fact: My B-Day is the same of Nishiki Nishio)**

 **EDIT: This chapter was meant to be released on Thursday, but I was tired and decided to post it today (Feb 1st).**

 **Review Q &A **

**bob the kraken** **: Thank you!**

 **Necrogod** **: Thank you!**

 **DarthMMC** **: I think that's the perfect scene summarised in three words. xD**

 **abdultahir** **: Because you are ignoring a very important detail: Han Jihan wasn't sure to lose his friend by revealing the Gamer, Kenshin didn't care at first if Ayato accepted it or not as he would still have to follow him. The former is a situation where Shin Sun-Il could have easily beaten Han Jihan early on if the Gamer had tried to dispose of him, the latter had a stronger Gamer over a beaten up character. Still, I'm happy that someone appreciate the classics (aka the Gamer Manwha). :)**

 **GoTeam** **: That's one of the ships, yes.**

 **Guest Q** **: Trust me, I will have some other women joining the Kenshin Wagon. Also thank you, it is always nice to hear that what I'm doing (I'm still unsure to call it good or mediocre) is actually liked!**

 **KRKing** **: I will add some more women there, some from Canon and another OC and the race for Kenshin's heart will be even more competitive and open.**


	33. DoT 1-1 (A new threat)

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Warning!** **The Saga will take place in a period of Canon that can be considered** **Heavy Spoiler** **, thus I advise whoever has yet to finish the Manga or the Anime to do it quickly and** **before reading this chapter and the one following this ones** **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 32: DoT 1-1 (A new threat)**

* * *

Hinami Fueguchi was in the middle of a curious predicament.

Remembering some of the lessons about surviving in the city in case she found herself alone had been quite the blessing for their current situation as she had easily avoided moving in busy and people-filled streets, using the extended of alleys, and avoided unrequited attention as she retreated the wounded friend in a safe place.

Yet the problem persisted in the quick glimpses she had of _this_ Tokyo.

Massive, vine-like tendrils of meat ran through some wards that smelled foul and were guarded by some _creatures_ that barely resembled humans and Ghouls.

The warehouse was one of the few ones her father had wanted to move in before meeting Kenshin, the doctor ready with a contigency plan to move out of Yamori's range if things got too much dangerous.

So here she was, in that little room she had dubbed 'her office' as she read carefully the newspaper she had managed to stole from a distracted man.

 **Five years since the Dragon War - 12th December 2022**

To say that they had been thrown in the future sounded _odd_ to Hinami.

She had dreamed of knowing small things of her adulthood after watching that fascinating movie that was **Back to the Future** , but to be there in person... without a mean to return back to the present.

Ten years were a lot and she would have been... twenty.

The Fueguchi felt giddy at the very idea of knowing how she was now, if she had married, if she had made a family.

But the girl avoided to get too much positive on that predicament, after all they both had no chances of returning back.. yet.

She continued to read the curious paper and found some information quite... confusing.

There was a brief description of the CCG in this 'Dragon War' period and there were lots of details regarding this Tokyo Security Committee.

An peaceful organisation made by humans and Ghouls? That was astonishing as weird to read about.

Sure, Kenshin had moved close to this new order and his current achievements were short to be considered monumental... but to have something official, legitimate and recognised by the world was fascinating.

A groan from the small couch were she had placed the unconscious boy made her pause from her planning, the brunette jumping out of her seat and approaching Ayato.

"W-Where?" He panicked, trying to get up from the makeshift bed but failing as his body was still recovering and Hinami holding him down. "A safe place."

The teen stopped, looking at the kind expression on the girl's face and calming down.

"Where e-exactly?" A legitimate question, Hinami thought as she sighed.

"Another Tokyo." She said getting the male Ghoul confused by her words. "We are.. in the future."

He blinked twice before scowling. "T-That cannot be-" "I got a newspaper and.. parts of the cities _are missing_."

Ayato stared at the picture used in the document in front of him and froze as realisation slowly sunk in his head.

"I-Is Ken-nii there?"

Hinami deflated at being reminded that they indeed lacked the very human that seemed to solve this kind of situations. "No." Her eyes staring the ground. "I-I don't think we can contact him."

"Why?" The boy got up from the couch, preferring to merely sit now. "If this is the future then-"

"He is not mentioned."

Another silence followed the revelation, wide eyes surprised and terrified by that very ugly predicament. "H-He is not? A-Are you sure?"

She nodded and Ayato's eyes lost focus for a moment, turning to stare back the newspaper.

The very idea of Kenshin having died before they would have reached adulthood weighed a lot in the Kirishima's mind.

Sure, he might have tried to fight back the fact his caretaker reminded him so much of his father, but he couldn't bear the fact he was going to lose him like that.

Someone as strong at him, dying so early in their lives? Nonsense!

"Could it be another future?" It was a small hope, the fragments of one of those nonsensical theories that the Gamer had sprouted in the past when watching that movie about time-travelling.

Hinami blinked. "Now that you mention it... it might be the case."

... "What?" He felt his body finally waking up from the regenerative rest.

"There had been mention about Aogiri, one of those said that.. Jason died much later than he did in our.. dimension?"

His hopes rose at that proof. "So that means that _maybe_ this is a 'dimension' where Kenshin.. never existed."

The brunette nodded and Ayato sighed in relief but then frowned. "Hinami... did you catch some sleep since we got there?"

Hinami paled a little as she felt like a kid caught stealing from the cookies' jar.

"I.. I am fine."

Another scowl and Ayato got up from his couch, surprising the Fueguchi.

"Get some sleep, I will continue the planning alone." She was about to protest but a glare from the Kirishima killed any thoughts regarding rebellion.

She settled with a pout as she placed her head in the same pillow the boy had used and she took a sniff at it, using his scent as a mean to keep her dream quiet and calm, away from nightmares.

The male Ghoul snorted, partly at the angelic expression that had appeared on the sleeping Fueguchi and the curious but cute doodles she had drawed in the blank parts of the newspaper.

What a weird and yet attractive girl.

* * *

"'Neki, you should see this report." Hide groaned as he tiredly reached for his bestie's desk, settling the small stack of paper in front of the young man.

"Some issue with the compilation or is Marude-san pressuring you?"

Work sure had turned quiet by the time of the fifth anniversary from the Dragon War had passed.

Sure, the white-haired Ghoul had to take several early leaves because of his frail body and most of his work was limited to paperwork, but he had started to see quite an improvement from early predicaments.

No more he had to fight dangerous individuals to protect his precious family and friends, nor he has to deal with shady plots against the city.

Truly an interesting reward as his tragedy had slowly turned into a happy ending.

Maybe tragedy wasn't even the right term to identify his life, maybe it was high time to deem it as it should be called, a commedia.

Not a funny comedy, but a story that started slow and steady and that gave to its unlucky protagonist the wish he had always craved for.

A family, a safe work and his best friend's voice once in a while-

"Ohi Kaneki-baka." Ken blinked and stared behind Hide.

Ayato wore a dark scowl as he stared at a series of pictures. "We might have a serious case."

"A serious.. case?" The photos fell over his human friend's report and he felt something deep inside him yelling at him in fear and anger.

 **997..994..991..**

The numbers were written in blood.. presumably from the mutilated corpse near the wall it was written into.

"An imitator?" The expression his brother-in-law give was _irritating_.

"I wish.. whoever is responsible for this knows how Jason worked. We found several torture instruments... as well as pliers-"

 **I just want to play, Kaneki**.

His heart missed a beat and he paled at this.

His mind burned as he tried to find a connections, someone that could fit the role of Yamori's heir and... he couldn't find any notable character.

Naki was the only one that had been that much closed with the sadist Ghoul and the man had long abandoned that path to enjoy taking care of Ghoul orphans.

"There was one photo that actually doesn't seem connected to the big picture." He put the last picture and Kaneki's brain failed to understand what he was seeing.

There were two teenagers running in an alley, the photo was taken from afar and their faces weren't even in the image.

"Why would **he** do something like that?" Hide piped in confusion but Kaneki merely sighed tiredly.

"I.. I think he is going to target them. Whoever those two are.. he wants them."

He moved out of his chair and walked towards the door but was stopped by Ayato. "Where are you going?"

"H-Home." He chided himself for stuttering there, as if those painful memories were now useless weaknesses to have. "I am not authorised to even hear about those cases."

Kaneki closed the door, leaving a sad Hide and confused Ayato in his office room.

* * *

 **AN**

 **HK!Hinami and HK!Ayato have been thrown in the Post-Epilogue of Tokyo Ghoul :RE!**

 **Also someone is trying to copycat Jason and succeeding in unnerving our poor 'neki.. but who could it be?**

 **Lastly, this little deviation will probably last until end of Act 2 as to not derail too much from the main plot.**

 **P.S. This new enemy is not 'another' Gamer. Just wait until the end of this small saga and I** _ **know**_ **everyone will like what I have planned.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **ServantDreamer** **: Hopefully we solved the misunderstanding via PM!**

 **KRKing** **: Not 'another' Gamer. Just wait until the grand revelation.**

 **Guest (Chapter 32)** **: Thank you and I'm sorry that I made this little swing away from the path but.. I think by the time I start to spoil little more of the Epilogue you should be able**


	34. DoT 1-2 (The Park)

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 33: DoT 1-2 (The Park)**

* * *

It was a sunny day and Ayato was already thinking of ignoring the giggly girl trying to get him out of the bed.

"C'mon Ayato-kun, we need to pick up Ichika like we promised to Touka-neesan."

The man snorted at hearing the name of his sister. It was still incredible how they had just 'mend' the mess they both did so many years ago and yet the Kirishima felt that there was something missing.

Maybe it was just some dumb thoughts of his, he had many of those in the past and still kept having them, but he felt like the Kirishima family wasn't truly stable.

Or maybe he was just getting stressed over the fact he was going to have another niece or nephew when his dumb sister will deliver again.

 _God, is this how Yomo feels? I'm getting 'old'._

Another 'bout of giggles as he felt the mattress he was enjoying sleeping on moving and turn around, making him fall on the ground.

A groan of mock-pain seemed to worry the silly girl that was once one of the most dangerous elements of Aogiri.

She got closer and crouched over him as to check if he was alright- this was when with a mad smile he pulled her onto him, causing her to squeak in surprise and then blush at the immediate intimacy. "S-Stop it!" Her mouth said, yet she was still throwing giggles left and right as she felt Ayato's warm and soft chest.

"W-We need to get Ichika-chan, seriously!" With a last huff, the Kirishima sat up from the ground and then got up, walking already to switch out of his night clothes for something a little more presentable.

"Do you think we should get some ice cream today, just like last time? Or maybe we should go to the playground and let her play a little before getting her something to eat."

He didn't reply for good reasons. The young woman continued to elencate multiple things they could do that special day, yet Ayato's mind was still stuck to a very sad thought of his.

Should he make the next step of their relationship?

Sure, their separate works had kept them from having many dates and they had just been living together in the same flat quite recently.. but he couldn't taste some plea everytime she spoke about the Kaneki family.

It was nostalgic and.. dreamy.

He snorted again, this time to himself, as he tried to put on his black shirt completely unaware that Hinami was silently approaching him.

Her hands were on his exposed chest as she started to brutally tickle him, the reaction almost instantaneous.

It took him two minutes to get the girl from continuing that torture and another one to get his composure back.

He smiled a little as he gave a quick look at himself from the mirror-

"No time to stare at yourself, we are going to be late!"

The strength the young woman put in her hold almost made him yelp in panic as he was almost thrown out of the flat in a single moment.

* * *

"Mou, they are late!"

Ichika Kaneki, 5, was feeling incredibly bored as she waited by the living room for Aya-jichan and Hina-bachan to come and get her to the park.

"They are not late, sweetie." Her mother said with a small giggle as she patted her daughter's head. "This is just anxiety playing trick."

"Anxiety is bad.. " The smile Touka gave her calmed her nerves a little but the woman paused for a moment, realisation strucking her. "I-I almost forgot to turn off the oven. Wait here, Ichika-chan!"

Left alone in the mostly grey room, the child felt annoyed at being left doing nothing 'for so long'.

She jumped out of her comfy seat she had made in the couch and started to hum quietly a soft song as she twirled around and- she was pulling by a familiar brunette. "Hina-bachan!"

"Ichika-chan!" They both giggled and the hug got deeper just that little bit to get the child all happy and cheerful.

The one-eyed ghoul turned around and noticed her smiling uncle. "Ojichan!"

"Kiddo." She didn't miss the opportunity as her feet touched the ground to rush at him and tackle his leg. "Let's go to the park!"

"Sure, chibi-chan. But first let's go and say bye to your mother, okay?"

She nodded energetically and giggled again as Ayato picked her in his arms, walking towards the kitchen as Hinami followed close to them.

The younger sibling was greeted with a 7-months pregnant Touka that was trying to save some food from the oven.

"Why did I thought this was a good ide-a, Ayato and Hinami."

They nodded and greeted her with a 'good morning', while Ichika seemed curious about the unknown dish her mother had taken out of the oven. "What is it?"

"This was- _is_ a yummy cake that I was preparing for you, Ichika-chan, your birthday is in few days afterall."

The little girl squeaked and tried to see the result of the woman's cooking from her little 'seat of power' on Ayato. "Can I see? Can I see?"

"Later, sweetie." Touka giggled as she turned around, using her body to hide the mess that had been created from her little forgotful mind. "Now you should head to the park."

Ichika pouted a little but the male Ghoul decided to intercede any further pouting. "Maybe if you behave alright I will buy you a two-tastes ice-cream."

The girl froze and blinked wide-eyed. "Really?!" The young man looked at his sister and Touka sighed in agreement to his relief. "Sure."

"Yatta!" The little girl exclaimed in victory as she say bye to her mom and the trio started to make way out of her house.

The park was actually pretty close and thus they didn't have the need to use their car to get there.

The walk was filled with random, and sometimes silly, topics regarding kindergarten and her drawings but the child noticed something as she kept close in her uncle's hold.

There was some something being restricted in his eyes, as if he was keeping something to himself for some reason.

Being a little girl, Ichika did the only thing she could come up to address the curious discovery.

"Ojichan, are you sad?"

Ayato paused just enough to let the word sink in as Ichika actually managed to highlight that he wasn't truly focused on their chat.

"N-nothing, Ichika-chan, just some thoughts of mine." The child was confused by his simple and almost unexplaining explanation, yet she shrugged it as soon as she noticed they were now entering the park.

The Kirishima started to forcefully look at some trees as he felt Hinami's eyes on him, trying to understand the surprising inquire from the girl.

"Why don't you go and play at the playground, Ichi-chan?" Hinami's cheerful tone felt forced, she _wanted_ to talk to him and he couldn't avoid the talk any further.

"Remember to not take toys that aren't you and call us if you get hurt, okay?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed with childish glee as she rushed at the swing first, being the place left untouched by most children.

The little Kaneki sat on the seat and slowly started to push herself back and forth, back and forth, but soon she noticed that she could get to swing faster as she would if someone helped her up.

Few minutes of disappointment later and the child was about to turn around and call for her Ojichan to help her with the swing.

Her attempt dropped the moment her eyes stared at the heated discussion her uncle and aunt were having, unable to hear any words from it but she could see that their expressions weren't pleasant ones.

She huffed and decided to think how to solve this little issue of hers without disturbing her- Ichika blinked as she turned to the direction opposite to where Ayato and Hinami were.. to find _Ayato and Hinami?_

"Wha?" She sat up and silently started to approach the teens identical to the brunette and the Kirishima walking away from the playground.

They _looked the same, but they were different_.

Those two 'clones' were younger, shorter and more child-like than their adult versions and Ichika willed her legs to run towards the two until-

"Eep!" She hugged the Hinami-lookalike and, as she turned around, the child grinned widely.

"Hina-bachan!"

... "EEEEEEEHHHH!?"

* * *

 **AN**

 **First contact and it is of the cute kind! Seems like HK!Ayato and HK!Hinami have found Ichika while Canon!Hinami and Canon!Ayato were having a discussion.**

 **Their subsequent reaction? It will be a mad chase!**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Necrogod** **: Thank you!**

 **KRKing** **: He will die, no need to demand it so vehemently.. xD**


	35. DoT 1-3 (Unexpected Kidnappers)

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 34: DoT 1-3 (Unexpected Kidnappers)**

* * *

Ayato's mind was going at hyperspeed with all the thoughts and feelings he was trying to keep from surfacing in his face.

When that morning, feeling grateful to Hinami for her quick-thinking and for fixing him up, the Fueguchi had asked to go to the local park and to make a quick recon mission in this 'unknown' Tokyo, he had been more than happy to comply with that idea.

Fast-forward two hours later and the Kirishima knew why Kenshin would blurt so frequently about Murphy's law.

The little girl, Ichika, was incredibly quiet and calm even through the realisation of her new predicament had already sunk in her mind.

Maybe it was Hinami's continued attempts to keep her distracted to properly react, to whine and cry.

Ayato was.. incredibly confused about himself too.

It had all been just because the simplest question being asked to the child. "What is your name?"

She had blinked, surprised and a tad bit confused of having someone she 'knew' ask that, but she replied nonetheless.

"My name is Kaneki Ichika."

His mind froze, dots connecting as her last name and her familiar scent meant that- Nope! Nopety, nope, **NOPE!**

His sister had.. married a human- _Half-ghoul!_

It was even more mind-boggling that he knew the artificial ghoul, being that boringl and shy tutor for Rize and Souta.

Kaneki Ken and.. Touka Kirishima, his sister. He sighed inwardly as he found himself in quite the dilemma as.. he didn't knew who would be the most miserable of the two.

While he would 'support' his older sibling because familiar bonds and all, Kaneki was.. kind of like a scaredy cat and putting him with his sister, which he knew perfectly enough how 'emotional' she could get, felt quite easy to feel pity about.

Last in his mind, for good reasons, was his 'future' with Hinami.

Ichika had deflated a tiny bit when she was asked whom had accompanied her to the park.

Ayato was thankful that it had not been his sister because he knew that would have ended poorly for them, but he was also confused about the reasons of the child being unsupervised.

A.. love spat?

It wasn't that... he didn't like Hinami or anything, maybe it was just something that would require 'more time and age to understand' just like Kenshin would mutter when he had asked why he would tease his surrogate brother and the Fueguchi, but he _knew_ that, while the girl was sometime overbearing, she _wouldn't_ warrant some crazy reactions.

It was their good (teamwork) chemistry.

"What should we do?" Hinami asked giving a quick glance at the sleeping child in her back.

Ayato hummed quietly, trying to pick up the best choice in their ugly predicament.

While his future self and Hinami's would make a quick, limited search in the park before calling her parents, he wanted to avoid getting his skin flayed by his rightfully furious sister.

"We go to Touka and.. Ken." Hinami giggled at the bitter note on his sister's husband's name, amused about this curious bout of protectiveness the boy felt to Touka's future self.

"So.. no more hiding?" He sighed and nodded at her question. "No more hiding."

She nodded and she started to prepared their things with the boy, thinking how much she had changed since the present.

It was a little secret of hers, known only by her mother, Touka and, surprisingly enough, Kenshin.

The peculiar human had been.. quite comforting when he had noticed her little disappointed stares directed at some well-endowed teens her age.

 _You are a late bloomer, Hinami-chan_ , he had said then, _I'm 100% sure you will get the size you want._

She was happy that he had kept from detailing too much about 'that' and now the Fueguchi will be able to see if he had been 'right'.

With everything's packed, the trio started to hit once more the streets, this time directed to where Ichika's parents lived.

...She was going to be an auntie in the future!

Her little giddy self managed to keep her from thinking too much over the fact they were _kidnappers_ and that her nee-chan was going to be quite angry at them..

* * *

Ayato flinched as he heard the sound of serious struggle going on the room near where he was.

Nagachika was guarding the door as to prevent his sister to get hold of him while Kaneki tried to get her to calm down, mostly because her ongoing pregnancy and having already stated he was angry too.

Hinami had felt in a depressed state, sitting in the small couch with her face hiding behind her knees.

He was screwed and Hide wasn't wasting time voicing his own disappointment.

"I don't know what had passed in your mind, but truly! To lose Ichika-chan!"

He flinched again, the little weight in his chest that had formed back when he first noticed the child missing was now starting to press onto his lungs.

This was.. a very minor show of how much he had screwed up.

Even Yomo had delivered the worst glare possible when he had wanted to make a surprise visit to her grand-niece, only to find his nephew having messed up big time.

Seeing the Fueguchi, previously so much energetic and determined, that much silent.. _so much little and frail_ , was a painful sight.

His mind barely catched the sound of the doorbell and Hide frowned towards the entrance, giving one last glance of disapproval before walking to see who it was.

Could it be that they have found Ichika? Difficult. If she had been found then whoever did would have contacted bef-ore?

The human stood still as shock froze his mind.

Ichika was adorably snoring on.. _a younger Hinami's shoulder_ _while a younger Ayato stared at him cynically_.

"Uh?"

"I-I know this might seems _weird_ , Nagachika-san, b-but we can explain!"

The younger Kirishima blinked at Hinami's meek and stuttering tone but he continued his eyes trained on the wide-eyed Hide.

... "I think you broke him, Hinami-chan." She let a single, brief giggle tainted by nervousness and the human finally reacted.

"A-A-AYATO, THEREISACHIBIVERSIONOFYOUOMGOMG **OMG!** "

That was... Nagachika for sure.

The human bolted inside, leaving the door open and.. the two stepped in quietly, reaching the closest room where.. a familiar white-haired man was trying to appease- Touka?

His sister, her future self, was... expecting another child and.. she was angry.. now she was staring at him with the worst of glares.

He had just enough time to jump out of the way of an electric bolt splashing near him and almost burning the carpet.

CRAPBASKET!

The door didn't held against the woman's fury as she was about to obliterate him and- "Mama?"

The killing intent dissipated as Touka's eyes darted to Ichika, the little girl now awake and staring in surprise at her mother.

"S-Sweetie!" Hinami let the older version of her surrogate sister pick up her child, pulling her close to her and embracing her fiercely. "Mama!"

Those were some weird moments of silence, then purple eyes opened and turned to the two teens and.. glowed in confusion.

"You.. why you seem that much young?"

The Fueguchi was about to reply when.. their future selves walked towards them, stopping fully once they were quite close.

"W-What is going on?" Touka was visibly confused and her husband came just that time, recovering from being thrown onto the wall, to witness the strangest event in his life.

"We can.. explain?"

* * *

 **AN**

 **It has happened! They have met and.. next chapter some more details!**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Necrogod** **: Thank you!**


	36. DoT 1-4 (Words over Worlds)

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 35: DoT 1-4 (Words over Worlds)**

* * *

Ayato Kirishima had seen many crazy things in his life. For God's sake, he was a Ghoul and a former member of Aogiri Tree, he had been sure to have seen all the weirdest crap!

Yet dimensional travellers were not something he was familiar with and what made it even more worrying was that the ones that the ones there were a younger Hinami and his younger self.

He didn't need to sniff at the confusing scent to understand that they weren't merely from the past.

This Hinami seemed also much more confident than the one he had met so many years ago, as if none of the tragedies his girlfriend had suffered had never happened to this version.

A quick glance to the curious but silent young woman confirmed his suspicion, the older brunette studying her smiling self as she played a little with Ichika.

"So why don't you speak a little about yourself, Ayato-chan?"

The younger Ghoul rose his brows at the irking nickname but let it pass quite quickly as he felt disrespceting too much going against a pregnant Touka with an harsh tone.

"What do you want to know.. Touka-neechan?" The woman blinked at the comeback but let a small giggle echo in the almost silent room.

"Still snappy as I remember you being... well if you give me the choice to ask _precise_ questions.." Touka nodded to herself. "Why don't you tell me about your daily life?"

 _So much for having better questions.._ HK!Ayato sighed inwardly at his sister's weird attitude.

It was weird to see someone as her.. so much restrained and calm.

She was the kind of girl that would punch first and ask question later, not the opposite!

"I suppose that I had been studying as usual-" "Y-You study?" The younger Ghoul stared at the surprised interruption from the white-haired Kaneki as the man realised what he had done.

"S-Sorry, it's just- another dimension and-" "You are surprised, Kaneki-san. There is no issue with that."

"'Kaneki-san'?" The older Fueguchi blinked at the honorifics, something quite strange to hear from her younger self.

The girl turned to her counterpart and blinked in confusion. "D-Did I say something wrong?"

It was in that moment that the young woman realised why many had called her cute at that age as a small blush spread in her face. "I-It was nothing. It's just... I call him Oniisan."

At this the younger female ghoul tilted her head in renewed confusion. "Oniisan? But I met him just one time and.. why?"

"Uh?" This was the older Hinami's smart reply as her younger self pressed for more details.

"I understand that Kaneki-san is nice.. but why do 'we' call him Oniisan?"

A tense silence filled the two travellers with some worry as the older brunette spoke.

"Kaneki-san.. helped me with Touka-neesan when mom died."

...

"Who did that-" "WhoaWhoa, Ayato-chan! You cannot just ask something like that in this situation."

A combined glare from the two Ayatos directed at the Nagachika managed to silence the human.

"I-It was Kureo Mado.. After Jason attacked father's clinic and-" "W-Wait!"

Hinami blinked at her younger self as the girl realised what her friend meant.

"J-Jason was killed.. I think it was few months ago and it was my sensei that killed him."

"Your sensei?" Touka asked curiously and HK!Hinami nodded at her confusion since they had long established that Kenshin didn't exist in this dimension.

"Kenshin Ogura. He is my tutor and Ayato's caretaker."

Kaneki blinked at the unfamiliar name and was pleased to see the slow trembling from his hands at the mere idea of dealing with another Jason ceasing.

"It has to be some super-Ghoul if he managed to defeat Yamori."

"Actually.." Hinami started, glancing briefly at Ayato. "He is a human."

... "This Kenshin guy, someone who defeated Jason and lived to tell the tale, is an average human?"

The younger Ayato snorted. "Average human my butt-" "Language!"

The teen almost jumped at stern reminder as he turned his eyes to the ground and nodded a silent apology.

"You fought him.. that is why you follow him, didn't you?"

The two male Ghouls exchanged a long, silent stare as the youngest of the two nodded. "I tried to.. get more food and.. he was here."

"He said that you were 'adorable' when he told me about it." HK!Hinami's comment stabbed deeply in both the Ayatos' pride, the younger version's the most.

"I was scary-" "He said you were shivering at the mere idea of killing someone. That you had to be motivated to come against him."

"Fine! I was a bit _terrified_ by having to finally do the deed but-" "He beat your butt." The girl continued to intercede, giggling at the blush appearing in her friend's face.

At this even the older Fueguchi giggled at the humiliating remainder of how the Ghoul had met his caretaker.

"But it's not everything, right?" Touka piped in, feeling like something was missing from the big picture.

Kaneki was deeply thinking about this individual and his interactions as HK!Ayato gave a quick glance at the girl, a shrug from her part confirmed that Kenshin had not told _everything_ about their encounter.

"He... he told me what happened to dad."

...

"Then you know that Aneki isn't at fault?" The mentioned woman blinked in surprise at her brother, the young man sighing to himself as the counterpart nodded at the question.

"I know I shouldn't be the one talking about turns but.." Hide pointed at himself, a groaning Kaneki and a partly-amused Touka. "Can we now talk about 'us'?"

"Touka-neesan is working part-time at Anteiku while going to school." Hinami said quietly as she revealed what their counterparts were doing. "I think Hide-san and Kaneki-san are working as junior tutor for Rize-chan and Souta-kun."

...

"WHAT!"

"What 'what'?" The younger brunette counter-asked to Hide as the blonde seemed shocked by something she had said.

Touka was staring at her wide-eyed while Kaneki had paled a little.

"Rize and Souta, how and what?"

HK!Ayato held his hand up. "I think you mean why two Washuus are there, right?" The trio nodded while their older counterpart continued to stare the exchange in silence.

"It was because Shachi brought them out of that Sun-thing Garden-" "Sunlit Garden.." Kaneki whispered softly, almost remembering Arima's word about the experimental breeding grounds.

"Well they were brought there and Kenshin had given them great attention and care, I think Souta is the one that he keep closest.." The younger Fueguchi added as Kaneki felt like the puzzle regarding this individual was starting to make sense and give him a clear picture of this human.

"A-Actually, now that I think about it, I forgot to ask Takatsuki-san another signature!" Hinami exclaimed in that moment, the sound of dread filling in the trio's chest seemingly unheard to the two dimensional travellers.

"As if I would approach that woman, I prefer to keep her perstering only Kenshin by the efforts she put in her actions."

"You know Sen Takatsuki?" Hide's voice was partly nervous at the mere idea that Eto was still there and active in that dimension.

"She had been living in our house starting last week. She had been quite _annoying_ with her clumsiness.. or her not-so-sneaky plans."

While the white-haired one-eyed ghoul and his wife feared the worst, a little funny thought emerged in Hide's mind.

"Oh? What did she do, flash him?"

It was meant to create some relief, a joke.

Yet Ayato's suprised look surprised the Nagachika on the spot.

Then the blonde started to laugh and giggle at the mere idea of the One-Eyed Owl dating an human.

It was rich, to say the least.

"I now wonder what _she_ would say if _she_ heard about that-" "Hide!" The human's eyes widened as he pressed his hands on his lower bandages.

"I almost forgot! Thank you for the save, 'neki."

Yet the curious statement wasn't missed by HK!Ayato and HK!Hinami.

 **'Her?'**

* * *

 **AN**

 **Quite a difficult chapter to pull because I had to use appropriate adjectives, adverbs and nicknames to differentiate Canon!Hinami &Ayato from HK!Hinami&Ayato.**

 **Still this small chat hopened quite an interesting notion by the end of it.**

 _ **What am I planning!? XD**_

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Guest(Chapter3)** **: It's classic story about powerful people. There will always be people shittalking for no good reason. xD**

 **LordGhostStriker** **: Actually I think there is one story where Post-Jason Kaneki is sent in the future and inhabit Haise's body without any memory about Quinx Squad and why he is in the CCG. Also there are some about Kenny being thrown in the past.**

 **Guest(Chapter35)** **: Yep! xD**

 **Necrogod** **: Thank you!**

 **Mitchelde** **: There are too many interpretations to your words. I don't know if it is a half-compliment or half-insult.. I will just take it as a compliment! xD**


	37. DoT 1-5 (Dummy)

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 36: DoT 1-5 (Dummy)**

* * *

A small pause ensued after the discussion as Touka, followed by Ichika, prepared some cups of coffee while Hide and Kaneki left to take a walk outside.

The younger Hinami calmly hummed as she looked around, still sitting next to Ayato.

The male Ghoul was far too much wary to actually interact with their counterparts and possibly digesting the fact that they got engaged in the future.

His older self stared at the scene as the older brunette sighed at the scene in her little spot in the single couch.

HK!Hinami blinked. "So.. what do work do you have?"

Her older version looked surprised at the unexpected question, her reply soft and slow. "I.. I work as a teacher.. for the orphaned Ghouls after the Dragon War."

At this the younger female ghoul's eyes twinkled in awe. "Really? Sensei told me that I could be good as a teacher but.. hearing this is.. nice."

The older Fueguchi giggled at her younger self's reaction, finding amusing how easily awed she was.

"What about your sensei? How is this Kenshin Ogura?"

HK!Ayato tensed at the name being mentioned, catching his older self looking now at the chatting between the two girls with renewed interest.

"Well, sensei is super-nice.. I suppose. He helped around dad and mom when there were issues with work and he let me study lots of things?"

"Is that so?" The older brunette asked with a small smile. "And what is your favourite subject?"

"Literature is easy and I like it." The girl replied and continued as she noticed her older counterpart nodding at her in agreement. "But I also like Biology."

The older Hinami hummed pensively at this. "Well, if I have to be honest, I know mostly Literature. I never had the chance to actually study else."

At this HK!Hinami huffed and sat up, walking to her older self, the young woman surprised by her unexpected action.

The younger girl picked her hand between hers and looked at her in utter determination.

"I shall teach you then!"

Surprise subsided and amusement returned to play in the older brunette's features as she giggle at the proclamation. "Understood.. Hina-sensei."

The two giggled at this while the two Ayatos exchanged the same look.

 _ **Women..**_

Touka finally emerged out of the kitchen, Ichika behind her was holding two small cups while the bigger ones were being taken by her mother.

"Coffee is ready."

The two male Ghouls nodded at each other. A true pause might be required to assess this situation properly.

* * *

As both Hide and Kaneki reached far out from everyone's ear reach, the former groaned and facepalmed. "I'm a moron, 'neki."

"I-It's not that bad. Sure, you are sometimes daft when around Ichika-chan but-"

"That is not what I meant." The blond sighed as he pulled out his cell phone. "Read the name."

The white-haired half-ghoul frowned at the request but complied as he looked at the name of the contact Hide had selected.

 _Ogura Kenshin_

"So this Kenshin Ogura lives in this dimension too?"

"Yes and God, that explains a lot how he did certain things.. Do you remember when.. I kinda _disappeared from the world_?"

Kaneki didn't react at first, ignoring the foul memories latched with that predicament, then he nodded slowly.

"Well.. I had someone helping me around. When I needed some equipment, some information or even to keep tab on you when you were Haise Sasaki."

At this the white-haired man blinked. "You mean that this man is-"

"He is the reason I survived so long, Kenny. He provided the funds for the surgery to patch me up and also got the resources to keep me going with my silly plans."

"You mean the silly plans that saved Amon-san and me?" The blond seemed to smile under his little mask.

"Oh? Is that how I am to you? I, Hideyoshi Nagachika, a knight in shining armor-" "Please _don't._ "

Hide patted his friend's shoulder as he facepalmed at his cheek. "It isn't that bad.. I think?"

"But why you never told us about him? Why keeping him secret for so long?"

"Because I was asked to." Hide replied smoothly, a tad bit more serious than before. "He explained quite in detail how a connection between him and you and your family would have been.. dangerous to have. He has quite few enemies where he hails from."

"Enemies? I thought Aogiri Tree and V were-" "Not that kind of enemies, 'neki." Hide interjected the confused Kaneki. "I meant more traditional ones of the human kind. Criminal stuff and all-"

"Who is he?"

Hide sighed before giving to the white-haired friend a long glance.

"A member of the Mafia. The leader of a major family too."

Silence reigned for a while, the half-ghoul trying to let this new information sink in.

"When you say Mafia, you mean the Yakuza-" "No- Yes- Kinda, it's very complicated to say the least."

"Can you try?" He pleaded as his friend seemed quite restrained in giving information about this man.

"His organisation is centered around smuggling things around at cheap price, offering guards too in many cases when someone under his control ask for some protection. Very respectful and kind towards those loyal to him.."

The blond sighed, remembering a particular scene that had happened just few days after his surgery.

"But very ruthless against traitors and attempting usurpers. He had killed a man with his bare hands when he tried to stage a coup in his 'Famiglia'. His rules are a moderate mix of normal Mafia's and Yakuza's traditions."

"Do you think he is the same man? The same the other Hinami and Ayato have spoken about?"

At this Hide blinked silently, contemplating how much he could see fitting the description he got from the younger counterparts of the two Ghouls to the man he remembered from the past.

"Maybe." The blond turned towards the house and saw Touka watching from the window. "We will know once he comes here, I suppose. Through I don't know if things had changed ever since I last saw him, maybe he got softer with the age and all."

As the human started to walk back inside, Kaneki grasped softly his arm to stop him.

"Do you think.. that what they said about the GFG was also true?"

The former CCG worker shrugged. "I will check as soon as I can but I think that it would explain some shady talks I had with the German correspondence. Maybe the Gehner truly are another Washuu family.."

As the two returned inside to enjoy some coffee, someone was spending that moment staring at a singular scene.

* * *

"Are you enjoying the view?~" A giggle followed the teasing Kenshin Ogura was _forced_ to endure.

Sitting in the closest bench to the smiling woman that was treating the flowers in front of him, the man was blushing a storm as that very one was the tamest bit of what had preluded it.

"M-Maybe." The woman paused at the remark as she turned around, wide-eyed and blushing at him.

She straightened herself up and decided to deal with her small projects on a latter moment as she sat next to the man, her shoulder touching his own. "What's up, dear?"

He sighed at her sweet tone. "Just wanted to check around, see how you were doing-" The short-haired woman giggled at his concern. "Is something lurking around? Something that scare my little, handsome criminal?"

He tried to fake a cough to return to the discussion but she saw fit to poke at his cheek. "You are not diverting from our last chat about our situation, aren't you?"

"I-I don't know what you are talking about." He actually knew, since he was the one that brought up that topic last time.

When he had recovered her, Kenshin had been quite intrigued in the woman that now sat beside him.

Incredibly passionate, very playful but also absurdly smart.

Her intelligence was a mix of cleverness with a drop or ten of madness.

Add all of that to her beautiful complex and things started to get out of his hands.

He had tried to make her content initially, to dissuade any attempt to go ham at the current TSC and the United Front, by gifting her a massive garden to use at her discretion.

Then his curiousity started to poke holes at his carefulness, urging him to visit once in a while with some simple excuse.

At first it had been bringing personally some new flowers to her ever-growing hobby, then it had been food.

Slowly but surely the man found refreshing those moments away from the scourge that was the paperwork of his organisation, feeling positively challenged every time he spoke to her.

It was a war, one that was endless and without losses but with grand rewards to fight.

It all changed when he asked her about what kind of food she liked. She said she loved seafood and so he took her out of her garden for a date.

To this day Kenshin sure dreaded that one as he had picked some uncomfortable clothes and shoes for the event and the same had been for his date.

Yet it was there that their kinship hardened and become stable.

They were.. _something_. Above friend but also not much boyfriend-girlfriend kind of relationship.

"Oh please.~" She whispered in his ears, pressing her body onto him. "I know that you want to ask me something, _something special_."

He gulped at the pressure but nodded shakily. "Y-Yeah." He pulled out of his black jacket a small leaflet of a family restaurant. "W-Want do you think of this new r-restaurant."

The woman deflated at his change of direction, yet her eyes scanned the paper in silence and then she nodded at him. "Seem interesting but why- OH!" She blinked in realisation, then a big smile surged out as she hugged him closely. "You want to go in another date?"

"This place doesn't r-require formal clothing." He nodded at her. "It might be a fun place."

"We can do... this thursday?" Kenshin nodded at her. "Then it is a date!" She giggled as she snuggled close to him.

"Ken-kun?" The man blinked at her tired tone. "Yes?"

"You know that if you asked _that_ , I will say yes.. right?" He sighed as he understood what she meant. "I know." He replied calmly. "That is why I asked you out again."

... "You." She giggled once more, shying away from his stare. "You truly are a dummy."

"Your dummy?" He asked hopefully as her green eyes landed on his own.

"My lovely dummy."

* * *

 **AN**

 **OMG There is another Kenshin in this verse and- No, he is not a Gamer (kinda). Sure, I will delve more in his story in the next section of this Arc but HE IS NOT A REPLACEMENT.**

 **I had some issues in the past about people thinking this might as well pass an attempt to remove the protagonist and I tell those who are actually thinking this that 1) This is a Gamer!Fanfic, so no protagonist without Gamer!Powers and 2) Why should I even consider replacing people. The current chemistry works and I don't see a reason to shake this boat this horribly..**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Ptitkactus** **: Part of this chapter is like this, the second part is more revealing some important news and third is Other!Kenshin with his 'lover'(?). Also, thank you! :)**

 **Necrogod** **: Thank you!**

 **GoTeam** **: He will be sent in this new dimension, just not anytime soon. He will appear by the end of second section (four-six chapters from now) and will resume his lead in the third and last section of this lengthier arc. Other people joining? Maybe one as I have the fitting one for this role. :3**

 **Rawrking** **: I think your autocorrect failed and you meant "nice fic", so thank you! xD**


	38. DoT 2-0 (Supernatural Threat)

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 37: DoT 2-0 (Supernatural Threat)**

* * *

The visit had been.. thrilling. Yes, the adjective felt fit for what sensation was ruling over Kenshin's mind.

He sighed contently as he sat on the passenger's seat of his car, the driver looking at his teasingly.

"While I mind my steps, Oyabun." The man said jokingly as he stared at the state his boss was. "She seems a nice woman. She will make ya happy, I'm sure of that."

The powerful man sighed at this but his smile hardly broke under those words. "I think the one you should be careful around with those comments is your own wife, Hideki-kun."

The driver's expression turned sour at the quite sore subject. "Please Oyabun. It's already difficult to even try to not get nagged to death for being so cheeky during work.."

"I know, I know.." Kenshin replied appeasingly as the car was turned on, moving away from the private zone and back into Outer Tokyo. "I think we will be right on time to reach the 2nd Ward headquarters for our little reunion."

The man huffed. "Still can't believe that one of our warehouse was stripped of everything, even our own guards. It's stressful enough with the chaos still lingering from that annoying Dragon thingy."

While that kind of theft didn't even dent the income of the organisation, it was concerning how the thieves had left such a clean place after their act.

No sign of fight, no fingerprints and no clue whom could have done that. The two vassal families that controlled the area had been both surprised after a thorough investigation initiated by a mixed commission confirmed the lack of responsibility from both.

If someone with this set of skills was stealing random places with such precision and clean execution, surely Kenshin had to at least try to recruit whoever was responsible.

Use it as a punishment, to bring the guilty part to work closely under him for 5-10 years.

Yes, that fitted the bill quite well in his mind.

"Indeed."

There was little traffic and they were relatively close to the Ward from where they were entering the inner section of the capital, that is why they arrived in a surprising time of twenty minutes.

The building selected for the important reunion was a renowned hotel that had been opened up quite recently, all thanks to a substantial donation from the organisation.

The room was massive, fit to at least hold two hundred guests at once, yet it was currently holding less than an hundred men.

As he stepped inside the room, most of the chattering ended as everyone respectfully went silent when they saw their boss approaching.

The ones close his path started to kindly and humbly greet him, most of those were returned with small smiles and nods from his part.

Soon everyone was standing in front of him as he stepped onto the small stage near the windows of the room.

"I would like to start this important meeting by thanking the honorable heads of the families for coming today with little notice." The men shared an appreciative look to this small act of understandment.

"The situation is.. pretty difficult to assess alone as we got quite the expert group of thieves at work."

Hideki presented a small remote which Kenshin took in his hand, activating the small hologram that showed Tokyo's map divided not in the Wards' system but in the Famiglia's order.

A red circle stretched from one of the zone to another, showing the area where the theft had happened.

"The warehouse sited between the Wakao's section and the Shintani's section has been emptied of the content that had previously contained just yesterday." Several photos appeared, showing the empty indoors of the building. "No sign of guards putting a defense, no blood and no way to find out the responsible."

"That sounds quite the interesting bunch, Oyabun." One of the older heads commented outloud, garnering the agreement of several men that shared is point of view. "I don't think that we can know for sure the responsible of this deed.. yet." He then sighed tiredly. "At least we learnt from your summoning that it is not something caused by someone among us."

I nodded at his summarised version of the situation. "With what we have at the moment, the only thing that I can approve is a further increase to our guards' budget. I am certain that whoever caused this will make some mistake and get us enough proof to find them."

Everyone nodded at the proposal and Kenshin felt that it was time to switch to the less important topic of the day- ***BOOOOOM!***

The lights of the room blinked several times as an incredibly loud explosion echoed around the building.

"What was that?" The man turned to question his trusted advisor, Hideki looking grim as he had his phone already on the call with the guards at the entrance.

There were shrieks and sounds of gun firing as inhuman roars threatenly teared through any other sounds.

The only door of the room busted open as several.. _skeletons and other creatures stormed inside the place._

Kenshin sighed as the first few were gunned down by some of the heads of the families.

One of the major rules regarding the Famiglia was that every chief would have to take two trusted men to act as enforcers for this kind of issues.

Some of them were former Yakuza members and there was no rule about not being armed during reunions.

Chains and meele weapons clashed onto the attackers, showing no remorse in swiftly putting down the monsters.

Some passed through and advanced toward Kenshin.

 **Switch: Brawler!**

His body glowed blue as he engaged the first enemy, a simple skeleton.

Its body was weak as he used his basic fighting style to destroy major limb's joints, demolishing it piece by piece.

Soon three small goblin-like fiends rushed at him and he prepared for the next fight.

 **Switch: Speedster!**

The glow turned a dark purple as he changed his style into something weaker but quicker and good in intercepting multiple attacks at once.

The first of the trio jumped against him, while the second followed closely by jumping from another flank.

Sighing, his fist met the closest of the duo, crushing the incredibly weak creature and drawing blood while he twisted his body to swiftly dodge the creature's dagger, grab it mid-air and then slam it on the ground.

His leg meanwhile kicked back, sending the third goblin, that had tried to sneak behind him, flying onto the window and out of the building.

Two skeletons came forth as Kenshin noticed the small unused microphone stool and decided to use it to deal with the monsters.

 **Switch: Beast!**

A yellow flame, the man picked the stool and slashed horizontally, cutting the boney creatures' heads in a single hit- ***SLAM!***

Kenshin barely had enough time to guard up from a punch coming from his side, reducing its pushing force a little.

"Just like I had expected from someone your caliber, Ogura-san."

"You know me." The man grunted as he readied himself up. "What a rude person to attack someone respectable without presenting themselves."

"Oh, I am truly rude but I am sadly not worried about people thinking I am such. Still I think I will make it easy for you and show my demands." The cloaked figure, seemed smug but Kenshin couldn't be sure as their hood surprisingly shadowed their figure. "I want Eto Yoshimura, Ogura. Give her to me-!"

The leader threw a punch, smashing onto a small, semi-trasparent shield around the figure, cracking it a little.

The mysterious being looked awed by this. "Impressive-" But it was too late to react as Kenshin punched twice more onto the barrier, this time the strength being enough to destroy it and leave the figure seemingly defenseless.

"You should be the weaker version but you are actually good at this!"

The criminal boss' fist slammed harshly onto the being's face with a satisfying crack, yet the responsible of the attack looked quite insensitive at the hit as they cackled as the punch ended up pushing them out of the building from the broken window.

The boss stared at the disappearing being as they fell to their supposed doom.. at least until someone poked at his shoulder. "The room and the hotel are clean, Oyabun. There some losses but-" "Send a hundred thousand yen to the families of each of the fallen ones."

"O-Oyabun, you seem shaken. Is everything alright?"

The man sighed as he turned to the heads of the families.

"Someone tried today to put an end to our organisation. This reunion was supposed to be a private events and I don't think I need to stress the matter that I expect everyone here to check for possible moles in your families. Someone has betrayed us and whoever it is will pay the right price for this heinous act." His face turned red by the fury. "The bastard that caused all of this? Mercy is not on the table, he will pay for the blood he spilled with his own."

Yells of approval and clapping hands resounded through the room.

For the first time ever the Famiglia was going to war with another group, the question was.. who was the figure and how he summoned those creatures?!

* * *

 **AN**

 **If it had not been noticed from my little semi-game thingy, I have played to Yakuza 0. In the past I had looked at the fighting game from afar, not much interested in fighting games being mostly a strategy gamer. The names I had used and will use are not referring to anyone in the real life, I've been using some OC name generator, and I apologise honestly if I had suprisingly used someone's real names.**

 **Plus I think I forgot to tell that I have started three TG fanfics:  
The Easy Path: Have you ever thought of seeing a Kaneki having it easy because.. SI!voice? Well, today is your lucky day as Juste is here to delightfully carry Kenny away from danger and into... an harem? (No lemons, nor excessive pull with the pairings)  
The Oddballs: It starts with three kids, a human and two ghouls- Wait what? Sakimoto Tabito is pulled in the weirdest shenanigan ever, creating a strange friendship beyond cultural barriers. But hey, we all know he is going to lead something bigger in this world of One-Eyed Kings and Fakers!  
Angel of Death: We have seen the story from Kaneki's eyes but.. we cannot truly expect things to be so subjective, can we? It all starts when a failing Student from the CCG Academy decides to go against some personal rules to protect people. Let's just say that someone else is going to storm the chessboard more than expected.**

 **Also new thing: I will start to call out good fanfics that are in the TG category sooooo...**

 **Fanfic of the Week: Tyrant of Silence  
Personal Review: Easily classifies in my Top 5 TG best fanfics. A story that focuses on the struggle of being as reality is far more different than the one Kaneki Ken heard. His friendship with Hide feels genuine and, while I am not into HideKane, I love how it is structured in a slow-burn romance. Lovely and proceeding at a steady pace. Just like the kind of coffee I like! xD**


	39. DoT 2-1 (The Cold Case)

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 38: DoT 2-1 (The Cold Case)**

"Ya sure you don't want to rest a bit, boss?"

Kenshin sighed as he removed his blood-stained jacket and put it inside the car before closing the door of the vehicle.

"I'm fine, Hideki." He wasn't but... he couldn't truly say otherwise that very moment.

They had been patrolling around for an entire day to check throughly the various families and 'garrisons' that had formed the fastest possible.

He was satisfied with the equipment allowed to the guards, high-grade weaponry well distributed among the few men patrolling Tokyo during night shifts. The little 'scare' of the previous night having truly left some knowledge of this unknown menace.

Whoever was causing this all was actually _really_ good in keeping their faces away from his scouts in the capital.

 _What an irking situation!_

The Leader was seriously thinking about conceding to the idea of getting some rest from this continued search- *Beep!*

Eyes blinked as the sound returned twice from the small phone in Hideki's hands. "Uhm?"

"Someone got anything?"

"Actually.." The man frowned as he seemed shocked at his device. "It would seem that someone had called for alarm and... then replied quickly saying it was a mistake?"

Quite odd.. Way too odd to ignore. "We are going there." It wasn't a question, nor Kenshin was leaving any space for protests but his long-standing friend sighed.

"Hopefully after this you will get some _well-deserved_ shuteye, boss." His snarky tone caused the leader to sigh in annoyance. "Or else I might have to call your lass and tell her about this-"

"No. Absolutely." The driver flinched but hopefully let the whole matter drop as they arrived to the place and.. Kenshin remembered it.

It had been one of the first few places he had scouted when he had learnt that he had been pulled in the TG :re universe as he had to check if he had been sent before or after the Dragon War.

Thankfully he had been sent few months prior to canon and that gave him time to cement his position in this new 'world'.

Kenshin narrowed his eyes as he stared at the blood stains splattered across the floor in front of the former 24th Ward's entrance.

"What the hell?" The human by his side stared in numb shock as an arm and a leg fell off the ceiling of the tunnel that led to... the former underground city.

After GOAT had dissolved, it had been one of his priorities to get the few scattered Ghouls in the secret Ward out of the sewers and back in the city.

There was something about the secret section of the city that somehow gave birth to true monsters and possible threats.

The Underground King, Noroi and in a weird scale Eto.

The place was so harsh that only the strongest had managed to emerge from it in the past... now it was a monument to the bloody years that dreadfully riddled Tokyo before the Dragon War.

"Hideki, I think I will have to take this stroll alone." The man snapped his incredule eyes upon his leader but Kenshin knew of the possible dangers that might linger in the place.

No wonder they hadn't been able to track this _shadowy figure_... they were using the sewers connected to the 24th to move around the city unnoticed.

"S-Sir, don't-" But the boss was already walking inside the dark tunnel, cracking his knuckles as he continued to go deeper and deeper the familiar path.

It wasn't long before he encountered the first few obstacles to the path and.. he grimaced at the sight of what was blocking him.

No skeletons, no supernatural monsters... he was staring to one of those Dragon Orphans he had thought had been fully destroyed in the five years following the War.

 _Seems like I have to do it myself._

A shriek and their incredibly unnerving bodies rushed towards the human, their hunger dictating over their feral minds and demanding human flesh.

Flesh they touched but it was a fist meeting their bodies.

The first one of the 4-men team had its twisted, reddish head cracked open, the internal brain or.. whatever was left of it completely squished and compressed by the impacts.

As much as he would have liked to enjoy this 'dance', Kenshin was unwilling to let his walk deterred for too long.

 **Switch: Dragon!**

A red hue highlighted his frame as he mercilessly started to rip through the mass of monsters without a single drop of doubt.

Inhuman shrieks of pain echoed for a while but... the man's quick ministration were enough in suppressing this first block to the path for the underground city.

Few metres once more into the stroll he met another group of DOs. "Well, this sure is going to be a helluva long day, ain't it?"

A primal roar met his rhetorical question as he once more engaged the fiends that had festered the capital for so long.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the same city but in a different universe..._

"This is truly a mess.."

After two full days spent trying to find any possible leads on Hinami's and Ayato's kidnappers, Kenshin had finally found something to investigate that could have some interesting clues.

It had been something born out of a dumb idea, regarding a possible group of misfits trying to use the sewers around Tokyo and... when he had entered through the former pathway that led to the 24th Ward and found some curious beings stalking around, the young man knew he had found something to work with.

 **Dragon Orphan(s)**

 **LVL.54-57-52**

Yet... he wasn't alone in this task. It had been quite a surprising request coming from the very person but.. the Gamer decided to give it a reason for this request to be granted.

Rize flinched as the man downed another of the DOs, her Kagune trying to keep up with the vicious beasts that seemed to never end. "W-What are those _things_?"

Part of him wanted to tell her they were... her in the future, or at least _a fragment of Dragon Rize_ but then again he didn't have a particular reason to behave this rudely with the girl.

" _Things_ that aren't meant to be there." Better act clueless, Kenshin nodded to himself as a powerpunch obliterated two Orphans trying to attack him with their twister Koukaku-like arms.

This Rize was turning out to be a surprising individual to have around, considering that he had been enduring the hel- _teaching_ Souta to behave like a normal being.

It was an hard task but.. it was doable and sometimes the brunet would show quite the cunning side that had made :re spiral in the weirdest events possible.

Few minutes later and they were once more alone.

"K-Kenshin-ojisan?" The Gamer frowned at the unusual stutter but nodded while turning towards her.

"I am.. I am in need of some advice about... Souta." Curious, Kenshin mused over her words, what would bring her to-

"I.. I don't _like-like_ him but.." She blushed as this subject was quite... embarassing, the Gamer supposed as he analysed the matter.

The relationship between Rize and Souta had always been quite a.. odd argument to deal with.

While the half-human had been sounded incredibly genuine with his memories of Rize, there was so little known about the other side of the situation.

Rize's presence had been quite limited and mostly through Kaneki's hallucinations. Some had alluded to the idea that Canon!Rize had started to think less of her former childhood friend after dealing with the rought spots of escaping the Sunlit Garden and.. the curious status quo the plum-haired woman had with Banjou showed a strong distrust with.. everyone.

Yet none of this could be applied to this very case... or at least _there was just one thing that could fit with the situation._

"You like him as a brother?" The comment stilled the girl's form as she had to readjust her mask that very moment.

"I.. Yes but- I am not-" "I know about your familiar relations, Rize-chan. I understand why you find it weird and.. I will work to see Souta slowly see it too."

Tsuneyoshi was their mutual father and, ignoring the whole half-human/Ghoul issue in a relationship, it was still creepy to pull an Habsburg and.. maybe that was what had terrified Rize?

Kenshin couldn't remember exactly what was last history lesson's argument but... maybe it was the HRE?

She blinked but... smiled happily to the resolution. "Thank you, Kenshin-ojisan."

The man nodded back as he continued to slowly lead her through the gloomy and dark tunnels of the capital's servers and soon they arrived to a weird sight.

The city was... abandoned. No single soul, being it Ghoul or DOs, was there to greet them and- *BOOM!*

A light blindly rised from the center of the forgotten town and that urged them to investigate the phenomenon.

If only they knew what kind of shenanigans they had just fallen into..

* * *

 **AN**

 **We are back and, last time I had some migraine and I want to apologise and- *Author continues to profusely beg for forgiveness about that 'slight'***

 **Gamer!Kenshin is slowly making his way into something that will take him in the Semi-Canon universe... where a mildly-irritated Yakuza!Kenshin is prepared to deal with some strong guy by the end of his stroll. The legendary fight!**

 **Also quick annotation: I decided to make quite the insane thing and publish an experiment.** **The Party Pooper** **is a M-rated fanfic set in the Nasuverse that, starting from FSN, will advance to every single Fate installment. I had just published one chapter and given a deadline for it to survive this all. 50 followers... by the end of the week! Since I am finishing CCG Repairman I thought about putting it on that very day I usually update it once I have truly ended it (aka Wednesday).**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **DarthMMC** **: It is more that I have this massive creativity influx once in a while and sometimes I consider if I should publish something (making my life in FF harder in the process) or wait until I free some space in the schedule. By that I mean that no, I know what I am doing! :)**

 **GoTeam** **: Yup!**


	40. DoT 2-2 (Kenshin vs DEATH MASK)

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 39: DoT 2-2 (Kenshin vs DEATH MASK)**

* * *

 _I totally forgot how deep this hellhole was..._

Kenshin moved rapidly through the small groups of Dragon Orphans, destroying them with haste as he could feel it.

He was getting close to something big, _far bigger than he had ever fought._

The responsible for all of this? That sounded doubtful but it counted as a possibility as he continued to further descend in the former 24th Ward.

He was starting to see the familiar membranae that showed he was getting closer to the core the the dead city, the remaining of the Underground King.

Smashing two DO's skulls together, the mafia boss jumped over some metal bars and plumeted to the lower levels, finally noticing... something not so much alive.

It was massive, a grotesque titan made of flesh and bones, tentacle-like tendrils out and spread as... the monster laid on the floor unmoving.

 _What?_

He approached the beast and looked for any sign of ambush from his sides and behind before he **felt it.**

 **-Jump-**

A cloaked figure rocketed where he once stood still and its fist smashed on the ground, creating quite the crater.

Something new to beat down!

 **!Secret Boss is Here!**

 **DEATH MASK - Nostalgic Rebirth**

Usually the title would be some deep meaning related to the foe but.. what did this one meant?

" _Interesting_." The tone was completely different from the one he had kicked out of the building yesterday. " _You are incredibly good for a normal human_."

"I suppose you would know." Kenshin stated calmly as he landed few metres away from this enemy. "I hope you are also good enough to keep up!"

 **-FIGHT-**

 **Switch: Speedster!**

 **-Duck-**

And hell broke lose as Kenshin had just enough time to dodge a sweeping kick from his opponent, ducking under it as he started to deliver quick punches.

 **-Roll-**

He rolled out from a vengeful punch barely missing his sternum and hitting air, yet his eyes widened as he noticed that the figure's fist was coated in yellow light. "W-What?"

Someone that was like him? Impossible! Why now?!

 **Switch: Dragon!**

Furious punches tried to hit the elusive man, failing to actually land nor graze the boss.

It was then that Kenshin saw his opponent's punch glowing red and he did what he thought was right in that situation.

 **-Guard-**

The fist collided with his tight defence and- he blinked as pain surged in his back, his body having been flunk to the close wall, cracking it in the process and leaving him bleeding.

" _That was... fun, I suppose. But I think the spar is over._ "

 **-Mission Completed!-**

 _UH!?_

The mafia boss didn't know if it was a hallucination induced by the pain he was fighting off or maybe some effect of the smokes of those ruins but... as the man removed his blank white mask, Kenshin stared at... himself?!

"Hello."

"Y-You-But what?" His copycat, looking a bit younger than he was sighed. "Long story, someone is meddling where I come from."

...What?

It didn't help to his confusion when a smaller figure approached and the leader found his eyes fixed on a teen Rize Kamishiro... with Kaneki Ken's battle-gear.

"W-What?"

The plum-haired girl paused and looked at the human stuck at the wall, before then looking back at the younger Kenshin. "K-Kenshin-ojichan?"

 _OJICHAN!?_

"This is so cool!" The mini-ghoul squealed and the Gamer sighed at her reaction to the impossible situation in front of them.

 _Few moments later..._

"Someone is attacking _both_ our dimensions? This is absurd and... how?"

"If I have to be honest, I don't know." HK!Kenshin groaned as he gave one of his HP potion to the recovering older self. "I think it might be another... of me."

Rize frowned at the addressing but decided to not voice her confusion as the other Kenshin seemed to nod in acknowledge. "It is possible and.. dreadful to think it might be."

"You have to still tell me what this masked man had done in this dimension."

"He attacked one of my reunions. Used something akin to mythical creatures and stuff like that."

The Gamer nodded at the explanation. "That reinforce the situation but... why _this place of all things?_ "

"I think it's because you are stronger." The mafia boss replied calmly. "You sounds quite OP to be dealt with and.. he didn't seem much strong when I fought him."

"Yeah, about that... what was that?" The older Kenshin sighed and got his mouth closer to the other man's ear. " _Yakuza game_."

... "What?"

"You mean you never played it- Wait, you are younger and... you have been sent before :re."

Another curious term, Rize noticed silently as she continued to fiddle with a small pebble she had found by her feet. _What an odd debate.._

"I suppose we should focus back on the issue so... Hinami and Ayato?"

HK!Kenshin nodded as the older version of him pointed his finger at his pocket. "Why don't you try to call them now?"

The Gamer blinked and... facepalmed. "I forgot that- _nevermind_."

He picked his cellphone and digited Ayato's number and... it was ringing.

" _Yes?_ "

"Ayato, it's Kenshin."

Silence ruled for few moments then- " _Ken-nii? Y-You- You got there?_ "

"Yep and.. I'm kind of not alone. Can you tell me where you and Hinami are?"

" _We are.. uh... we are at-_ " The younger Kenshin blinked as he heard a familiar child speaking in the background and some giggles following it.

"You are at the Kanekis' household?" Rize's eyes widened at the familiar name. Kaneki? Like Kaneki-kun?

"... _Yes? But how did you-_ " "Will explain soon, once I got there and.. it's good to hear from you."

" _..Same._ "

The call ended and the Gamer sighed. "Do you have a car outside?" The question was directed to the mafia boss who merely nodded.

* * *

Ayato blinked as he put his phone back in his pocket, looking at Hinami and noticing that she had been watching him the whole call. "I-It was Ken-nii."

"Really? That means we can go back!" The boy flinched at the joyous tone in her voice but nodded in agreement, his mind still restless about the young man's knowing where they were.

A trap? No, only the real Kenshin or someone from his close friends would know about his phone number.

"What's with the long face, Ayato-kun?" The young Ghoul blinked as Touka entered the living room and sat in the couch near his own.

"I-It was Ken-nii. He said he was coming soon."

"Is that so?" She smiled beautifully. "I wonder how does the man that took care of my otouto looks like."

A fiery blush exploded in Ayato's face and the female Kaneki giggled at this reaction.

"My, my. This much admirable? I think I might get jealous." She faked a pout as she let a smiling Ichika sit close to her, hugging her a little.

*Ding Dong*

The doorbell rang and they all looked at the entrance. "I am going to check." The voice came from the kitchen as Hide skipped quietly towards the door and-

"Senpai!"

"Not you again.."

At the door was a curious-looking man, a bit older than the blond, dressed in a formal suit with some cuts and... a noticeable lump in his head.

The Nagachika's mood swinged back to shock as he spotted a familiar plum-haired girl hiding behind.. another Kenshin. "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?"

"Shut your trap, nuisance. They are with me."

The man complied and made way for the trio to enter inside the house and... Touka blinked calmly as her eyes fell onto the small frame that was Rize Kamishiro's.

"Uh?"

The girl turned to look at her, a shy expression that hid some.. admiration?

It was quite curious that she was wearing quite the familiar battle-suit. Was that Ken's old one?

They approached and the girl stepped cautiously towards her, her eyes shining in surprise. "Pretty.."

...What an ironic situation, thought the amused Touka Kaneki as she smiled at the pleasant girl in front of her.

"I hope you are paying that man a lot, dude."

"Trust me." The.. older Kenshin (?) replied calmly. "He is going to live the rich life."

"K-Ken-nii?"

" **Yes?** "

Ayato's jaws dropped as the two replied at the same time and.. what was going on?!

Hinami merely blinked as a small smile formed in her face. "The fun has doubled?"

 _This is... true madness_. The male Ghoul thought as this weirdness continued to confuse him further.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Quite short and I'm sorry about this but I kind of prepping up something long and.. it lacks the action to compell someone to truly watch if this was too lenghty.**

 **Sure Ken vs Ken was something but it was short and I will make some long action next chapter as... yes, the figure will make some step forwards and.. I have planned something with a brunette. Let's just say people will misunderstand my wordplay and will prepare pitchfork and torch as.. let's just say someone will get erroneously pissed.**

 **P.S. I finally D-Day'd in SpaceBattles forum by moving the story Easy Way in there. Give it a comment if you wish and... Have a good day!**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **WomanSlayer** **: Yeppearoni! Never going to give HK up! xD**


	41. DoT 2-3 (Love Doctor)

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 40: DoT 2-3 (Love Doctor)**

* * *

Hinami Fueguchi was a mess and her wobbly walk back home was starting to feel more and more difficult than she had hoped for.

When they had returned to their appartment to rest a little, the brunette had tried to... make a step forward.

It had been all silently accomplished, she followed the Kirishima back to his room and, mostly because the young man was too much tired, he almost forgot about her when he let his body fall upon the mattress but instantly noticed the warm breath coming onto his neck.

"H-Hinami!" He jumped out of the bed and rushed to the bathroom, leaving a confused Fueguchi alone in the room.

What had happened there? A myriad of possibilities and impossibilities riddled her with dread, panic and disappointment.

Was it something about her appearance? Was he sick and didn't told her?

Yet in that endless wave of unanswered questions, a single fact emerged painfully certain and well-known.

Ayato was insecure, taking tentative steps forward at best about love and his life, something that grated slowly on Hinami's patience and willpower.

She had endured four years of stagnating peace, one that left her mouth sour at the mere concept of being... ignored like that.

Sure, Hinami wasn't the best example of bravery when it came about love but... she was limited in her seemingly infinite patience.

She kept quiet as she took her purse and left the flat without thinking further about her simple plan.

Itori was still working at the Helter Skelter, the former Clown having taken on the full role of barista in nightshifts to cover her staying at the place as an information broker.

They had greeted amiably and the experienced woman had not-so-surprisingly seen through her frail mask of calm.

She had given a long stare at the red content of the glass, having only heard once in a while about the effects of some blood types.

The redhead had smiled with an understanding underline, one that coaxed Hinami to grasp softly the glass and then she downed the liquid.

At first she didn't felt particularly weird, nor confused as she had expected but there was a renewed warmth in her chest.

It was emotionless, yet comforting altogether that urged her to ask for a second turn.

From two it become five and that's when things started to get fuzzy.

Words sounded difficult to understand at that point and she felt her mind quivering in some erratic way, something new to her but that managed to terrify out of the idea of a sixth drink.

Itori was still sympathetic and the fact she had asked from her a discounted price was enough to prove it.

Now Hinami was enjoying the chilling breeze of the night as she sat in one of the benches in this desolate park.

Shivers went down her spine but the experience reduced the now unpleasant heat in her chest.

It was in that moment of rest that the Fueguchi chose to not return to the shared flat, preferring to spend the night at the nearby house owned by her Oneesan and Oniisan.

A pleasant smile settled as her mind fluttered back when things had started to turn normal after the Dragon War, the optimism that had driven her to put some efforts to become what she had aspired as a young girl, someone that helped young people.

She had become a teacher, a work that turned out to be pleasing even through it didn't guarantee the same excitement that had energised her past work at Aogiri.

Her brown eyes blinked at the door of the homely house, something that she had been desiring for a long time to come to live in.

It was something she had hinted multiple time with Aya- _Him_ but there was always an issue, most of those legitimate while few of them quite childish from the Kirishima himself.

The Fueguchi picked the copy of the keys that opened the entrance door, something that Touka had trusted to her to use in case of necessity.

She had obviously made sure to use those the least possible, to avoid causing issues with the stable but frail family nucleus.

And now she was going to break that small promise for... this spat.

Through Hinami's mind was dizzy because of the blood, her precision to keep her entrance the most silent possible was top notch.

She stepped stealthily towards the hallway that would lead her to the guest rooms but she paused the moment she noticed the light of the kitchen on.

A thief?

The brunette approached the room the quietest she could and... she frowned at the sight she was presented with.

A young man, quite handsome if she had to be honest, was staring down at a set of papers that had been placed on the kitchen's table, a pen on one of his hands and a... vial in the other.

"I wasn't expecting you to come there this late, Hinami-san."

The Fueguchi paled at the idea she had just been sighed so quickly but she entered the room with a calm expression.

"Are you... Kenshin-san?" A small smile formed in his visage as he nodded.

Dark eyes were now fixed onto her frame and she flinched a little at the situation. "I-I am sorry if-" "Don't worry. Please, take a seat."

She frowned at the request but saw no reason to not follow it. "A-Are you from the same universe as them?"

"Yes." He mused loud enough for her to hear and justly quiet to avoid anyone to wake up. "Please drink this."

He handed her the vial, the strange color reminding her of the alcoholic blood she had finished to take. "What is it?"

Kenshin paused to give her a glance. "A cure for drunkiness and a way to.. bypass hangovers."

That sounded absurd in her mind but... she shrugged as she took the vial without much hesitation.

Her sight slowly started to stabilise, same for her trail of thoughts and tiredness.

"Miraculous.." He nodded again but didn't reply further. "But why are you awake so late, Kenshin-san?"

"I am trying to find some possible clues about this elusive enemy we share thanks to my counterpart's info. Tomorrow morning I will have to expose any matchups that might help in this small hunt." He adjusted some uneven papers before glancing her direction. "What about you?"

Her cheeks turned a darker shade of pink but she managed to keep her embarassment small within herself. "I-I was enjoying a walk outside."

He frowned at her excuse and Hinami was sure she was going to be lectured about it.

"Ok."

...

She blinked at the lackluster response and her mouth opened to respond. "Uh?"

"I would be a liar if I said to you that I would know how to solve any issue you might have, Hinami-san, as I don't know _you_ personally." He paused a moment, maybe to see if she was paying attention to the quite confusing beginning. "I know Hinami-chan as I have been her tutor for a full year now but it would be wrong to say you two are the same person."

"But you know why I am here, right?" He nodded silently before sighing. "You are just experiencing part of the uneasy responsibilities of adulthood."

She snorted and crossed her arms close to her chest. "Ayato is... difficult."

"Then make him easy to understand."

She blinked few times before tilting her head in confusion, causing the man to sigh once more.

"Men are complicated, just like women are." He stated confidently. "But love is the most complicated thing on Earth. Why do you think he is hesitant?"

Hinami was ready to answer to that challenging question, feeling her knowledge of her boyfriend being put under questioning.

 **But she didn't reply**.

That very small voice of reason that had previously been gnawing at her sanity about the very major nuisance of their relationship now felt quite silent.

Why was Ayato this doubtful?

"Love is complicated, it is scary and... it's unique." Kenshin muttered once more. "When you first get a taste of it, you want more. When you touch it, you want to hug it. When you know it is yours... you are scared of breaking it with mistakes."

"I showed him I was interested in making steps forward in our relationship but he still avoid doing-" "Something he doesn't feel genuine?" That stopped her momentarely, just enough for the human to continue.

"Ayato is quite prideful in certain situations but he is quite terrified of forcing someone to do something. It's in his nature to give a free choice to those he cares the most."

"Then what should I do?" She asked with desperation dripping from her tone but the human closed his eyes.

"I cannot help you."

...

"Why not?" He had explained to her what was the issue and.. he was giving her the solution! It was angering.

"Because I know that you are a smart woman, Hinami-san."

Her eyes widened at the flattering compliment.

"You are resourceful, caring and kind. You have learnt thanks to various experiences that sometimes help cannot be given and... we need to grow up by accomplishing things on our own."

Hinami closed her eyes, her beautiful visage relaxing as memories of her and Ayato started to appear in her mind.

Determination blossomed, tenacity filled her spirit but she still lacked an opportunity to formulate a plan.

"Tomorrow after the meeting, Ayato should be free from work. You could coax him to go somewhere you wish to go to."

...

"You are a hypocryte, Kenshin-san." She giggled. "You told me you were not going to help me."

He merely smiled and a small idea started to teasingly form in her head as she stood up from her chair and walked closer to the man and, ignoring his confusion, planted a quick peck on his cheek.

An amused giggle partly left her throat as she noticed his embarassed reaction. "You are a good person, Kenshin-san."

He didn't answer, the gesture being quite difficult to process and leaving him unable to do further works that night.

What a weird man, Hinami thought as she retreated to the closest free guest room.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Q uick explanation for yesterday's crazy situation: I have started the mad study for the exams next week (Yay..) and I am once again studying erratically, without a shape or form of a plan about it.**

 **Next chapter will have a fight , one that will be a tad bit more detailed than the past ones as it will be about.. a difference in a mindset. Confusing words from confusing authors.**

 **Also I have started a Multi-Xover on SB forum that features a bipolar SI stuck in a droid's body. It is not copying at all from the classics like Roger, Roger! but it could as well be compared as the Xover version of a bot!Deadpool. (link is in the profile bio).**


	42. DoT 2-4 (Jet Set Fire)

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter 41: DoT 2-4 (Jet Set Fire)**

* * *

Kenshin sighed as he continued to follow Kaneki through the building that once housed the CCG.

Sure, the TGF was benevolent and devoted to save, help and teach Ghouls but the very idea he was walking in the same building as the one he had planned to storm in the near future... it was truly a chilling experience.

That very day they had decided to convene a reunion with the higher-up officers of the TGF about this new menace and... his familiar pattern.

They reached an elevator, the white-haired man pressing the first button from above and we waited to reach the selected floor.

"It is still surprising that there are other dimension and that there is someone as strong as.. you are."

Kenshin nodded at the half-ghoul's words, knowing full well that this was quite the outstanding scenario to face after five or so years of peace.

He merely patted the young man's shoulder and smiled. "Trust me, it is still a surprise to me everyday."

The smile was returned and soon the elevator let a *boop*, signalling that they had reached the floor and- *Boom!*

The doors opened to a very destroyed office. Members of the former Quinxes, Akira, Juuzou and Amon were trying to contain a very familiar individual flying few meters from the ground, his form covered by a spherical shield. Marude was covering behind his desk, a visible wound in his chest.

They both stepped outside the elevator and Kenshin narrowed his eyes at the figure. "Kaneki-san, please assist the wounded. I will deal with this uninvited guest."

Yet it was in that very moment that the stranger noticed their presence.

"Oh my! Just whom I was waiting for." The red-purple sphere rushed towards them, a cackle echoing the room as the attacks from Kagune and Quinques failed to damage the protective shield.

 **/ BOSS TIME! /**

 **Name: Unknown**  
 **HP: 25000**  
 **DP: 1000000**  
 **MP: 25000/30000**

Kenshin smiled as his fist burned pleasantly as they readied up for the approaching enemy and then- ***SLAM!***

 **-50000DP!**

 **DP: 950000**

"U-uh?"

 **-47000DP!**

 **DP: 903000**

The impact forced the sphere to be repelled back against the wall, causing further damage on the protective magic and weakening it.

A loud snarl was the only warning as a thunderbolt tried to hit the Gamer on his chest, his eyes widening as his hands glowed blue this time.

Four ice spikes formed from the ground and held against the strong attack, the young brawler already preparing to return to the offensive, his speed surprising his opponent as Kenshin easily punched twice onto his defence.

 **-51000DP!**

 **-57000DP!CRIT!**

 **DP: 795000**

"You think this is going to work? Your attacks are pitiful at best!" But the Gamer merely smiled as his fist glowed red as it slammed once more on the shield.

 **-180000DP!**

 **DP: 615000**

Recovering from the powerful punch, the caped foe roared in anger as several yellow blades formed and rushed toward Kenshin, the quick human dodging all of those easily but still it was enough of a distraction to keep him away from getting too close on the figure.

"Stop running! **Get hit, goddami-GAH!** "

 **-9999999DP!**

 **DP: 0!**

 **The Original Reaper** was something Kenshin had yet to understand its purpose. Sure, it was the loot of a boss but it was horribly overpowered. Nothing was capable of holding against it and... everything turned anticlimatic quite easily when it was equipped.

"Y-You! Stay away, y-you are insane. YOU ARE INSANE, NOT ME!"

Kenshin approached the screaming figure, trying to end this boss once for all when-

 **WARNING! UNEXPECTED DATA UPLOAD DETECTED! WARNING!**

It was a mere warning as his arm touched Kenshin's and-

 **ERROR! ERROR! ERROR! ERROR! ERROR! ERROR! ERROR! ERROR! ERROR! ERROR! ERROR!**

* * *

 _ **The smile of a fading flower...**_

"Do you like clouds, Oniichan?"

I blinked at the question coming from behind, pausing the work in front of me to turn for the little girl waiting patiently.

Short, red hair. Plain, light blue dress and beautiful grey eyes. I think she was reaching 8 by now.

"Clouds?" I scruched my face comically, drawing a giggle out of the child. "I suppose clouds are nice and soft."

She nodded with a smile. "Mama lives in the clouds now, right?"

It was that naivety that made the pill harder to swallow and yet my smile survived, albeit a bit forced now. "She is and she will patiently wait until you are ready to go there."

"B-But-" Pia Ogura pouted a little but didn't continue to speak, crossing her small arms near her chest she skipped out of the room, possibly to close herself back in her room.

With a sigh I continued with the incessant paperwork of the small business I had opened, something I had done just for the sake of having enough to live a modest life and give my sibling a chance to be happy.

I had wounded up in this place of pain and sorrow with a power I had no choice but to keep.

When my mother died things turned blank and I just decided to stop, finding that there was nothing worthy in continuing with my former lifestyle.

A desk job was fine, it didn't offer any danger and it helped me to be around the child I had found and adopted as my young sister.

She was still unaware of dead, yet her hair was red like blood.

A small angel that rouse my sense of duty to protect, the first time in years now.

I smiled bitterly as I continued with this ungrateful job.

Such is the pain of being lonely and silent.

 _ **...makes my tears...**_

 **I was careless about the safety of home.**

The flat was sited in the 20th and I had hoped that none of the Ghouls would be foolish enough to spark such violence in the relatively quiet Ward. _Peace never existed._

 **I was mistaken about my plans of the future.**

I had to get nightshifts to help up with the additional taxes and costs of maintaining a little child and I started to see Pia less and less. _She smiled less and less._

 **I was a failure with her.**

She had nightmares. I discovered she had a diary and the things written here... I should have seen them early on. _I was blind and deaf and now I am empty._

 **I am alone...**

It had been fairly late when I returned home from my usual job but my first clue that something was wrong was the entrance door being open.

My blood froze as I rushed inside, hoping to be greeted by her, to hear her playing around or maybe even see her sleeping because of the late hour.

I reached her room and slammed the door open.

The light was off, but I could hear _him_ tearing on her lifeless body. She was there, her lifeless eyes staring back at my owns and I fell on my knees.

The murderer flinched at the sound, turning around and showing his face and the mask he above it.

It was Aogiri Tree. He had picked the safest Ward from them and yet... it all failed that single night.

I would have chuckled at the irony of trying to be safe from the dangers and yet I got hit by the very organisation I was prepared for.

"I'm sorry."

He jumped towards me, his mouth open wide and ready to bite onto me but... I was the one apologising.

 _ **...red.**_

The bastard died instantly as three light sword impaled on his body. One on his head, one on his chest and the last one in his back.

A small sense of satisfaction washed over my cold skin as the Kakugan died down before me.

He was surprised, he might have noticed how it had all happened but... he was not a good witness as a deadghoul.

I chuckled at my pathetic mind as I approached the still body of the little girl, mauled and decaying by now.

My mind tried to erase that very detail as I tried to see her sleeping, that she was fine and dandy. That this was a nightmare I would be waking up from anytime soon, that I would get one of her 'Good mornings' and then start my day as the usual.

And yet I.. I couldn't even find the strength to preserve this horrible lie. The pill was bitter, sour, inedible and my throat ached when it touched it and felt the tumor within it.

I fell on my knees once more and my face got closer to Pia's. "I hope you will like your mommy's house now, sweetie."

A memento mori for someone worthy. That was his last gift for her.

A promise. A oath and... then he would have ended his tale.

* * *

" _What do you mean, Ken-niichan is in a coma?!"_

* * *

 **AN**

 **Sometimes we fail to see that villains are people and that there are some that... were forced in that part.**

 **But what is going on with Kenshin?**

 **Also why is my head burning? Could it be I have been under some summer-like sun for a good six hours?**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Notsae** **:**  
 **1) I am impressively good to not give too much detail to anything remotely gorey;**  
 **2) Kenshin is not truly merciless;**  
 **3) Peace is not the only goal, World Domination is in the plate;**  
 **4) There are Ghouls that will die ugly deaths;**  
 **5) Cannibalising among Ghouls can led to insanity if the Ghoul doesn't have a mental fortitude capable of dealing with the negative effects of Cannibalising. Kakujas aren't truly freebies;**  
 **6) Ghouls can drink blood to satisfy their hunger in part and sometimes they can get drunk because of that.**

 **Xukun's Burger** **: The OC still has no pairing, yes.**

 **SandarClaws** **: I don't want to sound funny or anything but I do find your wording quite curious and confusing at the same time.**


	43. DoT 3-1 (Genocide)

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official release.**

 **Warning! This chapter contains some heavy content and use of horrible means of destruction, your discretion is advised!**

 **Chapter 42: DoT 3-1 (Genocide)**

* * *

 _ **Mission:**_ **Bring Thy Head**  
 **1st. Enter the U.S. Military Base.**  
 **-No Kills;**  
 **-Undetected;**

I grimaced as I jumped over the metallic gate that made for the outpost's external perimeter, knowing that there was no way I could back away from my plans to destroy Aogiri Tree the most brutal way possible.

Sited in a little mountanous section few kilometers away from Naha, Okinawa, this Base should have been dismantled 30 years ago by the USA when the Ryuuku Islands were returned to the Japanese Administration but was left operating for some 'unknown' reason.

It contained something quite terrible, something that I had to take for myself and use for a greater purpose.

 **SR -3!**

I scowled at the popup, reminding me of the infamous mechanic that had emerged out few days ago, another thing I needed to keep under control for my mind's sake.

 **LVL. 4**

 **HP: 160/160**  
 **SP: 600/600**  
 **MP: 1500/1500**  
 **SR (Sanity Remaining): 84/100**

" **Silent Step.** "

 **Silent Step (LVL 100 0/0) - No footsteps from you! This Skill is a Magic-Type and enchants your movements to not produce any unwanted sound. Drain: 1MP/hour.**

My first useful Skill, I mused in my head as I started to look around the large military complex, trying to find something that would help me with this situation.

The garrison here was minimal, barely equipped to be able to truly pose a threat even at my low level.

It was fifteen minutes after I had entered the outpost that I got a clear map of the place:  
-2 main hangars;  
-4 living quarters;  
-10 Guard posts;  
-2 entrances to an underground bunker.

I decided to investigate the living quarters, knowing that I required to have some ID card to enter the restricted area and that the only place where I could find one was the Commander's room.

Shadows covered my figure as I managed to enter inside of the building thanks to an open window. Jumping inside, I looked around at the kitchen I had just entered, relieved that no one was there to notice my intrusion.

I paused for a moment in front of the large fridge, noticing the pictures there of the various families those soldiers had left back home and giving more weight to my need to keep my presence concealed.

When I reached the hallway that connected this room to the rest of the quarters, I dreaded the lights of the corridor, knowing that someone might be there.

I peeked from the corner and saw a man giving his back on me as he continued to calmly read some newspaper. He had camo pants and a green shirt with a black, bold text written on it.

 **Fernandez.**

The detail gave a name to the obstacle and I- **could easily take out him away and go for my merry way!**

 **SP -5!**

 **SP: 79**

 _C-CRAP! I- No, I h-had to take another route._

Slowly I walked towards the man and found that the room right where he was standing nearby was open and unoccupied. Entering there, my eyes landed right on a cellphone left by the bed, something that gave me quite the idea to distract the man.

A ringtone started to ring from the room opposite to where I was and I felt the man going to check there, opening the message that he had just received that told him to **wait in his room that 'the owner of the phone' had things to say and that he was going there soon.**

It was in that moment that I moved out the room and continued to walk right where I could see a bigger office by the end of it. Nobody was there but the ' **General** ' tag on the door and the wall filled with various medalswere enough proof that this was the place I needed to go.

I slowly opened the door and closed it behind me once I got inside, starting to quickly look around the office to try and find something that could resemble an ID card.

I looked at some metal cabinets near the desk, finding only reports and unimportant documents, and then I went through the mahogany furniture. Paperwork, letters from other high-officers, some pictures and... the ID Card with a small paper near it.

It was inside one of the numerous wood cabinets to the desk and it had numbers, letters... I had the commands for the weapon and I just needed to... load the coordinates.

With a last nod, I walked towards the door and turned to find that there was a window open right by the right side, giving right to one of the bunker's entrances.

I stared outside and found no guards around it and I took it as a way out of the quarters and.. **I was quite close to the beautiful firework!**

 **SR -9!**

 **SR: 70**

Another scowl, another window vaulted and I was slowly approaching the bunker's ladder, using the various objects between it and me as a cover from the lights from the guard posts. There wasn't much to worry about it as I knew that I had yet to be individuated or spotted.

Once I reached the hatch, I jumped down, bracing myself for the fall and-

 **-8HP!**

The damage was acceptable, I ended up thinking outloud as I adjusted myself to the new lightning, a tad bit brighter than the night's illumination I had just left behind.

The underground section was unguarded, at least that was what I apprehended from the information I got about this outpost. It was already difficult to keep a minimal garrison and there wasn't a good air filtering in this place and keeping someone there for too long would have been far too dangerous for anyone's health.

It was a large metallic corridor, some rust going on the wall after years of failed maintainance and soon I ended up right in the small room I needed to find.

The small electronical panel there had several keys and some screens to look at.

The Silo was still operational, I sighed tiredly and I pushed the ID inside the right hole, getting a green light from the small lightbulb near it. A small query was given by the machine.

 **Coordinates?**

I groaned in my hands as I tried to remove the guilt building up in that moment.

Sometimes to make justice... **you need to become THE son of a bitch.**

 **SP -20!**

 **SP: 50**

As I pressed the right keys and authorised the launch, I made a small prayer.

It was not one to the victims... but one to myself.

 _ **Pater dimitte illis non enim sciunt quid faciunt.**_

* * *

I had decided to stay at Osaka for a while, a week max, as I tried to make sense of the last developments.

Rushima Island had burned and the horrible mushroom smoke had been visible to the people of Tokyo.

What followed was the most insane domino effect in human history: the entire city was evacuated immediately as several experts were called to verify the damage of the bomb and the possible presence of radiation (which wasn't the case since the bomb used was mostly lacking any sort of radioactive element);

The government was dismissed by a full vote from the diet and a coalition between Conservatives and National parties emerged as the newest administration, already moving to understand the causes of the explosions;

Initial investigations easily confirm that the missile was American and the US ambassador is forced to answer some unpleasant questions about secretive bases like the one in Okinawa, damaging Japan-USA relations;

An international warrant is called to find out the terrorist that caused such tragic event, something that would prove to be fruitless since there wasn't a clear image of the perpetrator and no fingerprint that could help with the case;

Two days after the explosions, the JSDF is sent to verify the full extent of the damage and.. finding quite the unpleasant surprise in the form of several burned bodies and skeletons. Scientists identify at least 100 Ghouls, between men and women, as the victims and some suggest that it was the headquarters of Aogiri Tree.

Once the bomb went off, I received a massive influx of EXP that just added up with the sense of guilt over the aggression.

 **LVL. 52**

 **HP: 1120/1120**  
 **SP: 2520/2520**  
 **MP: 25500/25500**  
 **SR (Sanity Remaining): 61/100**

I was lying on my bed as this chaotic mess ensued in Japan, staring at the next step of the Mission.

 _ **Mission:**_ **Bring Thy Head**  
 **1st. Enter the U.S. Military Base. (Completed!)**  
 **2nd. Kill the surviving Aogiri Tree Supervisors.**  
 **-Tatara;**  
 **-Noro;**  
 **-Jason;**  
 **-Naki;**  
 **-Ayato;**

I have officially done it. The crescendo of pain and sorrow now was unavoidable and I could do nothing but push forward. **Is this how Kaneki felt all this time?**

 **SR -15!**

 **SR: 46**

N-No, I needed to focus back on the real issue that I was having, take a nap or maybe a full-blown sleep for a day or two and... plan the rest later when I was lucid enough to face the genocide path I had taken.

I was lying on the bed of the hotel's room when I closed my eyes and let my consciousness sleep.

 _ **Her laughter revived my strength and soothed my worries.**_

 **SR +30!**

 **SR: 76**

 _ **What a tragic world...**_

* * *

 **Quite the chapter with some heavy content. I hope I didn't offend anyone with the whole 'dropping the third nuke' thing. I wanted to show how much devastating one can take losing the last string to reality and.. maybe I got carried away.**

 **Truly the saddest of downfalls..**

 **TragicWorld!Kenshin's Full Stats will be given next chapter.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Notsae:** **That sounds like a pessimistic way to see an enemy. The enemy is the poor bistard in front of you that may or may not have been forced, either directly or indirectly (morals and all), to oppose you in any shape or form. They might be bad but they might also be good in some perspective.**


	44. AN - Soft Reboot

**Last AN:** **The Soft Reboot is here!**

 **The AN title explains everything but... I shall give you a glimpse to what I want to do here:**

 **-9 Years from Canon might sounds a lot of time to fill up but... I have a way to manouver myself now and it will be explained by chapter 2;**

 **-Expects radical changes in some bits of the plot (Events happening earlier or after than previously, different decisions);**

 **-Reasoning behind characters' introduction in the story will be honest, no more Deus Ex Machinas in some cases;**

 **-Why 'Prepare to Die' Edition? Well, I have long read of people complaining that I was making Kenshin too much overpowered too quickly and... now it will not be the case. His mind will play a major role in the chessboard.**

 **Lastly, I don't expect everyone following this story to jump aboard the new ship as I know some might dislike the changes or are too much disillusioned about the project, but I only ask from you to give it at least a simple look.**


End file.
